The Weller's
by lshd
Summary: One shot stories about our favorite couple. Random moments...no real plot. Plot can be really overrated! Ha! Jeller moments...well...those are never overrated!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I haven't written in a long time. I also haven't been able to keep up with my favorite stories! So if I haven't reviewed your posts, it isn't because they weren't good, it's because I've been very busy. If it wasn't for my Friday nights I would be in serious withdrawals. I am in LOVE with this season! They are the most wonderful, loving, sexy, fun duo on television! I enjoy the team dynamic so much. Let's not forget Rich! I don't know if anyone is still reading these or not, but I will post this just in case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up and felt the warmth of his body against her back. His arm was around her waist, holding her tightly even in sleep. She didn't move, didn't want the moment to end. Her hand reached up and found his hand where it peeked out from underneath her pillow. She was lying on his arm and she was careful not to wake him when she threaded her fingers through his.

Surrounded by him, she let her eyes close as she savored this new reality. Her peace lasted for only as long as she was able to keep her mind blank. She was happy. It scared her. Every time she'd been happy in the past, all of those precious moments with Kurt, had ended in emotional devastation. Was this moment going to as fleeting as the others had been? She didn't know, but the thought of losing him again made her heart race.

The hand rose up from her waist hand settled over her heart.

"We won't let it." Kurt whispered, his breath on her neck making her shiver.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Jane asked huskily.

"I'm afraid of losing you again too," Kurt admitted.

Jane looked over her shoulder to find him close enough to kiss. She closed the distance between them and her lips saluted his gently. Their passion for each other was overwhelming at times, but this kiss was comfort. This was love.

Kurt let his eyes close at her caress and his lips moved from hers to follow her jaw before he burrowed into her neck and held her tightly.

"I love you," Jane assured him.

"I love you, too." Kurt thought a bigger understatement had never been uttered.

"I'm scared what he's going to do," Jane admitted.

"Roman can never change how I feel about you." Kurt insisted.

"What if he changes how I feel about myself?" Jane asked him the question that haunted her the most.

"What do you mean?" Kurt pulled back to lean over her and look down at her in concern.

"I know that everyone is worried about what he might tell us about them," Jane explained, "But I'm the only one that he knows even better than I do. I don't know what I did in the past, but he remembers. What if I did something so horrible…" Jane couldn't finish.

"It doesn't matter what you did before," Kurt insisted seriously, "You aren't that person any more. You chose to be who you are. You fight for that choice every day and I'll love you no matter what happens."

Jane smiled up at him, letting her reassurance sooth the fear that haunted her mind.

"Jane…" Kurt hesitated. He knew the secret he was keeping was going to destroy her and he couldn't bring himself to tell her. She would hate him, hate herself… After all the time he'd spent looking for her, he couldn't risk losing her again. Not even if it meant lying. There was _nothing_ he wouldn't do to keep her in his arms. _NOTHING…_

"What is it?" She worried.

"Whatever happens…" He looked down at her seriously, "Remember I love you, more than anything."

"More than anything," She ran her hand gently down his face before bringing him back down to meet her lips.

"What?" Jane looked over at Roman in horror.

"You mean that Kurt didn't tell you that he met Avery?" He looked over at where Kurt was frozen, listening to his worst nightmare come true.

"My daughter's name is Avery?" Jane whispered.

"Didn't you hear me?" Roman repeated looking at her in disbelief. "Kurt's known about your daughter for months."

"Where is she now?" Jane insisted, ignoring his taunts, but not looking over at where Kurt was watching her silently.

"Yeah," Roman turned to Kurt and asked, "Where is she again?"

It was only then that Jane turned to look at Kurt. The heartbreak on his face made her lips begin to tremble.

"Kurt?" Jane worried, frozen.

"Jane…" Kurt closed the distance between them, "She…died."

His voice was hoarse and raspy, but she heard the words like a bomb going off in her head.

"What?" She whispered so softly he might have missed it if he hadn't been watching her so intently.

"I was in Berlin looking for you," Kurt told her, "I was showing your picture to a man in the hotel you'd been spotted in, when he started speaking to me in German. A woman came up and spoke to him for me. There was something about her…that's when she told me we were looking for the same woman. She knew you name…all of them and she had a picture of you. When I asked her how she knew you…she told me that you were her mother."

"She was looking for me?" Jane all but sobbed.

Kurt could only nod, his throat all but closed with emotion.

"But…what happened? How'd she die?" Jane grabbed Kurt's shirt desperately.

"Obviously because he failed to protect her," Roman pointed out.

Jane ignored him.

"Kurt?" Jane worried.

"Jane…" Kurt felt a tear roll down his face, "I tried to protect her, but she was taken and before I could get her back…there was an explosion. I'm sorry."

He didn't know what he expected her to do, but when she threw herself into his arms and began to sob, he was taken by surprise. His arms closed around her hesitantly at first, but as his shock wore off they firmed around her.

"When?" Jane demanded into his neck, "When did this happen?"

"Six months ago…" Kurt admitted.

"It was Paris," Jane realized pulling back to look up into Kurt's face, "Wasn't it?"

"How'd you know that?" Kurt was looking down at her in confusion.

Jane turned to Roman, "You did this!" She accused him.

"What?" Roman's face was frozen.

"My daughter died the same night you set off your little bomb that you used to tattoo me…didn't she?" Jane turned and took several steps toward Roman, before Kurt subdued her.

Roman's gun never wavered from her chest.

"Jane what are you taking about?" Kurt demanded, turning her face back to his.

"I was sent in on a K&R in Paris, six months ago. That's where I was hurt…that's where I was tattooed. I was the one trying to save my daughter when she died!" Jane sobbed, "I didn't even know she was my child when I accepted the job."

It was Kurt's turn to look at Roman, "You set off the bomb that killed your niece and injured your sister? For what? Revenge? She loves you…she always did and you destroy her like this? What kind of man are you?" Kurt held Jane against his chest protectively while she attempted to get herself back under control.

Roman looked at Jane and actually laughed, "I thought that Weller keeping the fact that your _daughter_ died while he was supposedly protecting her would make you realize that you made a mistake when you chose him over your family, but nothing will ever make you accept that Weller is just as flawed at the rest of us…just as broken."

"That's the difference Roman," Jane told him, her eyes red, "I know Weller isn't perfect, but I love him anyway. The same way I loved you. You just couldn't see my love for you. In your head I had to choose between you and Weller. I love you both, but you killed my daughter."

"I didn't kill her," Roman insisted, "AVERY."

Jane looked over to the door in shock when a woman appeared.

"Avery?" Jane whispered.

Kurt looked at the person standing in the door frame in shock. "How is this possible?"

"Uncle Roman said we couldn't trust you," Avery explained looking between Kurt and her mother.

"You let me think that she was dead!" Kurt looked over at Roman in accusation.

"How else was I going to get you to help me with the tattoos?" Roman asked him calmly.

Jane could feel Kurt trembling in her arms, or was that her trembling? She couldn't take her eyes off her daughter.

"How did you find her?" Jane asked softly.

"We've always known where she was. You found her years ago. We've kept an eye on her. When Sheppard found out about it, she used it to convince you to erase your memory and infiltrate the FBI. I promised you that I would watch out for her for you, but then you erased my memory."

"That's why I went along with Sheppard's plan?" Jane looked up at Kurt in apology.

He wasn't looking at her, but at Avery, his arms tightened around Jane protectively.

"You know I was looking for your mother, how much she meant to me," Kurt asked Avery, his vulnerability apparent, "Why did you let me think you'd been killed?"

"My mother ran from you," Avery insisted, her eyes taking in the fact that it was more than apparent that her mother was leaning against Kurt heavily. This was not a woman who didn't want to be with her husband. For the first time Avery began to doubt her decision to lie to Kurt.

Jane was studying Avery just as intently.

"You were looking for me?" She asked her.

"Yes," Avery admitted. "My adopted father told me who you were before he killed himself. He also told me he put a hit out on you."

"Your father placed the hit on Jane?" Kurt demanded.

"When he realized that Sheppard had been arrested, he knew nothing would keep my mother away now that the threat was gone. That's when he told me the truth, about how I was taken from her without her consent. He told me she was dangerous. I was angry, told him how much I hated him. Then I told him I was going to find her. He never wanted children, he took me to appease his wife, but she died when I was just seven. When he realized I meant what I said, he placed the hit on her before killing himself. He wouldn't let you ruin his life, take away his livelihood and get me back too. He refused to let you win."

"What now?" Kurt looked over at Roman.

"Now that the family is all back together," Roman smiled in a way that chilled Kurt, "We can concentrate on what's really important."

"And what's that?" Kurt demanded.

"Why…making the world a better place. Isn't that what you're all about?" Roman smirked.

Kurt felt Jane pull away and make her way over to Avery's side. As he watched them embrace, he realized they were even more vulnerable to Roman's schemes now that he had Avery to use against them as they had been when he'd thought they'd lost her. Moving over to Jane he placed his hand on her back and met Avery's eyes over her shoulder. He could read the compassion in her expression when she realized what she had unwittingly put him through. He felt some of his tension unwind as he allowed himself to pull both of them against his chest. He feared that he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to keep the headstrong women in his life alive, but he wouldn't have it any other way…

Jane lay against Kurt's chest. His hand was smoothing her hair gently back from her face.

"I thought you'd leave me," He admitted at last.

Jane looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I didn't keep our daughter safe." Kurt explained, "When she died, I realized even if I ever found you, you would hate me for living when I let her die."

Jane closed her eyes when he referred to Avery as "their daughter".

"Kurt," Jane protested, "If you couldn't save her, nobody else could have either."

"I should have died to protect her," Kurt insisted harshly.

"I couldn't save her either," Jane reminded him.

"Even when you thought she was dead," Kurt met her eyes, "You still turned to me."

"I love you Kurt," Jane reminded him, "Not when you're perfect and amazing, even though you are that most of the time, but even when things go wrong. How I feel has very little to do with outside influences and more to do with the man I know you are."

"But I didn't tell you what happened." Kurt worried. He didn't know why he couldn't just be grateful that she still loved him, why was he forcing her to face his decisions.

"Kurt," Jane reminded him, "If anyone knows about keeping secrets to protect someone you care about, it's me. I would never judge you for that, but we both know the truth will come out in the end and the pain you were trying to avoid will be multiplied by the betrayal."

"Do you feel like you were betrayed?" Kurt worried.

"I trust you," Jane assured him, "I know you. I love you. That hasn't changed. I need for us to be in this relationship together. I don't need to protect you from our reality and you don't need to protect me. We're better together. I finally learned that. I know it's true."

"You amaze me every day." Kurt whispered kissing her forehead.

"You inspire me every day," Jane admitted.

"Even if it's horrible," Kurt took a deep breath, "We share whatever happens with each other."

"Deal," Jane assured him, her arms tightening around him.

"I think with Roman in the picture," Kurt worried, "We'll have plenty of practice."

"I refuse to let anyone come between us." Jane insisted.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Kurt assured her.

"Well…I'm pretty stubborn." Jane reminded him.

Kurt laughed, "Me too."

For the first time since Jane left so long ago, Kurt went to sleep with nothing but joy in his heart. The future was still uncertain, but as long as he shared it with Jane, he had something to fight for, someone to fight with. There was _nothing_ they couldn't face together. _Nothing_.


	2. Berlin Revealed

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The closer we get to the Berlin reveal, the slower the week seems to go. Impending doom is not working with my Christmas cheer, so I wrote my own version to get it over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sat on the couch in the dark. It was the middle of the night and Jane was sleeping. He couldn't sleep. He took a drink from his glass and looked at the lights shining from the balcony doors.

 _I found my happy ending…_

 _Whatever you think you found with my sister is built on a foundation of lies…_

 _Who's watching out for my daughter?_

He'd failed her. She'd left everything she knew and what they'd built together to protect him and his daughter and he'd lived when her daughter died.

She deserved to know what happened, even if it made her hate him as much as he hated himself.

He pulled out the slip of paper Patterson had given him. He couldn't give her back the daughter he'd failed to protect, but he could give her the answers she deserved. He would find out everything he could about her daughter and the life she'd lived. Then he'd tell her how she died.

Taking another drink, Kurt rested his head back against the couch. He hadn't been able to believe how lucky he'd been. He hadn't felt like he deserved someone as amazing as Jane. He'd been right.

"Kurt?" Jane walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," He greeted her.

Predictably she scooted closer and her legs came to rest over him as her head found his shoulder.

"You okay?" She worried, yawning.

His arm pulled her closer still and his hand rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm okay," He lied, "I just couldn't sleep."

"I could help you with that," Jane told him, her voice husky from sleep.

Kissing her forehead, Kurt rubbed his cheek against hers gently.

"You know I can never resist you," He smiled sadly.

"What's going on?" She was more awake now and could read the sadness in his expression.

"Nothing," He insisted.

Jane's forehead crinkled in concern.

"Kurt…" She worried.

He leaned in and stopped her worry with a gentle kiss. Her response was immediate.

He slid his arm underneath her legs and stood up.

"One day you're going to hurt yourself doing that," She chided.

He doubted he'd get the chance was his immediate thought.

They ended up back in their bedroom and his worries and her concern were forgotten in the home they always found in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on with Kurt?" Tasha asked Patterson the next morning.

"He does seem really distracted," Reade agreed.

"I found out something about Jane's daughter," Patterson admitted, "But Jane had called me off the search. I didn't know what to do so I gave the information to Kurt."

"She called you off the search?" Reade asked in surprise.

"She said she comes with a lot of baggage," Patterson explained, "She didn't want to complicate her daughter's life."

"She does have baggage," Tasha agreed, "But anyone that knows her realizes quickly enough she's a bigger asset than liability."

"Maybe she doesn't know that," Rich walked up on them.

"Rich," Patterson said in exasperation, "Stop listening in on our conversations!"

"Then stop talking about private things in public," Rich said reasonably.

"He's got a point," Reade admitted.

"You're siding with Rich?" Tasha demanded in outrage.

Reade got a hunted look on his face, "NO! It's just he does have a point."

Tasha just looked at him with her head tilted.

"See what you did?" Reade looked over at Rich accusingly.

"I dared to be right?" He actually laughed.

"Don't push your luck," Reade warned him.

"So what are we going to do?" Rich demanded.

"Nothing," Reade warned him.

"Weller is going to have a stroke with all this added stress." Rich said seriously.

His real concern had the others looking at him strangely.

"What?" He demanded, "They are some of my best work, I can't let anything screw this up."

"So it's all about you," Patterson accused him.

"I'm trying to redeem my soul," Rich reminded her, "Of course it's all about me."

"I think there might be something wrong with that statement," Patterson said dryly.

"Seriously," Tasha said with a glare at Rich, "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Reade insisted, "We mind our own business."

"That's not what families do," Tasha argued.

"So we're supposed to do…what?" Reade demanded, "Just decide what's best for them?"

"How do we know what that is?" Patterson demanded.

"We don't," Tasha admitted, "But doing nothing is definitely not the right thing."

"And to think I missed this," Reade muttered under his breath.

Tasha looked up at him with a little smile.

"You love us." She insisted.

"Yeah," Reade admitted, "I do."

"Aww," Rich looked up at him with a bestowed expression.

"Calm down," Reade warned him with a pained expression at Tasha and Patterson.

They laughed over at him openly and he shook his head in exasperation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shots hit the wall behind her and Jane looked over at Kurt in concern. They'd been following a tattoo when things had gone seriously wrong.

"We're pinned," Jane warned the team returning fire.

"We're six minutes out," Reade said grimly.

"We don't have six minutes," Kurt denied heading toward Jane.

"I have an idea," Jane said over comes.

"Wait for me," Kurt insisted, his tension escalating.

"Stay there," Jane insisted, "It's going to get a little hot over here."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt worried.

"They have a stock pile of weapons at their disposal," Jane explained, "I'm just going to help them dispose of them."

"NO!" Kurt insisted, "You don't know what they have in there."

"Kurt," Jane said softly, "This is the distraction we need to get out of here until the team arrives."

"What if you don't make it out?" He demanded.

"Neither one of us is going to make it out of here if we don't do something." Jane insisted.

"We either both make it out or neither one of us does," Kurt said bluntly.

"Kurt…" Jane protested.

"I've tried living without you," Kurt said bluntly, "I'm not doing that again."

"Four minutes," Tasha said over coms. "Hold them off that long."

"I'm coming toward you," Kurt said again.

"I'll provide cover fire," Jane reluctantly agreed.

She suited actions to words and Kurt dropped in beside her moments later.

He leaned over and gave her a hard kiss on the lips before checking his clip.

"I'm getting low," he warned her.

She passed him her last clip.

"How are you?" He indicated her gun.

"I'm going to run out," Jane admitted, "But I'm pretty good without one."

"She's so hot," Rich said over coms.

"Rich," Kurt warned him, shaking his head.

"What?" Rich asked innocently.

"If you aren't going to help…" Jane warned him.

"Oh," Rich interrupted, "I'm going to help. Watch this…"

Suddenly the alarm began to sound and the sprinkler system came on.

Jane and Kurt shared a look as the water poured down on them.

"How is this helping?" Kurt demanded shaking his head.

"Well it keeps Jane from blowing up the place and sacrificing herself," Rich pointed out.

"I already agreed not to do that," Jane all but yelled.

"We're coming in," Tasha warned them.

"We have shooters in the rafters," Kurt warned her.

"Rich turn off the water!" Jane insisted pushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"I'm on it," Patterson assured her.

The sudden quiet after the noise of the sprinkler and alarm was slightly surreal.

The distraction worked and Reade and Tasha breached the building without incident. The remaining shooters were quickly subdued and Kurt helped round them up with a hard expression.

"Kurt," Jane worried when it became apparent that he wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Not now," Kurt insisted.

She watched him walk away with a troubled expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane headed to the locker room to get changed, but when she opened her locker she hesitated with she saw the envelope waiting for her. Looking around the room she reached for it with a hesitant hand.

It only took her a moment of inspection before she was opening the flap and pulled out the pictures that were waiting for her.

Her mind went absolutely blank.

The pictures were time stamped and she realized they were taken when she was still gone. It wasn't the date that attracted her attention though, it was the images themselves. It was Kurt and he wasn't alone. It was clearly early morning and he was standing on a balcony. There was a woman with him and although she couldn't see her face, she could see that the woman was currently standing inside Kurt's embrace. He was looking down at her with…love. It was an expression that she would have sworn was hers alone, but that obviously wasn't the truth.

Jane flipped through the pictures with a trembling hand. They all depicted the same two people over several weeks. All hours of the day and night were accounted for and she had no doubt that Kurt and this woman had been in constant proximity for weeks.

Logically she realized that she'd been gone for over a year…but her heart felt like it was about to be ripped out of her chest. She actually placed her hand over it and pressed trying to ease the ache. It didn't help.

It was the _look_. He wasn't just with her because he needed someone…he obviously loved this woman. Where was she now? Did he still see her and didn't know how to tell her?

Jane thought back to the last few weeks and she knew Kurt had been troubled by something. She thought it might be just the stress of the new tattoos, but what if it wasn't?

She pushed the pictures back in the envelope and stood holding the envelope tightly. That was how Tasha found her.

"Jane? You okay?" She worried walking over to her. Seeing how pale she was, Tasha looked down at the envelope she was holding with a puzzled frown.

Jane just looked at her blankly, not answering.

Tasha pulled the envelope out of her hands and watched her face as she opened the flap. It was only after the pictures had been freed that Tasha looked down at what she was holding.

Her eyes flew back up to Jane's in dismay.

"No way," Tasha denied immediately. "These have to be fakes."

"I was gone a long time," Jane reminded Tasha her lips barely moving.

"I don't care how you try to justify this," Tasha denied, "This isn't what it looks like."

"How do you know?" Jane wanted reassurance in the worst way.

"I saw how Weller was when you were gone." Tasha reminded her, "Nothing mattered but finding you and getting you back. He turned his back on his job, his whole life. He would not have acted like that, if he had decided to just move on."

"Look how he's looking at her," Jane insisted, the most painful realization was the love.

"You need to talk to him about his," Tasha warned her.

"I need a moment," Jane denied immediately. What if Kurt loved this woman still…what if he'd been looking for a way to tell her?

"Jane…" Tasha placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"I was gone for a long time," Jane reminded her.

"It doesn't matter how long it was," Tasha insisted, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Somethings going on," Jane finally said what was bothering her.

Tasha remained silent, she couldn't deny that.

"Give me a minute," Jane whispered again.

"Get dried off," Tasha encouraged, "I'm going to take these to Patterson, see if she can figure out if they're real. Where did you get them?"

"My locker," Jane said her voice flat.

"You're locker," Tasha repeated in alarm, "Don't touch anything else in there."

"My clothes are in there," Jane reminded her.

"I'll get you some of mine," Tasha insisted. It only took a moment before she headed out of the locker room, her eyes full of determination.

Jane looked down at the clothes she was clutching to her chest before moving over to the changing cubical. She was on autopilot as she switched out her wet things. When she heard Kurt calling for her she didn't respond. Pulling her feet up on the seat she remained quiet. She didn't want him to find her until she was able to process what she'd seen.

When he left the locker room, she knew it was just a matter of time before he found out and came back. The panic that filled her at that thought had her abandoning her wet things and headed toward the door quickly. She needed to get out of here. She knew she wasn't thinking clearly, but she needed…a moment. Distance. Time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson saw Tasha coming, "What's wrong?"

Tasha could easily hear Patterson's anxiety and she didn't beat around the bush. Slapping the envelope down on the table in front of Patterson she demanded, "Have these been doctored?"

Patterson took the envelope with a troubled frown. Opening the flap she withdrew the pictures and her puzzled frown turned into astonishment.

"Where did you get these?" She demanded.

"Jane found them in her locker."

"She's seen them?" Patterson worried.

"Yes," Tasha admitted.

"Where is she now?" Patterson demanded.

"Changing."

"What's going on?" Reade joined them, his face tensing when he got a look at them.

"This was left in Jane's locker." Patterson explained.

Rich walked over and picked up the pictures.

" _No way,"_ Rich denied immediately.

"What is it?" Reade looked at the serious faces around him.

Rich passed over the pictures.

Reade looked at them and his face went completely blank.

"So they're fake, right?" Rich demanded to Patterson.

"I don't think so," Patterson admitted with a frown. "I'm still running tests."

"Get Weller," Rich insisted, "He'll confirm they're fake."

"Where's Jane?" Reade worried.

"She's changing," Tasha assured him.

"You're sure?" Reade verified.

"I left her changing."

"Check on her," Reade insisted. He had a bad feeling.

When Tasha returned her knew he'd been right.

"She's gone."

" _Gone?"_ Rich was going into full panic mode.

"I'm sure she hasn't _left_ …" Reade didn't know who he was trying to convince, his team or himself.

"Go find her," Patterson urged desperately, "Tasha and I will verify if the photos are authentic and search the security footage to see if we can find out where she went."

"We'll start at their place," Reade told them, "Keep us informed."

"We need to tell Weller!" Rich insisted.

"You want to tell Weller that we think Jane might be gone again?" Patterson asked in disbelief.

"If she's running," Rich argued, "We need to find her before she disappears forever."

"He's right," Tasha reluctantly agreed.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you…I can't even enjoy the moment," Rich complained seriously.

"Let's go," Reade and Rich headed for the elevator.

Tasha and Patterson watched them go…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane walked without direction. The snow swirled around her, but for the first time she didn't see it. A mom chased after her little kid carrying a beautifully wrapped package but Jane didn't smile. She kept walking, head down, attempting not to think. She knew at some point she would have to face what she'd learned, but she couldn't do it right now. She needed time to shore up her defenses. Walls built to protect her heart and mind against…Kurt. The pain of that realization shut her mind right back down. She knocked into the shoulder of a man walking with his head down. He turned to her with a glare she didn't see.

Suddenly, she felt desperate to get away from her own mind. Her feet began to jog and then she was running. Not jogging, but running as though she was being chased. She knew she couldn't get away from her own mind, or her new reality, but she desperately needed to try. How long she ran or how far she went, she had no idea, but when she stopped she was gasping for breath and she realized she didn't recognize where she was. Sinking down onto a bench she hunched over and began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked up as Tasha and Patterson stopped in front of him.

"Where's Jane?" Kurt asked Patterson, a worried frown marred his face.

When she just looked at him without answering, he shook his head in confusion.

"What?"

"She left," Patterson finally said reluctantly.

"She went home without me?" Kurt stood up, but still didn't understand, "Is she sick?"

Tasha walked over to him and said cryptically, "You could say that."

"What's going on?" Kurt was beyond curious and definitely in the worried zone.

"She received a package before she left." Patterson wouldn't look at him.

"What kind of package?" Kurt looked over to Tasha for clarification.

Tasha walked up to him and pushed he pictures against his chest.

Kurt looked down at the image and froze. It was a picture of him in Berlin with Avery. They were on a balcony and he could see it looked bad. She was still in her nightclothes and he didn't have on a shirt. He was smiling down at her. He remembered their conversation, it had been about Jane. Avery had said something so similar to Jane, he'd been compelled to tell her the story about her mother. They'd bonded over Jane. It had been nice having someone that wanted to hear about her. It had made him feel not so alone.

"Nothing to say?" Tasha demanded at his continued silence.

"When did she leave?" Kurt asked.

"That's it?" Tasha wasn't amused.

"Tasha," Patterson chided.

"No," Tasha refused to back down, "He needs to explain."

"Her name is Avery," Kurt admitted hoarsely, "She's Jane's daughter."

"WHAT?" It was Patterson's turn to move toward him aggressively.

"I met her in Berlin," Kurt admitted.

"You _knew_ about Jane's daughter…" Patterson was looking at him as if he'd just grown a second head.

"It would have been better if you'd had an affair," Tasha accused him, hitting his arm.

"You didn't…" Patterson pleaded.

"NO!" Kurt denied in exasperation.

"Why haven't you told Jane?" Tasha demanded, unimpressed.

"It's complicated." Kurt insisted, still unwilling to tell them what happened.

"Make it uncomplicated," Tasha told him bluntly.

"We were looking for Jane together, when Avery was taken." Kurt rubbed the back of his neck in agitation.

"Taken?" Patterson worried.

"Someone else looking for Jane took her," Kurt admitted his expression tortured.

"What happened?" Tasha was very still.

"I couldn't save her," Kurt admitted, looking suddenly old.

"She's not…" Patterson couldn't even say it.

"She died," Kurt's voice was raspy.

"NO!" Patterson denied, shaking her head vehemently.

Tasha felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"That's not fair!" Tasha finally insisted.

"I couldn't save her," Kurt admitted,

"That's why you didn't tell Jane," Patterson realized emotionally.

"When she didn't remember…" Kurt trailed off.

"You decided not to tell her she had a child that died." Tasha finished for him.

"Then Rossi told her about her daughter…" Patterson trailed off.

"Roman wanted her to know." Kurt said with a tick in his jaw.

"He wants to hurt her," Patterson said seriously.

"He needs to go down," Tasha was not amused.

"I should have told her," Kurt agonized.

"You were trying to protect her," Patterson said in an understanding voice.

"She's never going to trust me again," Kurt felt sick.

"She's going to understand…" Tasha insisted.

"You said it would be better if I'd had an affair." Kurt accused her, "Maybe I should just let her think…"

"NO!" Patterson denied, not letting him finish.

"This is going to destroy her," Kurt insisted.

"No, it won't." Tasha denied, "She's the strongest person I know. She deserves the truth."

"I don't want to hurt her anymore," Kurt all but pleaded.

"She's hurting already," Tasha reminded him.

"We need to find her," Kurt realized, desperately.

"We'll find her," Patterson assured him, "Reade and Rich are already out looking."

"What do I say?" Kurt worried.

"The truth," Patterson said softly, "That's all you can do. She deserves to know."

He nodded with a jerk of his head. He would lose her, but she deserved the truth. He'd failed to protect her daughter.

 _"_ _You'd die to protect Bethany,"_ He hadn't died protecting Avery. He hadn't had the chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane didn't know how long she sat there. It was dark when she left the NYO and her phone was in her locker. Her hair was still wet from Rich's assistance and she finally noticed her own shivering. She needed to go home. She couldn't hide from this no matter how much she wanted to. She'd chosen to leave. She couldn't blame him for what happened after that.

Rising from the bench she tried to get her bearings she looked around in confusion. Where was she?

He feet carried her back in the direction from which she'd come. She hadn't gone very far when she realized that she was being followed. Catching the reflection in a passing window she realized she didn't know whoever was tailing her. She was torn between confronting the stranger and avoiding him. She wasn't usually this indecisive. She considered hailing a cab, but then realized her wallet was sitting next to her phone. Great.

Her first thought was to reach out to Kurt. Her second was the pang that thought brought her.

The next window she passed she realized that the guy was much closer. She needed to pay attention to what was happening now, not what happened when she was gone.

Taking a couple of deep breaths she readied herself. Turning she confronted the man, "Why are you following me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Kurt's face was frozen. His emotions so closed to the surface locked down tightly.

"She left her phone in her locker, with her wallet." Patterson explained.

"Reade and Rich already checked your place and she didn't go home," Tasha admitted.

"What about security cameras?" Kurt felt the adrenalin pooling.

"We have her leaving the NYO, but not far from the building she starts running…"Patterson explained. We lose her 10 blocks later."

"Which way was she heading?" Kurt demanded.

"North," Patterson told him.

Kurt left without another word.

Tasha and Patterson shared a concerned glance, before Tasha hastily followed after him.

Kurt didn't say anything as Tasha slipped through the elevator doors as they were closing.

"I'm driving," She offered.

He just nodded without looking down at her.

"She didn't leave again," Tasha insisted in the absolute silence.

"Well," Kurt said hoarsely, "If she did, we all know I'll never find her."

"Kurt…" Tasha placed a hand on his arm.

"Let's just find her," Kurt refused to be comforted. This was his fault and nothing but finding Jane and getting the chance to explain would fix it.

"We will," Tasha was determined.

"Did she take her coat?" Kurt demanded.

"No," Tasha admitted reluctantly.

Kurt said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look like your distressed and you must be freezing," The stranger explained gently.

Jane blinked up at him in confusion. She'd expected to be assaulted and he'd been following her because he was concerned? Nothing in her world made sense any more.

"I'm fine," She insisted.

"Look," The man said gently, "I have a daughter your age. If she was this upset, I'd want someone to help her. Let me buy you a hot drink."

Jane looked to where he indicated and realized that they were next to a diner. She nodded stiffly and the man held the door for her.

"Coffee?" He asked.

She nodded sinking down in the booth.

He placed their order and joined her.

"Where's your coat?" He worried.

"I forgot it." Jane explained cryptically.

"Is there someone I can call for you?" The man encouraged, "You shouldn't be walking around without your coat."

At that question, Jane's eyes teared up again.

"Hey now," The man placed a cold hand over hers, "It will be okay."

"Someone I love and trusted absolutely…he's been keeping something from me." Jane explained.

"Maybe he has a good reason." The man suggested.

"I'm sure it's to protect me from being hurt," Jane knew that much.

"Sounds like he really loves you," The man noted.

"I thought he did," Jane agreed, "But I think he might love someone else too. I think he's hiding his feelings…"

"Why would he do that?" The stranger encouraged.

"Because he…" Jane tried to make sense of everything, "Because he's a good guy and he knows how much I love him."

"So you think he fell in love with another woman," The man surmised, "But, he's afraid to tell you because he doesn't want to hurt you."

Jane nodded jerkily.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"The truth," Jane realized, "I want him to be happy."

"I think if all of that is true and he's putting your feelings before his own, he must still love you too."

"We're married," Jane explained, "Giving up on that would be something hard for him to accept. He's pretty stubborn."

"He's probably pretty worried too," The man suggested looking down at his watch.

"What time is it?" Jane asked sipping the coffee the waitress had placed on the table.

"Almost 2 AM." The stranger explained.

Jane was shocked. She'd been sitting on that bench for several hours.

"I better get home," Jane realized.

"Let me call him for you," The man suggested.

Looking at the snow falling and feeling the shivering she wasn't able to contain, Jane reluctantly agreed. She would be strong and ask him. She wouldn't let her need for him hold him in a relationship he didn't want.

The man passed her the phone.

Jane keyed in Weller's phone number and waited for him to answer.

He did the first ring.

"Weller," His voice was brittle.

"Kurt," Jane all but stuttered.

"Jane where are you?" Kurt demanded immediately.

"I'm…" Jane trailed off confused, she had no idea.

The man gestured for the phone and Jane passed it over to him.

"She's in a café called Molly's on 7th, next to the Verizon Wireless store." The man explained.

"Who's this?" Kurt worried.

"Names Jaxson," The man explained, "Came across you wife in the street, looked like she could use some coffee."

Suddenly there was a screech outside and Kurt was climbing out of the vehicle.

Jaxson's eyes rose, "I see you made pretty good time," He laughed softly.

Jane looked over to the window and saw Kurt in astonishment.

"How?" She didn't even finish the sentence before Kurt was before her.

He pulled her from the booth and into his arms. They locked around her tightly and she tentatively returned the embrace.

"I think you're going to be okay," Jaxson noted with a little smile.

"Thank you," Kurt told him over Jane's head.

Jaxson nodded before looking down at Jane. "You have my number if you need anything."

She reached out her hand and placed it on his arm in thanks. He covered it with his own and smiled.

"Merry Christmas," He told them both.

"Merry Christmas," Jane said softly.

Kurt reached for his wallet and Jaxson just shook his head, "My treat."

Kurt shook the man's hand and with his arm still wrapped securely around Jane headed back to where Tasha was still waiting with the car.

"I thought you'd left," Kurt said in her ear, his voice was as shaking as the arm he had around her.

"I just needed a moment," Jane explained.

He nodded jerkily.

He opened the back door for her, but instead of joining Tasha back in the front seat, he climbed into the back with her.

"I called Reade and Rich," Tasha assured Kurt, "They're heading back to the NYO."

Kurt nodded.

"Where too?" Tasha asked as she pulled away.

"Take us home," Kurt told her, "We need to talk."

Tasha shared a look in the review mirror with Kurt and didn't say anything. These two had already been through so much, she wanted to rail against Roman for putting them through this as well. Never had two people deserved to be happy more than the two of them, but they just couldn't catch a break.

Jane was exhausted. Kurt kept her pressed against his chest and the warmth of his skin and her total exhaustion had her leaning into him heavily. She knew she should probably pull away, but who knew if he'd be there for her to lean on tomorrow. She savored the moment even as her body shut down.

Kurt knew the minute Jane had succumbed to sleep, but his arms didn't loosen from around her. One hand came up and he tenderly pushed her hair out of her face. Looking down he could see that at some point she'd been crying and his heart squeezed. So much for sparing her pain, he thought as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Tasha asked as they neared their apartment.

"No," Kurt assured her, "If Jane needs you after we talk, I'll call you."

"It's going to be okay," Tasha insisted.

"No," Kurt denied, "It will never be okay, but I can't make it right."

"Just be there for her," Tasha insisted, "You don't have to fix it."

Kurt woke Jane gently, "We're home."

She stirred and reluctantly pulled away. He didn't let her get far.

"Thanks," Jane told Tasha as she climbed out.

"Call me if you need me," Tasha implored.

Jane nodded before the door closed.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," She told Kurt awkwardly.

"You never have to be sorry for that," He assured her as the elevator took them home.

"Kurt…" Jane didn't know how to broach the subject.

"The woman in the pictures…it's your daughter." Kurt blurted out.

"What?" Of all the things Jane expected, that hadn't even been in the realm of possibility.

"I ran into your daughter when I was looking for you," Kurt explained, inserting the key into their apartment door.

"But…" Jane was completely confused, "When Rossi left me that paperwork, you already knew I had a daughter?"

Kurt nodded his jaw tight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane took a couple of steps back so that she could look up into Kurt's face.

"Something happened," Kurt admitted.

"What?" Jane was tense.

"She was taken." Kurt admitted watching her face closely.

"No," Jane began to back further away shaking her head in denial.

"Jane," Kurt closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No," Jane tried to stop him. She knew what was coming, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Jane…she died." Kurt forced the words out.

"NO!" Jane sobbed, "Please tell me it's not true."

"I'm sorry," Kurt felt his own eyes well up with tears and her distraught and desperate denial.

"She was looking for me…and it got her killed?" Jane realized.

"No…Jane," Kurt tried to stop her, "It's not because of you…it's because of me. I should have protected her better."

Jane looked up at him blankly. She knew what he was trying to do. Spare her the realization that her daughter was dead because of who her mother was. Everyone she'd ever cared about suffered because of her. Looking up into Kurt's haggard face, she realized even Kurt was suffering because he'd married her. She'd been a fool to ever think this life was for her.

 _You never thought you'd have this…you're right, you're too broken._

Roman's words played through her head on a loop.

"Jane," Kurt turned her face up to his.

She saw his concern, but the layers of ice that were incasing her heart were sealing her off from him. She couldn't afford to care. She couldn't afford to believe this life was for her anymore. It was only a matter of time before Weller ended up paying the ultimate price, just like everyone else.

"It's not your fault," Jane assured him, "Her voice remote. It's mine."

Kurt looked down into the expressionless face of his wife and knew he was losing her.

"NO!" Kurt shook her, "It's not your fault."

"Roman was right…I'm too broken." Jane explained with no inflection in her voice.

"You're not broken," Kurt argued. He'd worried she would hate him for failing to protect her daughter, but now he realized he would welcome that hatred so that she wouldn't turn it in on herself.

"It's okay Kurt," Jane said remotely, "I don't blame you."

"Jane…" Kurt was at a loss.

"I just need some time," Jane explained reasonably.

"You need to lean on me," Kurt insisted, "We can get through this together."

Jane didn't say anything and let Kurt pull her against him, but she didn't feel anything. She could never afford to feel anything ever again.

Eventually they fell asleep. Jane's body shut down first, but Kurt was up for much longer. This was worse than he'd expected and he didn't know how to make it right…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to do something," Patterson told the others.

"What can we do?" Tasha asked in frustration.

"She's so….emotionless." Patterson said her eyes teary.

"Not only that," Tasha argued, "The other day we were in the middle of a gun fight and she stood up and took aim, killing three people before Kurt tackled her."

"Is she trying to get herself killed?" Reade worried.

"Yes," Rich said simply.

"She wouldn't do that." Tasha denied.

"She is doing that," Reade argued, "I'm thinking of pulling her from the field."

"What does Weller say?" Patterson asked.

"He's as closed off as she is." Reade admitted.

"They need an intervention." Patterson realized.

"I can't believe she's holding this against Weller…we all know he'd die to protect any one of us." Rich argued.

"She isn't holding it against me," Weller said from behind them, "She blames herself."

The team turned to him as the truth of his words sank in.

"What do we do?" Patterson asked him.

"We keep her alive until we can make her realize it wasn't her fault." Kurt said wearily.

"Do you want me to pull her from the field?" Reade asked.

"No," Kurt denied, "It's all she's holding onto right now. Just make sure I'm with her."

"You getting killed trying to keep her from getting killed isn't the best answer." Tasha pointed out.

"I don't know what else to do," Kurt admitted.

"We'll figure this out," Reade assured him, "And she'll find her way back to us. We just need to be there for her until she does."

"I hope you right," Kurt said, rubbing the back of his neck in agitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane was lifting off even as Kurt was making his way toward the cockpit. Jane followed behind him, gun drawn. He steadied himself and her as the transport plane banked just after takeoff.

"We need to disable the dispersal unit before the gas is released," Kurt told her.

She nodded her understanding and they abandoned the cockpit to make their way over to the avionics bay. Connected to Patterson they were able to disable the mechanism, insuring that although the deadly gas was still on board, there would be no way for it to be disbursed.

"Now we just need them to land the plane safely," Kurt looked over at Jane with a serious expression.

"Not really," Jane denied, "The fire of a crash would destroy the toxins. This plane could be shot out of the sky."

"I'd really prefer to just land," Kurt said with a little smile.

Jane nodded looking up at him in concern. It was the first indication since she'd found out about her daughter that she still cared about anything. Kurt took that to heart.

The alarm must have notified the pilot that their equipment was malfunctioning, because suddenly the cargo doors began to alarm. Kurt and Jane shared a moment of concern as they reached for purchase. The change in pressure created a moment of suction before the pressure leveled. The terrorists came at them in mass. Kurt was able to take out two of them. He turned toward Jane just in time to see her disappear out the back of the cargo plane.

His heart stopped. Ignoring the remaining terrorist, Kurt grabbed a parachute from the wall of the fuselage and followed after her.

Jane knew she was done. She should have felt relief, but all she could think about as she fell through the sky was Kurt. She didn't want to leave him. The irony of that discovery now wasn't lost on her.

Suddenly she felt strong hands clutching at her and she looked over her shoulder in confusion.

It was Kurt, she actually shook her head in denial when she realized he'd followed her from the plane.

He was attempting to put something on her back. When she realized he'd brought a single parachute she realized they only had one chance. If she put on the chute, she would never be able to hold onto him, but if he put it on, they might make it.

She started struggling with him until he realized what she was doing. When he conceded, she helped him and although it seemed to take forever, once he was secure, Jane pulled him close and wrapped her legs around his waist. His arms closed around her like steel bands and his hand wrapped around her belt ensuring that he had her.

Jane was the one that pulled the cord for the parachute. The jerk that accompanied that motion had her holding her breath. When they began a gentle descent she buried her face into Kurt's neck and sobbed. He'd jumped out of a plane, without a parachute on, to save her. It was at that moment that she realized that she was trying to save him from a fate he would willingly meet just to be with her. He loved her enough to risk death, she owned him the chance to risk life. She couldn't hide away any longer, she owned him more than that.

Kurt knew he was going to leave marks on Jane from how tightly he was holding her, but he couldn't have loosened his arms from her if someone had placed a gun to his head. He could feel her sobbing against him and he was completely undone by what had just happened. He knew he would never get the sight of Jane falling out of the plane from his mind. She was the one that was afraid of flying, but he was the one that would have nightmares about it from now on.

They hit the ground with a jolt, but Kurt didn't let go. They knelt there both crying, both holding each other tightly.

"I can't believe you did that," Jane finally whispered into his neck.

Kurt pulled back and his trembling hand pushed her hair back so that he could see her eyes.

"I can't go on without you," He told her truthfully, "I would rather die with you than live without you."

Jane looked up at him with unconcealed love.

"I'm afraid I'm going to get you killed," She finally explained, "Everyone I've ever loved…"

"Felt just like I do, lucky to have you in their life." Kurt interrupted.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you too," Jane admitted.

"We are in this together," Kurt insisted, "We are better together."

"I love you," Jane placed a hand on the side of his face in wonder.

Kurt let his eyes close in relief. "I love you too," Kurt assured her leaning in and claiming her lips.

The desperation in that kiss was tapered down by the love they felt. The reverence that they held in their love for the other.

When the distraught team found them, they discovered not a couple in crisis, but a unit united by love and anchored in their belief in the other.

They found two people that were no longer lost…


	3. Dragonfly

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?"

Patterson jumped at Tasha's question.

"Nothing," She denied unconvincingly.

"Not nothing," Tasha gave her a little knowing smile.

Patterson looked around before turning back to Tasha.

"Okay," She relented, "But you can't tell anyone."

"Who am I going to tell?" Tasha teased her.

"I've been going through Rossi's ledger and I think I was able to figure out his code for Jane's daughter." Patterson admitted.

"What?" Tasha's smile disappeared.

"I know…I know," Patterson waved away her concern.

"I thought Jane called off the search?" Tasha demanded now looking over her own shoulder.

"I don't think Jane gets to decide what she wants," Patterson insisted. "Roman is determined to tell her. Rossi's code name for Jane's daughter is dragonfly."

Tasha didn't say anything.

"And you might recall, Jane has this dragonfly tattoo…" Patterson pulled up the image of said tattoo.

"Patterson," Tasha said in a brittle voice.

"No!" Patterson interrupted her, "Roman is driving these cases and he wants Jane to know about her daughter. If we don't find out what he's trying to tell her…before he just springs it on her, then she's going to be hurt."

"She's going to be hurt either way," Tasha said hollowly.

"You don't know that," Patterson insisted, "She's our friend, we need to prepare her."

"Look," Tasha shook her head, "I was coming by to tell you Keaton called me in and I'm going to be gone for a few days. Wait for me to come back before you pursue this lead, you don't know how dangerous this tattoo could be."

"I'll be careful," Patterson assured her.

"Promise me," Tasha repeated.

Patterson looked over at her and relented, "Okay…okay, but I feel like we need to hurry. Something big is coming, I can feel it.

Tasha didn't say anything as she turned and walked away.

She was on the phone to Keaton before she even left the NYO.

"Patterson has figured out Avery's code name." She explained.

"How could you think she wouldn't?" Keaton demanded.

"If you had just been able to take control of the case," Tasha raged.

"Well Reade wasn't about to let that happen." Keaton reminded her.

"If they find out…" Tasha worried.

"I wouldn't want to be you," Keaton agreed.

Tasha closed her eyes. She didn't want to be her either…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt," Jane was looking down into her coffee, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Kurt looked up from pouring his own cup.

"I did something…" Jane still didn't look at him.

Kurt placed both his cup and the coffee decanter down. He could see that whatever it was, Jane was worried about it. That got his attention.

"Tell me," He came around the counter and turned her to face him. Removing the coffee from her hand he placed it on the bar and rested his hands on her shoulders.

She still didn't look at him.

He was becoming concerned.

Gently lifting her face up, he studied her with a concerned expression.

"Jane?"

"I contacted Clem," She said in a rush.

Kurt stiffed at that name. He didn't know anything about Clem, but he knew that at some point during Jane's time away from him, he'd been close to Jane. How close he was too afraid to ask.

"Okay," Kurt encouraged, covering up just how nervous that confession made him.

"I….I just," Jane stumbled on her explanation.

"Why'd you call him?" Kurt asked softly when she failed to explain.

"He's dedicated his life to finding people," Jane rushed through her explanation, "I called him to find my daughter. I just wanted to make sure she's okay…that she's loved. I don't want to interfere in her life or anything, but I need to know that she's okay."

"You contacted Clem to help you find your daughter?" Kurt repeated.

"It's what he does." Jane explained almost desperately, willing him to understand.

"Jane…" Kurt knew he was going to have to tell her.

"We didn't end on the best of terms," Jane hastened to explain, "But he said he'd help me…"

"Why didn't you go to Patterson?" Kurt wanted to understand.

"I know that people are watching us," Jane explained, "Roman seems to know everything Patterson does…I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing. I don't want to draw attention to her. I just need to know she's safe."

"I understand," Kurt assured her pulling her against his chest. Trying to find the courage and words to admit the one thing he never wanted her to learn.

"You're not angry?" Jane worried.

"You loving your daughter could never make me angry," Kurt assured her.

"You're the best," Jane whispered into his neck, while her arms pulled him more tightly against her and just like that another moment passed without him telling her the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need you to find out everything you can about a man named Clem," Kurt told Patterson later that morning.

"Clem?" Patterson looked at him blankly.

"He did some K&R work with Jane," Kurt explained, looking away.

"What's going on?" Patterson demanded.

"She contacted him to find Avery," Kurt explained, looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

Patterson was frozen. When Kurt looked back at her she was staring up at him with a shocked expression.

"What?" Kurt demanded impatiently.

"How do you know her name is Avery?" Patterson asked him softly.

Kurt paled at that question.

"Weller…" Patterson closed the distance between them until their noses were practically touching. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Patterson…" Kurt tried to wave her off.

"I'm going straight to Jane if you don't tell me what's going on," Patterson said bluntly.

Kurt's hands came up and he rubbed his face in agitation.

"You realize that threatening the wrong person like that…is what happened to Stewart?" He warned her.

"Oh, please," She scoffed right in his face, "You would kill yourself before you would hurt any one of us."

"You don't know what I'll do," Kurt argued, "I don't even know what I'll do anymore…"

"Let's go get coffee…someplace not here," Patterson suggested gently.

Kurt knew there was no going back, but he almost felt relief that he could finally tell someone what happened. He didn't know right from wrong anymore and he needed help. He knew he could trust Patterson, which is more than he could say form himself right now.

He nodded his agreement and they left together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you want to do?" Keaton asked Tasha.

"I want to go back into the past and never recruit Jane's daughter as a CIA asset." Tasha admitted.

"Well letting her pick her own code name," Keaton admitted, "Really turned out to bite us in the ass."

"Who picks a code name that had prior life significance?" Tasha said in frustration.

"Someone not in the intelligence field," Keaton reminded her.

"She had strong relationships already established with her adopted family's associates," Tasha agreed, "It's seemed like a perfect trade. She would provide us with intel that would allow us to take down specific targets and we would provide her information on her mother."

"Yeah," Keaton agreed, "If we had actually known where her mother was, that might have been a fair trade."

"I don't remember you protesting about being fair when you recruited her." Tasha said coldly.

"Does any of this really matter now?" Keaton demanded, "We pushed her too far and it got her killed. We can't change it now."

"If Jane finds out…" Tasha worried.

"She can't find out," Keaton denied, "I don't know about you, but the last person I want pissed off at me is Jane Doe."

"She's going to find out," Tasha insisted.

"Then we need to blame someone else," Keaton suggested.

"Who?" Tasha demanded in exasperation.

"Weller," Keaton suggested seriously.

"NO!" Tasha denied.

"He was with her when she was taken. He's already hiding the truth from Jane…it would be easy." Keaton argued.

"It would be just as wrong as recruiting her in the first place," Tasha argued, "Jane's already lost so much, we can't cost her Weller too. They deserve better than that."

"Then what do you suggest?" Keaton demanded.

"I don't know," Tasha admitted sickly.

"Well," Keaton turned and started to walk away. Over his shoulder he warned her, "If you don't figure something out, I'm going to."

Tasha covered her face with her hands and took a deep steading breath. She didn't have the right answer, but she knew the wrong one. She could not sacrifice her family's relationship just to save herself. She would take the fall before she let Jane and Weller suffer any more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's dead," Patterson looked at Weller…stunned.

"I couldn't save her," Kurt explained with a pained expression.

"None of this makes any sense," Patterson argued, "How did Avery even know about Jane, much less all of her aliases?"

Kurt looked at her blankly.

"It took us years to find out who Jane really was, but Avery was able to figure it out on her own?" Patterson was looking at Weller in disbelief.

"Maybe her adopted family…" Kurt suggested.

"Took part in a shady adoption and then kept records?" Patterson scoffed, "Not likely."

"What are you saying?" Kurt demanded.

"You're too close to the situation to think logically," Patterson explained gently, "None of this is making any sense. You're a trained FBI agent and you ended up in the same hotel as Jane's eighteen year old daughter who just happened to be looking for her?"

"She had a picture of Jane," Kurt explained.

"Where did she get it?" Patterson asked, "Even if her family had kept records, they wouldn't have any pictures of Jane. Not unless it was of her at sixteen…"

Kurt was shaking his head in denial, "It was in New York," He admitted.

"And you don't find that a little bit odd?" Patterson suggested.

"Do you think she was lying?" Kurt worried.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, "Something about all of this seems wrong."

"I need to tell Jane," Kurt worried.

"We don't even know the whole story yet," Patterson reminded him.

"She contacted Clem," Kurt reminded her, "If he comes back and tells her that Avery is dead…"

"Well," Patterson stood, "You're right, we don't have time for coffee. We need to tell Jane the truth, but first we have to find it."

"Patterson," Weller stopped her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…yeah…I love you too." She pulled him in for a quick hug, "But we don't have time for this either…"

Weller looked down at another woman he would willingly die for and didn't know how he got so lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha was waiting at Patterson's work station when she and Weller returned.

"I thought you were going to be gone a few days?" Patterson asked.

Tasha looked beyond Patterson to Weller and then looked away, "Something more pressing came up."

"Well we could sure use your help," Patterson admitted.

"Is this about Jane's daughter?" Tasha stood up.

"Her name is…" Patterson began.

"Avery," Tasha finished for her.

Both Weller and Patterson froze.

"How'd you know that?" Weller asked Tasha with a hard jaw.

"Keaton recruited her as a CIA Asset after her father killed himself. He was trying to gather intel on the man's associates. Part of it was to stop the hit on Jane, but the network was vast and Avery had the access we needed."

"Oh…God." Patterson sank down on the chair Tasha had recently vacated.

"She was just eighteen," Kurt was beyond furious.

"He traded information on her mother for her assistance," Tasha admitted, "Her code name was dragonfly."

"Tasha," Patterson said with a heartbroken voice.

"I didn't know about it at first," She admitted, "But I should have. The CIA believes that then ends justify the means. Once I found out Jane had a daughter, I requested to be her liaison. When I realized that she'd been able to make contact with Weller, I was relieved. I thought she'd be safer if they were working together, but I still didn't warn you about her work with Keaton. I should have told you. When it all went wrong…I knew it was my fault. I had betrayed the two people I considered family."

Weller closed his eyes tightly. They had both failed Jane.

"We need to tell Jane," Weller insisted.

"Well that fills in a lot of blanks," Patterson agreed, "But do we know who actually killed her?"

"We don't," Tasha admitted, "We were monitoring the situation and we didn't even see it coming."

"Weller?" Patterson looked to him.

"She was taken from out hotel," Weller explained, "I was able to track her down to a warehouse, but there was a remote detonation that incinerated the building before I could get to her."

"How do you know she was inside?" Patterson demanded.

"I was able to make contact to her through a ventilation shaft, but before I could breach the building, it was destroyed."

"So you didn't actually see her?" Patterson worried.

"No," Weller admitted, "There was nothing left."

"What if it was all a set up?" Patterson demanded.

"Someone would have had to go to a lot of trouble…" Tasha argued.

"What…you mean like setting Jane up and tattooing her entire body without her knowledge?" Patterson argued.

"You don't think that Roman…." Kurt shook his head in denial, "Killed his niece?"

"No I don't think that at all," Patterson agreed.

"Roman's been blackmailing me and feeding me information on the tattoos," Kurt admitted.

"So he's using Avery's _death_ as leverage?" Patterson was even more convinced.

"He doesn't want Jane to know about Berlin," Kurt agreed.

"Maybe because it isn't true?" Patterson suggested.

"We need to tell Jane," Tasha looked over at Kurt with real hope. He shared her look.

"What are we waiting for?" Patterson asked them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt placed the key in the lock and looked over at Tasha and Patterson, "What if we're wrong?"

"Then we find out together," Patterson insisted, unwavering.

Kurt opened the door.

Jane looked up when he walked in, "Jane…" Kurt trailed off when he realized she wasn't alone. It was then that the look on her face registered. The hurt and betrayal she felt was easily read.

"You knew I had a daughter?" Jane let the pictures she was holding of him in Avery in Berlin fall to her side.

"You don't understand," Kurt tried desperately.

"No," Jane agreed, taking a step back when he advanced, "I don't."

Kurt froze at her action. Had he destroyed all of her trust in him?

"And you," Jane turned to Tasha, "You knew Avery too," She threw the pictures at them and Patterson looked down to see images of Kurt and Avery. There were also pictures of Tasha and Avery. There were even a few of Avery by herself.

Patterson bent down and picked up the pictures. Looking threw them she looked up at Jane and asked softly, "Where'd you get these?"

"I brought them to her," A man nobody recognized moved forward and placed a protective arm around Jane.

"Clem?" Kurt asked with a clenched jaw.

"That's right," Clem admitted.

Suddenly a knock on the apartment door had Tasha looking over her shoulder with a pained expression. "That's probably Reade." Nobody said anything while she opened the door.

Reade took in the tense scene before him and the stranger way too close to Jane before demanding, "What's going on?"

"Did you all know?" Jane demanded looking between them.

"Know what?" Reade still didn't understand what was going on.

Patterson handed him the pictures before giving him a brief explanation, "That's Jane's daughter Avery."

"But," Reade flipped through the pictures in confusion.

"Patterson?" Jane stood stiffly inside Clem's embrace as she looked to Patterson to fill in the missing pieces.

"From what I've gathered," Patterson began to explain, "Keaton recruited your daughter as a CIA Asset after the hit was placed on you. Avery's adopted father was the one that placed the hit. In exchange for information on her mother, Avery worked with Keaton gathering intel on her adopted families less than legal business associates. When Tasha found out…she demanded to be Avery's handler. In the process of looking for you, Avery ran into Kurt. They searched together for you until the organization Avery was spying on took her. Weller tried to save her, but believed that she'd been killed."

"She's dead?" Jane gasped out.

"No!" Clem denied, "I found a trail on her as recent as a month ago. She'd not dead."

"Wait…" Jane stepped out of his arms and looked at him strangely.

"You found information on her a month ago…" Jane repeated, "I _just_ asked you to find her."

"Jane…" It was Clem's turn to look uncomfortable.

Kurt never took his eyes off Jane. Even watching another man comfort her was preferable to the still way she was now standing all alone.

Suddenly Jane's phone began to ring. Without even lifting it, she knew who it would be.

"Roman," She greeted her voice monotone.

"Put me on speaker," Roman demanded.

Jane hit the speaker button.

"I'm guessing you're not having a very good day," Roman said in an amused voice.

"Is Avery alive?" Jane asked the most pressing question first.

"Of course," Roman agreed, "Like I would let anyone hurt my niece…"

Jane's eyes closed in relief.

"Now do you see?" Roman said with a hard voice.

"See what?" Jane all but whispered.

"The ONLY person you can depend on is _ME!"_

"That's not true," Clem denied, moving back over to Jane's side.

"Is that Clem?" Roman sounded delighted.

"You _know_ him?" Jane demanded.

"What…" Roman said easily, "Didn't he tell you? _He's_ Avery's father."

Jane's eyes flew to Clem's in disbelief.

Kurt heard the words, but his head shook in denial.

"Is it true?" Jane demanded looking up at Clem with a pleading expression.

"Yes," Clem admitted reluctantly.

"So you see sis?" Roman explained, "They all lied to you. Weller didn't tell you he met your daughter and her failed to keep her safe. Zapata placed her in terrible danger. Patterson kept searching, even after you asked her to stop, knowing that it could place Avery in the cross hairs of people like Hirst. Clem is the father of your child and didn't tell you."

Jane's eyes flew to Reade. He saw her pleading expression, but he couldn't reassure her. He either had to tell her, or Roman would.

"Reade?" Jane took a hesitant step toward him.

"I went to the State Department to try to cut a deal for Roman so that we could bring him in as an Asset." Reade admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane whispered.

"Because if we couldn't bring him in…I was going to go public with him and brandish him a terrorist." Reade explained.

Jane looked blankly around the room, but there was nobody there she could turn to. Her mind was spinning with all the disclosures.

"Jane," Kurt was looking at her with concern.

She didn't know what to do.

"You there sis?" Roman demanded at the extended silence.

"You wanted me to see that I was all alone," Jane accused him.

"No," Roman denied, "I wanted you to realize you only had me…well until you threw me away."

"What now?" Jane asked wearily.

"Join me," Roman offered.

"Just walk away from my life here?" Jane laughed without humor.

"You mean your illusion?" Roman reminded her.

"Where are you?" Jane demanded.

"I'm down stairs. I'm waiting." With that he hung up the phone.

Jane looked at the people she loved, the people she obviously didn't even know, and had no idea what to do.

She took one hesitant step toward the door when Kurt moved, suddenly she found herself tightly wrapped in his steel like embrace.

"No," Kurt denied, "You will not leave without letting me explain."

"What's to explain?" Jane held herself stiffly, "You lied."

Kurt picked her right up off her feet and headed toward the bedroom. He knew she could fight, but he trusted her not to hurt him. He knew her, even if she didn't know herself and he was never letting her go.

The others watched the door slam behind them without a word.

Kurt didn't place her down once they were in the room, but headed over toward the bed and pressed her down into the mattress. With his weight on top of her he met her eyes and said simply, "I love you."

She turned her head away and didn't respond.

"I thought that Avery was dead," Kurt admitted, his eyes tearing up. "When I found you…you didn't remember you had a daughter. I didn't want to hurt you. Then Roman began to blackmail me with the threat of telling you what happened in Berlin."

Jane's eyes jerked back to his, "And I realized that regardless of the fact that I lived my entire life believing in right and wrong…I would do anything to spare you more main. Even if it meant turning by back on everything I thought I stood for, even if it meant lying to the woman that meant everything to me."

"Kurt," Jane looked up at his pained expression, but he interrupted her.

"No," Kurt wouldn't let her make him feel any better, "When Rossi told you about your daughter, I knew I had to tell you, but then you decided not to look for her and I…I…was relieved you wouldn't have to know what happened. I didn't know about the CIA, or Keaton, I thought she'd been killed because we were looking for you…and…I just couldn't tell you that. I didn't want you to blame yourself for something _I_ should have prevented."

"Kurt," Jane said more firmly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt felt tears roll down his cheeks, "But I can't lose you…I can't."

Jane felt her own tears fall and her hand reached up to cup his cheek gently.

"Nobody ever felt like they had to protect me before," Jane admitted, looking away.

"All I want it to keep you and our family safe." Kurt told her.

"I love you," Jane whispered at last.

Kurt's eyes closed in relief.

"I love you too,"

"I have to go meet Roman," Jane warned him.

"What?" Kurt shook his head in denial.

"He knows where Avery is," Jane reminded him, "You need to let me go with him."

Kurt pulled her tightly against his chest. He wanted to believe she understood and wasn't leaving him. He needed to trust her.

Standing up he nodded and looked away, wiping his eyes.

"I will come back," Jane assured him.

"I trust you," Kurt told her honestly.

She walked over and gently saluted his lips.

Watching her walk away was the hardest thing he ever did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane made her way out of the apartment and to the front of the building. Standing on the street she waited. Her mind was whirling when her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She answered immediately.

"You didn't think I'd buy this, did you?" Roman asked her.

"You aren't coming." Jane realized.

"You had your chance at being with your family," Roman denied, "You blew it. Now you're stuck with people you can't trust, but don't worry…I'll watch out for Avery. She'll be everything you never were."

"Roman," Jane pleaded.

"By sis," With that he hung up the phone.

Jane turned and made her way back inside. When she walked into the apartment, Kurt stood up and made his way over to her side immediately.

Jane knew she would never forget the look on Weller's face as he pulled her into his tight embrace. Roman was wrong, Jane thought sadly, she would never find another person that loved her like Kurt did and she would never love anyone else.

The road to finding her daughter might be a long one, but she knew she wouldn't be traveling it alone. Nobody was coming between them, she wouldn't let them.


	4. Dragonfly - Chapter 2

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Okay, this is a short update…but it's a busy time. I stole this time to update…so I'm sure someone… somewhere… is waiting on me to do…something. Sigh. Gotta Go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Kurt demanded looking down into her face with a combination of relief and concern.

"He wanted me to choose him so that he could tell me my decision was too little, too late." Jane explained and the pain in her voice hurt him.

"What did he say about Avery?" Kurt worried.

"He said he was going to watch out for her and that she'd…be everything that I never was."

"We have to find her," Clem walked over and looked at Jane seriously.

"We will," Jane said quietly.

"She's a beautiful as you are," Clem looked down at the picture of their child.

Jane turned to face him.

"Is this why you do what you do?" She asked.

"Yes," Clem admitted, "You were so distraught when she was taken…and I couldn't do anything. I never wanted anyone to ever feel like that again, so I dedicated my life to finding our daughter and somewhere along the way, I found other people's children."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane asked the one question that bothered her most.

"You didn't remember me…you didn't remember her." Clem explained in frustration.

"It's not a coincidence that I ran into you," Jane stated flatly.

"No," Clem admitted, "I received a tip about where to find you."

"That's why you seemed like you knew me." Jane realized.

"I do know you," Clem reminded her.

"You knew me…" Jane denied, "The child me. I'm not that person anymore."

"You're more like her than you realize," Clem denied.

Kurt wasn't in love with Clem before he'd been told that he was Avery's father. For the first time he appreciated just how difficult it must have been for Jane when Allie told her she was pregnant. He hated the idea of Jane pregnant with Clem's child, her sharing something so intimate with somebody else.

"It's funny," Clem said without humor, "My whole life is defined by a relationship you don't even remember."

Jane felt her heart break at the truth in his words.

"I'm sorry," It was the only thing she could give him. She didn't love him now, she didn't even know if she truly loved him then.

"Just help me find her," Clem insisted, "Then this can all come for something."

Jane gave a jerky nod subconsciously moving closer to Kurt for support.

Kurt immediately placed a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

She didn't look up at him. She knew that he loved her, his actions had more than proven that, but she would be lying if she didn't admit the fact that he lied rocked the foundation of her world. There was nobody she had trusted more than Kurt. She never questioned what he told her, he'd never given her reason to question him…until now. Even though she understood, the pedestal she'd always saw him on had crumbled. His honesty and strength was one of the things she admired most about him. She felt sad that after all that he'd been through the baggage that she brought to their relationship had pulled him down with her.

"Jane," Tasha said softly.

She looked over at her friend and could easily read her pain and concern.

"You were trying to look out for her," Jane said simply, "I know all about difficult choices."

Tasha looked almost weepy with relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Tasha all but whispered.

"Okay," Kurt could see just how big a toll this was taking on Jane. He knew she needed time to process everything, "We need to take a moment. Give Jane some time…"

"Understood," Patterson agreed immediately, beginning to usher everyone out of the apartment.

"You can call me anytime," Clem said before turning toward the door.

Jane nodded her head, but didn't meet his eyes.

Reade walked over and gave Jane a big hug, lifting her clear off the floor.

"You aren't alone," He whispered into her ear before turning toward the door.

It bothered Kurt that although Jane was acknowledging everyone, she was as closed off as he'd ever seen her.

Once they were alone, she cleared her throat and turned toward the bedroom, "I'm going to grab a shower."

He watched her go with a troubled frown.

Jane escaped to the bathroom. She knew she was running, but the control that she was exercising was wavering and she knew everything she'd learned was quickly catching up to her.

She closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. With the sound of the water running she sank down to her knees and began to sob. She didn't know who she was crying for…the girl she'd been, her lost child, what she constantly did to the people closest to her, Roman or the fact that she had finally realized that she would never be able to have a normal life. Her past would never let that happen…

The door opened behind her and she stiffened and attempted to regather her control.

Kurt looked down at her and his heart broke. He hated the fact that he had any part in bringing her to this point, but he knew he had.

He felt his own eyes fill as he knelt down beside her and pulled her against him. Seeing how hard she was trying to gather herself, he whispered, "Go ahead and cry. I've got you."

With that gentle reassurance she let herself go. She cried for endless minutes and he joined her, hurting because she hurt.

"I wanted to spare you this," He finally admitted, "You've been through so much…it didn't seem fair. I'm sorry I lied to you."

Jane nodded against his chest, but she still didn't meet his eyes.

His heart continued to race the longer she avoided making that connection.

"Jane," Kurt waited.

She turned her face up toward him, but still wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me," Kurt implored.

Reluctantly Jane complied. When she realized that he was crying with her she froze.

With a trembling hand she reached up and wiped a tear off his cheek.

"I love you," Kurt told her.

"I love you, too," Jane assured him.

Kurt leaned in and kissed her, his eyes not closing, needing to see her and know she was still there. He hadn't lost her and now she knew everything.

He couldn't believe the miracle that was Jane. He'd been so sure that she could never forgive him for what happened, but she had. She understood and although she was still reeling, by sharing her grief with him, letting him in, she was attempting to reassure _him._

"Let me help you," Kurt pulled her up off the floor and began discarding her clothes. He joined her in the shower and his gentleness was a balm to her shattered emotions. She half expected they'd end up like they had so many times before, but his whole focus was on her and getting her through this moment. Once they were both clean, he dried her before blotting himself off. She found herself next to him in bed, his arm around her, neither of them speaking. His silent support was just what she needed, but how he could have known that when she hadn't, she didn't understand. The emotional upheaval of the last few hours took their toll and she fell asleep in his arms, his hands gently smoothing her hair.

Kurt didn't sleep for a long time. He'd thought he was going to lose her. To have her flush against him in their bed with all his secrets exposed was beyond his wildest expectations. Avery was _alive._ With Jane against him, Kurt cried silent tears. He'd been living with his guilt and remorse for so long he didn't know how to let it go. Until he saw her…he wouldn't let himself believe. He would die ensuring Jane didn't lose her daughter again. He hadn't had a chance to save her before, but he'd do everything within his power to save her now, even if it meant giving up his own life.

Jane had been right, he would die to protect Bethany, but he would also die to protect Avery. She might not be his biological daughter, but she was a part of Jane and that made her his daughter too.

"What's wrong?" Jane worried, still groggy with sleep.

"I won't let you lose her again," Kurt vowed, "No matter what I have to do."

Jane looked up and saw his silent tears and heard his solemn vow.

"Kurt," Jane reached up and wiped his face gently, "We'll find her together. I don't want you to make any type of sacrifice. I need you just as much as you need me. Promise me."

"I won't let you down again," Kurt insisted, "I will die keeping our children safe."

" _We_ will keep our children safe," Jane insisted, "But I kind of need you around if we are ever going to have any of our own."

Kurt's eyes flew to Jane's serious face.

The look they shared was poignant.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Kurt whispered.

"You better," Jane laid her face back down on Kurt's chest.

"I love you," He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Jane gently kissed his chest.

Roman might have hoped to destroy what they'd found with each other, but true love is strong enough to face even the most difficult challenges. Hate could never destroy something so beautifully true.


	5. Clem

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I'm obviously obsessing over the whole _I killed your daughter_ plot line. I know Kurt Weller would not kill Jane's daughter so I'm sure he just feels responsible for her death. I also believe that she is _not_ actually dead…I don't care what they are saying…I'm sticking to that. This is another version of Jane finding out about Avery. It's a one shot and sketchy on the details because I have no idea what actually happened, so I just glossed over it. I'm thinking about writing something next that has nothing to do with this story line just to get my mind off the angst I know is coming. Hope you enjoy this version…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sat in the silent apartment. He stared blankly at the wall. She'd left. He'd expected her to go and she had. Her ring still sat on the kitchen counter. He couldn't look at it. He couldn't think about it. He refused to think at all. He could hear the clock ticking in the background, but time held no meaning. Last time he lost her, he'd searched the entire word for over eighteen months. The difference this time was he had no hope of getting her back. She was gone. Even if he was able to see her every day she was further away from him that she'd had ever been and he had nobody to blame but himself. He'd done this to her…to them. She would never forgive him and he could never forgive himself.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when the sound of a key in the front door drew his attention. He turned his head and looked at the door blankly. Even as the door opened and she came back inside he still couldn't understand what was happening. He actually shook his head in denial that she was back.

Jane looked over at Kurt sitting on the couch so silently and knew that as hard as it had been to decide to come back, it had been the right decision. She'd walked for hours. The first hour she'd cried over the lost child she would never know. The next hour she'd been trying to wrestle with the knowledge that the man she knew better than she knew herself had not only lied to her, he'd killed her child. The third hour she'd found some clarity. She didn't know what happened, but she knew with certainty that Kurt Weller hadn't killed her daughter in cold blood. He didn't have it in him. That meant one of two things…it had been an accident or her daughter had been into something she shouldn't have been.

That's when she turned back toward home. If anyone understood keeping things hidden to protect other people, it was her. Kurt had forgiven her for hiding the fact that Roman killed Emma. He'd forgiven her for being a mole for Sandstorm…being a terrorist…pretending to be Taylor Shaw…leading the team into a trap, not to mention erasing Roman's memory and letting Roman walk away. He'd searched the entire word for eighteen months to find her when she decided to leave, even though he'd insisted they go together. How could she turn her back on him now?

"Jane?" Kurt said in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Jane said softly.

"Nothing…" Kurt admitted.

"Have you been sitting here this entire time?" Jane worried.

"Since you left," Kurt agreed.

"I've been gone for hours," Jane said in surprise.

It had felt longer…was all Kurt could think at that disclosure. He wanted to ask her why she was back, be he was afraid. She could never forgive him…

When he just sat there without saying anything, Jane's forehead crinkled in concern.

"Are you okay?" Jane couldn't stop the question. She was hurt almost beyond bearing, but her feelings for him were undeniable. She didn't know what happened, but she _knew_ him and even after finding out he'd kept something so important from her…she still trusted him. She didn't know if that made her a fool, but regardless she did.

Kurt didn't even know how to respond to that. "I…" He trailed off.

Jane walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up her wedding ring. He watched, his breath held as she looked over at him and put the ring back on her finger.

"Jane…" Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"I need to know what happened…" Jane admitted, "But not tonight. We can talk about it in the morning. Come to bed."

Kurt just looked at her blankly.

She walked over to him and held out her hand, the one wearing the ring he'd given her. He couldn't believe this was happening. Reaching out with a trembling hand he took it and she pulled him up off the couch. Once he was standing his arms reached for her of their own violation. He was trembling as he pulled her against his chest tightly.

Her arms came around him more hesitantly, but held him just as tightly.

"I love you…" Kurt told her, "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," Jane assured him, "I don't want to lose you either. We'll get through this, together. I'm not saying it's going to be easy and it might take some time, but I want to fight for what we have."

Kurt looked down at her and realized that she loved him every bit as much as he loved her. It was a revelation. She'd been able to leave him before, he would have never have had the strength to do that…so he'd assumed that she didn't need him as much as he needed her. But she did. He could see it now. The pain in her eyes didn't hide the love she felt when she looked at him.

He allowed her to lead him into their bedroom and he threw off his clothes and climbed into his side with a shell shocked expression. She did the same.

He wanted to turn to her, but he didn't want to press his luck. He needn't have worried because she was the one that closed the distance between them.

"Jane," Kurt felt like he should say something.

"We'll talk in the morning," Jane pleaded. She didn't have the strength right now.

He curled his arm around her and nodded his agreement. She rested her head on his chest and let out a deep sigh.

Even after she'd given in to exhaustion, he lay awake. He shifted slowly so he didn't disturb her and curled more fully around her. She'd come back…that realization meant everything.

His eyes closed and he felt the rise and fall of her chest against his. He felt a single tear slide down his face. He'd never thought he'd ever be this close to her again.

Breathing her in, he let his body shut down. Sleep might have claimed him, but his arms never relaxed their vigil. She might have come back, but he knew that she deserved more from him and that's what she'd get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane awoke first. She felt secure and she nuzzled Kurt before she was even fully awake. She loved waking up next to him. He was the only man she'd ever shared the bed with. She might have slept with Oscar, but their interactions had been fleeting, there had been no time for snuggling. She loved to snuggle. Kurt had shown her that.

It was moments later that the prior evening came back to her. She stiffened immediately.

Kurt knew the moment she remembered. He could feel it in the tense line of her back. He knew he should release her and let her move away, but his arms didn't listen, they remained firmly around her.

"Where do you want to talk?" Kurt asked softly.

"Let's grab some coffee and move to the living room." Jane suggested without trying to pull away.

He nodded his agreement, but still couldn't seem to release her.

"Kurt," Jane said softly, "I was wrong to take off my ring and leave last night. I don't want to lose you. I'm going to fight to keep our relationship. I know it's going to be hard to hear what you're going to tell me, but I don't know how not to love you and I don't want to find out."

"Jane," Kurt didn't know what to say.

"I'm scared Kurt," Jane admitted, "Please…I need you to just tell me."

He immediately released her. He would to _nothing_ to make this harder on her.

She climbed out her side of the bed and he watched her disappear into the bathroom with a resigned expression. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt the woman that meant everything to him and he knew he was about to do just that. He pulled on his clothes and turned to start the coffee. He heard her reassurance about fighting for what they had, but he knew he could never forgive himself for what happened so he couldn't expect her to forgive him either. He was mentally preparing himself to let her go, but until she actually left, he'd let her call the shots…

Jane pulled on fresh clothes and began to brush her teeth. She knew she was hiding, but she'd put it off as long as she could. She needed to hear, but she didn't want to know. It didn't make any sense, but she couldn't deny her conflicting emotions.

Once she was ready she took several deep breaths and turned toward the door. She'd done a lot of hard things in her life, but she knew what she was about to hear would be right up there at the top of the list. She wouldn't hide from it and she wouldn't let it destroy her…destroy them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt talked for hours. He explained what happened, answered questions. When he finally finished, Jane had to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, rubbing the moisture from his own face.

"Tell me about her," She didn't mention the decisions leading up to her daughter's death. She didn't talk about the things he should have done or could have done. She gutted him.

"She was beautiful," Kurt admitted, "I could see you in her. She spoke German like a native. She had a sense of humor and your determination. She was stubborn."

When Kurt's voice broke, Jane reached across the table and placed her hand over his.

"She was looking for you…" Kurt admitted.

"Were you with her…" Jane took a deep breath, "Were you with her when she died?"

Kurt shook his head and looked away, "I couldn't get there in time."

"Where is she…now?" Jane asked softly.

"There was nothing…" Kurt looked away, "The explosion and fire…"

Jane nodded in understanding, not letting him finish.

"I'm glad you were there for her." Jane surprised him by saying.

"I failed her…I failed you." Kurt denied.

"If I died," Jane said, "I'd want to do it with you."

"Don't say that," Kurt protested sickly.

"Kurt…" Jane met his eyes, "If you couldn't save her, then nobody could have."

"She should never have been there," Kurt insisted, "I shouldn't have encouraged her to join me. She reminded me so much of you…It gave me some peace. I knew it wasn't safe. I shouldn't have been so weak."

"I shouldn't have ever put you in that position." Jane denied, "If I hadn't left like I did…we could have watched over her together."

"You aren't at fault at all!" Kurt protested immediately.

"You and I both know that the second I gave birth to her, her life was at risk." Jane said softly.

"We need to tell the team," Kurt suggested.

"No," Jane denied, "This doesn't affect them or the mission. This is between us, something we alone share."

"Jane," Kurt protested.

"I love them," Jane admitted, "But this is our family and I want to keep it between the two of us."

"They should know what I did…" Kurt insisted.

"You didn't kill her Kurt," Jane insisted, "You were just with her before she died."

"NO!" Kurt insisted, "I'm the reason she's dead. I lied to you. They should know what I'm capable of."

"They do know." Jane said gently, "This doesn't define who you are, it's something that happened."

"I'm like my Father…" Kurt said painfully.

"NO!" Jane shot up from her chair in protest, "YOU ARE NOT LIKE HIM!"

"He killed Taylor and I killed Avery," Kurt insisted.

"Avery…" Jane repeated softly.

"Jane…" Kurt looked sick.

"You didn't kill her Kurt," Jane said tiredly.

"What do you need?" Kurt worried as she sank back down into her chair.

"I need you to hold me," Jane admitted so softly he had to lean forward to hear her.

It was Kurt's turn to stand. He came around the table and didn't waste any time, he leaned down and scooped her right up from her chair. Jane's arm came around his shoulders and he moved over to the couch and sank down with her on his lap. She immediately buried her face into his neck and began to cry. He gently rubbed her back and cried with her. The day passed and they never left the apartment. He ensured she ate and they slept on the couch.

By the time Monday arrived, they'd spent the weekend attempting to create a new semblance of normal. They were a long way from where they'd been, but every moment he spent with her gave him new hope that they might one day get back what he'd thrown away. He wasn't ever going to give up on them, she was his end point and the longer and harder she fought for what they shared, the more vital she became. He would never give up on them and she'd more than proven she was fighting for what they had. It was more than he deserved, but he'd take it and be grateful every day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team knew something was wrong. They shared concerned expressions as they watched the awkward way Kurt and Jane seemed to interact.

"What's going on?" Tasha demanded by Monday afternoon.

Kurt and Jane shared a silent look before Kurt insisted, "Nothing."

"I'd rather you just say none of your business…it's better than lying, especially when you do it as poorly as you do." Rich said without looking up.

"Rich," Reade chided.

"It's what you're all thinking," Rich insisted.

Jane looked down at the floor.

"Leave them alone," Patterson said with a worried frown.

"What, are you pregnant?" Rich demanded to Jane.

Jane paled at that.

"Rich," Kurt said even more curtly than normal.

"Not pregnant," Rich looked at the others.

Suddenly the computer chimed three times.

"What's that?" Reade looked over at Patterson.

"We have a hit on the database." Patterson began typing.

Kurt looked over at Jane and she glanced up and away.

"What is it?" Tasha asked.

"We received an anonymous tip and it hit on a tattoo." Patterson pulled up the tip and the corresponding tattoo.

"Do you think its Roman?" Reade worried.

"I don't think so," Patterson denied, "Roman hasn't been hiding his clues. When he sent the blocks, he signed the card."

"Who else would know about the tattoos?" Kurt worried. When Roman wanted them to follow a lead, he'd been contacting Kurt. He couldn't know that he told Jane the truth, so it was unlikely he would have changed his method of delivery now.

"Maybe they didn't know about the tattoos," Patterson suggested, "They called in a tip and it corresponded to the tattoos. It could be completely unrelated."

"Regardless of where it came from," Tasha said with frustration, "Where is it telling us to go?"

"There's and independent taxi service called Hitch…it seems that the man that owns it, Arnold Simmons, is tied to a notorious overseas organization. There has been some speculation that the drivers are actually couriers for their product."

"What kind of product?" Kurt demanded.

"Nobody knows," Tasha answered for Patterson.

"So the CIA is watching them?" Reade looked over at Tasha.

"For over a year." Tasha confirmed.

"How can you know their transporting product and not have any idea what that product is?" Jane didn't understand.

"They have their hands in a lot of illegal pockets," Tasha explained, "They've been known to transport drugs, intelligence, even human trafficking…they aren't exclusive and since they are constantly changing who their doing business with and what they're transporting, we haven't been able to pin anything on them. Bring in drug dogs…their transporting microfilm. Pull over one of their drivers, the passenger might be the thing being transported or they're the cover."

"So now we know what we've already known," Reade said in frustration, "Hitch is dirty, but we have no idea what we're supposed to be looking for."

"What exactly did the person who called in the tip say?" Rich demanded.

"They gave us a cryptic message," Patterson pulled up the recorded tip line and an automated voice, "Hitch…6th and Anderson, 4PM."

"So whoever called in the tip modified their voice." Rich looked concerned.

"It's already after 1," Jane observed.

"We can't go," Rich denied, "It could be a setup."

"Look at what we've already been able to stop following these tattoos," Jane argued, "We can't afford to ignore this."

"She's right," Kurt didn't like it, but considering the lives they'd already been able to save following the tattoos, they couldn't really afford to play it safe.

"For the record," Rich argued, "I'm against it."

"Duly noted," Reade looked over at Kurt. "What's the plan?"

"We need to arrive early," Kurt insisted, "Set up a team for surveillance. We also need to monitor Hitch's communications and see if we can figure out what they're transporting."

"I'm on communications," Rich assured them.

"I'll pull up maps of the area and exit strategies," Patterson assured them.

"That leaves us to bring up surveillance," Kurt between Reade and Tasha before focusing on Jane.

"Let's go," Jane agreed.

Rich looked over at Patterson as the four members of their team turned to go.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rich warned her.

"I do too," Patterson admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat on a bench half a block from the tip off point.

"Anything?" She asked into COMS.

"Nothing here," Kurt denied, lifting his cup of coffee from the street side table a block away from Jane.

"Nothing," Tasha denied, standing at a newsstand looking at the magazines.

"It's almost 4," Reade looked down at his watch. He was illegally parked on a side street hoping that he could tail whoever arrived at 4.

Jane looked down the street and her face creased in a frown. The man walking toward her was familiar.

"I think I've got something," Jane stood up slowly and turned toward 6th Street.

"What?" Kurt demanded, tensing.

Jane didn't respond. It couldn't be…

"Jane?" Kurt stood up and headed in her direction.

Clem walked toward her confidently. Jane looked around attempting to take in their surroundings. This couldn't be a coincident.

When she looked back at Clem he was pointing a weapon at her. Her steps faltered, but before she could react, he began to fire.

The shots hit her center mass and she looked down at her bloody chest in incomprehension. She was wearing a vest…it was her last thought as the world spun away from around her.

She began to fall, but before she could hit the ground, Clem reached her and forced her into a van that pulled up at the curb.

Kurt saw it all happen. It was worse than his worst nightmare. The shock on Jane's face, the blood on her chest…her eyes met his even as she began to fall. He was running for all he was worth, but he wasn't fast enough. Watching the car speed away, he felt utterly helpless.

Reade pulled to the curb beside him and yelled out the window, "GET IN."

Kurt didn't hesitate.

Tasha jumped in the back just as Reade hit the gas.

"We can't lose them!" Kurt said the panic in his voice evident.

"What's going on?" Patterson demanded.

"Jane's been taken," Kurt told her.

"She was shot!" Tasha's voice cracked.

"SHOT?" Rich demanded.

"She was wearing a vest!" Patterson reminded them all.

"We all know that the vest is useless against armor piercing rounds," Rich worried.

"Was she hit?" Reade looked back at Tasha.

"Kurt…" Tasha's voice was filled with anguish.

"She was hit at least three times in the chest," Kurt forced the words out.

"Pull up the video Patterson," Reade insisted, "See if you can get anything that will help us."

"On it," Patterson said tearfully.

The chase was on, but no matter what they did, the driver of the van was clearly more skilled behind the wheel.

"We lost them," Reade looked over at Kurt in concern, "Do you have them?"

"No," Rich denied.

"Patterson?" Reade demanded.

"We lost them from one traffic CAM to the next," Patterson denied.

"How is that possible?" Tasha demanded.

Kurt was sitting utterly still. He'd seen the blood, he knew Jane had little to no time to get help before it was too late…and they'd lost them. That meant…

"Did we get an ID on the man that shot Jane?" Reade demanded.

"Facial recognition couldn't identify him," Rich denied.

Kurt didn't know how fast he was breathing until Reade looked over at him in concern, "You okay?"

He didn't answer.

"Kurt?" Tasha placed a gentle hand on his shoulder from the back.

His whole world was spinning.

"I've lost her…" He whispered, black spots swimming before his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up as abruptly as she'd succumbed.

"Whoa," Clem insisted when she bolted upright.

Jane looked down at her chest, bringing up a hand and pressing on the sticky substance that now coated her vest.

"What did you do?" Jane demanded.

"I saved you," Clem insisted, "You're welcome."

"Saved me from _what_?" Jane demanded.

"Not _what,"_ Clem denied, " _Who._ "

"What's going on?" Jane was not amused.

"I'm just doing what you asked me to do," Clem insisted.

"I asked you to find my daughter," Jane felt a pang in her chest. She should have called him off once she realized the futility of her request, but she'd had so much else on her mind, she'd forgotten.

"I haven't found her yet," Clem admitted, "But I do know that the man you call your _husband_ had contact with her in Berlin."

"I know," Jane admitted painfully.

"He _told_ you what happened?" Clem demanded in disbelief.

"Yes," Jane admitted.

"And you s _tayed_ with him?"

"You don't know him," Jane insisted, "You can't understand."

"So do you still want me to find her or not?" Clem finally demanded.

"She's dead," Jane whispered, "There's nothing to find."

"Dead? She's not dead." Clem denied.

"What do you mean?" Jane demanded, she hated the hope that filled her at his insistence.

"She was taken," Clem agreed, "But she wasn't killed."

"How do you know?" Jane demanded desperately.

"I was able to find out the flight they moved her out on."

"Who moved her?" Jane grabbed his arm.

"I don't know yet," Clem insisted, "I just know that the man you call your husband was with her before she was taken."

"We need to go back," Jane wanted nothing more than to tell Kurt what Clem was saying.

"How can you trust him?" Clem demanded… "You don't trust anyone."

"I trust him," Jane said with utter certainty.

"He told you she was dead…" Clem reminded her.

"He believes she _is_ dead," Jane insisted.

"Why don't _we_ go find her and you can ask her yourself what happened." Clem suggested.

"I'm not letting Kurt believe that I'm dead." Jane denied.

"You left him for over a year and a half," Clem reminded her, "Now, suddenly, you can't be without him for a few months?"

"I did that to protect him," Jane insisted, "Letting him think I'm dead, if I thought that about him…" Jane's anguish was easy enough to read.

"You really love him," Clem said, his voice accusing.

"Of course I love him," Jane agreed.

Clem didn't respond. He'd thought bringing this information to her would make her come back to work with him. It wasn't working out that way. He knew the kind of person she was, but even after all the times they'd worked together he'd never seen this side of her. She had a vulnerability to her when it came to this man and he was honest enough to admit he hated that realization.

"Well…he probably thinks you're dead," Clem admitted.

"I need to contact him," Jane insisted.

"Unfortunately," He admitted, "I got rid of your COM and phone."

"How long was I out?" Jane worried.

"Thirty minutes."

Jane's eyes closed. "We have to hurry."

"He's a big boy," Clem taunted, "He'll be fine."

Jane didn't answer. She couldn't imagine believing Kurt might be dead for any length of time.

Clem drove her back to the NYO.

"I hope you're right about trusting him."

"I am." Jane was adamant.

When Jane got out she looked over at him, "I'm not coming into the FBI, I'll come by your apartment later tonight."

"Clem…" Jane hesitated, "Thanks."

He just shook his head. Thanks hadn't been what he was hoping for, but he just waved as he drove away shaking his head.

Jane turned toward the building with obvious haste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched the frantic movements around him, but he felt as though he were stuck in a bubble. He couldn't concentrate on what was going on around him. All he could see what the surprise on Jane's face as her hand come up to her chest. The moment replayed over and over in his head. He knew that with that injury, there was no way she could survive without immediate medical intervention and it had been too long…

Suddenly Patterson was standing in front of him and leaning down to speak with him. He could see her lips moving, but the roaring in his ears made hearing what she was saying impossible. He could see her excitement and the others around them were all talking frantically.

 _Had they found her body?_

Suddenly they all looked over at the elevator just as the doors began to open. Kurt watched blankly, until suddenly Jane stepped out, still covered in blood.

He was on his feet even before his brain could process the impossibility of what he was seeing.

Jane met his eyes as he closed the distance between them. He could read the worry in her expression as he took in her disheveled appearance.

Then she was close enough to touch, but even as he needed to pull her into his arms, he was afraid of hurting her. His trembling hands reach for the wounds on her chest.

"It's not real," Jane assured him.

He looked up at her in confusion, before her words finally sank in. It was then he reached for her and pulled her tightly against his chest. Her arms came around him in reassurance.

Kurt breathed her in even as he lifted her up off her feet and more fully into his embrace. He buried his face into her neck as she kissed the side of his face gently.

Kurt knew the team wanted to know what happened, but he needed a moment…

When he picked her up and kept walking, the others watched them disappear with silent understanding. Kurt didn't know where he was taking her, but he needed someplace private. When he finally found what he was looking for he pulled away just far enough to look down at her.

She saw the torment in his eyes and her hand came up to sooth the side of his face gently.

Any control he might have been able to hold onto slipped away with that gentle touch. Suddenly he was kissing her. It wasn't like any kiss they'd shared before. It was tinged with a more than a hint of desperation. He needed to believe she was there, with him, alive. She returned his adore with passionate reassurance. With her hands in his hair and her taste flooding his senses, Kurt found himself anchored once more.

He buried his face into her neck and let his relief find release in the tears that wet her bird tattoo.

She felt her own eyes awash in tears at the way he had completely come undone. She'd known that he loved her, he'd told her more times than she could count, but this honest display of emotion drove home just how true it was and how humbling.

"I'm okay," She whispered gentle reassurance over and over, willing him to believe.

"I thought I lost you," Kurt admitted, his big frame shuttering with emotion.

"I'm here," Jane whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you…" Kurt told her, his lips trailing gently over her wet cheeks.

"I love you too," Jane whispered before he stole her breath with a kiss so reverent _she_ began to tremble.

"I know the others need to see you too," Kurt whispered as he kissed her forehead, "But I can't seem to make myself share you right this second."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jane assured him, her expression concerned.

"I keep losing you," Kurt reminded her, "I can't do it again."

She nodded, never taking her eyes from his. The total vulnerability in his expression made her need to hold him tightly and protect him from their reality.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded finally.

"Before you told me what happened in Berlin," Jane explained, "I called Clem and asked him to find Avery. He found proof that she was flown out of Berlin."

"He thinks she's _alive?"_ Kurt demanded his arms tightening around her.

"He found evidence that she could be," Jane admitted.

"Can we trust him?" Kurt worried, afraid to get his hopes up.

"This is what he does," Jane assured him.

"If that's true…" Kurt realized in horror, "I left her…"

"No," Jane stopped him, "It means we have a chance to find her!"

"Now we have to tell the team," Kurt insisted.

Jane nodded her agreement.

"Will you help me find out if she's alive?" Jane looked up at Kurt with a vulnerable expression.

"If she's alive," Kurt told her honestly, "There is nothing I wouldn't do to give her back to you."

Jane threw her arms around Kurt and he lifted her up against him tightly.

"Let's go find our daughter," Jane whispered into his neck.

Kurt's arms tightened around her before he agreed with a hoarse voice, "Let's go find our daughter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You _knew_ that Jane had a daughter?" Patterson looked at Kurt in shock.

"I met her in Berlin." Kurt admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Reade demanded.

"I thought she'd been killed," Kurt admitted, looking away.

"Oh…Kurt," Patterson looked ready to cry.

"No wonder Jane couldn't look at you this morning," Rich said in an accusing tone.

"Rich," Jane warned him.

"No," Kurt denied, "He's right. I told Jane what happened this weekend. We're…working through it."

"What does that have to do with Jane being taken?" Tasha looked between the two of them.

"Before Kurt told me what happened," Jane explained, "I contacted a man named Clem, we worked some K&R together. I asked him to find her, make sure she was okay. I didn't want to disrupt her life… I just needed to know she had people in her life that loved her."

Kurt reached over and gently took Jane's hand. She stepped closer to him.

The team watched them and they were struck again at the bond they shared. They'd faced so much over the years and each and every hurdle seemed to bring them closer together when normal couples would have been torn apart.

"So this Clem," Tasha connected the dots, "He's the one that set us up this morning?"

"Yes," Jane admitted, "He found out that Kurt had been with Avery in Berlin right before she was taken and he thought Kurt might not be on my side…"

"Taken?" Tasha jumped on that.

"He says she's still alive," Jane explained, before looking up at Kurt with a vulnerable expression.

"So he came to your rescue," Rich scoffed.

"He thought he was," Jane admitted.

"He must have the hots for you," Rich accused her.

"Rich!" Patterson scolded.

"Did you two ever…" Rich made a crude gesture with his hand.

"Rich, shut up," Reade warned him, looking over at Kurt in concern.

"NO!" Jane insisted, her face flushing.

"I can't believe you asked her that," Reade shook his head.

"What?" Rich denied, "You were all thinking it and you know that the angry munchkin wasn't going to ask…now that one less thing to stress over."

Kurt had wondered…he was secretly relieved to know the truth.

"What if she had?" Tasha demanded.

"Then this _Clem_ might not have been so safe," Rich said bluntly.

"You can't just go around threatening people," Reade insisted.

"It's a free country," Rich insisted, "I can think and say whatever I want. I just can't do it anymore."

"So what did he tell you?" Tasha ignored Rich's little speech.

"Nothing yet," Jane denied, "He's going to meet us over at the apartment later."

"Let's go then," Reade pulled on his jacket.

"You can't come with us," Jane denied, "Some of the work Clem does…it's not all legal."

"Jane, this is about your daughter," Tasha reminded her, "You're going to need backup and we're your team."

"Your family," Patterson corrected.

"Your family," Tasha smiled over at Patterson.

Jane felt her eyes fill with tears. "This could ruin your careers."

"Well not helping could ruin our lives," Reade insisted, "So, we're in."

Jane looked from one earnest face to the other.

"I love you all," She whispered.

"Like love…love? Or …" Rich broke the tension.

"Even you Rich," Jane said with a sobbing laugh.

Kurt looked around his team, his family and then down at the woman who constantly amazed him. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, but he wouldn't do anything to risk losing what they had again.

Jane smiled up at him and he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss before heading toward the elevator. Surrounded by people he'd trust with his life and the woman he'd give his live for, Kurt went from knowing _he_ could never fix it to hoping that maybe _they_ could fix it together.

And they did….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, this story just kept getting longer and longer. I stopped it several times, went away and came back to add to it. It's a sickness. Since it is a one shot…this is it. I'm not going to add any more. I'm not… _really_. I should post it now so that I don't go back on that determination… Hope you like it.

Or I could…. _nope_ …not adding anything. I'm done. **DONE** ….


	6. Trapped

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is a one shot little bit of fluff. Not related to the coming angst. Kind of following the show, but ignoring the big secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked over at Reade.

"We're in enough trouble," Reade warned her, "Don't get that look in your eyes."

"We've been stuck in here for three hours," Jane insisted, "If they knew where we were, they would have come for us already."

"Well I'm sure as hell not letting you get yourself killed and then having to tell Weller." Reade insisted.

"Why hasn't Patterson tracked our phones?" Jane said in exasperation.

"We're _underneath_ the faraday cage," Reade reminded her, "They can't find us for the same reason we don't have a signal."

"Did you tell anyone we were going down here?" Jane looked over at him hopefully.

"No," Reade admitted, "I didn't think we'd get locked in like this. You?"

"No," Jane admitted, "I don't understand, did this storage area used to be a cell? Why is it so secure?"

"It's next to the old defunct subway tunnel," Reade reminded her, "After you and Weller were able to infiltrate the NYO using it…improvements were made."

"Good job," Jane said sarcastically.

"Now don't be like that," Reade chided.

"Why is anything stored down here?" Jane demanded.

"Because it's remote and secure," Reade reminded her.

"Well," Jane looked over her shoulder at him, "Might I recommend a phone be installed in the event that the next people to come down here get locked inside?"

"Very funny," Reade responded.

"Just saying…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Kurt demanded.

"We've been looking for hours," Patterson admitted, "We can't even track their phones."

"Were they working on something this morning?" Tasha demanded.

"No," Patterson looked over at Rich, "We didn't have any hits on the tattoo database."

"Why didn't you call me when you realized you couldn't find them?" Kurt demanded with a hard jaw.

"We didn't notice they were missing at first," Rich insisted, "Once we did, we just figured they ran out for coffee or something. By the time we realized their phones were offline, you were already on your way back and we didn't want to worry you."

"The second you realized that Jane and Reade were actually missing, you should have called me," Kurt was not amused.

He and Tasha had taken files needed for prosecution to the DA's office. It had taken longer than anticipated because Keaton had waylaid them on the way out.

"Where have you checked?" Tasha demanded.

"We sent agents to both Reade's and you're apartment, the entire bullpen, Reade's office, the lab, the gym, everywhere we could think of." Patterson insisted.

"What about the car?" Kurt asked her, "Did they leave or are they here?"

"The car is still here," Patterson pulled up the parking garage feed and showed them the vehicle.

"So they either walked away," Tasha suggested.

"Or they were taken," Kurt insisted.

"Who would come into the NYO to abduct Reade and Jane?" Rich scoffed.

"Well," Tasha reminded him, "Pellington died in this building and Hirst was just arrested here. A badge doesn't make you safe."

"And it doesn't make you one of the good guys," Patterson said with tone.

"This isn't doing anything to reassure me we're in a safe working environment." Rich said swallowing.

"Would you rather go back to jail?" Tasha asked him bluntly.

"Calm down," Rich held up his hands, "We're going to find them."

"Can you search the NYO security feed and identify where they were last?" Kurt could feel his heart race and sweat was forming on his brow.

"No," Patterson denied, "They virus that Rich released to keep Hirst from finding me is still being isolated from the data base…all the files are still corrupted."

When everyone looked over at Rich accusingly he protested, "Well…I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know that saving Patterson would keep us from finding Reade and Jane?"

"Patterson call the lobby and see if anyone saw them leaving," Kurt instructed, "Tasha gather a team and start going floor by floor. Once you've cleared an area, lock it down."

"Maybe they wanted a little alone time," Rich suggested, "Kurt is there any place you and Jane have gone to do a little…canoodling?"

"Shut up Rich," Kurt turned away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to climb through the air vent," Jane insisted looking up at Reade in frustration.

"The vent is the size of a small child and since we're in the lowest level of the basement, goes straight up at least two floors." Reade tried for pragmatic.

"You don't understand," Jane insisted, "I don't do well being locked in a small, dark place."

Reade looked over at her in sudden understanding.

"Jane," He walked over and placed an arm around her in support, "I'm sorry, I should have realized."

"Look," Jane looked uncomfortable, "Unless you take off your belt and begin to beat me, I'll hold it all together, but I have to _do something_."

"Well the door's hinges are on the outside, so that's out. I don't even think you will fit up the vent. Maybe we should try to make some noise."

"We could tap out SOS." Jane suggested.

"Well if we want to have any chance of this actually being heard, we need to be smart about this." Reade walked around until he came to some pipes that were behind some of the storage boxes. "This is what we should concentrate on."

"Where do they go?" Jane looked up at him.

"I don't' know," Reade admitted, "Up…at least that's in the right direction."

Jane looked around until she found something to hit the pipes with. Reade watched as she began to tap out the Morris Code.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anything?" Kurt demanded in COMS.

"Nothing," Tasha denied.

"Nothing," Patterson responded.

"Rich?" Kurt demanded at his continued silence.

"I'm picking up the faint sound of an SOS," Rich admitted.

"From where?" Kurt had gone beyond worried and moved closer to frantic. The longer Reade and Jane were missing without any type of contact or ransom demand, the more concerned he became. A search of Jane's locker revealed her gun and keys. She wouldn't have left work without at least one or the other.

"I don't know," Rich admitted, "It's faint, I don't know if it's physical or electronic."

"How did you find it?" Patterson demanded.

"I ran a program to blanket the entire NYO, see if their logon's had been used anywhere and they hadn't, but the program encountered disturbance. When I tried to isolate the cause, it became apparent that it wasn't random at all, it was a uniform anomaly that tapped out to SOS." Rich explained.

"Patterson, can you begin searching system by zone to see if you can tell us where it's coming from?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm on it," Patterson assured him.

Kurt rested his head back against the wall and waited, doing his best to regulate his breathing and control his growing panic. The last time she'd simply disappeared, it had taken him a lifetime to find her.

Tasha came around the corner and saw him. She moved over to his side and placed a hand on his arm in support.

"We're going to find them." She assured him.

"Jane was missing for eighteen months," Kurt reminded her.

Tasha felt a punch to her stomach. It was the first time she realized just what Kurt had gone through when Jane disappeared before. Reade had been out of her life for over year, but she'd never had to wonder where he was or what happened to him.

"This is different." Tasha didn't know who she was trying to reassure at this point, Kurt or herself.

"You don't know that," Kurt denied.

"She left before to protect us," Tasha reminded him.

"Did Reade say anything to you this morning?" Kurt worried.

"Nothing that sounded like goodbye," Tasha denied, "What about Jane?"

Kurt thought back to their morning and suddenly their amorous morning antics took on an added dimension. Remembering her teasing and happy expression over breakfast he shook his head, that wasn't a woman saying goodbye.

"No," Kurt denied.

"So…" Tasha looked at him, "Do you and Jane…canoodle somewhere around here?"

Kurt looked at Tasha in shock.

"I'm not saying that they're doing that," Tasha hastily assured him, "But there has to someplace we haven't looked."

Suddenly Kurt realized she was right. They hadn't gone down to the sub-basement.

"What?" Tasha looked up at him hopefully.

"I know someplace they might be," Kurt realized.

"Let's go," Tasha insisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Jane was frustrated _and_ she had a headache.

"I'm hungry," She told Reade letting the item fall from her hand.

"Well," Reade looked over at her from where he was sitting next to her on the floor, "I'm thirsty and have been for around three hours."

"I still think I should try the vent," Jane insisted.

"And I still am not letting you get killed because the door locks from the outside." Reade turned his head to look at her tiredly.

"Nobody is going to find us down here," Jane insisted, "Eventually I will get too weak to climb up the vent."

"You make it sound like we're nearing the end of a fifteen day fast." Reade actually chuckled.

"I don't think you're taking this very seriously," Jane noted.

"After everything we've been through," Reade pointed out, "Do you really think we're going to die because we got locked in the sub-basement storage room?"

"You laugh now," Jane looked up at him with a teasing expression, "But this could be it."

"I missed you and Weller when you were gone," Reade told her becoming serious.

"I missed you too," Jane told him.

"What was it like?" Reade asked her, "You traveled the world, saw all these new and amazing places, was it hard to come back here?"

"There were amazing things out there," Jane admitted, "But…it isn't the place, it's the people. Sanding on the Great Wall of China isn't the same when you have nobody to share it with."

"I can see that," Reade threw his arm around her and pulled her against his side. "Did you ever think of just starting over…making a new family?"

"That's just it," Jane told him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I found where I belonged and who I belonged with, you can't just replace that person with a substitute. Kurt's it for me, the team, you are my family. I had to believe that one day I might get back here, it's all I had to hold on to."

Reade digested her words and realized that she was right. He'd tried to make a new family and he'd found someone to replace Tasha in his life, but it wasn't the same. He'd missed them. Hirst could never be Weller, Stewart was never going to be Patterson, and his girlfriend was an amazing woman, but he would never share his secrets with her like he had Tasha. She only knew a part of him and not even the biggest part. Looking down at the top of Jane's head, where it rested against his shoulder he smiled. He hadn't even been able to find anyone that could replace the woman leaning against him. She was one of a kind and he knew he could search the entire world and never find anyone like her.

"So the vent, huh?" He finally relented.

"I can do it," Jane insisted.

"I have no doubt," Reade smiled.

Just then they heard Weller's voice, "JANE!"

They shared a startled look.

"We're in here!" Reade called back standing up and pulling Jane up with him.

They could hear running footsteps and suddenly the door was pulled open.

Tasha and Kurt stood in the doorway with varying degrees of relief on their faces.

"Don't let the door close!" Jane warned them.

Kurt remained in the doorway and waited for Jane to come to him. She didn't make him wait long.

She joined him and he pulled her against his chest immediately.

Reade met Tasha's worried expression with a reassuring smile.

"For a while there we thought you might have run off together." She teased Reade.

Jane looked up at Kurt with a surprised expression. He looked down at her his vulnerability apparent.

"Like anyone could come between these two," Reade scoffed.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded his arms around Jane securely.

"Reade asked me to help him bring up some old case files to review to see if Hirst might have influenced them. The door closed behind us and locked, we were stuck."

"What moron authorized that security measure?" Tasha demanded.

Reade flushed, "I'm the moron."

"I recommended a phone be installed," Jane laughed over at him.

"Have your fun," Reade told them, "It could have happened to anyone."

"Anyone you sent down here," Tasha laughed, "It's a good thing you didn't find skeletal remains in here. If it had been anyone but you and Jane, who knows how long it would have taken to notice they were missing."

"Hardy har har," Reade told her.

Suddenly Rich and Patterson appeared in the doorway.

"You found them!" Rich noted, "So were they canoodling?"

"Rich!" Kurt said impatiently.

"Our angry munchkin wasn't too happy about that suggestion," Rich told Jane.

Kurt pushed Jane gently outside the door before turning back to Reade, "What boxes did you want to take back up?"

Reade indicated the boxes and the team grabbed them and headed back to Reade's office.

Kurt didn't say anything on the elevator ride up to Reade's office.

Jane watched him with concern.

They dropped off the boxes and Jane joined the team in the conference room after the food was delivered.

"You were only trapped in there for six hours," Rich reminded Jane watching her eat like a famine victim.

"I'm starving," Jane said without embarrassment.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat like that," Tasha admitted with a little smile.

Patterson looked at Jane with silent speculation.

"What?" Jane demanded.

"Leave her alone," Kurt warned them.

"Spoilsport," Rich teased him.

Jane stole a bite of Kurt's food.

"Jane…" Patterson asked hesitantly, "Are you…"

"Am I what?" Jane asked when she trailed off.

"Okay?" She finally finished somewhat lamely.

"I'm fine," Jane assured her.

Kurt was looking down at her with a gentle smile.

"What?" She looked around the room and found everyone watching her.

"Oh my Gosh," Rich exclaimed suddenly, "Are you pregnant?"

The food froze halfway to her mouth.

"What?" She looked startled.

If she was startled Kurt was frozen in shock.

"Could you be…?" Patterson asked her hesitantly.

"I…" Jane couldn't deny that the possibility existed. She and Kurt had certainly not denied their need for each other since she returned.

"Jane?" Kurt was attempting to contain his excitement. He didn't want to put pressure on her in any way.

"I…don't know," Jane admitted.

"You were going to climb up the air vent!" Reade accused her.

Jane was beginning to look hunted.

At that look, Kurt took control of the situation.

"Stop," He warned the others, his arm coming around Jane protectively, "We don't know anything for sure."

Jane had completely lost her appetite.

"Can you check?" Jane looked over at Patterson.

"I can run a blood test," Patterson assured her.

Jane looked up at Kurt and he assured her, "Whatever you want to do."

"Can you do it now?" Jane demanded, "How long until we know?"

"Let's go," Patterson pushed her food away and stood up.

Jane went to follow her and Kurt rose as well.

"You don't have to come," Jane looked down at his mostly full plate of food.

"We're in this together, no matter what the outcome," Kurt insisted.

Jane took the hand he held out and the others watched them disappear.

"This is exciting," Rich told the rest of the team.

"Can you imagine if it's true?" Tasha looked up at Reade.

"No," Reade admitted, "Since she's been back, they've diffused several bombs, jumped out of a moving car, she's been blown up, shot at, stopped the release of a bioweapon…"

"Invaded Venezuela," Tasha reminded him.

"What if she did all of that when she was pregnant?" Reade demanded in agitation.

"Well," Tasha thought about that, "Kurt will go out of his mind when he realizes it."

"That kid is going to have to be as tough as its parents if it's going to make it to delivery." Rich said seriously.

"No," Reade denied, "If Jane does turn out to be pregnant, she's out of the field."

"I don't think Roman will respect that decision," Tasha warned him.

"This is going to be a challenge," Rich realized.

"We don't _know_ yet," Tasha insisted.

They fell silent, each imagining the possibilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched Patterson draw Jane's blood. Seeing her grimace he squeezed her hand gently in reassurance.

They sat silently while Patterson began her test.

"Are you okay?" Kurt worried, looking at her seriously.

"Kurt…" Jane looked up at him with a frightened expression, "That explosion…"

"Don't," Kurt interrupted her.

"What if I am pregnant and I hurt our child?" Jane worried.

"They can run tests…" Kurt assured her.

"Even if everything is okay right now," Jane insisted, "I'm still covered in tattoos that are sure to take us into even more dangerous situation."

"No," Kurt denied, "If you _are_ pregnant, then you are not leaving the NYO."

She didn't argue, but her heart raced at the thought of sitting out what was coming and having Kurt continue to risk himself.

Patterson approached them.

Jane stood up next to Kurt and held her breath as she waited for the outcome.

"Well?" Kurt demanded at Patterson's continued silence.

"You're pregnant," She told Jane with a huge smile.

Jane's eyes flew to Kurt's and he was looking down at her with unfretted love.

"We're pregnant…" She whispered.

Kurt reached down and picked her up right off her feet. Swinging her around he began to laugh, "We're pregnant!"

Jane's arms came around him and she smiled over his shoulder at Patterson when Kurt buried his face in her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at them!" Tasha reached over and placed her hand on Reade's arm in excitement.

He looked down at it with a little smile before following her eyes over to where Jane and Weller were walking toward them.

"Guess we already know the answer," Reade noted the way that Kurt had his arm around Jane protectively, while his other hand was holding hers. He was all but surrounding her as they walked through the bullpen.

"This is going to be interesting," Rich said in excitement.

"Well?" Tasha demanded the second the door to the conference room opened.

"We're pregnant!" Jane said with a little laugh.

Kurt beamed at them in excitement.

"Congratulations!" Reade and Tasha stood up and gave them hugs.

"I call God Father," Rich said to the room at large.

"You're not even religious!" Patterson argued coming into the room.

"I'm all religions," Rich reminded her, "But I meant I get to teach this kid about the dark web and questionable choices."

"Rich!" Kurt looked at him in exasperation, his hand covering Jane's stomach protectively.

Seeing his involuntary reaction, the others shared a knowing look.

"What?" Kurt demanded defensively.

"Nothing," Tasha insisted looking away with a little smile.

Suddenly Kurt had enough. He'd needed to get Jane all to himself ever since he'd seen her in that storage room. He couldn't wait any longer.

Jane gasped as he scooped her off her feet.

"What are you doing?" She laughed up at him.

"I'm taking you someplace we can canoodle." Kurt said without embarrassment.

"Canoodle?" Jane shook her head in confusion.

"We heard that!" Rich called after them watching them leave with a laughing expression.

Jane buried her face in Kurt's neck in embarrassment while shooting Rich the bird.

"God, I love her," Rich said under his breath as he watched his favorite couple retreat.

"There's nobody like Jane," Reade agreed looking over at Tasha and Patterson with a big smile.

They returned his smile and watched as Jane and Kurt disappeared from view…

This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…as fun as writing about the pregnancy and Kurt's protective tendencies would be…this is a one shot. Something that is completely different from what's happening to take our mind off the coming angst. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Wounded

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy New Year! Okay…I was working on two stories simultaneously…and you all know I should never to that. I know it too, but did it anyway. Go figure. They are both one shots and both long. I'm feeling as though I should apologize here, but I'm not exactly sure why. Must be subconscious…good luck! Ha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane followed Kurt through the corridor. Tasha and Reade were coming in the back and she and Kurt were infiltrating the warehouse from the front.

"Anything?" Kurt asked over COMS.

"No," Reade responded.

"Maybe it was a false lead," Tasha suggested practically.

"Or maybe it's the right place, wrong time," Jane suggested.

"Let's clear the rest of the building and then we can figure out what went wrong," Kurt suggested, not letting down his guard.

"I have some heat signatures coming your way," Patterson warned the team.

"Coming who's way?" Jane tried to clarify.

"All of you," Patterson insisted, "At least ten people, they've split up and seem to be aware of your positions."

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Jane in concern.

"Fall back," He urged. The corridor they were in was long and narrow…a kill box.

Jane didn't hesitate, she began retreating quickly.

Kurt took up a position between Jane and anyone coming at them. She knew what he was doing and tried to move quicker, but time wasn't on their side.

The gunfire began within moments. Jane turned from the doorway to see Kurt take the hits. He was thrown back against her and the force of the collision pushed them the rest of the way through the door. Even as they fell Jane could feel Kurt's arms close around her protectively. Jane felt a rush of adrenalin unlike any she'd ever had.

"Kurt's hit," She said, her voice conveying her panic when Kurt went slack. Pushing up she began to return fire all the while kneeling over the top of Kurt, trying to shield him from additional injury. She glanced down and saw that he was unconscious, but couldn't verify what his injuries were.

"What?" Tasha demanded.

"Kurt's down," Jane repeated.

"What are his injuries?" Patterson demanded even as she dispatched backup and medical assistance.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, a catch in her voice, "We're taking heavy fire."

"We're coming," Reade assured her.

Jane felt the strikes to her vest, but kept firing. If she went down, they didn't stand a chance.

The pain was consuming, but even it didn't compare to what she felt when she saw Kurt fall.

It was only when she took one in the arm that her gun drooped uselessly at her side.

Jane realized abruptly that this could be it. She used her foot to kick the door to the corridor shut. The momentary shield wouldn't last long, but she didn't waste any time. Grabbing Kurt's vest she used the last of her strength to pull him away from the opening. Even as she was able to move him a couple of feet, the door began to shred from the impact of the bullets.

Jane shifted her gun to her uninjured hand and pushed Kurt against the wall and waited for whatever was coming.

She looked back down at him and couldn't see where he was hit, but she could see the trail of blood that she'd left when she moved him.

"Kurt," Jane called to him. He didn't respond.

Reaching down she felt for a pulse. For a moment she didn't feel anything but her own frantic heartbeat and then she found it. Her eyes closed in relief and she demanded, "How long?"

She didn't need to clarify because everyone knew what she was asking.

"Ambulance is almost there."

"He's losing a lot of blood." Jane worried.

Suddenly Reade and Tasha began covering them. Jane turned her attention to Kurt. She ran frantic hands over him until she found where he was bleeding. He took a bullet to his side. It entered from the back and exited out the side. She began apply pressure to stem the blood loss. She didn't realize that tears were running down her face as she attempted to keep Kurt with her.

"Send in the paramedics," Reade advised Patterson, "We've secured the scene."

The door burst opened and Tasha used the light on her gun to illuminate Jane and Kurt.

"Oh…God," Tasha gasped.

Reade followed her through the door and knew he'd never get the image of Jane leaning over Kurt frantically attempting to keep him with her from his mind. She was covered in blood and her face was streaked with tears.

"Help me!" She begged desperately.

Tasha fell to her knees beside Jane and placed her hands over the exit wound, while Jane covered where the bullet entered.

"We need them to hurry," Tasha warned Reade looking up at him with fear.

Reade turned to guide the paramedics to them while Jane and Tasha worked together to keep Kurt with them.

Tasha pulled Jane away when Reade returned with them. It was only then that Tasha realized that Jane had been shot as well.

"Jane!" Tasha gasped, "You've been hit!"

Jane looked down at her arm blankly, then back to where Kurt lay.

"Its fine," Jane insisted.

"No," Tasha denied, "It's not."

Reade joined them and upon further inspection they verified that Jane had actually been hit twice, once in the arm and one to her waist. There was no exit wound.

"The bullets still in there," Tasha whispered to Reade.

Jane's head began to swim now that the adrenalin was wearing off. She felt weak and suddenly went down to one knee.

"Jane…" Tasha guided her to the ground.

"What's going on?" Patterson demanded.

"They're working on Kurt, but Jane's been hit too."

"WHAT?" Patterson was beside herself.

"She was hit twice." Tasha explained.

Reade helped Tasha remove Jane's vest and when they pulled up her shirt they saw the massive bruising that was already forming.

"She took at least five to the vest," Reade realized.

"She was shot _seven_ times?" Patterson went mobile as she and Rich jumped into a SUV to meet the team at the hospital.

"SEVEN?" Rich looked sick.

Reade looked up at Tasha when Jane slumped to the ground unconscious.

"How did this happen?" He demanded.

She could only shake her head in disbelief.

The ambulance loaded both Kurt and Jane. Reade and Tasha followed after them, lights flashing.

They met Rich and Patterson in the waiting room.

"Did they make it here?" Patterson demanded.

Reade looked over his shoulder and the team watched as Kurt and Jane where wheeled by, both unconscious, but still alive.

"What happened?" Patterson demanded grabbing Reade's vest desperately.

"From what we saw, it looks like Weller went down shielding Jane from the shooters."

"And Jane?" Rich demanded.

"She was kneeling over him returning fire when she was hit." Tasha explained.

"I should have warned them about the heat signatures sooner!" Patterson said with tears running down her face.

"You told them the second we were able to identify the threat," Rich denied.

Suddenly Patterson's phone began to ring.

She ignored it.

No sooner than it stopped, then it began to ring again.

She looked down at it blankly. It stopped ringing.

Tasha's phone began to ring.

She and Reade shared a look before she reached for the phone.

"Zapata," She answered.

"What's going on?" Roman demanded immediately.

"Who is this?" Tasha demanded.

"You know who this is," Roman insisted, "Why isn't Jane, Weller or Patterson answering their phones?"

"You want to know why?" Tasha went off, "Because your little tattoo game sent Jane and Weller into a kill box."

"What?" Roman asked softly.

"We were following one of your damn cryptic clues and Weller and Jane were wounded."

"Are they dead?" Roman's voice was very quiet.

"What do you care?" Tasha hung up on him.

Patterson's phone immediately began to ring.

She looked down at the unknown caller id before she finally answered it.

"They're both in surgery," Patterson said into the phone, "Weller took it in the back, shielding Jane. The bullet exited his side. Jane was trying to pull Weller out of the line of fire and she was hit seven times…five in the plates, two hits, no exit."

"Where are you?" Roman didn't comment on her report.

"At the hospital waiting to see if either of them lives," She said cryptically.

The phone went dead.

"Why did you tell him?" Tasha demanded.

"I wanted for him to realize what he'd done." Patterson admitted.

Reade looked at her in surprise. He'd thought she was trying to reassure Roman, but now realized she was just poring salt in any wound he might have.

They moved into the waiting room knowing it was going to be a long night.

Kurt was out of surgery first. Not because his injuries were not as serious as Jane's, but because his injuries were life threatening and they took him in first.

Jane's arm wasn't a concern, but the surgeon took time fixing the damage the bullet to her side did before it came to rest alarmingly near her spinal cord. They were able to remove all the fragments and stitch up all the damage, but the delicate nature of the procedure meant that it took time.

When the Doctor came into the waiting room she addressed the worried team.

"Special Agent Weller is out of surgery," She explained to them, "He lost a lot of blood and the bullet did predictable damage, but he should make a full recovery."

"What about Jane?" Patterson demanded, any relief she might have felt put on hold. The only thing worse than losing them both, was losing one. She doubted either of them could face a lifetime without the other.

"She's still in surgery," The Doctor explained, "Her arm wasn't a problem, but the bullet to her side is resting dangerously close to her spinal cord."

"Could she be paralyzed?" Reade worried.

"It's a possibility." The Doctor admitted. "We won't know more until we're finished repairing the damage."

"When can we see him?" Patterson demanded.

"He's going to be in recovery for a little while and then the ICU."

"We need to be in the room before he wakes up," Tasha insisted, "Jane's his wife…he's very protective of her…we need to be the ones to explain what's happening."

"His wife?" The doctor appeared confused, "I was advised that these injuries were the result of a gunfight."

"That right," Patterson admitted.

"How was he working with his wife?" The Doctor shook her head, "She can't be an FBI Agent…"

"She's an FBI Asset," Reade explained, "They're both a part of a special task force."

"I'll note his chart." The Doctor didn't ask any more questions.

"What if she…" Patterson couldn't even say it.

"This is Jane," Tasha reminded her, "She continued to fight even after she was shot."

"That's because her pain tolerance is so high!" Rich reminded them, "Three months in a CIA Black Site will do that to you."

"How do you know about that?" Reade demanded.

"Oh, please," Rich scoffed, "Jane's one of my favorite people in the world, you think I didn't look for her when she was missing? To do that I had to know everything I could about her."

"You never said anything." Reade insisted.

"I didn't think you'd appreciate me reminding you that you turned your back on her," He said a little bit bitterly.

"We didn't know!" Patterson protested.

"You didn't even check," Rich was becoming agitated.

"Jane forgave us," Tasha reminded him.

"Well…"Rich rubbed his neck, "That really says more about her than you."

"That's enough," Reade warned him.

"I'm sorry," Rich looked abruptly uncomfortable, "I'm just worried."

"We all are," Patterson reminded him gently.

"I know…" Rich turned away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman hung up the phone and wasted no time. He wanted to destroy things. How had this happened?

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked him from the doorway.

"Not really," Roman said with a controlled voice.

"What's happened?" Blake worried.

"Some friends of mine were in an accident," Roman told her.

"Oh no!" Blake exclaimed, "Are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Roman denied, "I have to go away for a little bit."

"I'll go with you…" Blake insisted.

"No!" Roman denied aggressively. At her startled look her apologized, "I'm sorry, you can't come with me this time."

She simply looked at him with concern and nodded her understanding.

Roman made a few calls and left without any fanfare.

The flight was six hours, by the time he landed Weller and his sister would either be in recovery or already dead. He didn't know why he was reacting so strongly, half the time he wanted to kill them himself. The thought of them dying trying to save the other…gutted him. He'd sent them there, without anything but the most basic information. He knew just how dangerous these people were. The regret he felt now he refused to analyze.

He knew he was risking the entire mission by going back to New York, but he did it anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

 _Where was he?_

When the sterile environment registered everything came back. His heart monitor began to register his increased pulse rate.

Suddenly, he realized that he wasn't alone. Sitting in various locations around the room he saw Patterson, Reade and Zapata. Turning his head he realized that Rich was standing over him. His heart picked up even more. It wasn't at the sight of the people around him that caused the increase it was the fact that one endearing face was missing.

"Where's Jane?" He demanded to Rich immediately.

The team immediately converged on him.

"She's still in surgery," Rich was the one that told him.

"Surgery?" His head turned to find Patterson for the explanation.

"She was shot," Patterson told him reluctantly, "But the doctor is optimistic…"  
"Shot?!" Kurt tried to rise, only to fall back down toward the bed when the pain hit him.

"You can't get up!" Patterson panicked, "You're going to tear your stitches open."

"What happened?" Kurt demanded reaching for his IV.

"Grab his hand," Tasha warned Reade.

Kurt began to struggle just as the nurse entered the room. Taking in the patient's agitation she didn't waste any time filling his IV with something to knock him out.

The team watched at Kurt succumbed to the medication.

"That didn't go very well," Patterson worried.

"Hopefully," Rich told them, "Next time he wakes up, Jane will at least be in recovery."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane came awake in the recovery room slowly. Everything hurt. Trying to control her breathing, to keep it shallow she took stock of her surroundings.

Turning her head she realized she was in the hospital. That didn't make any sense…until it did.

Her eyes flew open and she frantically looked around for Kurt. She knew she was in recovery…so he should be here too.

He wasn't.

"Kurt!" She called, but her voice wasn't forceful enough to garnish a response. Wetting her lips she tried again, "KURT!"

That drew the attention of the nurse.

"How you doing?" She asked kindly.

"Where's my husband?" Jane demanded desperately.

"You're husband?" The nurse didn't understand. She just come on duty ten minutes ago and hadn't received any updates.

"He was shot…" Jane insisted.

The nurse looked around recovery. Jane was the only patient in there.

"I don't have any other patients…" The nurse insisted.

Jane began to cry when she realized what that must mean.

"No," The nurse tried to calm her down, "It's okay…it's okay."

Suddenly one of the Doctors realized what was happening.

"Ms. Doe?" She drew Jane's attention, "Your husband is fine. He was transferred to ICU thirty minutes ago. He came through the surgery just fine."

"Ku…Kurt's okay?" Jane demanded through gasping tears.

"You need to calm down," The Doctor urged her. "He's going to make a full recovery."

"I want to see him," Jane demanded.

The Doctor had never had a patient come out of surgery and be able to function so quickly. The tattoos clearly weren't the only unusual thing about the woman before her.

"I'll get you transferred," The Doctor hastily reassured her.

"NOW," Jane told her.

"Now," The doctor didn't argue.

Within a few minutes, Jane was on her way to ICU.

The team looked up when the door to Weller's room opened. They wheeled Jane's bed in beside Wellers. She was awake and her eyes were all for Kurt.

"Jane!" Rich said in relief.

It was only then that she saw the team.

"They said he's okay?" Jane looked to them for confirmation.

"He's going to make a full recovery!" Patterson assured her, coming to take her hand. The orderly worked around her with an impatient stare.

"How are you?" Tasha worried.

"I…"Jane didn't know what to say.

"We were able to remove the bullets," The Doctor answered from the doorway.

"Full recovery?" Rich demanded.

"Full recovery," The Doctor assured them.

Rich felt the tension that had tied his shoulders in knots release abruptly.

Once it was just the team, Jane looked over at them and insisted. "Can you get me closer?"

They didn't argue, but pushed her bed next to Kurt's. Jane reached for his hand and threaded her fingers through his reassuringly warm hand.

The team watched on without comment. It was only then that Jane allowed her eyes to close and her body to seek its much needed rest.

"Would you look at that," Rich said with a glance over his shoulder.

"What are we going to do with them?" Tasha said with a smile.

"Watch over them until they can watch out for themselves," Reade insisted. They resumed their seats.

When Kurt awoke the second time, the first thing he felt was the hand nestled within his own. He turned his head and took in the sight of his wife in the bed next to him. She was pale, but reassuringly alive.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it reverently.

"She's going to be fine," Rich whispered to him from the side of his bed.

Kurt turned to Rich gratefully. The team was sleeping in chairs around the room.

"Where was she shot?" Kurt worried.

"She took two bullets," Rich admitted, "One in the arm, one in the side, but she was hit in the plates five times."

Kurt's eyes closed in anguish.

"She's going to be fine," Rich insisted, "You both are."

Kurt held up his hand to Rich, who grasped it immediately.

"Thanks Rich," Kurt said groggily, turning back toward Jane.

Rich didn't understand this feeling in his chest. He knew Weller didn't realize he was still holding his hand, but Rich still didn't let go. These two had changed his life. They'd shown him something he hadn't eve realized he was missing.

The door pushed open and Rich looked over his shoulder. The Doctor came in with a chart. Looking back down at Weller he saw that his eyes were closed again. The Doctor moved to the side of Jane's bed.

Rich watched him with a troubled expression.

Reaching down he picked up Jane's limp hand but he didn't seem to be checking her pulse.

Jane opened her eyes abruptly. She looked up at the Doctor silently.

Her hand clenched around Kurt's. It was enough to rouse him.

"You okay?" Kurt worried even as his eyes opened.

When Jane remained silent Kurt took in what was happening.

"Why are you here?" Jane asked Roman.

"I heard you had a pretty bad day," He told her letting go of her hand abruptly.

"Are you here to finish the job?" Kurt demanded his voice just as quiet.

It was only then that Rich realized just who the Doctor actually was.

"Is that…" Rich asked in agitation.

"Quiet," Roman warned him, looking at the team.

"You need to be arrested," Rich hissed.

"Unfortunately," Roman told him, "The only one that _might_ be able to take me down is incapacitated."

"We have guns," Rich reminded him.

"Weller might be able to do it," Roman admitted ignoring Rich's comment, thinking back to the day he'd taken down all the Sandstorm operatives the day Sheppard invaded the NYO, "But he's not in any shape to either."

"I think you're overestimating yourself," Rich warned him.

"If you want to get the others killed…" Roman trailed off.

"Don't wake them," Jane told Rich.

"What?" Rich looked at Jane in shock.

"See," Roman smirked at Rich, "She knows."

"No," Kurt denied, "She still loves you."

Roman looked away at that observation.

"Why don't you just kill us yourself?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm not trying to get you killed," Roman denied, "You just need to take this seriously."

"I thought you were doing all of this to make me pay." Jane said sadly.

"That was just a bonus," Roman explained, "There's a bigger picture."

"First I lost my brother," Jane said weakly, "Then I lost my daughter. Today I almost lost my husband. You say you don't want me dead, you just want to wish I was dead?"

"He told you about Avery?" Roman's shock was apparent.

"And about you blackmailing him," Jane admitted.

"But you almost died for him today," Roman obviously didn't understand.

"And he almost died today for me," Jane reminded him. "Nothing you do will change that."

"You love him blindly," Roman said in an angry whisper.

"No," Jane denied, "I truly love him."

"So it's just me you never loved," Roman said without emotion.

"Of course she loves you," Tasha said from the chair she was sitting in, "She risked her own wellbeing trying to get you a deal with the FBI, when she realized you would never get past your prejudice, she zipped you so that you would come willingly and even when you tried to kill her, she let you walk away."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Roman denied.

"No," Patterson told him, "You don't."

"So what now?" Roman turned toward the team, "You try to arrest me and throw away the key?"

"Jane?" Reade asked her.

She closed her eyes.

"Kurt?" Jane looked to him. He'd suffered horribly through Roman's manipulation.

"I love you more than I hate him," Kurt admitted candidly.

"If you let him go…" Rich protested, "He's going to get you killed."

"You can go if you promise me you'll keep this between us," Jane looked at Roman seriously, "Leave the team alone."

"If we're going to be successful in the end game," Roman insisted, "We're going to need their help."

"Stop targeting them," Jane argued, "Stop risking them."

"You'll keep following the tattoos?" Roman verified.

"I will…but I'm not asking them to." Jane admitted.

"The two of us…that might be enough," Roman admitted, "You could come with me…ensure they're safe."  
"NO!" Kurt denied, his hand went from holding Jane to clutching her, "Nobody is taking her from me again."

"Then come with us," Roman reluctantly conceded.

"You expect us to trust you?" Patterson demanded.

"I don't care what you do," Roman admitted, "If Jane agrees to come with me then you can all go back to your own lives."

"She is not going with you," Tasha denied.

"I can't guarantee your safety if she stays here and follows the tattoos." Roman denied.

"We're safer together," Patterson insisted.

"Nobody around Jane will ever be safe," Roman reminded them.

Jane closed her eyes at that undeniable truth. Hadn't her daughter learned that lesson the hard way?

"You're wrong," Reade told him, "She's saved all of our lives numerous times. Without her each one of us would have already been dead."

"But…would _you_ die for _her_?" Roman taunted.

"Yes," Reade admitted.

"Yes," Patterson agreed.

"Yes," Tasha confirmed.

"Yes," Rich didn't hesitate.

Roman looked around the room. He'd tried to show Jane she'd made a mistake depending on these people who had their own secrets, but suddenly he wondered if he'd been the one that was wrong. His sister had always had a way about her that made people listen. Hell…he'd followed after her his whole life.

"Maybe _you_ should join _us_ ," Reade told Roman bluntly.

"I sold you into slavery," Roman reminded Reade.

"I didn't say I loved the idea," Reade admitted, "But you clearly have the inside track on some seriously illegal activities, you could make a deal."

"I think it might be a little too late for that," Roman actually smiled at the thought.

"It's only too late once you're dead," Patterson said bluntly.

"Well, I'm working on that," Roman admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Jane demanded.

"The man we're trying to take down…he's dangerous. Sheppard…dangerous. I've infiltrated his organization and I'm working from the inside, you're working from the outside. If we both don't do our part…he's going to walk."

"Why do you even care?" Tasha asked him.

"He took something very important from me," Roman admitted.

"What?" Patterson asked him with a scowl.

"Nothing I want to go into now." Roman denied.

"How can we trust you?" Rich demanded, "If you don't tell us anything?"

"I don't need for you to trust me," Roman said bluntly, "I just need for you to keep hitting him. Losing Hirst was a serious blow."

"You know who Hirst was working for?" Reade demanded.

"Yeah," Roman admitted.

"Tell us," Reade insisted.

"No," Roman denied, "The second I do, you're going to go after him and get yourselves killed."

"Isn't that what you want?" Jane reminded him.

"I don't know what I want anymore," Roman admitted.

"So what now?" Kurt asked wearily.

"Now we all go back to doing what we were doing," Roman suggested with a hard expression.

"I don't want to lose you too," Jane couldn't look at him as she whispered that confession.

Roman looked down at her thoughtfully.

"Avery isn't dead," He finally admitted.

"What?" Jane's eyes flew to his.

"I needed people to think she was dead because as long as she was alive, she was a target." Roman explained.

"What?" Kurt's heart tripled.

"You heard me," Roman admitted, "She's safe, but she needs to stay that way and the only way that will happen is if you let her stay dead."

"You're not…lying to hurt me?" Jane asked with tears in her eyes.

Roman reached for his phone and pulled up a live feed. Turning the phone he showed Jane and Kurt the image of Avery sitting on a patio reading a book.

"Kurt?" Jane looked over at him hopefully.

"It's her," Kurt admitted, a tear running down his face.

Jane began to cry helplessly.

"You weren't supposed to tell her," Roman accused Kurt.

"You're upset that I was honest with your sister?" Kurt shook his head in confusion.

"It caused her unnecessary pain," Roman pointed out.

"Only because you were lying about everything!" Kurt tried to sit up.

"Whoa," Rich pushed him back down, "You're going to tear something open."

"Kurt," Jane worried.

"Well," Roman looked around the room, "Unless someone is going to _try_ to arrest me, I need to go."

When nobody moved, Roman turned back toward the door.

"I love you," Jane told his retreating back softly.

He froze in the doorway, "I love you too," He finally admitted before disappearing from view.

Kurt threaded his fingers threw Jane's in silent support.

"I should have agreed to go with him," Jane looked around the room at the team.

"You don't mean that!" Patterson protested.

"If any of you die because I let him walk away…twice." Jane closed her eyes in despair.

"We know what we were signing up for," Tasha insisted.

"The thought of losing any of you…" Jane looked around the room.

"Nobody is losing anyone," Reade interrupted her.

Kurt didn't say anything, but his hand was holding hers in a gentle vice grip.

"I can't believe you just let him leave," Jane looked around the room in disbelief.

"You heard him," Reade reminded her, "He's infiltrated the inner workings of the person we're trying to take down. Letting him leave seemed like the right call."

"That's not why you did it," Jane whispered.

"No," Reade agreed, "But that's what I'm going to say if anyone asks us about it."

"I love you guys," Jane told them.

"We obviously love you too," Tasha said with a little smile.

"Now get some sleep so you can heal. I think you're going to need all of your strength before this is finally over," Patterson warned her.

Jane looked over at Kurt to find him watching her with an expression he only used with her. She blinked back tears as she met his eyes.

"I love you," He told her.

"I love you too," Jane said softly.

Kurt watched her eyes close before looking around at the family they had made for themselves.

They returned his look with a nod. They knew how vulnerable Jane was when it came to Roman and they'd protect her even from herself if they had to. She'd saved them all and it was their turn to save her.

Even remotely trusting Roman was a huge risk, but they would take it for her, because that's what families did…


	8. Too Far From Shore

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the second story of my New Year Blindspot madness…but we are in single digits on the January countdown so it's all good. I don't generally post two separate stories at one time, because I post them as chapters and not individual stories, I think it would make it really easy to miss a chapter, not that it would matter since they are one shots! Anyhoo… I just sit down and start writing…I'm not someone that works from an outline. I don't even know where the story is going half the time, the characters that the Blindspot creators have written are so alive, when you add in the beautiful job the actors do…these characters make up their own stories. I just type them up for them. Ha! They're very willful. I love them. Hope you like this…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked over her shoulder suspiciously. When it was obvious that she was alone she hurried over to the locker room and opened her locker. Looking down she smiled when she verified her find was still sitting innocently at the bottom hiding in the bag it came in.

"You look so guilty," Rich said from behind her.

Jane slammed the locker shut and tried to look casual.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She scoffed.

"Yes you do," Rich denied, looking at her locker with a speculative look.

"Don't even think about it," Jane warned him seriously.

"What?" It was his turn to try for innocent.

"Rich," Jane warned him.

"Oh, all right," He conceded.

"Where's your better half?" He looked around. You didn't find one without the other.

"Patterson's in the lab," Jane said with a little smile.

"Ha…ha," Rich scoffed, "You know I meant Stubbles."

"Oh…did you?" Jane feigned surprise.

"You're being really illusive," Rich accused her, "Makes me want to find out what you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything," Jane denied, "I'm just messing with you. Kurt met Allie for lunch."  
"Awww…" Rich gushed, "Is baby stubbles in town?"

"No," Jane denied, "Allie flew in for work."

"He's having lunch with his former paramour…alone…and you're here?" Rich looked slightly alarmed.

"They do share a child together," Jane reminded him.

"All the more reason to tag along!" Rich argued.

"I trust Kurt," Jane said very patiently.

"Well, yeah, good for you, but men are pigs…trust me I am one." Rich reminded her.

"Rich stop it," Jane was becoming agitated.

"Look," Rich back peddled a little bit, "I know that Weller is totally in love with you…but he was last time he got her pregnant too!"

Jane closed her eyes and counted to ten. "I'm going to hurt you," She warned him.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Rich asked finally, "I know he invited you."

"I had some shopping to do," Jane explained defensively.

" _Shopping_?" Rich looked even more perplexed.

Jane looked down at her standard outfit and flushed at his look of disbelief. She realized she wasn't exactly a fashion plate…but she still went shopping on occasion.

"Yes, shopping," Jane repeated turning toward the door.

"This is a mistake!" Rich called after her retreating back.

Jane left the locker room, her happy glow a thing of the past.

She trusted Kurt and she hated when Rich tried to stir up all her insecurities. Reaching for her phone she typed out a quick text to Kurt… _Back at work…how's Allie?_

She received an answering response immediately, _Allie's great! I'm going to be late getting back._

 _Everything okay?_ Jane texted back.

 _Yes. Just going to help Allie out with something…should just take a couple of hours._

Jane looked down at the text and felt her heart sink.

 _Okay…be safe._ Jane responded.

The heart emoji he sent back made her smile a little. He'd been working on other ways to show her how much he loved her. She knew he wasn't one to really use social media so that fact that he'd made the effort for her was endearing and made her feel special.

Just then she received a text from Patterson. Grateful for the distraction Jane headed over to the lab.

"I've cracked a tattoo," Patterson told Jane in excitement.

"Well," Jane didn't share her enthusiasm, "Wonder if this one will get one of us arrested or killed."

"What has you in such a bad mood?" Patterson looked at her quizzically.

"Rich," Jane said.

Patterson could understand that.

"Where are Reade and Tasha?" Jane asked looking around.

"They're in a meeting with Keaton." Patterson explained, "Where's Kurt?"

"He met Allie for lunch," Jane explained.

"It's unusual that he doesn't respond back when I text him," Patterson said with a scowl. Typing a line of code she realized, "He turned his phone off."

That little bit of information didn't exactly make Jane's day.

"Jane?" Patterson looked over at her scowling face in concern.

"He's helping Allie out with something…he's going to be a little while." Jane dismissed Patterson's concern.

"Okay…" Patterson shook her head and began to explain what she found.

Jane listened as she outlined the tattoo and how it tied into a ship currently docked in the harbor.

"What's on the ship?" Jane asked her.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, "We need to get out there and see if we can find out."

"I'll go," Jane turned away.

"What?" Patterson grabbed her arm, "No! You don't have anyone to go with you."

"It's just a recon mission," Jane reminded her, "I'll be fine."

"It's a _tattoo case_ ," Patterson reminded her, " _All_ of them are dangerous."

"Kurt, Reade and Tasha are not going to be available for a while," Jane reminded her, "Do you have the ship's manifest? How long are they going to be docked?"

"They're due to depart at midnight," Patterson reluctantly admitted.

"It's already almost 2," Jane pointed out.

"I know…I know," Patterson insisted, "I'll go with you."  
"Who would feed me information?" Jane demanded.

"Rich?" Patterson suggested without enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Jane shook her head, "I'll take my chances."  
"Jane…" Patterson didn't want to concede.

"I'll be fine," Jane assured her turning away once more.

Patterson watched her go with a concerned expression.

Jane geared up. She knew going out without backup was risky, but if she waited for the others the special evening she had planned for Kurt would have to be postponed. That _wasn't_ happening…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked up from his phone and smiled at Allie, "All clear."

"So," Allie smiled back, "Second anniversary…first time you spend it together."

"I've got the whole evening planned," Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Does Jane know that?" Allie suspected she didn't.

"She has no idea," Kurt admitted, "I'm using you as an excuse to go over and get the apartment ready for tonight."

"Brilliant," Allie said sarcastically.

"What?" Kurt said defensively.

"You're using another woman as cover to surprise your wife…" Allie explained patiently.

"So?" Kurt didn't see the problem.

Allie only shook her head in exasperation. Only Weller wouldn't see something so obvious.

"Most wives don't like that," She said pointedly.

"Oh…please," Kurt scoffed, "Jane was missing for eighteen months…if I had been going to cheat on her I've had ample opportunity."

"Did you?" Allie asked, even though she suspected the answer already.

"NO!" Kurt denied, taken back by the very question.

Allie only smiled at the predictable response. Kurt was one of the best men she knew, she wasn't surprised.

"Well…" She stood up, "On that note, I've got to head out."

"Jane and I are hoping to make a trip to Colorado in a couple of weeks," Kurt stood up with her.

"About that…" Allie hesitated.

"What?" Kurt worried.

"Connor and I are thinking of moving back to New York," Allie admitted, "I wasn't going to tell you until I knew for sure."

"That's great!" Kurt said with enthusiasm.

"It's not a sure thing yet," Allie cautioned him, "But I want you and Jane to have the opportunity to see Bethany regularly. They only way that can happen, is if we're all in the same city."

"When will you know?" Kurt asked her opening the door to the restaurant for her.

"A couple of weeks," Allie admitted, "By the time you and Jane get to Colorado again, we should have an answer."

"Allie," Kurt looked down at her seriously, "This means a lot to us…thank you."

"Bethany is lucky to have so many people in her life that cares about her. You and Jane are great parents…I don't want to deny her the ability to see you." Allie admitted, "Plus…"

Kurt stopped and looked down at her in question, "Plus?"

"I'm pregnant," Allie admitted, "Little brother or sister on the way."

Kurt's face broke out into a huge grin, "Congratulations!" He leaned down to hug her.

"When are you and Jane going to provide Bethany a sibling?" She asked as they resumed walking.

Kurt looked thoughtful. "We talked about it the night she disappeared, but with all that happening since she came back…it doesn't seem like now is the right time."

"Kurt," Allie stopped him, "If you wait for the right time…it might never happen."

"We have a lifetime together," Kurt insisted, "We have time…"

"Just…don't wait too long," Allie urged him before she reached up and kissed his cheek, "You both deserve to be happy."

Kurt watched her walk away with a little smile. They were happy, but the thought of Jane pregnant with their child was a hard one to get out of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane observed the ship from the dock silently.

"I don't see any activity," She reported to Patterson via COMS.

"Good," Patterson still didn't like this new development.

"I'm going to get a closer look," Jane advised.

"No!" Patterson denied, "No closer look."

"I didn't come all the way down here, just so I could say I don't know what's going on." Jane said drily.

"Jane," Patterson argued, "I have a bad feeling."

"I'll be careful," Jane assured her.

Patterson reached for her phone and tried Weller again. He still didn't answer. Moving over to the computer she considered remotely turning on the phone and calling again, but if he was helping Allie with something it could be too dangerous.

She considered interrupting Reade and Tasha's meeting with Keaton, but she knew that would just pull Keaton into the middle of the investigation. He'd already wanted to take charge and she didn't want to give him a reason to pursue it further. Hirst being dirty certainly hadn't helped.

"I need to go down into the hold," Jane warned Patterson, "I don't know if our COMS are going to work once I'm down there."

"How long do I give you?" Patterson demanded.

"It's a big ship," Jane warned her, "Give me at least an hour."

"ONE HOUR," Patterson warned her.

"I'll hurry," Jane assured her.

"NO!" Patterson denied, "Just be CAREFUL."

Jane moved down the steps carefully. The ship seemed to be totally abandoned. It didn't make any sense. Even if nothing illegal was going on, the ship should be teaming with crew since it was scheduled to leave tonight.

She was careful to look for any hidden wires that might alert someone to her presence.

She was two levels down, more puzzled than ever, when she realized what was happening. Her eyes flew wide when she felt the unmistakable motion that indicated the ship was no longer docked. Something must be terribly wrong, because the ship had sailed nine hours early.

She'd asked Patterson for an hour…looking down at her watch she realized that only twenty minutes had passed. That meant that the ship had forty more minutes of sailing to do before anyone even knew what was happening…

She considered simply jumping, but she knew the water was too cold to swim any distance without a wet suit, which she didn't have.

Resting her head back against the hull she cursed silently, this was definitely going to mess with her plans for the evening. Voices in the distance had her snap back to her current situation. Moving silently she hid behind some pipes and waited for the voices to pass.

"This is not going as planned," The first man was saying.

 _No kidding_ …Jane thought silently.

"We just need to cut our losses." The second man insisted.

"Cut our losses?" The first man said in disbelief.

"Do you want to go to prison forever?" The second man asked.

"If we dump the shipment," The first man reminded him, "We're ruined and if we don't deliver, probably dead."

"This ship is too slow to outrun the authorities."

"How did they even find out about this?"

"Does it even matter?"

"YES! It matters…"

"We can find out who we need to kill…after we get rid of the weapons."

"There is no way we can unload the number of weapons we have on board."

"Then we need to sink the ship."

"You don't think they'll dive on the ship and find the weapons anyway?"  
"They will, but it will take time, enough for us to file an insurance claim and get lost."

"What about the crew?"

"They're all wanted for various felonies. If any of them are caught, they'll cut a deal."

"So we eliminate them?"

"There are only seven…"

"They are affiliated with _him…"_

"Okay…we don't file a claim, we just disappear. Make him think we're all dead."

"When?"

"We need to get further out… make it harder to dive on the wreck."

"Fine, but first we need to sabotage the lifeboats…all but one. We also need to disable the radio. We can't have a distress call."

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This just kept getting better and better. She knew with certainty that by now she was too far out to swim back and in short time things were going to get much more challenging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson was pacing when Rich came into the lab.

"What's up Pasty Pat?" He was chewing on a candy bar.

"Don't call me that," Patterson said distracted.

Seeing that he'd failed to rile her, Rich's brown creased in concern. She was usually too easy…something must be up.

"Why so stressed?"

"Jane's following a tattoo, _on her own_." Patterson told him as she continued to pace.

" _WHAT_?" He demanded, the candy bar forgotten.

"I got a hit on a tattoo and everyone else was unavailable, so Jane is doing recon."

"Why didn't she take me?" Rich hissed.

"You can't carry a weapon," Patterson reminded him, "And you purposely agitate us…"

"Where's everyone else?" Rich didn't argue the point.

"Reade and Tasha are in with Keaton and Kurt' is helping Allie with something."

" _CALL HIM_ ," Rich was already reaching for his phone.

" _I DID_ ," Patterson admitted, "His phone is off."

"Turn it back on," Rich insisted.

"What if he's helping her with US Marshall stuff?" Patterson demanded.

"Turn it on…check his location and if he's not in some random building…call him."

That actually made sense. Patterson didn't waste any time.

"Where is he?" Rich demanded over her shoulder.

"He's…at home." Patterson said in relief.

Rich wasn't relieved at that proclamation.

"Call him," He encouraged her.

Weller answered on the second ring, "Patterson…" He growled.

"We have a situation." Patterson interrupted.

"What situation?" Kurt demanded.

"I cracked at tattoo," Patterson explained, "It was tied to a ship that was docked in the harbor, but the ship was due to sail tonight."

"I'll be right in," Kurt assured her.

"No!" Patterson denied, "Don't come in…go to the docks."

Rich was typing on the computer as she explained everything to Kurt.

"I need to get the team," Kurt insisted.

"That's just it," Patterson denied, "Reade and Tasha are in a meeting with Keaton and time was getting away from us…so Jane went on her own."

" _WHAT_?" To say Kurt was unamused would be an understatement.

"She's on the ship trying to find out why it's a tattoo." Patterson admitted.

" _BY HERSELF_?" Kurt's heart thumped uncomfortably in his chest.

"Yes," Patterson admitted.

"You have her on COMS?" Kurt demanded.

"No," Patterson denied, "She went below deck and we knew we were going to lose contact…I gave her one hour."

"When?"

Looking at her watch Patterson told him, "An hour and twenty minutes ago."

"She didn't check in?"

"No."

"I think I might know why," Rich looked over his shoulder at Patterson.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because the space that the shipped _used_ to be docked is empty." Rich brought up the security feed.

"It's empty?" Patterson felt sick.

"What's empty?" Kurt demanded… "Put me on speaker."  
Patterson did as he asked.

"The ship has sailed," Rich told Kurt.

"They must have found Jane," Patterson worried, "Why else would they leave ahead of schedule?"

"Notify Reade and Zapata," Kurt insisted.

"But Keaton…" Rich reminded Kurt.

"If that ship reaches International Waters," Kurt told them, "We're going to need him anyway."

"What are you going to do?" Patterson demanded.

"I'm going to get my wife," Kurt told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you interrupt the meeting?" Keaton demanded once they were all up to speed.

"She was just doing recon," Patterson explained.

"For a _tattoo case,"_ Tasha insisted.

"See if you can find out when the ship left," Reade cut through all the should haves…

"It left an hour and a half ago," Rich told them, his fingers flying of the keys.

"Where's Weller?" Tasha worried.

"He said he was going after Jane," Patterson admitted.

"He probably has either has procured a speed boat or a helicopter." Keaton said with a worried frown.

"Speedboat," Rich answered that question, "Can't land a helicopter."

"That makes sense," Reade agreed.

"No," Rich insisted, "He left ten minutes ago."

The team realized that Rich had the marina's security camera up on one of the monitors.

"I've cancelled the report of the boat's theft."

"Good job," Reade told him, "You don't happen to know the name of the boat he procured?"

"Yeah," Rich admitted, "Ironically enough the boat's is called the Painted Lady."

"How long will it take for him to catch up?" Reade demanded.

"Oh," Rich assured them, "He's picked the fastest boat in the marina, he should catch them in about forty minutes. Problem is, going at that speed he'll have enough fuel to get there, but not enough to get back."

"I don't think he cares about getting back," Tasha said with a shake of her head, "Once he gets to the ship, that boats going to be abandoned."

"I'm sure his total and only focus right not is getting to Jane," Rich agreed.

"We need to intercept that ship," Reade looked over at Patterson.

"I'm on it," She assured him.

"What are we going to do?" Tasha demanded.

"We're using a helicopter," Keaton hung up his phone, "One will be on the roof shortly."

"Let's go," Reade agreed without hesitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane knew she didn't have much time so she didn't waste any of it. She found the cargo hold and used her cell phone to take pictures of the illegal weapons that were being transported. She didn't try to save any of the crew, the last thing she needed was to appeal to a hired thug for help. She did gather as much evidence as she could get her hands on. She dismantled the laptop she found in one of the bunk areas and pushed the hard drive inside a sealed bag she found in the kitchen. She also grabbed some toiletries from different locations. She figured they could possibly get DNA to figure out who was responsible for this.

When she came across the room that housed wetsuits and scuba gear she felt instant relief. She knew she was going to end up in the water and this at least gave her a fighting chance. Before she could gather the gear, the ship shook with the force of the blast. She knew her time was up.

She quickly donned the wetsuit and stuffed the evidence inside before dragging the air tank up the stairwell to the next level. She couldn't afford to be seen and she needed to wait until the ship was low enough in the water that she could slip out undetected. Without a distress call being sent…even the wetsuit didn't mean she was necessarily going to make it. With that thought in mind she pulled out her cellphone and began recording.

"Kurt," She had to clear her throat, "I… I messed up. Today's our anniversary…I guess we don't get to spend those together…"

The second explosion was closer and she took a deep breath before continuing, "I want you to know…in case I don't make it…you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry…I should have waited for backup… I love you."

The water was now coming up the steps behind her. She looked down at how quickly it was rising and then back at the video, "I'm not giving up…" She quickly bagged the phone and shoved it in her wetsuit with the evidence she'd gathered. Pulling the mask into place she made sure she was clear of the door so that the suction of the ship didn't pull her down with it. She couldn't see the men that had caused this, but she figured that meant they could see her either. Placing in the respirator in her mouth she sank below the water line and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt could see the smoke long before he could see the ship. He had no doubt that by following the black smudge in the sky he was getting closer to his missing wife.

He had the boat at full throttle and he knew he had the power he needed to close the gap. It took too long. By the time he was close enough to see the ship it was mostly underneath the water.

He shook his head in denial even as he watched the last of the ship disappear beneath the waves. His frantic eyes searched the water for some sign that his world hadn't just imploded.

There was debris, but no indication that he hadn't just lost the most important person in his world.

"Jane!" He throttled down and called out desperately.

Suddenly a helicopter was overhead and he looked up to see Tasha leaning over the side scanning the water.

The copter hovered over him and a package was thrown down. He leaned over and picked it up to find a COM waiting for him. He didn't waste any time putting it in.

"Do you see her?" Kurt demanded immediately.

"No," Tasha denied with a catch in her voice.

"There's a boat leaving the area," Rich advised.

"Where?" Kurt demanded.

"Northwest," Rich explained.

"We're on it," Tasha insisted when Kurt looked in that direction.

"I'm going to keep looking here," Kurt said weakly.

The helicopter moved off and Kurt sank down weakly against the side of the boat. He began slowly to make his way through the floating pieces that were all that was left of the Ship his wife had been on.

"We have them," Tasha advised.

"Is Jane with them?" Kurt demanded.

"Negative," Tasha denied.

Kurt turned off the motor and sank into the seat weakly.

The water was cold…too cold. If she wasn't in the boat…that meant…she was gone.

"Jane!" He screamed again, refusing to give up.

Jane waited for fifteen minutes before she made her way back to the surface. By now the people responsible to sinking the boat would be gone and she didn't have that much time to come up with a floatation devise to keep her alive until the team came for her…until Kurt came for her. She knew he would come and her heart ached for what she was unwittingly putting him through.

She broke the surface and to her surprise a boat was within sight. She was about to dive once more when an all too familiar voice called her name.

"JANE!"

Pulling the regulator out of her mouth she called back, "KURT!"

At first he thought he was hearing things…

"KURT!" She called again, swimming toward the boat.

When he realized it really was her, Kurt turned on the motor and moved over to where Jane was currently treading water.

He pulled her out of the water with a herculean burst of strength. No sooner had she cleared the side of the boat than she was in his arms. His lips ran over her face and he registered just how cold she was.

"We need to get you warm," He worried, his hand coming up to wrap in her hair ringing out the excess water.

"I'm okay," Jane insisted reassuringly.

"I've got Jane," Kurt advised over COMS.

"WHAT?" Rich demanded in relief.

"She's okay," Kurt assured the team.

"Coast Guard is on the way," Tasha advised, "But it's going to be a little while."

"Jane's wet," Kurt argued.

"We'll drop you down some supplies," Reade assured him.

Kurt began to pull off Jane's wet suit. She was shivering and he ignored the helicopter even as they lowered down a few thermal blankets and some water.

The helicopter disappeared and once again they were alone.

Kurt was single minded in his focus and Jane found herself standing before him in her white cotton underwear. She thought of the bag waiting in the bottom of her locker. Not only had she purchased some sexy underwear for tonight, but she'd also gotten Kurt a frame for a picture she'd drawn of the two of them with Bethany.

Kurt took off his shirt and damp jacket and removed her damp under wear before wrapping Jane in his shirt. He then wrapped the thermal blanket around her and led her over to the hatch that allowed them access to the miniscule space below deck. It housed a full size bed and not much else.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded settling on the bed and pulling her onto his lap.

She stiffened when he tried to lean her head against his chest.

"Wait," She worried, grabbing one of the pillow cases from one of the pillows and wrapping her wet hair in it before sinking against him.

He knew she was worried about his welfare, but what he needed more than comfort was his wife against as much of him as possible.

"They were running weapons," Jane explained, "Someone must have tipped them off that we were onto them, because before I even realized we'd left the dock, they came up with a plan to dump the weapons to save themselves. Then they realized they didn't have time to dump all the weapons, so they decided to kill the crew and sink the boat."

"The crew!" Kurt hadn't given them a single thought.

"They were corrupt," Jane assured him, "They killed them so they wouldn't try to make a deal with the police."

She went on to explain the rest.

"What if you hadn't found the wetsuit?" Kurt demanded.

"Things wouldn't have worked out so well," Jane said drily.

Kurt closed his eyes at that realization.

"Happy anniversary," Jane whispered against his neck.

His arms tightened around her.

"Happy anniversary." Kurt kissed her forehead.

"This isn't exactly what I had planned," Jane admitted.

Thinking back to their apartment and the flowers and candles he'd placed out for her, he couldn't deny this wasn't what he'd had planned either, but he was so grateful just to be next to her…he didn't care.

"I just want to be with you," Kurt admitted, "I don't need anything else."

"Me and my sexy white granny panties," Jane laughed a little.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever met, not matter what you do or don't have on." Kurt assured her, "But that's not why I love you."

"It's not?" She teased him.

"Well…it's not the only reason."

"So smooth," She gently licked his neck and he shuttered predictably.

"Stop that," Kurt warned her.

"Why?" Jane asked with a little smile, "It _is_ our anniversary."

"I want to make sure I can get you warm," Kurt chided her.

"I'm getting warmer by the second," Jane assured him.

"Jane," Kurt said breathlessly. He was quickly loosing focus.

"Kurt," Jane pulled back far enough to look up into his face, "I didn't think I would get this chance again. I need you."

Just that quickly Kurt stopped thinking. He lifted her up so that she could straddle his lap and with his hand guiding her closer he began a carnal exploration that ensured neither of them was feeling the cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why aren't they responding?" Patterson demanded.

Rich just looked at her pointedly.

"Oh," She blushed.

"How long until the Coast Guard intercepts them?" Rich asked out of curiosity.

"Less than twenty minutes," Patterson assured him.

"Bet they get an eyeful," Rich said with a little smile.

"You're horrible," Patterson told him.

"You love me," Rich insisted.

"I tolerate you at best," Patterson didn't miss a beat.

"You're a cold woman." Rich told her.

"Tasha," Patterson called her.

"Copy."

"Did you get the weapon's dealers?"

"They're being picked up now," Tasha assured her, "We're going to go back and check on Jane and Weller."

"I…wouldn't do that," Patterson denied.

"Why?" Tasha didn't understand.

"Copy," Reade said with a laugh.

"How can you be this naïve and be a CIA Agent?" Keaton asked Tasha.

"We're heading back in," Reade reported.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was just catching her breath when she realized she hadn't given the evidence in her phone a second thought.

"Where's my phone?" Jane lifted her head off Kurt's chest to look around.

"Who could you possibly want to call right now?" Kurt said with a little smile.

"I want to play Wizardville," Jane said deadpan.

When he just looked at her in astonishment, she began to laugh. It was only then that Kurt realized she was teasing him. He began to tickle her in retaliation and she squirmed against him laughing.

"It's on the floor over there," Kurt finally told her.

Jane leaned over and reached for the phone. She could feel his gaze on her as she stretched to reach it. When she turned back his sleepy expression had turned hot.

"I doubt we have time," She said with real regret. "I don't want to give the Coast Guard a free show."

Just the thought of anyone else seeing Jane like this quickly cooled his adore.

"I doubt you have reception out here," Kurt told her, reaching for his pants.

"I just want to make sure the water didn't destroy the pictures I took for evidence." Jane explained turning on the phone.

She handed it to Kurt and went hunting for his shirt and her underwear.

Kurt pulled up the camera once the phone was on, "Looks good," He told her flipping through the pictures.

"Good," Jane said in relief.

"What's this?" Kurt asked her seeing the new video.

"Oh," Jane reached for the phone, "I didn't know if this was going to work out or not… so I left you a message."

Kurt looked down at the video with trepidation. The thought of getting a goodbye message from her after she died…made his hand begin to tremble.

Seeing the reaction he wasn't able to hide, Jane reached for the phone, intending to delete the message.

"No," Kurt held the phone away, "I want to see it."

"Are you sure?" Jane looked doubtful.

"I'm sure," Kurt said with more confidence than he actually felt. He hit the play button and watched it silently. When the second explosion happened she could see how affected he was becoming.

"Kurt," Jane tried to take the phone again.

His eyes were glued to the speed in which the water was rising. He knew at the moment she was making the video she had no idea he was already coming for her. She'd believed she might die. When the video ended, Kurt turned his head to look up at her.

"I didn't give up," Jane repeated the last line again.

"That's another one of my favorite things about you," Kurt admitted with a misty expression.

"You shouldn't have watched that," Jane worried.

"I know what I want for an anniversary gift," Kurt said abruptly.

"Oh," Jane looked at him with a surprised teasing expression, "Do you?"

"Yes," Kurt said without any levity at all.

"What do you want?" Jane became more serious when she realized just how deeply the video had touched him.

"Children…with you," Kurt said with more than a little vulnerability.

"You want us to have children?" Jane repeated quietly.

"The thought of a child that is half you and half me…" Kurt had to look away.

"We are kind of in the middle of a tattoo nightmare," Jane reminded him.

"I don't care," Kurt turned back to her, "What do you want?"

"I…" Jane didn't know how to respond, "I want children with you." She finally admitted.

Kurt's face broke into a glowing smile.

"This is going to complicate things," Jane warned him.

"We can do this," Kurt insisted, "Together, we can do anything."

It was Jane's turn to smile.

"Yes we can," She agreed.

"So you want to try?" Kurt confirmed.

"I hear trying is half the fun," Jane agreed with a little laugh.

The Coast Guard arrived and Kurt assisted Jane onto their vessel. When they finally arrive home, Jane's bag was thrown on the counter and Kurt's flowers and candles only drew a passing look as they headed to the bedroom.

Their belief in their future was the best gift they could have given each other. It would take time, but the family they created would one day tell stories about the amazing love that saw them through everything and the years of happiness they earned as a result…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…that's it. My head is currently so empty I think my thoughts are echoing….echoing. Did you hear that? Just kidding…kidding…kidding. Ha! HOPE YOUR NEW YEAR IS THE BEST EVER!


	9. Jane Finds Clarity

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am not okay… just saying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jane," Patterson stopped what she was doing to look over at her seriously.

"Please," Jane tried to stop her.

"Talk to me," Patterson implored, "You both can't go on like this. The only real question is which one of you is going to get themselves killed first."

Jane closed her eyes and turned her face away. She knew Patterson was right, but she didn't know how to get past this hole in her heart.

"You know Weller…this has to be killing him." Patterson insisted.

Jane's hand trembled but she said nothing.

"You love him so much," Patterson reminded her, "How can you just walk away? Did you just stop loving him?"

Jane abruptly stood up and turned to go.

"Jane," Patterson said in remorse.

Jane stopped in her tracks, but didn't look back at Patterson before she spoke, "Of course I didn't just stop loving him. That's what makes this so hard. He told me he killed the daughter I will never get to meet…and I _still love him_. What does that make me?"

With that Jane fled and Patterson felt tears overflow. Turning away she wiped her face only to freeze when she realized that Weller was standing frozen just inside the doorway.

"Kurt," She could see by the look on his face he'd heard every word.

"You need to give Jane some space." Kurt told Patterson.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Patterson told him. "You've both been through so much… I was just trying to help."

"I told you I couldn't fix this. I knew if I told her, we'd be over. How could she ever get past what I did? I know I never will." Kurt admitted.

"That's just it," Patterson reminded him, "She admitted that even after what you told her, she _still_ _loves you._ "

"It hurt her to admit that." Kurt said sadly, "I just keep causing her more pain."

"What can I do?" Patterson insisted.

"Help me find out all that you can about Avery," Kurt implored, "She may never get to meet her daughter, but she deserves to at least know what her life was like."

"Of course," Patterson agreed placing a hand on his arm.

Kurt nodded before looking away as he attempted to gather back some control. He never thought that he hadn't killed her love for him. When he'd heard her confession, instead of feeling elated that she still loved him, he'd been gutted. He knew she was worried about not fighting hard enough for her daughter when she'd been taken…now she had to worry that she couldn't even force herself to hate the man that killed her. He knew what would be next, she wasn't going to hate him…she was going to hate herself. He wasn't going to let her do that and he knew just the way to make sure she didn't turn the hatred on herself.

"We need to call a meeting," Kurt told Patterson.

"What's wrong?" Patterson worried.

"There's more to tell," Kurt admitted.

"Kurt…" Patterson protested.

"Call the team," Kurt encouraged her.

With a worried frown she did as he requested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked around the conference table and realized that Reade was the only one that could meet his eyes. He figured what he was about to tell them would change that.

"What's this about?" Reade encouraged him.

"You all know…" Kurt couldn't bring himself to say it again, "What I did, but you don't know everything."

At that Jane's eyes flew up and she looked at him with fear clouding her gaze.

He looked away.

"What else?" Tasha asked when he hesitated.

"Roman's been blackmailing me threatening to tell Jane what happened in Berlin if I don't help his with the tattoos." Kurt admitted.

"Roman?" Jane shook her head in disbelief.

"He said the tattoos have a certain order and he was going to feed me information when it was time." Kurt admitted.

"He also tried to get you to kill Hirst," Jane realized.

"He did?" Patterson gasped.

"I couldn't do it," Kurt admitted, "That's when I knew that even though Jane had decided not to look for her daughter, I still had to tell her."

Jane heard the words, but her mind was spinning. That Roman not only knew about Berlin, but was using that information to blackmail Kurt put a whole new spin on what happened…one that made Jane realize that there must be more to the story.

She could see the team was talking, but she wasn't listening. What were the odds that her daughter would run into Kurt…much less approach him. Kurt said that she was the one that knew where to find Max. What eighteen year old knew that?

 _She promised me she would wait…_

 _It was like they knew I was coming…they were waiting for me._

 _She should never have been there…_

"Jane?" Reade repeated for the third time, while the others watched on with worried expressions.

"Something feels off," Jane told them.

"Jane…" Kurt was watching her with the same devastated expression he'd been wearing when he told her what happened.

"What do you mean?" Patterson worried.

"Roman _knows_ what happened in Berlin, conveniently setting up Weller to blackmail him. Giving him the leverage he needs to make the tattoos work."

"What are you saying?" Tasha asked her.

"Kurt said it was like Max _knew_ he was coming." Jane looked over at Kurt and then away.

"So you think that Roman set up Kurt and Avery?" Reade demanded in disbelief.

"I think someone set Kurt up," Jane conceded.

"That doesn't change anything," Kurt insisted.

Jane finally took a breath and forced herself to look at the facts more objectively. Whoever had warned Max would have had to know Weller to be able to know his greatest weakness. He was a protector. You couldn't have set up anything more devastating to him than what happened. He'd killed an innocent and not just anyone, her _daughter_. She turned off that thought. She had to look at this objectively. If this had been anyone but her daughter she would have realized the unlikelihood of these events coming together like this sooner.

"Jane…" Kurt was watching her with a worried expression. It was only then that she realized she'd been staring at him silently for several minutes.

 _Whatever you think you have with my sister is built on a foundation of lies…_

 _You're too broken…_

 _One day she's going to turn her back on you, like she did with me…_

She gasped. She'd done exactly what Roman said she would. He knew their biggest weakness and he'd set them up perfectly.

Kurt was suddenly on his feet and moving around the table toward Jane. She was wearing her emotions on her face and her stunned look had transformed into utter anguish.

He moved toward her before he realized he was the last person she would want to try to comfort her.

"I'm okay," Jane insisted. She was lying. She was far from okay.

Jane stood up abruptly.

"Jane?" Kurt was frozen as he watched her.

"Kurt…I need a minute." She admitted.

The others watched her go silently.

Jane fled to the locker room. Sitting on the bench she considered what she now knew. She realized she knew exactly what Kurt had been struggling with. She'd lied to him about Roman killing Emma for just this reason…to protect him from the pain that knowledge would cause him. He'd done that for her, for them. Nobody had ever tried to protect her like that before. Painful lessons had been a way of life for her and she hadn't recognized that he'd been protecting _her_ and not _himself._ He was suffering for what he'd done and he'd been doing it alone.

 _I'm trying so hard…_

 _Why are you trying so hard?_

Jane now understood.

 _You did the K &R so you wouldn't have to worry about the people you killed or the ones you couldn't save…_

 _No! You don't know…_

 _That's the problem Jane I don't know…_

She'd left him out there all alone. They'd been trying to find _her._ If anyone was to blame…it was her.

With that realization she closed her eyes in despair. She'd turned her back on him. Taken off her ring even as he pleaded with her… She'd always believed that this life wasn't for her, but she'd never realized that _she_ would be the one that threw it away. Roman hadn't destroyed them…she had.

Taking a deep breath she headed toward Patterson's lab. She needed to find out who had set Kurt up and she couldn't do that alone.

The door opened and she stopped in the doorway when she realized Kurt was with Patterson.

"Can we find her a picture?" Kurt was pleading.

He stopped talking when he realized she was there.

Even after everything…he was still trying to provide her what he could.

"Kurt…" Jane said hoarsely, "Do you have a minute?"

He looked worried but followed her back to the locker room.

"Jane…I'm sorry…" He began even as she threw herself into his arms and began to sob.

She'd caught him completely off guard. His arms hesitated before they closed around her fiercely.

"I'm sorry," Jane gasped out.

" _You're sorry?"_ Kurt repeated blankly.

"I was so angry…" Jane admitted.

"I killed Avery…" Kurt said with understanding.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her," Jane told him, "I was angry not because you accidently shot Avery, but because you've been lying to me all of this time."

"I just didn't know how to tell you." Kurt pulled back only far enough to look down at her, "You didn't remember you had a daughter…and then when you did…I'd already waited too long. I was selfish."

"You were protecting me," Jane denied, "Like you do everyone."

"I _should_ have died with her!" Kurt insisted.

"NO!" Jane denied, "I should never have said that…"

"You were right," Kurt denied.

"I was hurt…angry," Jane denied.

"I've never failed at anything that mattered this much," Kurt said with a tear rolling down his face.

"I want to come home," Jane said with a quivering voice.

"What?" Kurt actually shook his head in disbelief.

"I should never have left like that…never given up on us." Jane insisted.

"Jane…" Kurt was looking down at her with fragile hope.

"If I put my ring back on…" Jane asked hesitantly, "Can we try to work through this?"

Kurt fumbled for a moment before he pulled her ring from his pants pocket.

She looked down at in disbelief.

"You were carrying it with you?"

"Not because I thought that you could ever forgive me," Kurt denied, "It just gave me comfort…"

How could she have _ever_ walked away from him?

She extended her hand to him and it was shaking.

He took a deep breath and pushed it back onto her finger.

"I ca…can't believe it," Kurt looked back up at her, his vulnerability apparent.

"I…love you," Jane admitted softly.

"I love you," Kurt said reverently pulling her against his chest letting his eyes fall closed. He'd been sure he'd lost her forever. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

Her arms tightened around him and he could only wonder at the strength of the woman before him. He'd let her down, but he'd do whatever it took to never do that again. No matter what it took…

She was thinking the very same thing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I'm sure it isn't going to happen like this, but a girl can dream right? I have to admit I REALLY, REALLY want her to forgive him BEFORE she finds out Avery is alive, because I feel like that's the only way their relationship becomes stronger as a result of this angst. Since they are moving soooo fast, I don't see them doing that. I'm genuinely worried about how the writers are going to resolve this. The fact that they stay together in the end isn't as important as how they get there…if that makes any sense. Right now it seems like he loves her sooo much more than she loves him I almost feel sorry for him. I really need her to accept what happen and love him anyway for them to be back on equal footing. Then they can find out Avery is alive…


	10. Playing in the Snow

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters, but if I did…we wouldn't be in this mess now. This is not any type of spin on Friday's episode…I just can't. This is a very short one shot written before they broke my heart. If you haven't seen the most recent episode…don't read what I wrote at the end. Would hate for my therapeutic purge to ruin anything for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane gathered up the snow and began to make snowballs. She lined them up along the stairwell. She was smiling even as her fingers began to numb.

She'd called Kurt and asked him to come down and help her with some groceries. He'd seemed puzzled by her request, because, she didn't normally go shopping without him. She knew it was a lame excuse, but it had worked so…she continued to get ready. She was actually peaking over the edge of the railing waiting for him when the first snowball hit her.

She turned around to see him standing behind her his own line of snowballs waiting.

She gasped when she realized that he had cover and she was now totally exposed. He laughed as he fired off the next missile. It hit her at the center of her chest and she gave up the idea of cover and began to loft her own volleys at him. She only hit him half the time, but she had more ammo.

By the time their arsenal was depleted more than just her fingers were numb, but she was took off running, her laughter trailing behind her as he bore down on her.

Kurt felt his own laughter break out at the happy sound. When she'd called him, he'd been afraid something was wrong. He rushed outside, barely taking time to grab his coat. Coming out the back alley he'd rushed around the front looking for Jane. She'd looked like a little girl and he'd been entranced. He'd watched her for almost a full minute before he'd realized he better get on with it if he was going to have a chance of outmaneuvering her.

That's when he'd begun gathering his own snowballs. He knew he didn't have as many as she did, but he couldn't wait to see her happiness and let the first one go.

He hadn't been disappointed by her response. He couldn't remember the last snowball fight he'd had. It had been a long time ago, another lifetime ago.

Once he was out of ammo he ran toward her. Her eyes danced as she turned to run.

He caught her easily and his arms came around her from behind and lifted her off her feet and into his arms. His face buried in her neck and she ducked her head trying to get away from his tickling.

"Stop!" She gasped.

"Never," He whispered into her ear.

She reached back and her hand encountered his bare ear.

She stopped laughing and looked over her shoulder in concern. "Where's your hat?"

"I forgot it," He admitted.

Jane immediately removed her scarf and went to wrap it around his head.

"No," Kurt denied, "Keep it on."

"I'm fine," Jane insisted ignoring his protest.

Now that she had turned to face him and her arms were lifted high to make sure he was warm, he couldn't resist leaning down to claim a kiss. His arms tightened around her as he lifted her up against him.

She looked up at him with a soft expression and a little smile.

"What?" Kurt demanded as she studied him silently.

"I love you," Jane whispered. His endearing face peeking out of her scarf made her smile.

He was doing some watching of his own.

The look on her face as she watched him held him transfixed. Her nose was red and he couldn't resist leaning down and nudging it gently as he responded, "Love you too."

"Want to build a snowman?" Jane asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

He could never resist this woman. The freezing cold had chased everyone inside and he knew they should be going inside as well, but he'd help her build their snowman first.

"I don't want you getting sick," Kurt warned her, "So I'll help you build it, but then you have to agree to join me in a hot bath."

"Deal," Jane said with a sexy little smile.

"Let's hurry," Kurt said hoarsely.

She let her hand run down his back and squeezed his backside.

"If you want your snowman, you're going to have to stop that," He warned her.

"Can't take the heat?" She asked him even as it began to snow on them.

"I'll remember to ask you that later," Kurt warned her.

"Promise?" She let her other hand join her first.

"Jane…" He warned her dropping his forehead against hers.

She felt his immediate response against her.

"Maybe the snowman can wait…"

He was relieved to hear that because he didn't think he could…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…obviously written prior to the Clem bombshell. I am NOT okay. AT ALL. I considered trying to write something that would help this horrible situation, but I've got nothing. NOTHING. If she cheated, and it looks like that's where all this is going, I'm going to have trouble getting past that. Fact is… I won't be able to do it. My heart hurts. It wasn't just the shock of the revelation it's also the way it was presented. She spent the ENTIRE season 3 insisting to Kurt that as long as they didn't keep secrets from each other, then Roman would have nothing to use to come between them. HAVING AN AFFAIR IS A PRETTY BIG SECRET! Deep breath.

Then, the way she was treating Kurt about his lying to her…can't go there yet. Now let's think of the flashback, very little hesitation and seemingly no regret. Talking to Clem about how much she loves Kurt…after just sleeping with him, not okay. Miss you kiss goodbye, not okay. Flirting, not okay. Nothing about any of this is okay. She actually seemed happier with Clem than she has with Kurt. He's been over the top in love with her and she's been understated about her love for him. The closest she's gotten to showing him the type of love he's been giving her was when she said he was her happy ending.

With all that being said, I'm starting to want him to find someone else. I said it. I can't believe I could say it…he deserves better. If this is what they're doing to Jeller, I want no part of it. I can't make it better. They can't either. That they think they can is alarming. What they find forgivable and what I do is VERY DIFFERENT.

The ONLY LIGHT I can see is the possibility that she HASN'T slept with him since she married to Kurt, but he turns out to be Avery's father or someone from her past. He was her former lover not a current one. She confesses that she kissed him and was tempted and Kurt understands how alone she felt and tries to accept it. But if the story is she did have an AFFAIR during the eighteen months she was gone, I can't see the show surviving this.

Martin Gero said that he would never mess with Jeller since their relationship is the driving force of the show. They are the end game. It will be okay. Remember the ratings dropped when they went through the Allie pregnant, Nas story line? REMEMBER? They have to know that this will kill the show for many people. That he thinks that we will like where this is going…inconceivable, they cannot be that far removed from their fan base, can they?

None of our beloved characters are acting like themselves. Kurt would never shoot someone he had no line of sight on and he would never leave Avery behind, even if it meant he would die. HE WOULDN'T.

Jane would never flirt so easily and sleep with another man after walking away from her whole life out of her love for Kurt. SHE WOULDN'T.

These are not the characters we know and love.

This is not the Blindspot I want to see.

My birthday is Monday and ironically enough I posted my first fan fiction that day last year. Since then I have written 389,845 words, 169 chapters, received 1012 reviews and had 190,230 views of my stories. For the most part I have been given good feedback and although my writing isn't for everyone, even those of you that didn't love what I wrote did it in a classy way, so thank you. I might not love where Blindspot seems to be heading, but I do love this fandom.

My biggest regret right now is that I have nothing in my head that can fix this. I wish I could.

My husband was just asking me if there was anything special I really wanted for my birthday. Sadly enough I just want someone from the show to give an interview or release a sneak peek that reassures us that she DID NOT cheat on Kurt. That's the only thing I really want and the one thing they can't or won't give us. So much for this season being lighter, escapists retreat people need right now. I have never had a show physically affect me before. I literally couldn't sleep last night. I'm not saying that I will never watch the show again or I will never write about my favorite couple again, but if they run with the she cheated angle, it will never be the joy it once was… I'm so sad.

On a final, determinedly optimistic note…Monday is my BIRTHDAY! I refuse to let this travesty of justice ruin it (see I'm trying to stay positive, sob, sort of…not really, it's ruined) So have a piece of cake or some sickening fattening thing with me. We all need something to look forward to and desert is always the answer! Hang in there, this isn't going to be what we want to happen, but we're still all in this together.

Did I mention that I'm NOT okay?


	11. Rewriting History

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, you can blame the people at the DMV. I checked in online, but they lost me…so I had to start over. Waiting…waiting…waiting… notice that I didn't say patiently? Anyhoo, after about five minutes I couldn't take it anymore, so this happened. Obviously still stressing over Friday, but at least I've moved on to denial…That's healthy, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane pushed Clem away.

"No," She denied.

"You don't mean that," Clem denied.

"I shouldn't have come here," Jane realized.

"You needed someone," Clem reminded her.

"I have someone," Jane reminded him.

"Then why are you here with me?" He demanded.

"I don't know," Jane stood up and picked up her bag.

"You're leaving?" Clem asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Jane agreed, grabbing her jacket.

"You'd rather sit alone in a hotel somewhere than be here with me?"

"No," Jane denied, looking over her should as the paused by the doorway, "I'm going home."

Clem had nothing to say to that.

Jane pulled opened the door and stepped out of the room. She did need someone to talk to…but that person would always be Kurt. Denying it didn't change anything. She'd been so distraught at the thought of never getting a chance to see her daughter or hear her talk, that she'd walked away from the only person that could ever help her get through the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sat at the kitchen bar, drink in front of him, Jane's ring on the counter next to him. He didn't look at it, didn't touch it.

He didn't know what to do about the information that he and Patterson had uncovered. He needed to tell Jane, but painting Avery in an unflattering light in any way was going to hurt her. She was already angry with him… Allie's words taunted him as he considered whether or not to tell her about Avery and Roman.

The sound of a key in the door had him looking over at it with utter confusion.

When the door opened and Jane came in carrying her case, he stood up slowly, shaking his head in denial. She couldn't be there…he looked back at the glass sitting on the countertop. How much had he drunk? Not even a full glass.

"Kurt?" Jane looked over at him in concern at his continued silence.

"So you're really here?" Kurt demanded.

Jane's eyes followed his to the counter, "How much have you had?"

"Just that glass," Kurt insisted.

"I'm really here." Jane assured him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kurt suddenly realized.

"No!" Jane denied quickly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt demanded when she failed to continue.

Jane took a deep breath, "You killed my daughter…but you couldn't kill my love for you." Jane admitted with a trembling lip.

"Jane," Weller said reverently, taking a step closer.

She held up her hand, "Wait, there's something that I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Kurt could tell by the look on her face that it was serious.

"Wh..When I was gone," Jane looked up at him, her face filled with pain, "I met a man named Clem."

"Jane," Kurt desperately wanted to stop her.

"We worked over a dozen cases together," Jane forced herself to continue, knowing what she was telling him was going to hurt them both, "One night, after the hostage was taken to the hospital, we were in his room."

Kurt looked away from the agony on her face and let his eyes fall closed.

"I'd been alone for so long," Jane continued, "It was nice having someone to talk to, someone that knew me again."

Kurt swallowed and forced himself to remain silent, when all he wanted to do was beg her to stop.

"He…he kissed me," Jane admitted, "But I pulled away…then…he said it was okay to be happy."

Kurt turned back to look at her, those words echoing through time.

"So you…" Kurt couldn't even ask.

"I kissed him back," Jane admitted, "But before it could get any further…I knew I couldn't."

Kurt's eyes jerked up to hers.

"He wanted me to stay…with him. To stop running and just be happy, but I knew that without you that wouldn't be possible."

"So you…didn't?" Kurt demanded the relief he felt made him almost lightheaded.

"I didn't actually sleep with him," Jane admitted, "But I was tempted. He's a good guy and he understood me."

"There's more," Kurt realized.

"He called me today," Jane explained.

Kurt remembered the call.

"I had called him and asked him to find Avery, just to make sure she was okay, happy." Jane admitted.

He'd don't that to her. Kurt realized. He was the one that forced her to go to another man for help, because of his lies and apparent disinterest in finding her daughter.

"Did you tell him…" Kurt still couldn't say it.

"I told him Avery was dead," Jane admitted, "But that's when he told me he was in town. He'd found her trail in Berlin, but he came here so that we could track her down together."

He looked down at her slightly dishevel appearance and his eyes fell closed. He'd driven her right to the man that had been there for her when he was not.

"You went to him," Kurt realized.

"I told him I couldn't," Jane admitted, "But when I left work earlier, I found myself standing in front of his hotel room door."

This is where he loses her for good. Kurt braced himself for the words that would end their life together and knew that he would never be prepared to hear them.

"When he opened the door," Jane continued, "I was so relieved. I've needed someone to talk to for so long. Someone that I wouldn't be putting in the middle…I knew if I talked to anyone on the team, it would put them in the position of picking sides and I didn't want that."

It was only then that Kurt realized just how alone Jane felt she still was.

"So he helped you?" Kurt wanted to cry.

"He listened," Jane agreed, "He's a good friend."

"Jane," Kurt interrupted her. He didn't want to hear what was coming, but waiting was only going to make it harder. "Are you here to tell me you want to be with him?"

"What?" Jane looked up at him in disbelief. "NO!"

"Please just say it," Kurt implored his face pale.

"He wants more," Jane admitted, "But I want you."

It was so far removed from what he'd been expecting to hear, Kurt just looked at her.

"You're clothes…" Kurt said hoarsely.

"He's not a man to give up," Jane admitted, "But even though I wasn't wearing my ring, I knew who owned my heart."

"So even after everything I did…" Kurt said in disbelief, "You still didn't…"

"No," Jane admitted, "That was one of the hardest things to accept. You killed my daughter, but I still love you. Guess I'm never going to be Mother of the Year…" She said with a little sob.

Kurt took a hesitant step toward her, but she wasn't hesitant at all, she flew against him and wound her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was then he realized that she was sobbing against him. He picked her up and moved over to the couch and sank down onto it with her on his lap. He rubbed her back while all of her pent up emotions finally caught up with her. He let his own tears join hers as he witnessed the depth of her despair. He'd done this to her. How she could still love him was beyond him.

"I want to come home," She finally whispered into his neck.

"I want you here," Kurt assured her, nuzzling her gently.

"I didn't sleep with him," Jane said, "But I did cheat on you. I should never have let things get that far."

"I'm not going to lie," Kurt admitted, "It hurts to hear about you with this man in any way, but I want to work through this with you…if you want to."

"I want," Jane told him, resting her cheek against his.

"There's something else I have to tell you," Kurt could feel the tension rising.

"What is it?" Jane worried.

"I asked Patterson to help me…find some pictures of Avery for you." Kurt tried to explain.

"Oh…Kurt," Jane felt a new wash of tears forming.

"She told me I should leave you alone…but changed her mind and looked anyway." Kurt explained. "She has pictures of us together on the day we met," Kurt explained.

"Do you have them?" Jane wanted to be able to picture her daughter's face.

"I do," Kurt assured her, "But Patterson checked the video footage from the day before too."

"Did she find something?" Jane frowned.

"She captured a meeting Avery was having with Roman."

"What?" Jane was looking at him in disbelief.

"He was giving her an envelope," Kurt was trying to explain.

"Stop!" Jane implored "I can't have the details on exactly how she died."

"Jane," Kurt insisted, "I think Roman used Avery as a ploy to set me up."

"KURT!" Jane interrupted, "Stop."

"I don't want to keep any more secrets from you." Kurt insisted.

"Kurt," Jane insisted, "I can't relive her death over and over in my head and still be okay."

"I'm sorry," Kurt pulled her more firmly against him. It was only then that he caught a whiff of what he could only assume was Clem's cologne. He stiffened involuntarily.

"What?" Jane pulled back.

"It's nothing," Kurt insisted, pulling her back against him.

"No," Jane resisted, "No more secrets."

"You…" Kurt hesitated, "You smell like his cologne."

It was Jane's turn to stiffen before she scrambled off his lap.

"Jane…" Kurt protested.

"I'm going to go shower," Jane turned away so she wouldn't have to see the pain Kurt was unable to hide.

He watched her go with a heavy heart. This wasn't going to be easy, but losing her completely would be harder. Rubbing his face he rested his head back against the couch. How had they come to this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane scrubbed herself raw. Letting the hot water pore over her she rested her head against the shower wall. Kurt had always been her definition of happiness…she must be his definition of pain.

She shut off the water and grabbed the towel she'd set out. She'd just finished wrapping the towel around her when she turned and realized that Kurt was standing in the doorway.

The hesitant look on his face made her heart ache.

"Are you okay?" She asked him with a worried frown. Maybe now that he'd thought about it, he'd realized he couldn't forgive her.

He looked over at where she'd thrown her clothes in the trash can and back at her worried face.

"Kurt?" Jane braced herself.

He walked toward her and held out his hand. When she looked down she realized that he was holding her ring out to her.

Her eyes flew up to his in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Us…that's the only thing I've ever been sure about," Kurt admitted.

Jane didn't take the ring…she held out her hand to him instead.

He didn't hesitate, but pushed the ring back on her hand with fingers that trembled.

"You look exhausted," Kurt told her.

"You too," Jane admitted.

"Let's get some sleep." Kurt suggested.

Jane lifted her hand and ran it down his cheek gently.

"I love you," She told him.

He pulled her into his arms gently, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt listened to Patterson complain about his coffee, but none of her teasing could take away from the relief he was still feeling.

Jane had chosen him. The fact that there was another man out there that tempted her, only highlighted how broken their relationship had been. Still was. They had a long way to go before the mended the bridge that spanned between them, but as long as she was working her way back to him, he wouldn't give up on her…on them.

"There was a 911 call, well really 211, because this is Europe," Patterson was saying as she played the message.

Everything in Kurt froze as he realized just what he was hearing… _It couldn't be…_

"That's Avery," Kurt said in shock.

"What?" Patterson looked at him in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Kurt insisted.

"Look at the time stamp," Patterson insisted, "This call was placed four days ago."

Jane came into the lab. Walking toward them she felt rested for the first time in forever. Kurt had held her through the night and she hadn't realized just how much she needed that until he gave it to her. He always seemed to know what she needed, even before she did.

"Is everything okay?" She asked them when she finally read their body language. She tensed when she realized Max was on the screen in front of them.

"Jane," Kurt turned to face her, "Patterson just found a 911 call from you daughter asking for help."

Jane froze. "Kurt, what are you doing? My daughter is dead, I can't keep hearing about all the details…"

"The call happened four days ago," Kurt insisted, "Avery is alive."

Jane looked helplessly between the two of them, afraid to believe. It was only as the room began to spin around her that she realized she was about to pass out.

"Jane!" Kurt was beside her in an instant. It was only then that Patterson noticed that Jane was wearing her ring again.

"Is she okay?" Patterson worried as Kurt held her trembling body against his.

"I'm okay," Jane insisted, forcing herself to stand on her own.

"We need to get the team together," Kurt looked over at Patterson.

"I'm on it," She assured him, even as she kept a worried eye on Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade addressed the team and Jane tried to listen, but her eyes were glued on the picture of her daughter. She was beautiful…

"I'll send a team," Reade was saying.

"No!" Jane forced herself to focus. "We only get one shot at this."

"She's right," Kurt immediately supported her. "It needs to be a small team, if we all leave the country Roman might figure out what's going on and move her. Then we'll never find her."

"Okay," Reade conceded, "Kurt you'll run point. You know Avery and can identify Max."

"No," Jane interrupted, "She's my daughter and I'm running this. I don't want Kurt to go."

"Jane, you can't do this on you own." Kurt protested.

"I want to take someone else," Jane told them, "His name is Clem. I've worked with him on over a dozen K&R missions…all of them successful."

"It's too dangerous," Kurt argued.

"I can't send a civilian, a stranger." Reade immediately denied.

"He's not a stranger," Jane insisted, "He's a professional. I know him."

Kurt felt gutted. She might have chosen him over Clem last night, but when it came down to who she trusted to have her back and go after her daughter…she picked Clem.

"Jane," Patterson protested, "If Kurt hadn't forced the issue we wouldn't even know Avery was still alive."

Jane looked over at Patterson blankly. It was only when her words registered that she saw the devastation on Kurt's face and the accusation the team couldn't hide.

"This is what he does," Jane insisted, "And I don't want Kurt to go for two reasons."

"Jane," Kurt wanted to stop her.

"I had an…inappropriate relationship with Clem and we all know that Kurt will sacrifice anything to get Avery back. I'm not willing to lose my husband to get my daughter back."

"You…" Patterson was looking at Kurt in sympathy.

"I didn't sleep with him," Jane told them, "But we worked together for months…he wanted more and I was…tempted. I already told Kurt, but I'm not going to force him to work with him."

"Give us a minute," Kurt grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her away.

She followed after him silently.

"You cannot stop me from going any more than I can stop you." Kurt told her bluntly.

"She's my daughter…" Jane insisted.

"Well," Kurt reminded her, "I've lived with the thought that I killed her for months. Do you really think that killing any part of you was something I didn't agonize over? She was so much like you…it was like I killed you. I'm going. Even if you had told me you were choosing to be with Clem instead of me…I would still be going. I love her too." Kurt's voice cracked as he admitted that to her.

Jane's eyes closed when she realized just how badly Kurt had been suffering over what happened. Her blaming him certainly hadn't helped.

"This isn't a one way trip," She warned him.

"I will do whatever it takes," Kurt insisted.

"That's why I don't want you to go!" Jane argued.

"So I'm just supposed to let you go, knowing you would die for her too?" Kurt demanded. "We're in this together…or not at all."

Jane knew the ultimatum was a sign of Kurt's desperation.

"Together," Jane agreed with a worried frown.

Kurt leaned in and gave her a brief, hard kiss. "Let's go get Clem."

Jane had never loved him more than she did at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt hated Clem. The gentle way he treated Jane, the constant touching her didn't even bother containing knowing that Jane was married to him. He could see how he was able to get inside Jane's defenses. But if he helped them get Avery out, he'd sit there and watch, because this wasn't about him.

Jane shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know exactly how she ended up sitting next to Clem on the plane, but the two men sat across from each other glowering at one another.

"We need to go over the plan," Jane said in the echoing silence.

Kurt turned the tablet Patterson had given them and they reviewed Max's compound.

"It's likely that she being held in the south wing," Clem told Jane, "It's the most heavily fortified and has the lease number of windows."

"How many guards?" Clem looked up at Weller with the question.

"So far as we could tell there are three rotating shifts of six guards." He went on to explain where they were at any given time.

"We need to take out the lookout first," Jane pointed to a guard shack by the front entrance.

"No," Clem denied, "If we do that it will alert the others inside the compound. Someone needs to wait by the gate and take him out when we're on the way out."

"Kurt…" Jane looked over at him.

"No," Kurt denied.

"He's right," Clem insisted looking at Jane, "We need him inside."

It was only at that moment that Kurt realized that they both cared for Jane and it was the one common ground they had.

"You want _me_ to wait outside?" Jane was not amused.

"You have an edge we don't have," Clem reminded her, "If he sees us coming, he will sound the alarm. You don't look like you could hurt a fly…I know, I know, but he doesn't. It gives you the advantage and possibly the time you need to take him out _before_ he alerts the others."

Jane looked over at Kurt and he was nodding his agreement.

"I don't like this," She argued.

"This is what I do," Clem reminded her, "You're too close to the situation, you aren't thinking clearly."

Jane nodded her reluctant agreement.

Clem and Kurt shared a brief moment of silent understanding.

While they continued to go over their plans, Jane studied both men silently. She knew just how difficult this was for Kurt and she wished she were close enough to support him. When she abruptly stood up, they both looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me," She told Clem and waited for him to move.

They watched her head to the bathroom silently.

"Do you know?" Clem looked over at Kurt after asking that question.

"She told me," Kurt admitted.

"And you're still here?" Clem taunted.

"Well," Kurt reminded him, "She told you no twice and you're still here."

"Guess we're both fools," Clem agreed.

"No," Kurt denied, "We were both lucky enough that she cared about us."

"You more than me apparently," Clem said with an unamused smile.

"No," Kurt denied, "She's loyal. If she hadn't already committed to me, she'd be with you."

"You think so?" Clem wasn't buying it.

"That it ever got even close tells me that," Kurt admitted.

"Guess I'll just have to wait until you screw up again," Clem said.

"Guess I'll have to make sure I never give her another reason to doubt me," Kurt denied.

"Good luck with that," Clem taunted.

Jane came back, but before Clem could stand up to make room for her, she crawled right over the top of Kurt and settled in the seat next to him.

Clem shot Kurt a glare, but he didn't see it. His eyes were focused on his wife and it was a look that made Clem uncomfortably. It was easy to hate someone that wasn't around, but seeing them together made the fruitlessness of his efforts apparent. Even after all that time apart and everything that happened, it was evident to him time might have gone, but their love remained. It sucked.

"You should probably try to get some sleep," Kurt worried, seeing the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"We all should," Jane agreed, letting her head fall against Kurt's shoulder.

Clem closed his eyes not only to block the sight of them together, but to find a way to accept what he wanted most was never going to be…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane listed to the mission through the coms.

"Clear," Kurt said.

"Clear," Clem confirmed.

"Found a locked door," Kurt said quietly.

"Breech," Clem insisted.

Jane could hear the crack of the door.

"I've got her," Kurt said into the coms.

"I can't believe you came!" She could hear Avery crying.

"Shh," Kurt soothed her, "I've got you."

Jane closed her eyes in profound relief.

"Coming out," Kurt said.

"Who are you talking to?" Avery demanded.

"You're mom," Kurt explained.

"You found her?" Avery gasped.

"Let's go," Kurt insisted, "She's waiting by the front gate."

They began making their way out.

Jane moved toward the guard shack with unmistakable purpose. Her family was coming and she was going to make sure the way was clear.

There wasn't one, but two guards in the small structure. She disabled both of them silently.

"Two guards disabled," Jane warned them.

"Two?" Clem froze.

"Is it shift change?" Jane worried.

"If it is," Clem insisted, "We're screwed. We need to get out of here."

Suddenly there was the sound of rapid fire.

"We're exposed," Kurt warned the others even as he shielded Avery from the rounds coming at them.

"I'm coming in," Jane warned them.  
"No," Clem insisted, "Stick to the plan."

"The plan just changed," Jane reminded him, ignoring his order.

Just as she reached the side door, it burst opened and Clem was there with Avery. Jane's eyes locked on her daughter and she could see nothing else.

"Avery?" Jane whispered stepping closer.

Avery was looking at Jane with much the same expression.

"We need to go," Clem insisted harshly.

It was only then that Jane noticed that Kurt was missing.

"Where's Kurt?" she demanded, wrapping a protective arm around Avery.

"He was hit!" Avery all but sobbed at her.

"What?" Jane looked down at Avery in shock.

"He gave me his vest," Avery pulled on the Kevlar that protected her.

"You left him?" She demanded looking over at Clem.

"If you want to get your daughter out of here," Clem told her, "You need to go now."

"I'm not leaving Kurt," Jane denied.

"Go," Kurt said over coms.

"NO!" Jane turned back toward the door.

"Get Avery out of here!" Kurt grunted.

"Clem," Jane looked over at him, "Get her out of here."

"No!" Avery clutched at Jane.

"I never gave you up," Jane looked down at Avery with tears in her eyes, "I fought for you…they took you from me. I love you, but I'm not leaving Kurt."

"If you go back in there," Clem warned her, "You're going to die with him."

"We're in this together," Jane told him, taking one last loving look at her daughter.

Clem grabbed Avery's hand and began pulling her away.

"No!" Avery fought, "We need to help them!"

"I am helping them," Clem insisted, "By getting you out of here."

"Jane," Kurt protested, "You have you daughter, you have Clem, go."

"I chose you Kurt," Jane told him, "And I always will."

Kurt closed his eyes and found strength he didn't know he had to push himself off the floor. If she was coming back for him, then he would fight by her side.

The buildings shook with the sound of explosions and even as Jane raced toward him the world seem to come apart.

Jane opened her eyes to see… "Tasha?"

"Like I was going to let you do this all alone," Tasha scoffed.

"We need to go," Keaton warned her.

"Help Weller," Tasha told him, "I've got Jane."

"Is Kurt okay?" Jane worried.

"He's unconscious," Keaton admitted, "But he's alive."

"Where's Avery?" Tasha demanded.

"Clem took her," Jane assured her.  
"Are you clear?" Jane asked through the coms.

"We're clear," Clem assured her. "We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Let's go," Jane moved toward Kurt.

"The helicopter is landing in less than a minute," Tasha warned her, "We need to get to the courtyard."

They made it, but barely.

Jane sat next to Kurt's bed and watched him sleep. Next to her sat Avery, looking every bit as worried as she felt.

"He's going to be fine," Jane insisted.

"He was shot twice," Avery reminded her, "And he had a concussion."

"He's strong," Jane assured her.

"I know," Avery admitted looking down. She'd known all those months ago that what she'd been told about him was wrong, but she hadn't been able to stop anything.

Just then Kurt's eyes opened. He looked to the side of the bed and drew in a deep breath at the sight that greeted him. Two beautiful faces, each wearing identical expressions were looking at him with love.

"Avery," Kurt said in relief.

"I'm sorry," Avery began to cry.

"We can figure all that out later," Kurt assured her, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"How are you?" Jane worried.

Looking up at her he remembered. She could have left safely with Clem and her daughter, but she'd chosen to die with him, than have a family that didn't include him. Even after everything.

"I've never felt better," Kurt admitted, with heart eyes just for her.

She felt a single tear slide down her cheek as she returned his look.

"I love you," She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Of that he could no longer doubt, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, see how I can rewrite their fake reality? I'm not even sorry. Whatever happens on the show…I'm going with this version. Denial is so wonderfully freeing. Now if I can just make it through Friday's episode…


	12. No Remorse

I don't own Blindspot or any of these formerly amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am disgruntled. What the * #^ is going on? (Pick the four letter explicit of your choice…) I have several that I have been using since last night… My biggest question is why? I was telling Dylan Cruca that Kurt is the personification of sympathy and Jane is the embodiment of no remorse. Who can ship that? My ship sank …there were no survivors.

I think I would be happier if I could just stop watching. I don't like feeling this way. Angry, hurt, confused, disappointed. I can't even hold onto denial, they took that from me too. They either gave us too much information or not enough. See what happens when you play with someone else's things? Sometimes they give their stuff away. I know that these characters aren't mine…but I loved them. Now I just want them to realize that, apparently, she is too broken. She's right…this life isn't for her, not because she didn't deserve to be happy, but because she threw it all away. Now let him go find someone that would love him the way he used to love her. See how bitter I am?

Guess there's not going to be a lot of fluff in the coming fic…you think? I am attempting to give her a little bit of humanity and looking for the remorse she should (but isn't) feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked across the aisle of the plane at her husband. The revelations of the past few days weighed on her mind and in her heart. He daughter lay sleeping and even as she looked at her lovingly, she knew nothing would ever be right again.

She'd known for a while now. She'd always known she just hadn't wanted to accept it. Dr. Sun's words echoed in her head.

 _Too broken…lost his empathy…his ability to love._

 _I grew up the same way…_

 _I haven't diagnosed you yet._

She hadn't wanted to hear it, hadn't wanted to believe. She could no longer deny it.

 _You deserved to be happy…_

 _We both do…_

For a moment she'd allowed herself to believe, but deep in the back of her mind she'd always known it couldn't last.

Rich's _If you can give me a happy ending, why can't you give one to yourself?_

 _People like me don't get happy endings…_

Roman's _You're too broken…_ echoed in her head.

Kurt had been set up. Roman had used her feelings for her daughter…for Kurt against her. Well, her daughter hated her and Kurt…Kurt…had given up. She could see it in his face, hear it in his voice, knew it in her heart. She didn't blame him.

 _Sometimes I can't breathe…sometimes I don't feel anything at all._

That was the key. She couldn't afford to feel. She knew if she let the reality of what she'd done sink in, she couldn't go on and she wasn't done yet. Roman needed to pay and she was the one that was going to make him do that. The pain that thought caused her was buried deep. She couldn't afford to care and do what need to be done. She needed the emotionless protection to be able to function.

She couldn't remember her past…she didn't have a future, but she remembered this feeling. H _o_ w could she have forgotten this hard lesson learned? The Jane that came out of that bag had been free to love and she had. The Jane that married Kurt had been free to dream and she had. The Jane that came back from her self-enforced exile couldn't afford to do either.

He daughter was alive, but she…she was dead, her heart beating, but broken. The man that meant everything was now free, the daughter that she loved was alive and the brother that had been her only weakness was the one that would destroy her.

As the plane closed the distance between who she'd been and who she was now…Jane closed her eyes and accepted her fate. This life was not for her…but revenge was. She had nothing left to lose. The price would be her life, but the payment was worth it. The people that she cared about most would be safe and the pain that was her never ending torment would be gone. Opening her eyes Jane was gone, but Remi was just getting started….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on with Jane?" Tasha asked Kurt.

"She's going through a lot right now," Kurt reminded her.

"No," Tasha argued, "She's not…tormented, not like she was before. She's different."

"She got her daughter back," Kurt reminded her.

"You think that would make her happy…" Patterson piped up.

"Well, it wasn't exactly the reunion she was hoping for." Reade reminded them.

"That's not Jane," Rich said without looking up.

"What?" Patterson looked over at him with a scowl.

"It's not Jane," Rich stopped what he was doing and walked over to join them.

"What do you mean?" Tasha said in exasperation.

"I understand why you haven't noticed," Rich looked over at Kurt, "You haven't looked at her a single time since you came back with Avery, but the rest of you…how can you not see?"

"Rich," Kurt said in a warning tone.

"That's Remi," Rich explained patiently.

"What?" Reade looked alarmed.

"Think about this for a moment…" Rich said calmly, "You have this little girl, she's happy, loved and then the unthinkable happens and she's thrown into an orphanage that was really just a military training camp for seriously abused children. Then you have a ray of light in the form of a new Mother, that turns out to be a psychotic terrorist that continues the abuse under the guise of loving mother. Throw in a stolen child, a mentally deranged younger brother and a fiancé that's hobby is erasing her memories. Don't forget about the military family she made for herself that was butchered by her side… Sounds like a bad novel, doesn't it?"

When the other's remained silent he went on.

"Then, the best thing that's ever happened to her happens. Her memory is erased and she's given a second chance to start over. That little girl, the one that was betrayed so many years ago is back. She's open and willing to risk herself, risk her heart. She's afraid, but believes that everything will be okay. It isn't. Even before she can process that she isn't who everyone has been telling her she was…she back in Remi's world. Alone…well except for the CIA. They won't let her rest. There is no escaping her past, she has no future. Everyone she'd come to depend on are gone. What does she do when she finally gets free? She comes back to you. The people that hate her…"

"Rich," Reade protested.

"What?" Rich smiles at them without humor. "She's told she has no value, except in bringing down the only family that she's ever known. So she agrees. Only to find out that she has a brother. A brother she loves and apparently at one time at least loved her. Well, we all know how that turned out."

"That's enough," Kurt said hoarsely.

"No," Rich denied, "I don't think it is. Cue act three. She marries the man we all know she's loved from just about the moment she came out of that bag…but wait, don't forget there is no happily ever after for someone like her. Just when she turns her back on the only people she has left to follow her new husband half way across the country so that he can be closer to the child he had with another woman, she finds out she has a bounty on her head. She could accept the offer to run off with the man she loves, but she doesn't. She leaves said man so that he can have a normal life. She knows what she's facing, but she goes anyway. Anyone want to know just how many attempts were made on her life while she was gone? Anyone care?"

"You know we care," Tasha argued.

"Did you ask her?" Rich looked over at Tasha in inquiry.

"No," Tasha admitted.

"Did you?" Patterson asked subdued.

"I did," Rich admitted.

"Did she tell you?" Reade felt sick.

"She did. Thirteen. In the Eighteen months that she was gone, she faced thirteen attempts on her life. One of them we all know resulted in the injuries that kept her unconscious for long enough to have her entire body tattooed without her knowledge or consent."

Kurt sank heavily down on Patterson's stool.

"Is it any wonder that when this Clem guy came along, she wasn't at the best place."

"She said she liked working the K&R," Kurt argued.

"She probably did," Rich agreed, "Jane is a protector, saving people that's right up her alley. You know it was over a year before she allowed herself to work with other people? And that relationship she told you about…well that didn't happen for about six months after that."

"You can't know that," Reade denied.

"Actually," Rich smirked, "I've been working another little angle. You remember Dwire? I befriended him in prison. Turns out he's a wealth of information on our situation. He really resents Jane, it's one of his favorite subjects. From what I understand, Clem really upped the charm from the moment he met Jane. She would flirt, but it never really went anywhere. Dwire thinks Clem is the biggest chump on earth. Then one night, about six months in, something changed. He could only assume what we all do, he finally won her over, but it must not have gone so great, because she up and simply walked away the very next day. He didn't see or hear from her again until the FBI raid."

"She said that she had a relationship with him," Kurt admitted.

"It was a relationship," Rich agreed, "But…maybe not the one you think it was."

There was silence at that.

"So…what do we do now?" Patterson looked at the team.

"Give her time," Kurt urged, pale.

"NO!" Rich denied. "Time will just give her the opportunity to shore up her defenses. We need to hit her now, hard."

"What?" Tasha shook her head in confusion.

"Give me your ring," Rich told Kurt impatiently.

Kurt closed his hand defensively. He'd never taken his ring off…not even after he found out about Clem.

"Why?" Kurt didn't comply.

"She needs a wake up call," Rich insisted.

"I don't think…" Kurt denied.

"Give it to him," Reade said softly.

"What?" Tasha looked over at him in shock.

"Rich is right…Jane isn't the Jane we all know and love. We have to do something…we have to try something." Patterson seconded Reade's urging.

Kurt looked down at his ring. He wanted his wife back, even after everything. He'd just returned from the mission with his former partner and if anything it reminded him just how much he missed Jane. He hadn't even had a chance to see her since he came back. He hadn't looked…it was just too hard.

He reluctantly pulled off his ring and handed it over to Rich.

"Send her to the interrogation room," Rich took the ring and turned away. He paused, "Make sure she's not armed."

The other's shared a look of concern.

"I'll send her down." Reade agreed.

That's how they all ended up seated in the observation room watching Jane open the door and find Rich.

"What's going on?" Jane asked him with a troubled frown.

"I have something I need to tell you," Rich admitted.

"In here?" Jane looked around the room in confusion.

"Yeah," Rich looked very uncomfortable.

"Rich, what's this about?" Jane demanded with no inflection in her voice.

"Sit down…sit down," Rich insisted, pacing nervously.

Jane sat, "Okay…what?"

"The others didn't want to tell you this just yet…" Rich sat next to her and stopped.

"Rich," Jane had started looking nervous. "Is this about Kurt…or Avery?"

"Both actually," Rich admitted, "Avery decided to move back to where she was raised. She's enrolling in college over there. She's going to be leaving with an FBI detail, but I thought someone should tell you."

Jane didn't verbally react to the news, but a single tear rolled down from the corner of her eye, seemingly unnoticed. "Thanks for telling me."

"This isn't right," Patterson protested.

"It's working," Reade insisted, seeing the second tear fall.

"I'm going in there," Kurt stood up abruptly.

"There's more," Rich insisted, looking at Jane intently.

"What?" She asked as she pulled herself together.

Rich didn't say anything, he just turned and placed Kurt's ring on the table in front of Jane. She looked down at it and froze.

"Why do you have Kurt's ring?" She asked hoarsely.

Kurt froze and his eyes jerked back to the monitor.

"Kurt…" Rich hesitated, for once not sure if what he was about to do was the right thing.

"If he tells her I want a divorce," Kurt said with a clenched jaw, "I'm going to shoot him."

"He was killed…" Rich said watching Jane closely.

"What?" The chair Jane was sitting in flew back as she stood abruptly.

"The mission he went on…it went bad. There was nothing we could do." Rich rushed the words out.

The control room was in ciaos when it happened. Jane opened her mouth and an anguished sound came out. She started shaking. Not just her head, but her entire body. With her eyes glued to Kurt's ring she began to sob. Reaching out she grabbed it in her hand and sank to the floor.

Rich knelt down next to her, but he'd ceased to exist for her. Her moments with Kurt played on a loop in her head.

 _I've got you…Feel my heart…I'm here with you…It's one of my favorite things about you…We're not our family…Stay with me…I love you….You're perfect…Ever think of having one of our own?...We'll have the rest of our lives…Come home…I thought I'd never find you…Don't die…_

The door burst open and Kurt was there. He shot Rich a look that promised retribution even as he sank down next to Jane and pulled her against him attempting to sooth her.

"Jane," He placed his hands around her face and lifted it to look at him, "I'm here…I'm here."

She looked up at him blankly, her eyes vacant, her body shaking.

"Is she okay?" Patterson knelt down beside him.

"Definitely not," Tasha insisted.

"It's not that she doesn't feel…"Reade realized, "It's that she feels too much. She can't function like this. She protects herself by putting up the wall."

"The wall Rich just tore down," Kurt pulled Jane more fully against him.

"Why isn't she responding?" Patterson demanded as Jane continued to sit inside Kurt's embrace with her vacant stare.

"It's a defense mechanism," Tasha explained, "When someone is faced with things they can't handle, they sometimes retreat to a safe place inside themselves."

"I don't want to know why you know that," Reade was looking down at her with a troubled frown.

"What do we do?" Kurt demanded, his hands running over Jane's shaking limbs desperately.

"I don't know," Tasha said with tears in her eyes.

"Get out," Kurt told them, his face set.

"Kurt…" Patterson worried.

"Let's go," Reade insisted, herding the ladies out. Rich followed after them, his face pale and regret in his eyes.

"I knew she loved him," He told them as the door was closing, "I just didn't realize how much…"

"Jane," Kurt nuzzled her pale cheek.

When she simply continued to cry without responding, he began running kisses over her wet cheeks.

"Jane," He whispered again, his hand tunneling through her hair and holding her head up so that he could study her pale face.

"Kurt?" She finally whispered in disbelief.

"It's me Jane…" Kurt assured her.

"But…Rich said…" Jane began to tremble even more.

"He lied," Kurt admitted, his expression anguished.

"H…he lied," Jane repeated, blinking.

"I'm right here…feel my heart. I'm here with you," Kurt kept repeating.

Jane's hand pressed against his chest and suddenly she was back. "Kurt…" She reached up and her arms came around him, holding him tightly against her.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered into her neck.

"I love you," Jane whispered as she kissed his ear, then his neck, then his face.

All the months of worry and heartache began to fade when he realized just how much that was true.

"I love you too," He assured her and the kissed they shared was a reformation that no matter what happened in the past or what was coming in the future, as long as they were together it would be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, now I obviously need a serious Jane break down to make everyone realize that it isn't that she doesn't care…it's that she cares too much. The only way she can continue on is to compartmentalize her feelings. When that door is blown open, we need a catastrophe of biblical proportions to make this better.

I'm still dissatisfied… Didn't someone request zip for us…where is that?


	13. The Rocky Road Home

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for how wonderfully understanding they've been. I wouldn't be posting this now if wasn't for the support I received when I was struggling. When you post a fanfiction, you know people read it, but you don't know if it really makes a difference to anyone. I can tell you, however, that the reviews and emails I received after I decided to take a break, they made a _big_ difference to me. **Thank you.** I wouldn't be posing now if it wasn't for them.

With all the amazing fanfiction we've been gifted with already and all the talented authors out there, this is just a small contribution that I hope makes this time easier. I really don't want to do _anything_ that makes it worse…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jane…" Patterson said her name softly so she didn't startle her.

"Hey," Jane lifted her head up from where it was resting against the lockers, "What are you doing here so late?"

"I had the system cycling through some data," Patterson sat down next to her, "It just finished."

Jane nodded her understanding.

"What are you still doing here?" Patterson asked her.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Jane said simply.

"You could go home…" Patterson encouraged.

Jane looked at her sadly, "I wish I could."

"Why can't you?" Patterson had sworn she wasn't going to get involved, but she couldn't watch them hurt each other anymore.

"It's complicated." Jane admitted.

"Only if you make it that way," Patterson reasoned, "Do you still love Weller?"

"I'll always love Kurt," Jane admitted, "That was never the problem."

"Then what _is_ the problem?" Patterson asked her.

"He lied…" Jane whispered.

"And you've lied to him." Patterson pointed out. "Probably for the same reason."

Jane didn't say anything.

"What's really going on?" Patterson asked her.

"My entire life," Jane tried to explain, "I couldn't trust anyone…ever. Then I met Kurt and all of that changed. I trusted him with everything…my life, my brother, my love…my future. I never doubted him and he never wavered. Then…" Jane felt her lip tremble, "He told me about Avery."

Patterson reached over and clasped her hand.

"And…it was like I couldn't breathe," Jane whispered. "My entire foundation crumbled and I realized that if I couldn't even trust Kurt…what was I even fighting for anymore?"

"Oh, Jane," Patterson hugged her gently. "He didn't lie to hurt you, but to keep you from being hurt."

"I afraid," Jane admitted, "I didn't even see it coming. I can't afford to let myself be like that anymore. I have to protect…my…my…"

"Heart," Patterson finished for her.

"My soul," Jane whispered.

Patterson closed her eyes when she finally realized that it wasn't about the fact that he lied, it was that in doing so he took away the only thing Jane had been holding onto all of this time. Her belief in that all her sacrifices would be worth it in the end, that after it was all said and done she had finally found something worth having…worth saving.

"If you can't get past this," Patterson worried, "Are you going to go back to…Clem?"

Jane met her eyes and explained, "I don't love Clem. I never did. He knew it. I knew it. After being gone for so long, I finally realized that I wasn't going to be able to get the bounty removed. I couldn't do it. Nothing I tried ever worked…So I started working the K&R jobs, because I knew how dangerous they were. I didn't have any backup and I figured I had nothing to lose."

Patterson drew in a deep breath when she realized just want Jane was trying to say. "You gave up."

"I just wanted it to end…one way or the other." Jane couldn't look at her when she admitted that.

"Oh…Jane," Patterson felt sick when she realized just what Jane had been facing while everyone made new lives for themselves.

"Then I met Clem," Jane explained, "He was like us and he saved my life on more than one occasion. After a little while he had me convinced that he needed me and couldn't do any of it without me. It was nice to be a part of something again and not so alone. We worked job after job and I knew he wanted more…but I just wanted Kurt."

"What happened?" Patterson asked her.

"I don't know," Jane admitted. "After…I knew it was a mistake. Clem wanted me to stay with him, start a new life and even though I'd given up my old one…I just couldn't. It was only then that I realized just unfair I was being. Clem deserved better and Kurt…he's always been too good for me. I thought I'd given up before, but after that…I literally had nothing left. The memories that had sustained me were tainted, the only friend I allowed myself was gone and I was still being hunted."

"You would have rallied," Patterson assured her.

Jane smiled without humor, "I didn't. I waited to be found. I stayed with the Monks longer that I should have and I knew it. I _wanted_ to be found so that everyone could just move on. When Kurt stepped into that Yurt, I was shocked. I was expecting to die and my whole life was standing there instead, but it wasn't the same because of what I'd done."

"You came back," Patterson reminded her. "You were happy. You can be happy again."

"But it was a lie," Jane explained. "He was lying, I was lying…we wanted it so badly…"

"Then make it real now," Patterson argued, "Start over. Learn from the past. You still love him and I know he still loves you, try…"

Jane looked over at her silently. Could it really be that simple?

"What if he doesn't want me anymore? When he found out about Clem…" Jane worried.

"Ask him," Patterson urged her, "Talk to him."

Jane stood up, the faintest brush of hope in her chest. "Thanks," She hugged her.

Patterson watched her go with a worried look. She briefly considered calling Kurt to warn him Jane was coming, but knew she'd already done too much. She just hoped Kurt could get past his own hurt to realize this might be their last chance…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stood outside the door to their apartment. She still had the key, but she knew that wasn't where they were at anymore. He heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. What if Patterson was wrong? _At least you'll know…_

Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked. Her expression was tentative, but hopeful when he finally opened the door. He looked surprised to see her and she lowered her eyes to hide her fear.

"Jane," He opened the door wide enough for her to come inside. "Did you come for more of your things?"

Before she could answer or even step inside she caught a movement past his shoulder. Looking behind him she realized that he wasn't alone. Nas was sitting in a stool by the kitchen counter holding a drink.

Her heart stopped, before it started to pound so loudly that she was afraid he could hear it. He was saying something but she couldn't hear anything past the drumming in her ears.

"Jane," Kurt reached out toward her.

"I…" Jane didn't know what to say…didn't know what to do. She finally realized that even if Clem had been a mistake it was unforgiveable. He wouldn't ever get past it and she couldn't ask him to. He was obviously moving on.

"Who is it?" Nas asked, standing up.

"Nobody," Jane said softly, before abruptly turning away to flee. She couldn't handle this right now…maybe ever.

"Jane!" Weller called after her as she raced toward the stairs.

"Why didn't she use her key?" Nas asked with a puzzled frown.

Kurt didn't waste any time explaining, but took off after Jane.

Desperation lent her wings and by the time he reached the lobby she was gone.

The look on her face when he opened the door flashed before him. She'd looked scared.

He reached for his cellphone.

Patterson answered on the second ring, "Did she make it home?"

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Jane," Patterson explained, "I talked to her. She wants to come home…she's on her way over there now, but Kurt…this might be your last chance. Talk to her."

Kurt's eyes closed in anguish. She'd been coming home…to him, only to see Nas there instead. He finally realized just how destructive his lie had been. Even if he explained that Nas dropped by unexpectedly, he hadn't called her…would she even believe him?

"Kurt?" Patterson asked worried, "You didn't send her way did you?"

"No," Kurt said hoarsely, "Nas stopped by…"

"Oh, Kurt," Patterson's voice said it all.

"We need to find her," Kurt pleaded.

"I'll meet you back at the office," Patterson promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane ran until she couldn't anymore. Then she sank down on a bench overlooking the water. Her mind was curiously blank.

Her phone rang and she looked down to see Patterson's number displayed. She let it go to voicemail. It immediately started again and this time it was Tasha. Jane turned off the phone.

She didn't know how long she'd sat there before she saw someone standing next to the bench. She looked up without alarm. When she realized that it was Roman, she didn't even react.

"Are you here to finally kill me?" She asked him without moving.

He watched her silently for a moment before he sat down next to her.

"How'd it go with Avery?" He didn't answer her question.

"She hates me," Jane told him, "She decided knowing her mother was just too much trouble…better off not knowing her."

"And Weller?" Roman didn't say anything to that.

"Right now…he's with Nas." Jane explained, still no inflection in her voice.

"So you lost everything," Roman said quietly.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Jane didn't look over at him.

"Yes," Roman admitted, "I wanted you to feel what I felt when you turned your back on me. You were everything to me and I was nothing to you."

"I wanted you with me…" Jane said sadly, "But you wanted me to choose."

"Well…you did." Roman said without a smile.

"Now what?" Jane had never felt so defeated.

"You could come with me," Roman told her, "We could take down Crawford together."

"Would you leave the others alone?" Jan asked softly.

"It'll make it harder," Roman told her, "But between the two of us…we could do it."

"Why is this so important to you?" Jane asked him.

"It's personal." Roman hedged.

"Well…you've ruined my life. It doesn't get any more personal than that." Jane told him.

"No," Roman denied, "You did that to yourself. If you had what you thought you had, I wouldn't have been able to."

Jane couldn't even deny it. She had ruined her own life and Kurt's, but if she left now…she could make it right.

"Get away from her," Kurt said, gun leveled at Roman from a few feet away.

"Well…what do we have here?" Roman looked over at Kurt in resignation.

"MOVE," Kurt warned him, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

Roman stood up slowly and stepped away. He looked down at Jane with a little smile, "Guess you haven't lost everything just yet."

Jane looked over at Kurt in confusion. How had he found them? More importantly…why?

"Jane…" Weller chanced a glance at her in concern, "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Jane didn't answer him.

"Looking for my _wife_ ," Kurt told her with an edge in his voice.

"How romantic," Roman taunted him.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to end it right now, but he knew Jane still loved Roman and he wanted her more than he needed revenge.

"Jane, come to me," Kurt said without looking at her.

"Maybe I should just go with him," Jane said, her voice utterly defeated. "It will make it easier on everyone."

"Jane," Kurt warned her, his voice like steel. "You are _not_ leaving me again…I _will_ kill him if I have to."

Jane looked at Kurt in surprise. This wasn't the Kurt she knew. She stood up and moved toward him. As soon as she was close enough, Kurt's arm wrapped around her securely and he pulled her into the shelter of his body even while his gun never wavered from Roman.

"Now what?" Roman asked him.

"Go," Kurt told him, still not lowering his gun.

"Kurt…" Jane protested. She knew just how much Kurt had suffered at Roman's hands and if they let him go…it would never end.

"Guess you were right after all," Roman looked over at Jane sadly before turning away and disappearing into the night.

"I can't believe you just…let him leave." She looked up at Kurt in shock to find him studying her in concern.

"I would do anything… _anything_ …to keep you with me," Kurt told her.

"But…Nas…" Jane protested.

"She just stopped by to see us… _both_ of us, she didn't know anything about you leaving." Kurt explained.

Jane's eyes closed in relief.

"Do you believe me?" Kurt demanded with a heavy heart.

"I…I believe you," Jane admitted. She didn't know if that made her a fool or not, but she still trusted Kurt.

Kurt rested his forehead against hers and she suddenly realized that he was trembling.

"I almost lost you again," Kurt agonized.

"I thought it would be easier…" Jane admitted.

"The only way we get through this is together…" Kurt said, his arm tightening around her.

"About Clem…" Jane looked up at him, her vulnerability apparent. "It wasn't like…we are. It was just a desperate mistake. One moment…I should never…"

"I understand," Kurt assured her. He knew her heart.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You were coming home?" Kurt's other arm came around her, caging her in.

"If…if you still want me." Jane admitted.

"I do." Kurt didn't hesitate.

"Are you sure?" Jane worried, "If you change your mind…"

"All of this brought me to you…and you to me…" Kurt reminded her, "That's not something I would ever want to undo."

Jane drew in a sharp breath as he repeated that vow to her after all of this time. Now it was her turn to hold him and she did so tightly.

His eyes closed in relief. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but with her in his arms they were both finally were they belonged…home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Helping Don

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I deliberately did not post this until the episode aired. I didn't know what they were going to do, so I decided to just wait and post it after it ran. Hope you enjoy this version.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked across the room at Kurt. He was talking to a man she didn't know. She'd spent last night, not in a hotel, but in the infirmary with Avery.

She could still see the pain reflected in his eyes when she told him about Clem. She hadn't wanted him to go with them to get Avery, because she hadn't wanted to face what she'd done to him…to them. That she'd tried to spare him that pain, even when her daughter had been in danger, only reinforced just how wrong it had been. It just added another layer to the pain.

She was watching as Patterson walked over to hand him a tablet. That's when she noticed it. His wedding ring was gone. It was like a punch in the stomach. There could be no question what that meant. She'd thought they'd have to sit down and talk about what happened, but suddenly she realized that nothing she could say would make it right and nothing would undo it. He'd finally given up.

"Jane," Patterson noticed her.

She closed the distance between them, avoiding looking directly at Kurt.

"What do you have?" Jane asked her, shooting the man with Kurt a brief glance with a forced smile.

"It's not a tattoo," Patterson told her, "This is Kurt's old partner, Don, this is…"

Before Patterson could make the introduction Jane interrupted her, "I'm Jane."

Patterson looked at her with an understanding expression.

"Nice to meet you," Don said, studying her silently.

"Don was just telling us about some help he needs," Patterson continued.

Jane listened as Don outlined what he needed. Kurt immediately volunteered to go with him.

Jane looked away. The mission was a deep cover, with an undisclosed timeline. It could take weeks or even months.

"But…" Patterson started to protest, with Avery just getting back and the tattoos…

"When do you leave?" Jane interrupted her again, looking up at Don and still not at Kurt.

"As soon as Weller here can arrange it." Don said slapping him on the shoulder.

Jane nodded briefly and turned to walk away. She didn't see the way that Kurt watched her. She didn't know there was any hope left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day turned into two, then a week.

Jane spent time with her daughter and worked on the tattoos, but she still didn't go back home. She couldn't. She knew she didn't belong there anymore. She couldn't even force herself to go back to get her things.

"I'm sorry," Avery was saying, "I'm glad I got to meet you, but this life…it's not for me."

Jane felt her heart sink.

"So what do you want to do?" Jane asked softly.

"I want to go back to my old life." Avery explained.

Jane just nodded her head in understanding.

"If you ever need anything…" Jane offered.

"Thanks," Avery interrupted her.

Jane watched her turn to go with a trembling mouth. She'd promised her that if she didn't want her in her life, then she would leave her alone. The choice had been made, but it wasn't the one she'd hoped for, but when had that ever mattered?

"Jane," Patterson came up behind her.

"What's up?" Jane firmed her jaw and turned around.

"Are you okay?" Patterson worried.

Jane just shook her head, but didn't answer, "Have you heard from Kurt?"

"Kind of," Patterson admitted, "But not in a good way…"

"What do you mean," Jane's looked at her in concern.

"We received a quick burst transmission about fifteen minutes ago." Patterson was telling as she led her back to where Reade and Tasha were already waiting.

"It was encrypted," Tasha explained once they stopped next to the monitors.

"We think it's an SOS," Patterson explained.

"Where did it come from?" Jane demanded with a frown.

"That's just it," Patterson worried, "It came from the middle of a ten thousand acre forest."

"How do you know it's from Don and Kurt?" Reade demanded.

"It's the frequency they were using…" Patterson explained, "And…"

"What?" Jane worried.

"They were cut off just as we detected automatic gunfire…"

"So you think they're…dead?" Jane could almost not ask.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, "They didn't respond back."

"We need to move," Reade insisted.

"Its ten thousand acres," Tasha reminded him, "We could spend weeks in there and not find anything."

"We have to try," Jane argued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit," Rich cursed when his pants caught on another spiky plant.

"You should have stayed back with Patterson," Jane said impatiently.

"No way," Rich insisted, "You need all the help you can get, plus now that Boston's left me…Kurt's all that I have left."

Jane shot him a glare.

"All because you threw away a good man, doesn't mean the rest of us can't appreciate him," Rich accused her.

Jane closed her eyes in pain.

Rich saw that and hesitated before pushing on determinedly,

"You knew he never stopped looking for Taylor, why would you think he'd stop looking for you?" He demanded in exasperation.

"Rich stop," Jane didn't answer him.

"No," Rich stopped walking, "I want to understand. I know you love him…or you did."

"I _do_ love him," Jane glared.

"Then what's the deal with this guy Clem?" Rich demanded.

"Okay…" Jane was at the end of her rope. Kurt was missing and she didn't have time for this, "You really want to know? It's not that I thought Kurt would stop looking for me… it's that I thought I would die before he would ever find me. I wasn't out there just waiting, I was hunting for the man that placed the bounty and the bounty hunters were looking for me. I was alone, I was scared and then I met Clem. He was like us, used to danger, willing to risk his life for others. Suddenly I didn't have to be alone anymore…but I didn't have to worry about getting him killed either. He didn't have any more to lose than I did. No family, no ties. So I allowed myself to rely on him a little bit. It felt so good to be able to depend on someone else for once. Having a partner again…"

"Jane," Rich looked contrite.

"The funny thing is," Jane ignored him, "I knew he wasn't the man I wanted. He knew it too. I missed Kurt, but I couldn't be with Kurt…ever. So he made his play…and I…I…" Jane looked like she was going to cry.

"It's okay," Rich tried to stop her.

"NO!" Jane denied, "It's not okay. It wasn't fair to any of us. It might have only been one moment, but it's a moment I can never get back."

"Jane…"

"No wishing it away can change that." She looked over at him sadly.

"Weller will forgive you…" Rich insisted.

"NO!" Jane denied, "He took off his ring. He made his choice and I know it was a hard one. He's better off without me."

"Let's think for a moment where he's at right now…" Rich reminded her, "That doesn't seem better off."

"You know what I mean," Jane insisted, "Let's just find them."

Rich watched her walk away with a pained expression. Never had he met two more stubborn idiots. He was clearly going to have to intervene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They came across the camp on the second day.

"Do you have a visual?" Patterson demanded.

"No," Reade denied.

"Jane?" Patterson demanded.

"I haven't seen him," Jane returned.

"Do we have any idea who this is?" Tasha asked Patterson, scanning the clearing with her camera and hoping for some facial recognition.

"I'm checking the data base," Patterson assured her, "But so far I don't have any hits."

"How is that possible?" Reade said in exasperation.

"There's a large base of preppers that stay off the grid. They don't trust the government or anyone really." Patterson explained.

Suddenly one of the tent flaps opened and Kurt and Don were shoved outside.

"Wait!" Jane exclaimed, "I have a visual."

She felt her heart steady when she realized they were still alive.

"We are seriously outgunned." Tasha noted.

"There are at lease thirty people we can see," Reade confirmed.

"I'll send in backup," Patterson assured them.

"Wait," Jane froze when she recognized one of the men.

"What?" Tasha worried.

"I know one of them," Jane admitted. "We crossed paths while I was gone. His name is Henry Inget, he was responsible for the kidnapping of a child. We were able to retrieve the little boy, but Henry got away."

"What's he doing out here?" Reade worried.

"Nothing good," Jane denied, seeing the limp he would always have thanks to her.

"What are they doing?" Tasha worried when she realized that Don and Kurt were being tied up in the center of the camp.

"I think they're going to execute them," Rich warned the others.

"What do we do?" Tasha asked Reade, "We storm the camp, they're dead for sure."

"We don't…they're dead." Reade reminded her.

"I have an idea," Jane unclipped her gun and pushed it at Rich.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed her arm.

"I buying us some time," Jane insisted.

"What if they just shoot you?" Rich demanded.

Jane was removing her FBI vest.

"They might," She admitted passing him the vest, "But he doesn't know I'm with the FBI and we need time for the reinforcements to get here."

"Jane," Rich still didn't release her, "This is a terrible idea."

"Look," Jane grabbed Rich's hand tightly, "I don't have anything left to lose. We are getting Kurt out of there…if they just shoot me…go get him."

"I will," Rich promised her.

She squeezed his hand and stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked over at Don as they were waiting in the tent.

"You know where this is going," He said.

"Yeah," Don admitted, "Look, I'm sorry I dragged you into this…I know you have a family."

Kurt immediately pictured Jane, Bethany and Avery. He did have a family. He looked down at his bare finger and felt intense regret. She'd left him to protect that family. Yeah, she'd made some choices he wished she hadn't, but so had he. He should never have taken off his ring. Now…when she found out what happened, she would have to live with the fact that he'd turned away from her. He felt sick at that realization.

"Let's go," One of the gun men told them, pushing them out of the tent.

Kurt followed after Don, scanning the encampment looking for a way out…anyway. He couldn't die without telling Jane how important she was to him still. It couldn't end this way.

It was only as they were nearing the center of the camp that he caught his breath. With Jane filling his mind so completely it took a moment to realize that she was actually real. When he did his heart sank like a stone. She was going to get killed.

Jane walked into camp as though she owned it. Guns turned toward her and all activity stopped.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man in charge gave her an evil smile.

"Cooper," Jane addressed him.

"Well if it isn't little Jane Doe," He walked over to her, his limp suddenly more pronounced.

Jane looked down at his leg and then lifted her eyes to meet his fearlessly.

"I want to talk some business," Jane told him.

"Well," Cooper looked down at her legs and taunted, "Should I ensure you walk with a lip too?"

There could be no mistaking his meaning. Kurt closed his eyes when he realized that Jane was the reason that the man named Cooper limped.

"You could," Jane agreed easily, "But you're not going to want to do that."

"Oh," Cooper denied, "I think you're wrong about that."

"I'm not here about revenge…" Jane insisted, "I'm here about opportunity."

"You walk into my camp," Cooper walked around her and pulled out the gun she had in her holster, "Alone. Almost unarmed…and think you're going to live?"

"Probably not," Jane agreed, "It all depends on what you want more…revenge or money?"

"I want both," Cooper took her gun and hit her across the face knocking her to the ground.

Jane saw the blow coming, but didn't try to move. This was what she was here for, to buy time.

Kurt took an involuntary step forward when he saw Jane knocked to the ground. Don grabbed his arm in warning.

Jane shook her head and wiped at the blood that was now running from the side of her mouth.

"You never did have any patience." She taunted.

He cocked the gun and pointed at her face.

"Wait!" One of the men argued, "I can think of other ways for her to die."

Cooper turned and looked at the man standing behind him. "Trust me you don't want to get close enough to actually touch her. You wouldn't live very long."

"I'm willing to risk it," The man assured him.

He turned back to Jane, "Sounds like your day just got worse."

Jane pushed herself up off the ground. Raising her chin she shook her head sadly. "I came here to keep you from making a terrible mistake and all you can think of is revenge. Don't you ever get tired of being predictable?"

"So you're here to help me?" Cooper said doubtfully.

"Inadvertently," Jane admitted, "You see…one of those two men you're about to execute is worth a lot of money."

"Oh yeah?" Cooper turned to look with her, "Which one?"

"See…" Jane smiled, "If I tell you that, what's going to prevent you from killing me?"

"Well nothing is going to stop that," Cooper admitted, "How it happens…that's another story."

"I was hired to bring these men out of here alive." Jane explained, "If you kill them, the reward will be forfeit."

"Who hired you?" Cooper demanded.

"A very rich man," Jane explained, "Now…if you let us go…I'll split the reward."

"Or I just kill you and take it all." Cooper pointed out.

"You don't even know who you have here…how are you going to find out how to collect the money?" Jane asked him.

"You're going to tell me," Cooper's smile was evil.

"You know I'm not going to do that," Jane denied.

"We'll see," Cooper motioned to two of his men. Jane allowed them to grab her because she'd done what she'd set out to do…buy time. They wouldn't dare kill either Kurt or Don until they figured out what made them so valuable, she just hoped the Calvary arrived before Kurt did anything stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched them drag Jane away and adrenalin flooded his body. No way was he standing there and doing nothing.

"Wait!" Kurt called.

Don's head jerked to look at him.

"So you can talk," Cooper lifted a hand to halt his men.

"I can talk," Kurt agreed is jaw clenched.

"You know this woman?" Cooper had his men drag Jane to stand before Kurt and Don.

"No," Don insisted.

"What about you?" Cooper walked over to stand in front of Kurt.

Kurt met Jane's eyes briefly before looking back at Cooper, "I know who she is."

"So are you who she came for?" Cooper smiled.

"Probably not," Kurt denied, "Or maybe so…but if you kill her you'll never know."

"Oh," Cooper assured him, "She's not going to die. She is just going to wish she was dead."

"The man that hired her," Kurt insisted, "He's not a fool. He won't do business with people that can't be trusted."

"So you think me killing a bounty hunter is going to upset the sensibilities of someone that afford to pay for one?" The guy simply shook his head in doubt.

"This isn't just any bounty hunter," Kurt reminded him, "This is Jane Doe. The man we work for…he loves her. When he finds out that you tortured and killed her…instead of getting a reward, you're going to find yourselves on the wrong end of another bounty."

Jane's eye flew up to look at Kurt at that proclamation.

He only had a moment to convey his meaning before he turned back to Cooper.

Jane had to look away to hide her expression. Kurt thought they were going to die and he was telling her in the only way he could that he still loved her. She fought the emotion that engulfed her.

Suddenly Cooper was standing in front of her. He wrapped one large hand around her neck and forced her to look up at him, "Is that true? You in this man got a thing going?"

"I love him," Jane admitted defiantly.

"I guess that explained why you walked into this camp knowing just how badly I want to kill you." Cooper released her in disgust.

Looking over at his men he shook his head, "She's not going to talk,"

"Then let's just kill them all," One of his men insisted.

Cooper thought for a moment before looking back over at Jane, "Half of what?"

"Four million dollars," Jane lied easily.

Cooper's smile was ugly. "You've got a deal…"

Jane turned her face away from his knowing smirk. How long had it been?

"I'll make contact once we're out of here," Jane told him.

"Yeah…about that," Cooper turned toward her and took aim. The shot he fired entered her leg mid-thigh. "I might not get to torture you, but you're going to have to work to get out of here."

Jane grabbed her leg and hunched over, but didn't make a sound.

"What are you doing?" Don demanded while Kurt remained utterly frozen.

"Don't worry," Cooper looked over his shoulder at Don, "She's tough enough to make it out… it's just going to _really_ hurt."

Jane took a deep breath and dropped her hand. Stiffening her spine she stood at full height.

"See?" Cooper turned toward the rest of his men. "Start packing up we need to make it down the mountain before our guest here loses consciousness. We wouldn't want anything to hinder our payment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He shot her!" Rich said over coms.

"How far out?" Reade demanded to Patterson.

"Two minutes," Patterson told him, "Jane's been shot?"

"In the leg, we need medical evac."

"I'm on it. There's a clearing…it's about a mile. We can land a helicopter there."

"We'll get her there," Tasha assured her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second he had the chance, Kurt closed the distance between him and Jane.

"What are you doing?" He demanded pulling her into the shelter of his body.

"Buying time," Jane admitted.

"Don't get too cozy," Don warned them, "You're going to blow our story."

Jane immediately pulled away and Kurt shot Don a glare.

"He's right," Jane insisted.

"How long?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't know," Jane denied.

"We need to get to a defensible position." Kurt looked around him.

"In my waistband," Jane turned her back to Kurt.

He reached inside and found the plastic explosive she'd hidden there.

He strategically placed it on a box located centrally and then urged Don and Jane to move closer to the edge of the camp. When the teams arrived, he'd detonate it and there was at least a chance that they'd make it out of here.

Kurt helped Jane sit on one of the boxes and then positioned himself between her and the explosives.

"We need to move quickly once they breach," Kurt warned them, "Jane can you make it?"

"I can," She assured him, "Don't wait for me. Once you detonate, go. I'll be right behind you."

"No," Kurt insisted, "You'll be right in front of me or I'm not going anywhere."

"Kurt," Jane protested.

"No negotiation," Kurt told her his face set.

Jane looked over to where she'd left Rich.

"Get ready," She warned them when she realized that Rich was risking a signal.

Kurt hauled Jane up next to him, just as the first shot was fired. He hit the detonator and all but carried Jane with him while he ran.

Once they cleared the camp, Kurt dove behind some rocks and plastered himself over the top of her.

"Are you hit?" He demanded looking down into her pale face.

"No," She assured him, "You?"

He shook his head, his eyes fused with hers.

"I'm fine," Don assured them drolly.

"I'm here…I'm here," Rich announced falling down next to them.

"You brought Rich?" Kurt looked down at Jane in disbelief.

"Like you thought I wouldn't come for you," Rich chided, firing off some more rounds.

"Give me that," Kurt grabbed for the gun.

Jane watched as Kurt took aim and fired from behind the shelter. Now that the adrenalin was wearing off, she was beginning to feel lightheaded.

Kurt looked down to see Jane still lying where he'd place her.

"Jane?" He worried.

"I'm okay," She assured Kurt, but she still didn't get up.

Rich knelt down next to her, "You're bleeding pretty badly. We have a helicopter coming in, but it's about a mile from here."

"I can make it," Jane told Rich, pulling herself up.

"I'll take her," Rich assured Kurt.

" _I'll_ take her," Kurt denied.

"They need you here," Jane protested, pushing herself up off the ground.

"Well," Kurt looked at her seriously, " _I_ need to be with _you_."

Jane looked up at him and even though she was lightheaded and shaky, for the first time since he'd confessed what happened she felt like her head was finally in the right place. He always put her first… She knew the man he was, what killing Avery would have done to him. She'd lost him. She looked down at his left hand and finally realized just what she'd given up.

"Kurt," Jane leaned against Rich, "I'm no longer your problem."

Rich looked down at Jane and then back up at Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt reached the end of his rope. He walked over and lifted Jane up against him. Looking down into her pale face he insisted, "You were _never_ a problem, _you_ are the reason I continue to go on."

Jane looked up at him in surprise. "Kurt…" She whispered her hand reaching up for his face. She never made it. The loss of blood was too much. Her eye's closed and her hand fell and he felt her go limp in his embrace.

"We need to stem the blood loss," Rich worried.

Kurt gently lowered her down and applied pressure on her leg, tying it off he lifter her up against his chest. He passed Rich the weapon and told him, "We need to get her to that helicopter."

Rich raised the gun up and assured him, "I've got you covered."

They headed toward the rendezvous point at a fast clip. Weller carrying the person he couldn't live without and Rich was carrying the weapon that kept them safe.

Kurt climbed into the helicopter with Jane and stayed by her head while they worked on her. He gently brushed her hair back from her battered face. He could still see her walking into camp. She had to think that she was about to die or at the very least be hurt severely and she'd still done it. She might not trust him right now, but she clearly loved him. He would win back her trust and do whatever it took to keep her love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up disoriented. She was in a hospital she slowly realized. Blinking she felt the fire in her leg. The last thing she remembered was being in the middle of a firefight…with Kurt. Her eyes scanned the room to find it empty. She felt tears fill her eyes…of course it was empty.

She sat up slowly and looked down at her leg. How much damage had actually been done? Would she have a limp like Cooper intended? Was it going to keep her from doing what had to be done? She felt her stomach lurch as she let her legs fall over the side of the bed. She had to know. Her biggest value…her only value, was on just how useful she was. If she didn't even have that anymore…

Taking a deep breath, Jane pushed herself into a standing position. Black spots swam before her eyes and she waited for the pain to pass. Once she had herself back under control, she began a slow shuffle dragging her IV along with her. With every step she was forced to lean more heavily on the flimsy pole. After about five steps, she knew she was going to need to take a break. Her legs were shaking and her head was spinning. Too bad she was five steps away from the bed. Jane considered her limited options and just as she began to lower herself to the floor and crawl back, the door opened.

Kurt was beside her in an instant. Instead of going down she found herself lifted up against his chest. For a moment she was back at the cabin in Colorado as he carried her over the threshold.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone," Kurt scolded her, a worried frown on his face, "What were you trying to do? Pull out your stitches?"

"I was just trying to get back on my feet," Jane explained not looking at him.

"You just came out of surgery two hours ago," He told her, "Nobody's expecting you to be in fighting form any time soon."

"Yeah," Jane watched as he pulled the covers over her and tucked her back into the bed. "We really don't get to choose the timeline on this…Roman…"

"This isn't about Roman," Kurt caged her in as he leaned over her. "This is about _you_ and what _you need_. That's rest."

Jane found herself looking up at Kurt. He was closer to her than he'd been in a while and she was unable to resist the moment.

Kurt met her eyes and she looked down and away in embarrassment. He'd made his choice…

Her eyes fell on his hand and she drew in a sharp breath when she realized that he had his ring back on.

Kurt followed her eyes and lifted his hand back up so that she could see it clearly. "I was wrong to take it off." He said gently.

Jane felt tears fill her eyes at that statement. Who could blame him after everything she'd put him through?

"Kurt…" She whispered, not even knowing what she was going to say.

He stopped her by holding up her ring.

Her eyes flew back to his.

"I love you," He told her, "And I know you don't trust me right now…but I also know you still love me."

Jane could hardly deny that.

"I want to work on us…" Kurt told her quietly.

Jane looked back up into his troubled face. When she'd thought he was going to die, she'd realized that regardless of what happened in the past, she didn't want to face a future that didn't have him in it.

"Do you?" He asked her.

She lifted her trembling hand up for him and he didn't waste any time. The ring slid back onto her finger with little fanfare, but huge emotional significance.

"I do trust you," Jane admitted looking down at where he was still holding her hand gently inside his own.

It was Kurt's turn to draw a sharp breath.

"Jane," Kurt leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Jane admitted, nuzzling him softly.

Kurt's eyes closed and the weight that had been sitting on his chest was removed. His hands came up to frame her face and their eyes met as he closed the distance between them and as their lips touched… it was like coming home. They'd both hurt each other unbearably, but their love was strong enough to weather any storm.

Rich pushed open the door to the room and stopped with a smile on his face. He hadn't needed to intervene after all. He let the door close silently. It was about damn time…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. One Step at A Time

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know there is a lot of anger right now against Jane, her actions in the past few episodes have been grating to say the least, but this story isn't about that. This is about healing and finding their way back to each other. If you aren't there yet...I get it. It's funny that I feel the need to post a warning to prevent irritation for the lack of angst. What have they brought us to? They are both more than one mistake and they understand each other better than anyone. On that note, if you're still angry, proceed with caution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt woke up slowly but didn't move. His legs were tangled with Jane's and his arms surrounded her warm body. It was the most content he could remember being. Before he'd told her about Avery, he'd lived in fear of telling her. After he told her…the fear had taken over and darkness ruled his life. He'd known he would lose her and he had.

Last night, when she'd stepped inside the apartment, he'd been sure that she'd come to finally ask him for a divorce. Instead…his arms tightened around her involuntarily, she'd come back to him. He couldn't believe it at the time. He couldn't believe it even now, with every sense he had filled with her.

They'd spent the evening awkwardly getting used to being together again. The bleak apartment had taken on new life as they sat down to eat together. They talked about his mission with Don and Avery's hostility. They briefly touched on what Roman might have in store for them next, but after that they'd settled on the couch to watch a movie. He didn't remember what movie, he'd been too distracted by her close proximity to really pay attention to what was on the screen. When she'd subconsciously thrown her legs over his lap, he'd all but closed his eyes and cried. She'd almost immediately realized what she'd done, but before she could move them, he'd begun to rub them gently. It was a moment that had been replayed over and over in their relationship and after a second they'd both relaxed and realized this was one of the things they'd been missing.

When it was time for bed, he'd locked up and turned off the lights while she went to unpack her bag. When he'd gone into the bedroom, he'd found her standing in one of his t-shirts. It had the predictable effect on him, but the fact that she was wearing anything at all spoke volumes. He knew she was telling him without words that she wasn't ready for intimacy yet and he was okay with that. He was still struggling with the thought of her with Clem. The fact that she was lonely and came back to him, even after everything helped him come to terms with what happened. He knew that Clem would welcome her and they didn't have the same challenges to their relationship he and Jane did, but she'd still chosen him. It was clearly the more difficult choice and he knew it. He was too happy to have this second chance to push her before she was ready. He'd come to bed in his t-shirt and boxers and he'd seen the relief she wasn't able to hide as he pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed beside her.

In the dark they lay awake. She moved first. He felt the heat of her leg as she scooted closer to him. He turned on his side and slid one arm underneath her pillow. She settled in next to him and his other arm went around her waist. When they were in bed together, they'd never slept apart. Her heat melted the cold places in his heart and by the time he'd fallen asleep the healing had already begun.

Jane had been awake from some time when she felt Kurt stir beside her. She'd missed this…missed him. She'd been so consumed with the hurt his silence had caused her that she hadn't realized that she was inflicting just as much pain by turning away from him. When she'd realized that his mission with Don had gone bad and he was missing…her eyes closed tightly, the panic she'd felt had been a real wake-up call. When they'd arrived at the forest and she'd heard the shooting, her heart had fallen. Not knowing if they were too late had almost made her physically ill.

When she'd finally seen him…she'd realized that no matter how angry and hurt she was, she would never be able to walk away from him. The thought of losing him was more than she could even contemplate. That's when she realized the longer she focused on what Roman wanted her to focus on, the more hurt she'd cause. She wouldn't let anyone come between them anymore. Not even her.

She felt him nuzzle her neck gently. She turned her head and his lips skimmed her cheek.

"You're awake," He said huskily.

"Yes," Jane admitted.

"Guess we should probably get up," Kurt said without moving.

"In a minute," Jane whispered.

Kurt didn't say anything, but he felt one of the first genuine smiles grace his face at her delay. To know that she was enjoying being close as much as he was soothed him in a way he didn't know he needed.

"Or an hour…" Kurt said softly.

Jane looked up at him seriously for a moment before she smiled softly.

Pulling her closer Kurt felt his heart settle when she threaded her fingers through his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman stepped off the plane and took in the skyline. New York was like no other place on earth. With purpose he moved through the terminal. It wasn't every day you were tasked to do the one thing you really wanted.

He needed to succeed, because Crawford wouldn't accept anything less, but he still needed the FBI to bring Crawford down. There was clearly only one answer. Partial success would have to do for now…and his target had gotten on his last nerve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane finished getting ready. She could count the time she'd been back in hours, but she could already feel the severed ties pulling together. She'd been right to come home.

"Breakfast is ready," Kurt said from the bathroom door.

She looked over her shoulder at him and her heart raced. He was always doing that, watching out for her. She hadn't had breakfast a single day she'd been gone. Not only had her appetite left her, but she simple hadn't cared enough to bother.

"Everything okay?" He worried when she didn't respond.

"I just…missed you," Jane finally admitted quietly.

Kurt walked over and pulled her against him gently, "I missed you too."

She savored the fleeting kiss he brushed over her lips.

She followed him into the kitchen and looked down at the meal he provided her. It was vegan. Even after she'd been gone, he still had the food she liked.

At her puzzled look he admitted sheepishly, "When I went by the store, I just bought things we both liked…I guess I was still in denial."

Jane had to look away to hide what her words did to her.

"We're going to be late," She finally said, her voice husky.

"I called Reade and told him," Kurt assured her.

"So they know we're back together?" Jane asked him.

That question filled him with sudden satisfaction. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"No," Jane assured him, "Of course not."

They finished eating and headed out the door. Kurt reached for her hand in the elevator. She was the one that interlaced their fingers. They were both smiling when they exited the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman watched from his vantage point across the street. He face froze when he saw them. That was not a couple on the brink of divorce. Had they been playing him?

Crushing his empty coffee cup, Roman scowled. Looks like his target just changed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have a target," Patterson was telling the team.

"How is this guy affiliated with Crawford?" Kurt asked her.

"On the surface," Patterson explained, "He's an accountant that does Crawford's books."

"The reality?" Reade asked her.

"He's gotten rich providing Crawford with illegal arms," Patterson explained.

"So we pick him up," Jane suggested, "See if we can get him to turn over evidence on Crawford to save himself."

"I don't see him doing that," Tasha warned her.

"Maybe not," Reade agreed, "But it will take another piece of Crawford's army off the board."

"Let's go," Kurt wanted to end this more than ever.

The team left the NYO in two vehicles. Kurt looked over at Jane. "Be careful," He warned her, "I know on the surface he seems harmless, but I have a bad feeling."

"You think it's a setup?" Jane worried. She would never discount Kurt's intuition. It had saved them too many times.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, "Just stay close."

Jane agreed with a troubled frown.

They rolled up to the nondescript office building and Reade and Tasha headed around the back while Jane and Kurt made entry through the front.

The building seemed abandoned, which only made them share a troubled look.

"For a guy trying to seem ligit…this is all wrong." Jane whispered.

"Maybe he was tipped off." Kurt worried.

"By someone in our office?" Jane didn't like the sound of that.

"We're clear," Reade informed them.

"Clear," Kurt responded back.

"The door was unlocked," Jane insisted, "Someone has to be here."

"Unless they left in a hurry," Tasha argued.

"Okay," Kurt said, "We need to execute the warrant and have forensics come in and collect anything they can find to ensure his prosecution."

"I'll call them in," Reade responded.

"I'll grab the camera from the car," Jane told Kurt.

He nodded and scanned the room looking for anything that could tell them where to search next.

Jane walked outside to the SUV. She opened the back door and was reaching inside when it happened. The sound of the shots echoed loudly in the vacant alley between the warehouse and the storefront. She felt the impact before she heard the actual shot. Breathless she tried to raise her weapon up, but found that any control she had was quickly gone. Even as she started to fall, she knew they'd been set up. Her last thought as her eyes closed was of Kurt.

Kurt heard the shot and knew immediately he'd made a mistake. She should have kept her with him, was his anguished thought as he pushed open the door that stood between him and his wife. She was on the ground and covered in blood. He raced to her side and turning her over realized immediately that it was bad.

Tasha and Reade joined him within moments.

"She's hit?" Tasha demanded, her eyes going to the surrounding buildings looking for the sniper.

Kurt didn't respond.

"Kurt?" Reade joined him and looking down he saw what Kurt hadn't been able to say.

"Reade?" Tasha's voice demanded.

"She's…dead." Reade said.

"What?" Tasha's head whipped around and within moments she'd dropped to her knees next to them. Jane was covered in blood and Tasha leaned over to check her pulse for herself. She didn't have one.

"No!" Tasha denied.

"Tasha," Reade placed his hand on her arm.

"NO!" Tasha pushed him to the side and yelled at Kurt, "We need to start CPR."

Kurt was sitting frozen, Jane lying against his chest.

"Kurt…" Tasha called desperately.

"Stop," Reade told her.

"We have to try!" Tasha all but sobbed.

Suddenly a news camera was on the scene. Reade looked up blankly as a reporter began rolling.

He pushed himself up and quickly moved to intercept them, but the damage had already been done. Jane's lifeless body made the six o'clock news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was numb, absolutely and completely numb.

He was sitting in the hospital waiting room, but he wasn't waiting for anything. He already knew the outcome he just didn't have any place to go. Jane was here in the morgue. He knew his presence wouldn't change anything, but he wanted to be close to her. It didn't make any sense, but nothing did anymore.

The team was with him, but nobody was saying anything. What was there to say?

"Special Agent Weller?" The nurse said from the doorway.

Kurt stood up and she walked over to his side.

"I'm sorry for your loss," She said kindly, "I have your wife's personal belongings."

Kurt took the bag from her absently. He stood between Tasha and Patterson and as he looked inside he found her wedding ring. As he reached for it the first tear fell.

Reade took the bag from Kurt. Looking inside absently he watched Patterson and Zapata try to console Kurt. He frowned when he saw the unexpected item. Reaching inside he pulled out the syringe.

"What's this?" He held it out.

Kurt looked up and froze. Grabbing it he looked down at his watch. Jane had been killed three hours and fifteen minutes ago…

He turned toward the morgue and began to run, but in his heart he already knew it was too late…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman looked down at his sister on the slab of the morgue and felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest. He was impressed with just how realistic she looked. Once they started the autopsy she'd go from looking dead to actually being dead. He pulled out the syringe and injected her with the antidote. It didn't take very long before her eyes opened.

"Roman?" Jane was confused.

"Hey sis," He stepped back to create distance.

"Where are we?" She demanded sitting up on the table.

"The morgue," Roman explained, "You died."

"What?" Jane looked around, her eyes growing wide.

"It seems like Crawford thought you were getting a little too bothersome." Roman explained, "So he place a hit out on you and the rest of the team."

"The others…" Jane felt panic.

"They're fine," Roman assured her, "Mourning you…but other than that unhurt."

"They think I'm dead?" Jane gasped.

"Everyone thinks you're dead," Roman admitted, "Well, when they started the autopsy, they would have realized you weren't, but by then it would have been a little too late."

"You did this?" Jane demanded.

"You better be glad he sent me," Roman taunted, "I just made it look like you died, anyone else would have actually killed you."

"Now what?" Jane demanded.

"You need to stay off the radar," Roman warned her, "The second Crawford realizes that you're still alive, I'll be dead."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Jane finally demanded.

"Why…to take down Crawford," Roman explained, "Isn't it all about making the world a better place?"

"So you're just going to pretend to kill the rest of the team too?" Jane said in confusion.

"No," Roman denied, "I'm going to say we need to do this right so we don't bring attention to what's happening. The rest of the team will be safe for a little while."

"What if he sends someone else?" Jane demanded.

"That's not my problem," Roman denied.

"How are you supposed to get me out of here now?" Jane worried.

"I'm having your body transported to the funeral home," Roman explained patiently.

"Before they've done the autopsy?" Jane shook her head.

"If you have the right paperwork," Roman held up the transfer document, "Nobody argues with you."

"You think I'm just going to go with you?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"Not me," Roman denied, "Weller."

"You told him I'm alive?" Jane asked in relief.

"No," Roman actually laughed, "What's the fun in that?"

"You need to get him right now," Jane worried.

"He's on his way down," Roman assured her, "I just need for you to understand. If you don't stay hidden, I'm dead and Crawford will send another hit man to take out the team. The next one _will_ kill you. I am currently the only thing standing between Crawford and the team's untimely demise."

Jane watched Roman turn toward the door without speaking. She was not reassured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt burst into the room while Jane was just pushing herself off the gurney.

He froze at the sight of her alive. He let the syringe fall as he approached her. She was in his arms a second later and they closed around her like a vice.

"I thought I'd lost you," Kurt whispered lips against her forehead.

"I'm okay," Jane assured him. The team crowded into the room and watched on with tears unashamedly on their cheeks.

The wall that Kurt had begun building between him and Jane when she'd walked out on him shattered like glass. He pulled back just far enough to look down into her worried eyes before he closed the distance between them and began to kiss her. He was desperate to reassure himself that she was alive. The need overwhelmed everything else.

If his walls were shattered, hers were decimated by him. He pushed through them leaving nowhere for her to hide herself away. After thinking that he'd lost her…he needed all of her right now. Any patience he had for giving her time was gone. Any delay in getting her back into his arms where they both knew she belonged was over.

"Let's give them a moment," Reade ushered Tasha and Patterson back outside to guard the door.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered even as his lips ran over her face.

"Nothing matters but that you're still here with me." Kurt assured her.

Jane looked up into his anguished face and she was the one that closed the distance between them the second time. With her arms around him, she felt him lift her up off her feet and the reverence in that kiss was something she would never forget.

"I love you," He told her breathing her in.

"I'll always love you," Jane assured him.

"I missed the three hour deadline," Kurt's arms like steel bands around her.

"Roman gave me the antidote," Jane admitted.

"He was here?" Kurt looked around in concern.

"Crawford tasked him with taking out our team. Guess we're causing him just a little too much grief." Jane explained.

"So what now?" Kurt worried.

"I have to remain dead," Jane admitted, "But he's going to delay going after the rest of you to give you a little more time."

"We need to get you out of here," Kurt worried.

"Roman left transfer papers," Jane explained, pointing to the paperwork that had fallen to the floor.

Kurt looked down at it, but didn't bend over to pick it up. He was never letting her go. Ever.

Reade poked his head back in the door.

"Whatever is going on," He warned them, "We need to get on with it."

Kurt acknowledged that with a nod and the others came back inside.

They immediate moved over to reassure themselves that Jane was alive. Kurt watched them, but still couldn't seem to release his wife. Not even long enough to allow their family the time they needed to reconnect with her. They seemed to understand.

Reade listened to Jane's explanation and picked up the paperwork Roman left them.

"We need to get her out of here," Reade warned Kurt.

"I'm staying with her," Kurt flatly denied.

"Fine," Reade agreed, "But she has to get back on the gurney so that she appears to be dead."

Kurt trembled and his arms refused to release her.

"Kurt," Jane lifted her hand up to his cheek, "Let's just do what we have to so that I can get out of here."

His eyes closed and he forced himself to release her. Turning to Patterson he demanded, "Go get someone."

She nodded and watched as Jane lay back down on the gurney. Kurt's eyes were glued to her as she pulled the sheet back up.

"Hurry," Tasha insisted, seeing how pale Kurt still was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stood beneath the shower and allowed Kurt to wash away the remnants of the dye packets that had made her death so realistic. He was focused on removing every trace from her skin.

The team had headed back to the NYO to retrieve Avery and bring her over to their apartment.

"Are you okay?" Jane worried at his continued silence and single minded focus.

"No," Kurt admitted, the hand wielding the soap froze.

"I'm right here," Jane assured him, bring that hand to her chest. Feeling the reassuring beat of her heart against it Kurt shuddered.

Suddenly she was in his arms. The man that valued control had no more left. Lifting her up, he pressed her into the shower wall and closed the distance between them.

"Is this okay?" He demanded, his face buried in her neck.

Jane wrapped her legs and arms around him and held him tightly.

"I'm right where I want to be," She assured him and it was her last coherent thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting on the couch, Jane practically on Kurt's lap when the apartment door flew open. Looking over they watched as Avery entered, face pale and eyes swollen.

"They told me you weren't dead," She explained, "But I didn't believe them."

Jane jumped up and moved over toward her in concern. Avery met her more than halfway and Jane's arms closed around her while she cried. Over the top of her head she met Kurt's worried eyes. It was the first time she was able to see the real Avery and not the image she showed the world. It was when she realized just how vulnerable and young her daughter still was. It was also the first time that she loved her, not just because she was her daughter, but because of the person that she had become.

Kurt closed the distance between them and his arms came around the two women in his life that would always make him vulnerable. That no wall could ever shut out. A family forged in fire, but made more beautiful by the flame.

It was at that moment that he realized that although Avery was Jane's daughter and not his biological child, she still owned a piece of his heart. As Avery's arm reached out and included him in their embrace Kurt shook his head in disbelief that a day that would live in his nightmares for the rest of his life could turn out so perfectly.

With the world closing in around them, Kurt's determination to keep his family safe only grew. Nothing was more dangerous than a man who had too much to lose. The Kurt Weller that only played by the rules stepped aside to allow the husband and father that would do anything to keep his family safe to take over. _Nothing_ mattered but ensuring that his family, he looked at where the team watched silently, _all_ of them…got through this alive.

His resolve was easy to read and sharing a look the team closed ranks. Standing together, their bond unbreakable, they faced an uncertain future. Each on vowing to give whatever it took to protect the people they loved most. Their love for each other more motivating than even the deepest fear that Crawford used to control the people around him. Crawford couldn't anticipate what was coming and when it was over none of them would ever be the same…


	16. Goiing Down Without A Net

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was watching Jane, but then that was nothing new he always watched her, when he saw her grimace and rub her right shoulder.

His brows pulled down in concern. She'd been in a tight situation on their last mission and when they'd finally gotten to her location, the suspect was already down. It only occurred to him as he watched her, that she'd obviously taken some hits before she'd been able to subdue the subject.

Patterson continued to outline the information from the computer they'd obtained, but he was only listening halfheartedly.

Jane obviously didn't realize what she was doing, when her left had dropped from her shoulder to press against her right hip. The more he observed, the more concerned he became.

"Let's take a break," He interrupted Patterson mid-sentence.

All eyes turned to him in astonishment.

Reade looked from Kurt over to Jane and suddenly realized just how pale she seemed.

"Thirty minutes," Reade agreed.

Jane turned toward the locker room immediately. She was wilting and didn't know why Kurt had asked for a respite, but she could have sobbed in relief. She had some pain killers in her locker and headed there straight away.

Kurt was right behind her.

Once she reached the relative privacy of the locker room, she dropped the pretense and leaned against the locker weakly. She and the perp had fallen from the second story balcony and although she'd been able to roll to alleviate the most of the impact, her right side had taken the brunt of the fall. She felt like she'd been hit by a very large truck.

"Why didn't you say you were hurt?" Kurt demanded, making her start.

The fact that she hadn't even realized he'd followed her into the locker room only made him even more concerned.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted predictably.

"Let me see," Kurt insisted.

"There's nothing to see," Jane insisted.

She'd been struggling to remove the cap from the pain killers when Kurt impatiently took them from her. He opened the lid and gave her two.

She didn't protest, "Thanks."

He watched her swallow the pills silently and it was only once she was done that he advanced.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked with startled eyes as he reached for the hem of her shirt.

He didn't answer, but pulled the shirt up and over her head.

"Kurt," Jane protested, but his eyes were glued to the extensive bruising that covered her entire right side.

"How did this happen?" Kurt demanded, closing the space between them.

"The suspect and I fell from the second floor," Jane reluctantly explained.

Kurt began unbuttoning her pants to find out the extent of her injuries.

"I don't think this is the right place," Tasha said in a teasing voice from behind Kurt.

"She's injured," Kurt said even as he pushed her pants away from her right hip.

Tasha joined them immediately.

"What happened?" She demanded when she saw the injuries Kurt had exposed.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted.

"No," Tasha denied, "You are far from fine."

"I'm just bruised," Jane argued, "I know what broken feels like."

Her words didn't have the assurance she intended. Pain pierced him instead.

"We need to get her looked at," Kurt insisted, pushing her pants further down.

"Kurt," Jane protested.

He didn't know if she was protesting his words or his actions and he didn't care. She was hurt and he was making sure she was taken care of.

"What's going on?" Patterson asked them coming into the locker room.

"Jane's hurt," Tasha said, moving to the side so that Patterson had her first look at Jane's injuries.

"Jane!" Patterson was beside her immediately.

"I don't want to make this a big deal," Jane protested, "And Reade only gave us thirty minutes."

"By the look of things," Reade said from the doorway, "You're going to need longer than that."

"Why don't you just parade me through the bullpen," Jane said in exasperation to Kurt.

He ignored her tone and opened his locker to remove his spare shirt. Within moments he'd removed her clothes and covered her with his shirt.

"Well," Jane said sarcastically, "This is much better."

She mentally admitted it actually was. Removing the confinement from her clothing had alleviated some of the ache.

"Go get her to the infirmary," Reade said to Kurt, but his eyes were studying Jane in concern.

Before she could protest, Kurt lifted her up against his chest.

"Kurt," She stiffened in protest.

Ignoring her he headed toward the door with purpose.

Looking toward Patterson and Tasha for support she saw that neither of them met her eyes, instead they were both focused on her legs. Looking down she realize no part of her right side had been spared. The discoloration was pronounced. She conceded defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stood sentry as Jane was examined.

"Well you didn't hold back," The Doctor said as he examined her. He had her lay down on the gurney and pushed her toes up. "Any pain?"

"Not from that," Jane denied.

He smiled. Kurt frowned.

"You're going to be fine," He assured her, "But you need to take it easy. I'll prescribe you something to help with pain and swelling, but you need to rest for a few days at the very least."

Jane sat up with a rueful smile, like that was going to happen, "Thanks."

After the Doctor left, Kurt moved in closer.

"See," Jane assured him, "I'm fine."

"That's debatable," Kurt denied. When Jane went to stand up, Kurt stopped her, "What are you doing?"

"Getting up," Jane stated the obvious.

"He told you to stay off your feet," Kurt protested.

"I don't think he intended for me to stay here," Jane pointed out what she saw was perfectly obvious.

"No," Kurt agreed, "I'll carry you."

When he suited his actions to words, she gasped in protest.

"I think he just meant for me to take it easy," Jane insisted, "Not be bedridden."

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree." Kurt told her as he made his way back to Patterson's lab.

"How is she?" Reade demanded with a frown when he saw that Kurt was still carrying Jane.

"She needs complete bed rest," Kurt explained, "But otherwise she's fine."

"That's not what he said!" Jane shook her head in disbelief.

"He said to stay off your feet." Kurt reminded her.

"To take it easy," Jane argued.

"So you're going home?" Tasha confirmed.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, "She's going to bed and I'm going to make sure she eats."

Patterson watched them leave with a little smile.

"What?" Reade asked her.

"I'm glad it happened," She admitted.

"Patterson!" Tasha was shocked.

"What?" She said defensively, "Look at them. That's the closest they've been to normal since she found out about Avery."

Reade watched the elevator close on their bickering and felt his own smile break out.

"You are both horrible," Tasha told them, trying to hide her own grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane protested, but in reality all she wanted to do was sleep. Every part of her ached and she fell asleep in the car on the way home.

Kurt watched her with concerned but loving exasperation. She was too stubborn for her own good.

When they arrived at their apartment, Jane was out her side before Kurt could come around to pick her up.

"You're supposed to stay off your feet," He protested.

"Kurt," She stopped and cupped his face, "Relax, I'm fine."

He turned his cheek into her palm. She felt the kiss he placed there with a little smile.

"Let's go then," He reluctantly agreed, his arm going around her.

They made it to the elevator without incident, but before the doors could close, two other residents joined them. The two men looked down at Jane, who was in essence only wearing Kurt's shirt.

Their eyes went to her legs immediately.

Kurt scowled at them and stepped in front of Jane to block their view.

"If she doesn't want to be stared at," The bolder of the two told him, "She should get dressed before she goes out."

"Look at all of her tattoos," The other one said, "She loves it."

"Kurt," Jane placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

The elevator stopped on their floor and he glared at the men as he helped her toward the exit.

It was only then that the men realized she'd been injured. The sight of her extensive bruising had them drawing in sharp breathes.

"Man," The first one worried, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," It was Jane that answered.

"Sorry," Slipped out as the doors closed.

"Nice restraint," Jane told Kurt as he unlocked their door.

"I wanted to shoot them," Kurt admitted as he scooped her up and marched toward their bedroom.

"Wow," Jane actually chuckled, "Glad you didn't do that."

"A guy's got to have his fantasies," Kurt pointed out.

"Somehow I thought they might be a little more basic than that," Jane teased him.

"Married to you…" Kurt whispered, "I don't need that type of fantasy anymore. Reality is much better."

Jane looked up at him with a misty expression, "That's sweet."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh, "I think you're just easy to please."

"You know better than that," Jane said huskily.

He lost his train of thought. It was only when he remembered why he was standing in the middle of their bedroom with her held against his chest that he chided her, "Stop that."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You're going to bed," He insisted.

"Sounds good," She assured him kissing his neck.

"Jane," He warned her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

He placed her down on the top of the blanket and stepped back two full steps.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe," Jane looked up at him from under her lashes.

"You cannot possibly feel up to anything physical," Kurt insisted.

Jane sank back against the pillows in defeat. She didn't feel good.

"Okay," Kurt walked back over to her and sank down on the side of the bed, "What's going on?"

"For a second today," Jane looked down at her hands, "I thought it was going to go _really_ badly and all I could think about was wasted time."

She gutted him.

He leaned in and claimed her lips reverently. As her arms tentatively came up around his neck and he ended the kiss and rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

"We have time," Kurt didn't know who he was trying to reassure, her or himself.

"I love you," Jane told him their eyes meeting. She was so close he could see the flecks in her eyes.

"I love you too," He kissed her nose softly.

She smiled up him with a flush on her face.

"Now are you hungry for _food_?" He asked with a little smile.

"I could eat," She admitted.

"I'll get you something," He assured her as he stood up.

"I'm going to shower," Jane said scooting over to the side of the bed.

"Wait," Kurt hesitated at the door, "Do you need any help?"

"Kurt," Jane insisted, "Stop worrying, I'm fine."

"I always worry about you, I know what life is like without you, I _never_ want to do that again," Kurt explained.

Jane watched him disappear with her heart pounding loudly. She'd worried that she would never get over the sense of betrayal, but every day that passed he reminded her just what made her fall in love with him in the first place.

She finished up and turned off the water. Before she could finish drying off, Kurt appeared in the mirror behind her. He took in the extent of the bruising silently.

"I put your food on the dresser," Kurt said, but he was obviously distracted.

Jane didn't bother to cover up. "Are you eating with me?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed.

She pulled one of his t-shirts over her head.

He followed her back into the bedroom silently.

"It's just soup," He said watching her settle on the bed.

"It smells great," She assured him.

They ate in silence and it was only when he'd taken the dishes back to the kitchen that she went to brush her teeth. Kurt came into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He started disrobing as Jane was rising out the toothpaste. When he pulled the shirt over his head she caught his reflection and froze. His entire back was scraped. The angry whelp was extensive, but what made her catch her breath was the thin line that scored his back right above his waistband. There was only one thing that could cause that…a knife.

Her stomach lurched when she realized just how closely he'd come to being seriously injured.

Kurt looked over to check on her when he realized she was standing frozen by the sink. Seeing how pale she'd become he immediately moved over to her side.

"You're pushing yourself too hard," He worried reaching for her.

"You're hurt," Jane whispered, side stepping his hands to look at his back.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"What happened to your back?" Jane demanded, "You were wearing a vest!"

"I went down some stairs," Kurt dismissed, "The knife caught me just underneath the vest."

"We were at the infirmary." Jane reminded him with tone, "Why didn't you get it looked at?"

"It didn't bleed overly much," Kurt reached for her again, but she stepped away.

"Get showered," Jane ordered, opening the cabinet to withdraw what she'd need to patch him up.

"I can get it," Kurt argued, worried that she suddenly seemed so fragile.

"Kurt," Jane stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes.

He thought she was getting angry until he realized that she was fighting tears.

"Do you need your pain meds?" He worried.

"I _need_ you to get showered so that I can patch you up," Jane explained still trying to contain her emotions.

"Lay down," Kurt insisted watching her with concern.

"You don't think that I worry about you every bit as much as you worry about me?" Jane turned on him, her emotions breaking free. She didn't realize that tears were pouring down her cheeks as she raged at him.

Kurt drew in a deep breath. No, he hadn't ever really thought about it. Suddenly he realized he should have. She'd left to go in on her own to keep him and their family safe. She'd put herself in harm's way more times than he could count. He knew she would never have broken down like this if she weren't so overwhelmed and he didn't bother arguing with her. He turned and took the fastest shower on record while she waited, pale and shaking.

When he stepped out she was there towel in hand. He felt the gentle way she blotted his back and he closed his eyes at the telling action. Consciously he knew she loved him, but after she'd left, he hadn't trusted that she still felt what he felt. His love for her so overwhelmed him at times it made him vulnerable. Looking at her shattered expression as she gently applied the medicine to his abrasions he realized he was not alone. She hadn't left him because she loved him less, but because she loved him so much, the betrayal had been all the harder to bear.

When she finished, he didn't wait for her permission, but scooped her off her feet even as she protested.

It wasn't until she was tucked into her side of the bed and he turned off the lights that he climbed in beside her.

"I love you," He said to the darkness.

"I love you too," She responded as she scooted back until she rested against him.

His arm came around her waist and he felt her melt against him.

The pain in his back paled in comparison to the joy in his heart. He'd been determined to fight for what they'd found in each other, but this was the first time he believed with certainty that they were going to make it.

Jane's exhaustion claimed her almost immediately, but even in sleep she knew they'd face another hurtle to their happily ever after and finally found their way to the only home they'd ever know, the shelter of each other's arms.


	17. Gone

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay for those of you that wanted a zoo…this isn't that story. Sorry. J

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you haven't heard from her?" Kurt looked between Reade and Patterson.

Kurt had just gotten back from his assignment with Don and he was just now finding out that Jane hadn't been into the office in three days.

"We checked the hotel where she was staying and your place," Tasha told him, "She's gone."

"What about Avery?" Kurt demanded.

"She decided to go home," Patterson explained.

"When?" Kurt looked between them.

"The day before Jane disappeared," Patterson reluctantly admitted.

He'd been gone for two weeks. He suddenly knew that leaving with Don had been a mistake. He knew what a difficult time Jane was having and even if she didn't want to lean on him, he still should have been here. He'd left her to face one of the most difficult times in her life…alone.

"Did you track her phone?" Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode.

"She didn't take it." Reade told him.

Kurt stood abruptly. "I need to check something."

They team watched him go with a worried expression.

Kurt didn't waste any time. He opened the door to their apartment and made his way to the air vent. He didn't take the time to unscrew the cover but simply ripped it off the wall. Looking inside he saw them. The passports and money she'd stashed were still there. She wouldn't have left without them. Something was wrong…

She hadn't left on her own…so where was his wife?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane knew the situation she was currently in was her own fault. Kurt had left…the team probably thought she ran… She remembered Tasha's question. She'd said no, but it had already been three days and she knew nobody was coming.

It was funny really, she'd been worried about trusting Kurt after he kept the secret about Avery, but all she could think of now was how she'd wished he were here. That pretty much destroyed the notion that she didn't trust him, so who had she been trying to punish, him or herself? She didn't even know anymore. The person she couldn't trust was herself…well not just herself.

There was the sound of a key and suddenly she wasn't alone anymore.

"Don't look so down," Clem told her, placing food in the pass through.

"Why are you doing this?" Jane asked him.

"The same reason I do everything," Clem admitted, "I'm getting paid."

"That's not it," Jane denied.

"You think you know me so well," Clem looked sad, "But you don't."

"When you came to me for help," Jane reminded him, "I went with you. I'm your friend."

"Friend," Clem scoffed.

"I told you it could never be anything more," Jane pleaded.

"Yeah," Clem admitted, "But that was before your Mr. Perfect lied to you. When you realized he wasn't really any better than the rest of us, despite your image of him, you had the chance to come back to me, but you didn't. You were only using me to stay alive."

"That's not true," Jane denied, "You were the one that suggested we partner up. I told you about the bounty and you insisted it didn't matter."

"No," Clem admitted, "What mattered was that you were pretending all along that I was the man you actually wanted to be with."

"I never thought you were Kurt," Jane denied softly.

"What, I couldn't even pretend to be good enough?" Clem asked bitterly.

"Who's paying you to keep me here?" Jane finally demanded.

"I don't know," He admitted, "I don't care."

"I trusted you," Jane whispered quietly.

"Yeah," Clem turned away, "Well I loved you. Guess we're both fools."

Jane watched him go with pain filling her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She didn't leave on her own," Kurt insisted to the team.

"How do you know?" Reade demanded.

Kurt didn't tell him about the fake ids. "I just know."

"Kurt we all want to believe she didn't just run," Patterson said with a heartbroken look.

"She didn't run," Kurt said flatly.

"You can't know that for sure," Reade insisted.

"I asked her if she was going to leave again," Tasha insisted, "She told me she still loves Kurt and she wasn't running away again."

"She said that?" Reade demanded.

"Yes," Tasha admitted, "Before Kurt went undercover."

"But then Kurt left and Avery left…" Patterson worried.

"She didn't run," Tasha was on Kurt's side.

"Then what?" Reade looked at them for suggestions.

"I'll start pulling video from the hotel and get her phone records." Patterson conceded.

"She was still staying at the hotel?" Kurt was surprised, he'd been gone for two weeks, surely she moved back home once he left.

"She never went back to the apartment," Patterson explained, "She even bought new things instead of going home to pick anything up. I guess it was too painful."

Kurt turned away.

"Who was the last one to see her?" Kurt demanded.

"I saw her the night before she didn't come in," Patterson admitted, "She was here late."

"Why? Were you working on a tattoo?" Kurt worried.

"No," Patterson denied, "I was doing normal system maintenance and she was just hanging out with me. She did that a lot when you were gone, I thing she was hoping we would get something to assure us you were okay."

"What time did you leave?" Kurt asked her. Ignoring the way his heart hurt hearing that. She'd been worried about him, even after everything. He remembered Tasha's comments… _She said she still loved him and she wasn't leaving…_ He was the one that left. He was the one that ran. Don had been just the excuse he needed to avoid the pain and he'd jumped at the chance. It hadn't worked. They pain was inside him and no amount of running had gotten rid of it. The only thing that would ease the hurt was making things right with his wife, but he didn't know how to do that.

"It was almost midnight," Patterson admitted.

"Did you and Jane walk out together?" Kurt worried at the hour.

"No," Patterson denied, "She went to get something from her locker. I think she brought in her case every day."

"Why would she do that?" Tasha asked with a frown.

"I don't know," Patterson denied, "Who knows what she carried in there."  
"Did anyone check her locker to see if she actually picked it up?" Kurt looked between them.

"No," They both answered.

"I'll go check," Kurt turned away immediately.

"Do you need me to have it cut open?" Reade called after him.

"No," Kurt denied, "I know her combo."

Nobody was surprised at that.

Kurt opened the locker and there rested the bag she carried in and out every day. He reached inside and without compulsion opened it up to look at what it contained. His breath caught when he realized what it was that she valued so much. Not only was there the picture of them with Bethany on top, but one of his favorite t-shirts was underneath that. Closing his eyes he removed those two items and found more practical items. Her real Passport was inside, along with a few thousand dollars. A single change of clothes, her artist pad and…their wedding video lay on the bottom.

 _She said she still loves him…_ Looking at the sentimental items she valued enough to keep them with her, he knew Tasha spoke the truth. So where was she? What had happened at midnight three days ago that caused Jane to leave everything behind and disappear? He didn't know, but he wasn't going home until he figured it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It wasn't an accident was it?" Jane asked Clem later that night.

"What wasn't?" He asked from the other side of the glass door.

"Running into you," Jane explained, "It was a plan all along."

"Took you long enough," Clem agreed. "Dwire darting us that first time, I had to pay him extra for that."

"It was Roman," Jane accused him.

"Your brother wanted a way to keep track of what you were doing," Clem agreed, "You were getting sloppy, you almost got yourself killed."

"I was tired of running," Jane admitted.

"He knew that, but he wasn't ready for you to go back yet," Clem explained, "So he sent me to keep an eye on you."

"You wanted to keep more than an eye on me," Jane reminded him, "Did he tell you to do that too?"

"No," Clem admitted, "That was my idea."

"Didn't exactly work out." Jane reminded him.

"At first I thought your obsession with your husband was just you being stubborn." He admitted, "But the harder I pressed the more you resisted."

"Why did you persist?" Jane almost didn't want to know.

"I love a challenge," He admitted, "But you already know that. Then, after we started raking in the money, I realized it could be more than just a game. We could be good together."

"You were good already," She reminded him, "You didn't need me for that."

"It wasn't need, it was want."

"That's the difference," She explained, "Want isn't love."

"I could have become love," Clem argued.

"Not for me," Jane denied, "And regardless of what you claim, obviously not for your either."

"You can't tell me how I feel."

"Love is making choices that are better for the person you care about than for yourself," Jane explained, "It's not selfish."

"Like leaving your husband in the middle of the night?" He scoffed.

"Yes," Jane admitted, "And lying to someone to prevent them from feeling the pain of loss you can't change."

"He thought he killed your daughter and you're making excuses for him?"

"No," Jane denied, "I'm starting to realize just was a sacrifice that was."

"He was protecting himself."

"He was protecting me. I think he might be the only one that ever has…except for my brother."

"So the man that lied to you, you love. The brother that's only goal is to ruin your life, you love. I would do anything for you, you refuse to love. There's something wrong with you."

"That's the thing," Jane tried to explain, "Love isn't logical, it's undeniable."

"Maybe I was treating you too good, maybe you're one of those women that like to be treated badly." Clem suggested.

"Well," Jane looked around at her current surroundings, "You're being pretty crappy right now and I still don't love you."

Clem looked at her with an angry expression, before he turned toward the door to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finding herself alone again, Jane worried.

Roman wanted her out of the way for a reason, but what was it? It must have something to do with Kurt was her only conclusion.

It didn't make any sense, she decided, Kurt wasn't even in New York. Roman had gotten rid of him when he reunited him with Don. So with both Kurt and her out of the picture…

Was he going after the team? Standing up Jane began to pace. She needed to find a way out of here.

Looking around she didn't see anything she could use as a weapon…but she didn't really need one. She only needed a chance to get Clem inside the room with her. She could do the rest. Reaching over she picked up the blanket and considered her options.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't find anything on the security cameras at the hotel," Patterson told the team. "And Jane walked away from the NYO and headed to Central Park. I lost her once she entered the Park."

"At midnight?" Tasha was taken back.

"She must have been meeting someone," Reade suggested.

"You don't think that Roman…?" Kurt worried.

"No," Patterson denied, "It wasn't Roman."

"Then who?" Tasha worried.

"Her last call came in at 12:14, it was from Clem." Patterson looked over at Kurt in concern.

"So…what?" Tasha worried, "You think she went to help him with some K&R that went bad…or"

"She didn't run off with him," Kurt insisted.

"Can you track Clem's phone?" Reade asked Patterson.

"No," She denied, "It's off and the battery was obviously removed."

"Are there any credit card transactions that might tell us where he's staying…or going?" Reade insisted.

"No," Patterson denied, "But I did find something…" She trailed off with a worried look at Kurt.

"What'd you find?" He asked impatiently.

"I found a call to his cell phone right before you went to get Avery," She admitted, "It was from a cell phone Roman used to call you…"

"Clem and Roman were in contact with each other… _before_ we rescued Avery?" Kurt demanded in disbelief.

"Roman must have sent him to Jane when she was gone to keep an eye on her," Reade realized.

"He was probably her handler," Tasha worried.

"She trusts him," Kurt worried.

"Well," Patterson insisted, "She shouldn't. Now she gets a call from him and is missing. That's not a coincidence."

"We need to find him," Kurt was furious.

"We're doing everything we can," Reade assured Kurt, "We will find them."

"Maybe if we figured out why he took her," Tasha suggested, "We can discover where they've gone."

"Maybe it was to draw Weller back," Patterson worried.

"No," Reade denied, "Roman deliberately got Don and Kurt together. He wanted Kurt out of the way. Then he sent Clem to get Jane. He wanted them both gone for some reason. Why?"

"I don't know." Kurt insisted when they all looked to him.

"He lost his leverage on you when you told Jane about Avery," Patterson reminded the others, "Maybe he wanted you both out of the way so that he could get more leverage."

"I'm going to send a detail to watch out for both Bethany and your sister," Reade assured Kurt.

"Maybe Jane's the leverage," Tasha pointed out.

"He needs Jane in play," Patterson worried.

"Maybe she is in play and we just don't know it," Reade worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I here?" Jane asked Clem the next morning.

"It's for your own protection," Clem finally admitted.

"What do you mean?" Jane worried.

"A hit was place on you and the team," Clem explained.

"What?" Jane felt sick.

"Apparently you're causing a little too much trouble for someone." Clem didn't sound particularly surprised.

"So he's what?" Jane scoffed, "Trying to protect me?"

Clem laughed, "Roman is the one responsible for ensuring the hit is carried out."

"He's going to try to kill my team?" Jane felt sick.

"No," Clem denied, "He still needs them apparently, but he isn't sure that Crawford won't send anyone else."

"Then let me out and I'll warn them," Jane argued.

"What part of I'm getting paid to keep you here didn't you understand?" Clem asked in exasperation.

"You're still trying to protect me," Jane accused him.

"Right," Clem looked away, "After everything, you think I still care about you?"

"Yes," Jane admitted with a sad expression.

"Well," Clem turned to go, "You're wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt rubbed his neck wearily. They'd spent the night learning everything they could about Clem. The background check they'd done when they'd gone after Avery was out of necessity and time constraints not very deep. Upon further digging they'd discovered Jane and Clem had a closer relationship that anyone realized.

"He knew her and Roman from when they were younger." Tasha didn't look happy at that reveal.

"He knew her in High School," Reade said pointedly.

"So…what?" Patterson caught on quickly, "You think Clem might actually be Avery's biological father?"

"It fits the time line," Reade insisted.

Kurt didn't say anything. He'd hated the idea of Jane in any type of relationship with another man, to find out now that it might have a permanent tie of a shared child…made him feel even more insecure.

"Jane never said anything," Kurt insisted, "She remembered things about Oscar and Roman when she met them. Surely she would have memories of the man she shared a child with?"

"He might not look at all like he did in High School." Patterson argued, "People change. He has facial hair now and he's older…there might be enough of a difference that she doesn't recognize him because what triggered the memory has changed."

"Well regardless of whether or not he's Avery's father," Reade cut in, "We know he's behind Jane's disappearance and we need to figure out where he took her."

"Where did he stay last time he was here?" Kurt asked.

"The Belmonte," Patterson told them, "I pulled up the video feed from that hotel, there's no sign of him this time."

"Does he have any ties here?" Kurt asked, "Friends, family…anything?"

"No," Patterson denied, "He's spent the majority of his life overseas."

"Okay," Tasha raised her hand to sooth the rising frustration, "Instead of his past we need to concentrate on the last four days. Instead of trying to figure out where he might have her, we need to figure out how he got her out of the park."

"Wait," Reade looked over at Tasha in a moment of clarity, "What if he didn't get her out? What if he's keeping her there?"

"What options are within the park?" Kurt looked over at Patterson.

She typed on the computer for a moment before she pulled up options. "We have some drainage tunnels, maintenance sheds, restricted areas…"

"Gear up," Reade told Kurt and Tasha, "We're going to eliminate the park before we move on to other locations."

"I'll run an algorithm that narrows down the possibilities," Patterson assured them, "I'll have it ready in about thirty minutes."

Kurt shot her a grateful look before following after Reade and Tasha silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane knew she wasn't wrong about Clem still caring for her and she felt bad for using his emotions to escape, but if Roman was targeting the team, she'd do what she had to.

It didn't take long to set up the scene and then she waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clem placed the bag of takeout on the counter and his eyes moved over to the video feed he had of Jane in her cell. His breath caught when he realized just what he was seeing.

Running through the tunnel he pulled open the door that separated him from her holding cell and then ripped open the door that contained her. Running over to her side, he was reaching for the sheet she'd hung from the rafters when she moved unexpectedly.

He felt the pain of her maneuver all the while relieved that she hadn't actually tried to kill herself. It didn't take long before she'd knocked him unconscious and moved to the now wide open door.

She looked back with a pained expression before she turned to leave. She closed the cell door behind her and made for the exit. She had plenty of questions for Clem, but they would have to wait until she warned the team of the danger they were in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clear," Tasha said over coms.

"Clear," Reade confirmed back.

"Clear," Kurt's frustration was becoming evident.

"We have two more locations," Reade tried to reassure Kurt.

"This is taking too long," Kurt wasn't in the mood to be reasonable.

"We're going to find her," Tasha insisted.

"Uhhh, guys," Patterson called to them, "I think I found her."

"What?" Reade demanded in confusion.

"Where is she?" Kurt asked the only important question.

"There was an altercation in the park near the 6th Street tunnels." Patterson explained. "A couple reported a woman being accosted by two armed thugs."

"How do we know it's Jane?" Tasha worried.

"The couple said that although the men were armed, they worried that the woman with the tattoos was going to hurt them." Patterson explained.

"It's Jane," Reade said with a little smile.

"Let's go," Kurt insisted, far from amused.

They arrived at the sight of the report to see Jane standing with two police officers giving them a statement with her hands cuffed behind her back. The armed men in question were still unconscious on the ground a few feet from where she and the police were standing.

Kurt took a deep breath in relief. She was alive.

When she saw him, her expression was pure relief. She actually took a step toward him, before the policeman grabbed her and pulled her aggressively back.

Seeing the look on Kurt's face, Reade intervened quickly.

"Hold up," Reade approach the police man and presented his credentials.

Kurt didn't wait for permission. He was beside Jane in a few strides.

"Are you okay?" He demanded, pulling her against him.

Jane wanted nothing more than to hold him back, but her hands were still cuffed.

"I'm fine," She assured him, "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," He told her, his hand cupping her cheek, "Was it Clem?"

Jane got a sad look on her face and nodded her assent.

Kurt's hand tunneled through her hair and pulled her back against him.

The policeman came over and unlocked the cuffs. Jane's arms immediately slid around Kurt and held on tightly.

He frowned in concern. He didn't know what happened, but it had obviously been bad enough that she felt the need to turn to him for comfort. After the way they'd left things, his heart raced at what might have brought around the change.

"Where is he?" Kurt asked her with a hard expression. The only thing he wanted now that he had Jane back safely with him was access to the man that had dared to take her away.

"I locked him in one of the drainage tunnels," Jane admitted.

Kurt reluctantly released her and she led them back to where she'd been held.

"He's gone," She said in dismay when they arrived at the holding cell.

"We need to fan out around the park," Reade told Patterson through coms, "See if we can pick him up before he gets too far."

"I'll get you some backup," Patterson assured them before falling silent once more.

"We need to see if we can find him," Tasha said turning away.

"No!" Jane called to her, "Wait."

"He's going to get away," Tasha told her with a frown.

"Crawford placed a hit out on us," Jane warned them, "We need to be cautious."

"Is Clem affiliated with Crawford?" Reade demanded.

"No," Jane denied, "Roman. Crawford tasked him with the hit, but he's not sure he'd the only one."

"Was Roman here?" Kurt demanded.

"No," Jane denied, "Clem confessed."

"Jane," Reade looked over at Kurt.

"What?" Jane worried.

"You and Roman knew Clem from High School." Kurt told her.

"No…" Jane denied, "Roman sent Clem to keep an eye on me when I was on the run…"

"We think he might be Avery's father," Tasha just said it.

"How could I not remember him?" Jane demanded, shaking her head in denial.

"He probably looked different back then," Reade reminded her.

Jane covered her face with her shaking hands.

"You're okay," Kurt insisted, pulled her tightly against him.

"How do I tell Avery this?" Jane demanded.

"We don't know for sure," Tasha reminded her.

"So I supposed to keep it from her?" Jane demanded, "Like that hasn't bitten me in the past."

"Then tell her, but explain we won't know for sure until we test the DNA." Kurt soothed.

"I don't know her father…I don't know my daughter, half the time I don't even know myself." Jane agonized.

"I know you," Kurt assured her, "Avery's lucky to have you. She'll realize that sooner or later."  
Jane looked up at Kurt with a vulnerable expression.

"We need to get back," Reade insisted.

"We'll be right there," Kurt said, still holding Jane's eyes.

Tasha and Reade turned away without argument.

Jane looked up at Kurt in question.

"Are you okay?" Kurt demanded, "Something happened. You're different."

"I just found some clarity," Jane admitted.

"About what?" Kurt worried.

"Love," Jane whispered, "All I could think about while I sat here…was I wished you were back. I knew that you would find me, regardless of how you felt. I _do_ trust you."

Kurt closed his eyes at the emotion her words evoked.

"I will always come for you," Kurt admitted, "Not out of responsibility, but out of love."

"And I will always come for you," Jane said admitted, "For the same reason."

Kurt held his breath as he slowly closed the distance between them. Their eyes clung and as their lips met he felt his heart settle. He'd thought he'd lost her. The kiss deepened and he pulled reluctantly away taking a shuttering breath. Resting his forehead against hers he savored the moment he thought they'd never have again.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry," Kurt insisted.

"Yes I do," Jane insisted, "I was so busy thinking about what I lost, I didn't see what I was throwing away."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," Kurt smiled.

"You're the best thing that has e _ver_ happened to me," Jane explained with barely contained emotion, "I won't let you down again."

"I won't let you down either," Kurt said seriously.

"You're my starting point," Jane whispered.

"You're my end point," Kurt reminded her.

She met his eyes and for the first time since she'd left to protect their family, the shadows were gone, the secrets were out and the future was theirs to share. Love had survived the challenges they faced and the obstacles only made them stronger….


	18. Biohazard

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane entered the facility from the side door, Tasha was taking the rear and Kurt was coming through the front. Reade was not in the field with them today, because he had an appointment with Meagan.

"Hands up," Kurt warned the two people he came across in the lobby. They looked shocked and willingly surrendered. He took the time to secure them all the while demanded.

"Any sign of Kippler?"

"Negative," Jane denied.

"I haven't seen anyone," Tasha insisted, "It's like this place is abandoned.

Jane turned the corner and continued down the empty hallway. She knew that Kurt had taken the front because he knew it would be the more highly traveled area and thus the most dangerous. Since he was the only one of them to encounter anyone, she figured he was right.

Turning the next corner, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning toward the threat she came face to face with Tasha.

"Glad I didn't shoot you," Tasha teased Jane coming toward her.

"Repeat," Kurt demanded immediately.

Before she could respond alarms began to sound and airtight doors began to close.

"Jane?" Tasha looked over at her in dismay as the door that separated them slid shut.

"What's going on?" Kurt demanded for the second time.

"Kurt," Patterson worried, "I have a biohazard containment breach."

"You think they released the toxin?" Kurt demanded headed toward Jane and Tasha quickly.

"According to their system…yes." Patterson admitted.

"Jane, Tasha…fall back," Kurt demanded immediately even as he headed deeper into the facility to get them.

Jane moved over to the door that separated her and Tasha and met her friend's eyes through the glass. They both knew the potential repercussions, Patterson's debrief had been comprehensive.

"We can't," Jane denied, "The airtight doors are closed."

"Patterson," Kurt demanded, "Get those doors back open."

"I can't," She insisted to Kurt, "They close automatically to prevent the spread of the toxin. If I open them I could expose not only Jane and Tasha, but the entire eastern seaboard."

"Are they safe where they are?" Kurt demanded.

"There are four separate zones in the back of the facility," Patterson explained, "At least one of them is compromised or the doors wouldn't have been triggered. Whether Jane or Tasha is inside that zone I can't tell you."

"Kurt," Jane's voice came over sounding worried, "You need to evacuate the building."  
"I'm not doing that," Kurt denied immediately.

"There's nothing you can do at this point," Tasha pointed out, "We are either already exposed or not."

Kurt closed his eyes and looked at the door that stood between him and his wife, him and his team…him and his family and felt completely helpless.

"Patterson send the biohazard unit and begin evacuating the surrounding area," Kurt finally said.

"I'm on it," Patterson assured him looking up at Rich with a tragic expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean Jane and Tasha are trapped?" Reade demanded to Patterson five minutes later. He was at the Immigration Office with Meagan and had already stood up to leave before he realized he couldn't just walk out.

"We cracked a tattoo this morning and the team went out to do recon," Patterson explained, "It was a lab that was reportedly mass producing neurotoxins for use on civilian populations."

"In the heart of New York City?" Reade demanded in disbelief.

"The outskirts," Patterson couldn't help but correct.

"Patterson," Reade warned her.

"Okay…" She pulled herself back on track, "They breached the facility when there was a biohazard leak."

"Did it get out?" Reade demanded as he began to pace.

"Not out of the building," Tasha assured him, "But the building has four zones and Jane and Tasha were trapped inside two of them."

"What about Weller?" Reade worried.

"He was still in the front of the facility outside the hot zone when it happened."

"So we have a fifty-fifty chance that either Jane or Tasha has been exposed to the toxin?" Reade demanded.

"Yes," Patterson said with a catch in her voice.

Reade brought his hand up and rubbed his face in agitation.

"I'm going over there," Reade told her, "Send me the address."

"I'm on it," Patterson assured him.

Reade looked over at Meg, "I have to go."  
"It's serious?" She worried.

"Yeah," He admitted, "I'm sorry…"  
"Go," She insisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked over at Tasha and asked, "Remember that briefing Patterson gave us on the toxin?"

"Yeah," Tasha admitted with a frown. The effects hadn't been pleasant and they weren't survivable.

"How are you feeling?" Jane worried.

"Anxious," Tasha said with a smile.

"You know how you hear someone is sick and you immediately think you have all the symptoms?" Jane said with a little smile.

"Like a guy with morning sickness?" Tasha smiled back.

"This isn't funny," Kurt interrupted them, "Are either of you experiencing symptoms?"

"You know it's too early for that," Jane reminded him.

Kurt knew she was right, but he could still see the pictures of the dead civilians in his mind.

"The biohazard team is on sight," Patterson assured them, trying to keep her anxiety from making the situation any worse.

"Could this be a false alarm?" Kurt demanded.

"Of course," Patterson agreed, "They could have manually set it off to distract and delay us."

"It's working," Kurt said placing his hand on the security screen where he could see Jane leaning against the wall.

Reade entered the security room and joined him.

"How are they doing?" He demanded checking the monitors for himself.

"Better than I am," Kurt told him truthfully, "I thought you had something to do today?"

"Oh, yeah," Reade scoffed, "Jane and Tasha are potentially in a life ending situation so I'm just going to come in tomorrow. Do we have anyone else in the hot zone?"

"No," Kurt denied.

"So if someone had triggered the failsafe, they either did it remotely or were able to escape before the doors closed." Reade realized.

"We never saw anyone," Jane told Reade once he was patched in.

"We're going to get you out," Reade assured them, sharing a pointed look with Kurt.

"Promises, promises," Tasha taunted.

"How you holding up Tash?" Reade worried.

"I'm hungry," Tasha admitted.

Jane looked through the glass at her with a surprised smile.

"Very funny," Reade played along, but he was far from amused. His heart was racing uncomfortably and he knew Weller was struggling just as much.

"We're going to be fine," Tasha assured him, knowing him well enough to read him.

"I'm holding you to that," Reade insisted.

Jane turned away from Tasha and leaned against the wall before sliding down to sit.

"Jane?" Kurt worried.

"I'm just tired," Jane assured Kurt quietly.

Kurt racked his brain for something he could say that would reassure them, but came up blank.

"I'm hungry too," Jane told Tasha, "We should go to that place on 8th Street for that dessert you told me about."

"What about actual food?" Reade insisted.

"I'm sure they serve real food," Jane smiled, "Don't they?"

"I don't know," Tasha laughed, "I've only ever gone there for the dessert."

"We'll all go," Reade agreed, "After you eat diner."

"Lunch _and_ dinner," Jane told him, "What do you call that?"

"Brunch is breakfast and lunch," Tasha thought on it, "I don't think they have a word for lunch and dinner."

"I personally think it is called starvation," Rich chimed in.

"Says a man that never misses a meal," Tasha toned in.

Kurt listened to their banter and knew they were attempting to take their minds off the possible outcome, but he couldn't participate. If Jane was in lockdown, he was on lockdown. His emotion so tightly coiled completely contained. He couldn't afford to participate and hang on to the necessary distance he needed so that he could continue to function.

Jane listened quietly. She knew that both she and Tasha were at risk, but most of her concern was for Kurt. She knew why he was so quiet. She knew he was shoring up his walls in the event that this turned out badly. Her eyes closed as she imagined what he would go through if they were exposed. She knew what would happen to them, but it would be over quickly, he would have to live with it for the rest of his life.

"Jane are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly watching her screen with laser intensity.

"I'm worried about you," Jane admitted.

"Me?" Kurt asked in incomprehension.

"If this goes badly," Jane started.

"It won't," Kurt interrupted her. He couldn't talk about this.

"It won't," She assured him, but just in case… "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said even as his voice waivered.

"Well, I love you all," Rich interrupted them, "But now is not the time…maybe when we get out of here?"

Jane smiled at that, grateful that Rich had lightened the moment.

"Tash, how you doing?" Reade worried at her silence.

"I'm bored." Tasha told him.

Jane felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. With a frown she reached down and pulled it out.

 _I have a headache_. Tasha's text came through.

Jane closed her eyes and texted back, _I have one too. It's probably the stress._

 _Do you feel nauseous?_ Patterson's text immediately demanded.

 _Are you monitoring our phones?_ Tasha demanded in outrage.

 _Of course._ Was Patterson's immediate reply.

 _Why?_ Tasha demanded.

 _Because I know you both like sisters and I know neither of you would tell us if you feel sick…_ You could almost hear Patterson's exasperation in the text.

 _Just the headache._ Tasha assured her.

 _Jane?_ Patterson worried.

 _That's it for me too._ Jane assured her.

 _The containment unit has arrived and they should be with you as soon as they run some tests._ Patterson updated them.

 _If this go_ es _badly, watch out for Kurt_.

 _And Reade._ Tasha chimed in.

 _NOTHING is going to happen…but if it does, I'll always be there for them._ Patterson finally assured them. _I_ _love you both._

Jane sent back a heart emoji.

Tasha followed suit.

 _Tell me_ …This text came from Kurt.

Jane looked down at it in confusion.

 _We have security feed and can see you._ Kurt explained.

Jane's breath caught and her eyes closed before she looked up toward the overlooked security camera.

 _Tasha and I both have headaches._ She didn't make him wait for the answer.

There was no response back.

 _Kurt?_ Jane texted back in concern.

"We've verified that the two empty zones have no contamination," The man in charge of containment reported drawing Kurt's attention.

Kurt and Reade shared a look.

"So what you're saying," Kurt demanded, "Is either it's a false alarm, or one of our team is exposed?"

"Or both of them," The man admitted.

"How long until you know for certain?" Reade demanded.

"We're testing the zone Ms. Doe is in right now, but even if it comes back negative we're going to transfer her to a containment unit for observation. That would be for twenty four hours, just to make sure this isn't some modified version of the toxin." He explained.

"Give me a biohazard suit," Kurt demanded.

"You can't go in there."

"Give it to him," Reade overruled him.

Kurt went to follow him when Reade grabbed his arm.

He looked over in question. "Don't make me regret that. Think of your daughter."

Kurt gave a jerky nod.

Reade watched him go with a troubled expression.

"Kurt?" Jane called over coms, when he failed to respond to her text.

"The biohazard team is checking your zone for toxins," Kurt explained, "They're going to transfer you to a containment unit once the air quality check and other test results come back."

"What about Tasha?" Jane demanded.

"She's next," Kurt assured her.

Jane fell silent.

When the door finally began to open, Jane pushed up from the floor. She looked over to the man that entered in full biohazard suit and it was a moment before she realized that it was Kurt.

Before she could even take a single step toward him, he was beside her and pulling her against him tightly.

She held on just as tightly.

"I hope this means that this room was cleared," She looked up into Kurt's worried eyes with a trembling smile.

"Nothing in the air," Kurt assured her.

The men that came behind Kurt took charge and Jane found herself suiting up for the transfer to the containment unit. Kurt hovered near her, providing her assistance when needed.

Kurt moved over to the door that separated Jane and Tasha and looked down at his friend.

"You okay?" He worried and she looked up from her position against the wall by the doorway.

"Like brand new," She assured him with a rueful smile.

Once Jane was ready, the door that separated Tasha began to open.

"So…we're all good?" Tasha asked in relief.

"You and Jane are going to have to go into quarantine for the next twenty-four hours," Reade explained over coms, "But none of the rooms tested positive for the toxin."

Tasha accepted the biohazard suit with a relieved breath.

"Guess our dessert will have to wait," Tasha told Jane as she pulled on the suit.

"I'll get you whatever the hell dessert you want," Reade told them, "As soon as I find out who just took off five years of my life."

"Oh, please," Tasha taunted, "This scare was only worth two years…"

Reade didn't comment, but he knew better. He'd never given Meg the ring he'd shown Tasha and now he knew the reason why. It didn't make any of the challenges in his life any easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Tasha were forced to sit out the take down of Kippler. He was apprehended before the twenty-four hours were up. That didn't mean there weren't on coms when Kurt and Reade apprehended him.

The quarantine ended before the team came back and Jane and Tasha joined Rich and Patterson in the lab to wait for the others to return.

Patterson wasted no time when she realized her friends were released. Jane teased her about breaking her ribs at the strength of her hug, but she returned the embrace with a smile.

Tasha protested Patterson's enthusiasm, but Jane smiled when she realized just how tightly Tasha was hugging her back. She loved those two.

Then Rich was there and Jane gasped as he pulled her against him and literally spun her in a dizzying circle.

"Rich!" Jane protested with a little laugh.

He then turned to Tasha and stuck out his hand, "Glad you didn't die."

She looked down at it with an eye roll before taking it. He surprised her by pulling her close for half a second before turning back toward where Jane and Patterson were watching with amused expressions.

"Shut up," He told them.

"We didn't say a word!" Patterson protested.

"You were thinking it," Rich accused them.

Just then the guys arrived back. As Kurt came through the door, his eyes were all for Jane.

She smiled up at him in reassurance as he pulled her against him and leaned in for a kiss.

"Still at work guys," Tasha taunted before Reade reached her and lifted her clear off her feet.

She gasped and returned his affection with a little laugh.

"You scared me," Reade accused her like it was her fault.

"That's because you're just a wuss." Tasha teased him.

"Is that right?" Reade smiled down at her.

"So are we going for dessert or what?" Rich demanded.

Kurt pulled back from Jane and rested his forehead against hers, "What do you say?"

"Dessert…before dessert?" She whispered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I can wait…barely," Kurt said huskily.

"Anticipation…has its rewards." Jane as she nuzzled his ear.

"Keep that up and you'll miss your date with the team," He warned her with heavy lids.

"Let's go," Patterson grabbed her bag, "I'm starving."

"Me too," Kurt told Jane following her out.

She shot him a grin over her shoulder.

Tasha followed after them and Reade fell into step beside her.

"How'd it go at the Immigration Office?" Tasha worried.

"Meg filled out the necessary paperwork," Reade assured her, "She's going to be fine."

"Well," Tasha tried to reassure him, "Once the two of you get married…"

"Yeah," Reade interrupted her, "About that…I think I'm going to wait to see how things go before we decide what to do."

Tasha stopped walking. "What's going on?"

"I just want to make sure we're both doing this for the right reasons." Reade admitted.

Tasha placed her hand on his arm in understanding, "I'm here…if you need to talk."

Reade covered her hand with his and smiled down at her, "I've always known that."

"Let's go…" Rich called from the waiting elevator and the moment was broken.

The team headed out for dessert, buoyant that they'd made it through another tattoo, knowing tomorrow could bring the one that would take them down. They were determined to face that uncertainty together, regardless of the hurdles in their way, because that's what families did.


	19. One Step Closer

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane watched the people stream out of the building silently. They were evacuating a building based on a lead that came from one of her tattoos.

Kurt was off to her left and Tasha was about twenty feet to her right.

"Is the building clear?" Patterson worried from her lab.

"Almost," Jane assured her, "The last few people are leaving now."

"Once they're out," Reade insisted from the NYO, "The team needs to clear."

"Copy," Kurt assured him.

Jane looked up at the windows several stories up and froze. There were three small children standing in one of the windows watching the evacuation.

"We have children on the third floor," She warned the team, already moving toward the front doors. Pushing her way through the throng leaving she headed for the stairs.

Kurt was following after her when a fight broke out in the exit doors. The panicked occupants of the apartment complex had begun to push and the inevitable fight broke out.

"Jane," Kurt told her over comms, "Get the children and get out. Tasha and I are handling a situation in the lobby."

"Will do," Jane agreed. It took a moment to find the correct apartment, but when she finally did, she wasted precious time cajoling the little ones to open the door.

"Hey sweetheart," Jane said softly, "We need to leave the building."

"My mom told me not to leave the apartment," The older of the small children argued.

"She didn't know when she told you that it wasn't safe here," Jane knelt down and explained.

"I'm going to get in trouble," The little girl worried.

"I'll tell your mom I made you go," Jane insisted, picking up the smallest child and ushering the other two toward the door.

"Jane?" Kurt demanded.

"We're on our way down," She assured him. Even as she spoke she could feel the building shudder and the sound of a blast.

"Are you clear?" Jane worried, her free arm lifting the two other small children up and heading down with her heart racing.

"No," Kurt denied suddenly appearing right in front of her. Their eyes met and Jane could see equal parts concern and relief in his face as he took two of the children from her and turned to head back down.

They made it to the lobby before the sound of the second explosion could be heard.

Racing for the door, Jane clutched the child she carried tighter.

They burst outside and kept going. The ground began to tremble and Jane was afraid to look back. She kept her eyes focused on Kurt's back and it was only as he looked over his shoulder for the second time that she reached out and grabbed his shirt so that he wouldn't have to worry that she wasn't right behind him.

Tasha ran toward them to offer her help and Kurt passed one of the children to her and reached back to take a hold of Jane's wrist in a tight grip. They continued moving until they reached the safe zone.

Jane was breathless when she stopped to look over her shoulder and watched as the building partially crumbled behind them. Turning back she was hauled unceremoniously into Kurt's embrace. The children they still held, whimpering in protest. The elder daughter ran over to them and Kurt and Jane released their charges back into her care as Tasha herded them away.

"You should have cleared out after the first explosion!" Jane charged even as her hands refused to let go of his shirt.

"Like there was any way that I was leaving you behind in that building," Kurt argued back cupping her head and drawing her gaze up so that he could see her eyes, his gentle hands at direct conflict with his harsh voice.

Jane's eyes closed as she all but fell against him and as always his arms were there to catch her.

"Thanks for coming for me," She whispered, her face buried in his neck.

"We live or die together," Kurt whispered back against her forehead.

Closing her eyes she kissed his neck in tribute.

His arms tightened around her at the gentle salute.

"All clear?" Reade demanded.

"All clear…" Tasha assured him with a little smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was a successful failure," Patterson told them the next morning.

"What's a successful failure?" Tasha asked with a little smile.

"We didn't stop the explosion," Patterson explained patiently, "But there were only minor injuries."

"So what did the bombs tell us?" Reade demanded, not commenting on her observation.

"That we're looking for a professional," Patterson explained, "The bomb itself wasn't made out of anything exotic, but the way it was wired and its placement tells us whoever did this has done it before."

"Do we have a match to this device?" Kurt asked.

"Two," It was Tasha that responded, "Neither one of them in the States, but the target is always the same."

"Civilians," Patterson pulled up the pictures of the two other explosions. "This is the first one that didn't have mass causalities."

"Not just civilians," Tasha denied, "American civilians. Both of the other bombs had American targets. One was military housing and the other a Consulate."

"Did anyone claim responsibility?" Jane worried.

"No," Tasha denied, "That's what's so odd. Generally this type of situation is to bring attention to a group or cause, but in all of these attacks, death was the only agenda. There wasn't any warning or anyone claiming to be responsible."

"Maybe it wasn't random at all," Jane suggested, "Maybe they had a specific target in mind."

"Is there anything that ties all three locations together?" Kurt asked Patterson.

"If there is I haven't found it yet," Patterson denied, "But I'll keep looking, in the meantime we received a new clue from Roman on another of Jane's tattoos."

"We can't just move on," Jane insisted, "Whoever is responsible for this attack, didn't get what they wanted, nobody died, so they're likely to try again."

"Does the new clue have anything to do with the explosions?" Kurt asked Patterson.

"Not that I know of," She denied, "But we can't ignore the new Intel either. Roman's been feeing this to us in a very specific order. If he risked direct contact… then that can only mean time is of the essence."

"She's not wrong," Reade looked over at Kurt in concern.

"We'll need to split the team," Kurt conceded. "Tasha and Patterson can continue to drill down into the bomber and I'll take Jane to look into the new tattoo."

"We don't want to be spread too thin," Reade worried, "Keep in contact with each other and call in backup if you come across anything suspicious."

"Will do," Kurt agreed looking to the rest of the team as they acknowledge Reade's concern.

This is how Kurt and Jane found themselves heading north to inspect a rural piece for farmland, while Tasha and Patterson used their technical skills to electronically check into similarities in the not so random bombs.

"I don't think Roman's tip was random," Kurt warned Jane, "He always seems to know what we're doing. This could be a trap."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Jane agreed, "But we still have to follow the lead."  
"Why do you think he hasn't just killed us?" Kurt asked Jane with a concerned look over to where she sat so tensely beside him.

"Because he still needs us," Jane said without hesitation.

"You still love him," Kurt said as he took her hand in squeezed gently.

"I do," Jane admitted looking away.

"There's nothing wrong with loving your brother," Kurt assured her, "Maybe he still loves you too."

"How can you even say that after everything he's done?" Jane shook her head in disbelief.

"Because I love you," Kurt admitted, "And I know nothing could ever change how I feel about you. Why would Roman be any different?"

Jane looked at Kurt as her eyes welled up.

"Kurt…" Jane trailed off, too emotional to continue.

"I don't know why he's doing any of this," Kurt admitted, "But whatever we're going to face at the end of this road…I'm glad you're the one facing it with me."

"There's no place I'd rather be," Jane squeezed his hand back.

He smiled over at her and she returned the gesture. Facing an uncertain future with him beside her didn't seem that scary at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, no…" Patterson worried aloud.

"Did you find something?" Tasha moved over to her side.

"I found the connection between the bombings…or I guess you could say I found the target." Patterson typed a few more keystrokes before a picture appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Who's that?" Tasha whispered at the startling resemblance of the woman on the screen to Jane.

" _That_ ," Patterson looked over at Tasha with big eyes, "Is Alice Krueger's first cousin Dani."

"She looks _just_ like Jane!" Tasha gasped, "Why is someone targeting her?"

"She is an advocate for refuges. Apparently her family was greatly affected by what happened to the Krueger's in South Africa and Dani Krueger has made it her lives mission to ensure other families in war torn areas survive." Patterson explained.

"That doesn't sound too safe," Tasha noted.

"It's not safe at all," Patterson agreed, "The last thing the people profiting from the refugees want is for them to have an advocate."

"Wouldn't killing her simply make her a martyr?" Tasha demanded.

"Kill _her_ would," Patterson agreed, "But if she dies in a random act of violence, then she becomes just another casualty in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"They're trying to overshadow her death with mass casualties," Tasha realized.

"They must be pretty desperate to get rid of her, because they've killed hundreds of people in their attempt." Patterson agreed.

"She has to realize what's happening," Tasha insisted.

"She does," Patterson agreed, "This is the first time she's been back in the States in over five years."

"She must have thought she'd be safe here," Tasha realized.

"She was wrong," Patterson pointed out.

"Where is she now?" Tasha worried.

"I don't know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane followed behind Kurt as they circled the farmhouse set deep in the woods.

"This can't be good," Jane whispered to him.

"At least there isn't a dog," Kurt looked back over his shoulder with a little grin.

"Without a moon, how can you tell there isn't a dog?" Jane demanded, "We just might not have seen him yet."

"With all this talking," Kurt told her, "We wouldn't have to see him for him to know were here."

"Fine," Jane fell silent. He could all but feel the glare she shot at his back. He couldn't prevent his smile. He knew there were in a potentially dangerous situation, No Intel, in the dark and without backup, but even being with grumpy Jane made him happy.

He stopped so abruptly she almost bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" She worried, "Do you hear something?"

"No," Kurt assured her before turning and looking at her over his shoulder, "I love you."

Jane looked startled for a moment before she smiled up at him, "I love you too."

He gave her a quick hard kiss before he told her, "I'll go around the front, you take the back. Don't engage, just scout it out. I'll meet you back here."

Jane nodded her agreement and they headed in opposite directions.

Kurt could see a light spilling from the interior of the farmhouse, but the curtains were drawn, so he continued to circle the structure looking for anything that would tell them what this was all about.

Jane's eyes narrowed one the back curtains. She was certain she'd seen movement…almost as if someone was looking outside. There were no lights, so something else must have alerted whoever was inside.

"I think we might have triggered an alert," Jane warned Kurt over comms.

"What makes you think that?" Kurt came back immediately.

"I caught movement out of the back curtain, but without lights, they couldn't see us. Something must have alerted them." Jane worried.

"Abort," Reade joined their communications.

"Fall back," Kurt confirmed, "We don't know what we're facing or how many people might be in there."

Jane turned back to the rendezvous point when a face suddenly appeared in the back window again. This wasn't some fleeting movement, this face was recognizable. It was _her_ face!

Jane was frozen when the person finally spotted her. Their eyes met and the shock Jane felt was mirrored on the woman that looked back at her.

"Jane?" Kurt demanded when she failed to respond.

"I'm made," Jane said, but her voice sounded strange.

" _What?"_ Kurt demanded, "Location?"

"Six o'clock," Jane said as she took a single step closer to the farmhouse.

"STOP!" The woman's voice all but screamed at her.

Jane froze and looked down. Her foot was tangled in what could only be an IUD trigger. She closed her eyes when she realized what she'd done.

"Kurt freeze," Jane said immediately, "The yard it triggered with mines. Guess we know why there aren't any dogs."

"Are you secure?" Kurt demanded in concern.

"I've triggered one of the devices," Jane was forced to admit.

"Don't move!" Kurt worried, "I'm coming."

"Go!" Jane insisted, "I'm made, we don't have time to disarm it before we're exposed."

"I'm coming," Kurt repeated in a hard voice.

"The woman…" Jane didn't know how to explain it, "She looks like me."

"What?" Kurt didn't understand.

Suddenly the back door opened and the mirror image of herself appeared.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded a gun held in her hand.

"Who are you?" Jane demanded without answering.

Seeing her vest the woman demanded, "Are you with the FBI?"

"I am," Jane answered her.

"Jane," Patterson said in her ear, "I think you might be looking at your first cousin Dani."

"I have a first cousin?" Jane repeated blankly.

"Yes," Patterson confirmed, " _She's_ the target of the bomber."

Jane looked over at the woman in shock, "I'm Alice Kruger."

"That's not possible!" The woman denied taking a step closer.

"I didn't die with my parents," Jane explained.

Kurt listened on with a worried frown. Jane was attempting to negotiate with a woman she didn't know, who was being hunted, with her foot the only thing keeping her from getting killed.

"I'm coming out!" Kurt warned the woman as he stepped from the tree line.

The woman's gun swung toward him.

"Don't shoot!" Jane held up her hands, "We aren't going to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you?" Dani demanded.

"I just learned I have a first cousin," Jane told her, "I have some questions…don't you?"

Dani hesitantly lowered her gun.

"Why are you here?"

"We know someone is trying to kill you," Kurt explained coming over to Jane and knelt down to study the IUD.

"We evacuated the building yesterday," Jane explained.

"You got the kids out!" Dani suddenly realized looking at Kurt.

"That's right," He agreed, his picture caring the two children had appeared in the paper.

Dani finally believed them. She lowered her gun and called out, "Don't worry about that…it's fake."

"Fake?" Jane shared a look with Kurt.

"I wouldn't risk hurting anyone," Dani admitted, "I just wanted to give myself some time to get away. IUD do serious damage to people and animals, I would never risk that."

Kurt looked up from the device and nodded. Jane moved her foot and nothing happened. They shared a relieved smile before they looked back over at Dani.

"Can we talk?" Jane asked her.

Dani nodded in agreement and Kurt and Jane headed inside.

Kurt knew he was staring, but the similarities between Dani and his wife were remarkable.

"First cousins?" He asked Jane with a little smile.

"She's me…without all the baggage," Jane said looking at her clear skin and equally clear conscious.

"She might look like you," Kurt whispered, his arm going around her waist, "But she doesn't have your fire."

Jane looked up at him in surprise, before she smiled.

"Very smooth," She whispered.

"You're a beautiful woman," Kurt told her, "But I fell in love with what's inside, not just what's outside... the person that you are in spite of your baggage."

He winked and she looked up at him with her heart in her eyes. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why do you think someone is trying to kill you?" Tasha demanded to the woman that looked so remarkably like her friend.

"Not just someone," Dani sighed, "There's a man named Hank Crawford, he's seriously connected and he and I have taken opposite sides of the issue when it comes to immigrants and displaced refugees."

"Can you prove he's behind it?" Patterson asked her.

"No," Dani said predictably, "All I know is before all of this started, he approached me to come to "terms."

"Terms?" Patterson mimicked her air quotes.

"He made thinly vailed threats," Dani explained, "I was less than…amicable."

Seeing what was in essence Jane's image attempting to go with the flow…amused Rich.

"Jane has never gone with the flow her entire life," He piped up.

Jane cleared her throat uncomfortably as she rubbed her neck. It was true, she could try for diplomacy, but intimation and force were also in her wheelhouse.

"Rich," Kurt warned him, looking over at Jane in concern. Dani was what Jane could have been if her life had been different. Kurt had regretted many things that Jane had been forced to endure, but he would never regret the woman that she'd become as a result. She was the most exceptional person he'd ever met.

"You know it's true," Rich looked to Reade to back him up.

"Why run?" Reade ignored Rich, "Why not seek help."

"I didn't know who I could trust," Dani admitted, "Crawford has powerful people backing him."

"He's not going to stop," Tasha insisted, "Every time you run, you put more people at risk."

"That's why I was in the middle of nowhere by myself," Dani insisted.

"Can we get her in witness protection?" Patterson looked over at Reade.

"We could," Reade admitted, "But it wouldn't stop Crawford and since we don't know who is under Crawford's control, how safe could we really make her?"

"So what do you suggest?" Jane worried.

"We could use this situation to draw out the person responsible for the attempts on Dani's life, see if we can get them to roll over on Crawford." Reade suggested.

"You want to use her for bait?" Jane looked over at Dani in concern.

"Not her," Reade said pointedly looking over at Jane.

"No," Kurt denied immediately.

"Let's hear him out," Jane insisted, looking up at Kurt.

"He can talk all he wants," Kurt insisted, "The answer is still no."

"We aren't going to sit her in the middle of Time Square," Reade held up his hands in a soothing gesture, "Just draw this person away from a populated area so that we have a better chance of containing them without casualties."

"It could work," Jane looked up at Kurt with a cajoling expression.

"While you're doing that," Patterson ignored Kurt's scowl, "We can be getting Dani away from here…someplace safe. If Jane can throw Crawford's men off her trail, she might stand a chance."

"What about Jane?" Kurt demanded in exasperation, "You think she can draw their attention to her and then just go about business as usual?"

"I'm already at risk," Jane pointed out.

"It's different being at risk and putting yourself in the crosshairs." Kurt argued.

"Dani what do you think?" Patterson asked her.

"I think that…Jane is far more skilled and capable than I am. It would give her an unexpected advantage." Dani said with a worried frown.

"Why don't we take a break," Jane suggested looking over at Kurt in concern, "Get something to eat and come back and decide."

"Sounds like a good idea," Reade agreed, looking at Kurt's simmering anger in sympathy.

"I'll order in," Patterson assured them, "We can meet in the conference room in about twenty minutes."

"Come on Dani," Tasha called to her, "I'll show you where you can freshen up while we wait for the food."

Jane walked over to Kurt and placed her hand on his arm in understanding.

"You know," Rich was the only one that failed to take the hint, "When I first saw Dani…I thought she looked like you. After talking with her for a little while, I don't see the resemblance. You're…breathtakingly more."

Watching him walk away, Jane looked up at Kurt with a worried expression.

"He's right," Kurt said in the silence. "I know you think the baggage you carry makes you less, but it's turned you into someone so exceptional that even the thought of losing you…"

"This is what we do," Jane reminded him quietly, "We save the world."

" _You're_ my world," Kurt argued.

"And _you're_ mine," Jane stepped closer, "But I can't just turn my back on this."

"The very thing that makes me love you so much, is one day going to be the thing that takes you from me," He said in anguish.

"I'm not leaving you again," Jane insisted.

"No." Kurt agreed his jaw determined, "You're not."

"So we're doing this?" Jane confirmed.

"If you even step three steps from my side," Kurt all but growled.  
Her smile was like sunshine, his frown like a storm cloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane spent hours with Dani, picking up her mannerisms and discussing their family. Jane relished the stories Dani told her and when she asked about Roman, Jane was deliberately vague.

Once the team had the plan established, Jane went with Patterson to get ready. Over an hour later she stood next to Dani, wearing the same clothes, tattoos hidden.

"It's remarkable," Dani breathed out, "Like looking in a mirror."

Jane had to admit it was true, they could have been twins.

Suddenly the door opened and the rest of the team joined them. Reade, Tasha and Rich froze in the doorway looking between the two women in shock.

Kurt didn't hesitate, but moved unerringly toward Jane. Stopping next to her he claimed her hand and turned to see the others watching silently.

"What?" He demanded.

"How did you know that was Jane?" Rich asked him with a frown.

Kurt scowled, like he wouldn't be able to identify his own wife.

"Kurt?" Patterson worried. Had she missed something important?

"I would know Jane in the dark," Kurt said bluntly.

Jane was watching him with a little smile.

"Okay…" Patterson brushed aside her concern, "Can anyone else tell the difference?"

When the team all insisted that they looked identical, the operation moved forward.

"Jane will rent a car and head out of town. This will draw whoever has been sent to kill her away from any populated area." Tasha explained.

"Once we're clear of civilian populations," Reade went on, "Our team will move in to secure whoever is after Dani."

"What if _they_ don't wait to strike until you're out of the city?" Dani worried.

"I can handle myself," Jane assured her.

"From a rocket launcher?" Dani demanded in exasperation.

"We've rigged the car she's going to rent," Reade assured Dani, "It'll look like a normal vehicle, but it's not."

"And I'll be there," Kurt assured Dani, "For backup."

"No," Jane denied, "If they see Dani with a stranger…they might abort."

"If you're risking yourself," Kurt reminded her, "I'll support you, but you aren't leaving me behind."

"You should ride with Reade and Tasha," Jane didn't back down.

"No," Just the one word, but Jane could see he meant it. Jane looked over at Reade and he shook his head.

"He's with you," Reade sided with Kurt.

"I've contacted Allie and she's going to get Dani in the Witness Protection Program until Crawford is taken down," Kurt assured Jane.

"What if she's one of Crawford's double agents?" Dani worried.

"You can trust her," Jane assured her.

Dani nodded in reluctant agreement.

The rental went without a hitch and Kurt and Jane drove off the lot without a word.

"You should have gone with Reade and Tasha," Jane worried.

"We can argue where I belong later," Kurt insisted, "Keep a lookout for a tail."

"You always _belong_ next to me," Jane insisted, "But this was my choice and if anything happens to you because of it…"

"Don't do that," Kurt denied, "I made a choice to be FBI long before I met you. Anything that happened after that is on me."

"I just don't want to lose you again," Jane said so softly he almost couldn't hear her.

"And you won't," Kurt said flatly.

"You have a tail," Tasha warned them.

"We see it," Kurt assured her.

They drove for over an hour before the person following them made their move. Jane felt the jolt as the larger car hit the bumper and her hands tightened around the wheel.

"We have contact," Kurt warned Reade and Tasha.

"We're moving in," Reade assured Kurt even as he depressed the gas pedal to close the distance between them.

Jane felt the second harder jolt even as Kurt was pulling out his weapon.

"We have set up the welcoming party two miles ahead," Tasha confirmed.

"If we make it that far," Jane looked over at Kurt in concern.

"We will," Kurt smiled over at her, "They might have a bigger car, but they don't have you."

"They aren't us," Jane corrected as Kurt rolled down his window and fired off some warning shots. The car fell back momentarily.

Just as they began to rally, Jane turned the corner and could see the many police and federal vehicles waiting for them.

They trailing suv also spotted them and even as they attempted to U-turn, Reade and Tasha closed the net.

"Step out of the vehicle," Reade demanded over their vehicles intercom, "And come out with your hands up!"

Jane stopped and she and Kurt slid out of the passenger side, guns drawn and waited.

It ended with little fanfare and the two men inside were taken into custody. Watching them being led away, Jane looked over at Kurt, "You think they're going to talk?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, "Somehow, I don't think they're going to have much of a choice. Crawford doesn't like loose ends and they know it. Right now we are their best chance of getting out of this alive."

"What…so that they can sit in prison?" Jane shook her head.

"If they had wanted to die," Kurt pointed out, "They could have killed themselves before they were taken into custody. They didn't. That gives us the edge."

Jane realized he was right.

"One more step," she realized.

"Every time we take away one of Crawford's chess pieces it weakens him. Eventually he'll have to run." Kurt insisted.

"Or go on the offensive," Jane worried.

"Whatever he does," Kurt crowded close, "He's never faced anyone like you before."

"Like us," Jane said with a frown, "There isn't me and you anymore…we're us and we're better together."

Leaning down Kurt stole a quick kiss before he agreed wholeheartedly, "Yes we are…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a week later that two things happened unexpectedly. One of the suspects began to talk and Jane received a package in the mail.

Opening it up she could prevent the gasped that escaped when she realized what was inside. Kurt joined her in concern. Jane pulled out the old family album and flipped through the pages that showed their family before everything had gone so horribly wrong.

Kurt was entranced by the pictures of Jane as a little girl being held high in the arms of her biological father. The love they had for each other was easily seen. Roman was little and his mom was tickling him while he laughed.

"Dani must have sent it…" Jane realized.

He'd always known that what happened to Jane's family had been tragic, but seeing them before everything fell apart really pushed home just how much Jane and Roman had lost.

Jane felt a tear run down her face as she stared at the past. Suddenly memories she didn't even know she'd lost began filling her head. Of all the things she'd remembered, these were the most poignant treasures yet. Life before it all went wrong. The solid foundation that had allowed her to become the woman she was in spite of everything.

Looking at Jane in miniature had Kurt longing for one of their own. He knew now wasn't the best time, but he refused to believe that it wasn't in their future. They would have their happily ever after, he would accept nothing less…


	20. Cade's Fate

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…there is some minor adult content here. It's not explicit but does it exist. I don't know if I should post this under another rating, or just go with the current rating. I don't feel like it needs to be segmented out, but you've been warned. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat on the balcony and looked down at the lights below, but she didn't see them. Raising the glass to her lips she took a sip from a hand that trembled. All she could see was Cade's face, his pleading for help, his demand for a deal, his heartbreak at the sight of his son and finally his desperation as he held Tasha against him right before she shot him.

She felt her lip tremble as she realized just how poorly she'd handled everything. _She_ of all people knew how he felt. She'd experienced the desperation of being held at a black site, the anger, the pain, the determination to get out. _She'd_ escaped and hadn't trusted anyone. She hadn't gone back to Kurt, because so far as she knew, _he'd_ been the one that put her there. She'd lost everything, her identity, her family, her belief that things would work out.

When Cade had escaped he could have just taken off, but he hadn't. He'd come to her for help and she'd failed him.

"Jane," Kurt had been watching her from the balcony door for a while without her ever becoming aware. That wasn't like her, but he knew why.

She looked over at him and attempted a reassuring smile, but he wasn't fooled.

"It's cold out here," Kurt worried, "Come inside."

Jane didn't argue, it was cold she realized abruptly.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted as she caught to worry on his face.

"No," Kurt denied, "You aren't."

"No," Jane admitted sinking down on the couch and swallowing the rest of her drink before placing the empty glass on the coffee table, "I'm not."

"You did everything you could," Kurt insisted, "He was too far gone."

"No," Jane denied, "He was too desperate. I _know_ what he felt. I pulled a gun on you when you tried to bring me in."

"It's not the same thing," Kurt argued.

"It's exactly the same thing," Jane denied, " _I_ should have been the one to get him, not Tasha."

"He had his deal," Kurt reminded her.

"Did he?" Jane looked at Kurt with a serious expression.

"You know he did," Kurt was looking at her with concern.

"They took him before when he had a deal," Jane argued.  
"What are you saying?" Kurt looked at her with a grim expression, "That it was all a lie?"

"Yes," Jane admitted, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Then Tasha would have had to been in on it," Kurt pointed out.

"I know," Jane agreed. Her expression troubled.

"He's not dead," Kurt reminded her.

"He's just wishing he was," Jane whispered, "I couldn't even give him that."

Kurt closed his eyes because he couldn't stop the images of all those months she'd spent with the CIA.

"Jane life is full of choices," Kurt reminded her, "He made his. You tried to help him."

"I don't think he ever had a choice and I don't think I will either." Jane explained with a troubled expression.

"This has nothing to do with you," Kurt denied, "You will _never_ end up back there again."

Jane looked over at him and tried to draw strength from his absolute certainty.

"You can't promise me that," Jane said sadly.

" _I will never let anyone take you away from me,"_ Kurt was adamant.

Jane smiled at him as she raised her hand to gently caress his face.

"I always knew you were the best man I'd ever met," Jane told him, "Even in the face of betrayal you didn't turn your back on me. Van Gosh , Cade…when their partners realized what they were, what they'd done, they turned their backs on them. You…accepted me."

"I know who you are Jane," Kurt reminded her, "I'm only sorry you ever ended up with the CIA at all. If only I had listened to you…"

"Stop," Jane pleaded, the last thing she wanted to do was try and rewrite the past.

"I'm sorry," Kurt told her, pulling her against him protectively.

"None of this is your fault," Jane reminded him. "We all make choices, and I made mine."

Hearing his own words quoted back to him, Kurt realized for the first time that maybe he was wrong about Cade. He wouldn't make the same mistake he'd made with Jane. He was going to make sure this time. He wouldn't leave anyone important to Jane in a black site. They owed Cade and he was going to do everything he could to find out the truth.

"You look exhausted," Kurt worried.

"Gee, thanks," Jane said with a little smile.

"Beautiful, but tired," Kurt qualified.

"Are you coming?" Jane asked when she stood up.

"I'll just lock up and be right there," Kurt assured her.

Watching her head into the bedroom, Kurt waited for her to disappear before he reached for his phone.

"Kurt," Tasha answered on the second ring, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, "Tell me the CIA was going to honor the deal with Cade."

At Tasha's silence, Kurt's hand tightened on this phone.

"Of course they were," Tasha lied.

Kurt didn't answer right away.

"Kurt…" Tasha trailed off.

"Without Cade we could have never saved Keaton, how could he not honor the deal?" Kurt demanded with a clenched jaw.

"He said that Sandstorm agents are detained indefinitely…full stop." Tasha finally relented, "No exceptions."

"What about Jane?" Kurt felt his heart accelerate in alarm.

"He insists that she is more trouble than she's worth and she has friends in high places," Tasha assured him.

He wasn't reassured.

"Could Keaton ever come for Jane like he came for Cade?" Kurt demanded.

"I want to say no," Tasha admitted, "But I don't know anymore."

"Would you tell me if you did?" Kurt's faith in Tasha had taken a huge hit.

"Of course I would!" Tasha was horrified, "Jane's important to me too. She just saved my life today."

"Well…Cade just saved Keaton's and that didn't matter." Kurt reminded her.

"I'm not Keaton," Tasha insisted.

"Not yet," Kurt agreed, "But how long do you have to work in the shadows before you become just like him?"

Tasha was silent.

"That's not going to happen," Tasha's voice was less sure.

"I hope not," Kurt said more kindly, "We need to do something about Cade."

"What can we do?" Tasha asked in frustration.

"Something," Kurt insisted, "We'll get with the team tomorrow and try and figure it out."

"We can't tell them that Keaton wasn't going to honor the deal," Tasha insisted.

"They need to know he can't be trusted," Kurt insisted.

"They still have to work with him," Tasha reminded him softly, "Wouldn't it just be easier if they didn't know."

"The truth is the same regardless of whether or not you speak it," Kurt reminded her, "If I've learned nothing else these past few months, keeping things secret only makes things worse."

"Then we'll tell them," Tasha reluctantly agreed.

Kurt hung up and headed toward the bedroom he shared with Jane, the thought that she could simply one day disappear because the CIA determine that she should be placed back in a black site consuming his mind.

"I thought you weren't coming," She smiled over at him. Seeing her makeup free face and her sleepy expression, Kurt couldn't resist closing the distance between them and pulling her against his chest tightly.

"Is everything okay?" Jane worried as her arms closed around him just as tightly.

"I won't lose you again," Kurt told her with a kiss to her forehead.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere," Jane tried to reassure him.

"Keaton wasn't going to honor the deal with Cade," Kurt admitted, looking down at her with a worried expression.

Jane stiffened in his arms.

"So Cade was right," Jane realized, "And I shot him…"

"You had no choice," Kurt reminded her, "But that doesn't mean we can't help him now."

"I watched the video of him in the room with Reade and Tasha," Jane admitted, "He kept demanded to know if that was even his child…"

Kurt's looked down at her silently.

"Was it?" Jane was beginning to tremble, "Or did they just bring in some random kid and tell him that his husband didn't want to see him? Was it all a lie?"

"I don't know," Kurt was forced to admit.

At that Jane did begin to cry.

"Jane…" Kurt walked her over to their bed before sinking down and pulling her down with him. He pulled her tightly against his side while she struggled to regain control.

"I should have told him to run," Jane whispered, "The thought of being free and then having to go back…"

"He's not back yet," Kurt hastily reassured her, "He's in the hospital."

"I would kill myself before I let them take me back!" Jane admitted with a pained expression.

"No you wouldn't," Kurt denied immediately. "You let us take you in even thinking that we were the ones that sent you there in the first place."

"I wasn't done then," Jane whispered, "I needed to bring down Sandstorm and make them pay for putting me there. Cade doesn't have anything to hold onto. He doesn't want revenge…or he didn't before I shot him. He thinks he lost his family."

"I'll call the hospital and warn them," Kurt assured her.

"You were so determined not to go back," Kurt looked at her hesitantly, "Would you have shot me if Tasha and Reade hadn't come?"

"I said I would kill myself," Jane met his eyes, "I wouldn't have killed you, or any of the team. Nas knew that, that's why she sent you. Nobody else would have been safe. Even though I believed you sent me there, you were my family. I only ever wanted to protect you."

"I would _never_ have knowingly hurt you like that," Kurt was sure she understood that, but he needed to say it anyway.

"I know," Jane assured him. "Call the hospital and have Cade placed on a suicide watch. I'm going to lie down."

Kurt let her go reluctantly. He wasted no time notifying the hospital before he joined her. For the first time since they'd decided to work things out, he didn't stay on his side of the bed, but scooted toward the middle and drew her toward him. She didn't resist and just as he was counting his blessings, she turned and burrowed in. His relief turned to a wave of love so consuming his hands trembled as they rubbed her back soothingly.  
"Get some sleep," he whispered gently and felt her deep sigh against his neck. It took a little while but she finally went boneless. He didn't stop the gentle soothing motion of his hand, but he did allow himself a moment to relish the feel of his wife against him. Her breath on his neck made him shiver and her legs entwined with his make him feel like he'd finally come home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was back in the stark cell. The walls with the peeling paint were too familiar. The room was cold, but that was the point. They never allowed her to be comfortable. If they weren't torturing her, they had other ways to make sure she never relaxed. Sometimes it was too hot or too cold, loud music blasting, too dark or floodlights burning her eyes. It wasn't so bad now, because she'd been finally able to build that solid room inside her head where she could go hide. She was safe there.

The sound of the key turning in the lock didn't even faze her anymore. This was her life and this would be her death. Jane jerked in her sleep when she realized this wasn't a dream about the past, but a dream about her future. The woman in the cell was broken in a way that Jane knew there was no coming back from. As the door swung wide she turned to see Keaton, but it was Tasha that walked in instead.

Jane began to breathe erratically in her sleep. Tasha was her friend…she would never hurt her. Even before the thought was formed Tasha stepped aside and two men joined them. At Tasha's nod the men each grabbed one of Jane's arms and pulled her to her feet. The Jane in her dream couldn't look away from Tasha as she was led away.

As they entered the room where their equipment was set up, Jane began to fight. She wouldn't give up…Kurt was waiting for her. The men fought and she found her hands secured in the chains and suspended high enough that she couldn't touch the floor.

Tasha walked to stand in front of her and Jane tensed waiting for the blow she knew was coming. Instead Tasha reached into a file and withdrew a picture. Jane looked down at it and realized it was a picture of Kurt. He was smiling holding a child. The woman standing underneath his arm wasn't her. The child he held wasn't theirs.

"He finally gave up," Tasha said with a little smile. "Nobody cares where you are…"

Jane jerked awake with a gasp. She was disoriented and all but threw herself from the bed. She landed on the floor with a painful thud and before she could even take stock of her situation the lamp beside the bed came on and Kurt was kneeling down next to her.

"Jane!" He tried to pull her against him, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Jane looked up at him with unfocused eyes and he became even more concerned. His hand slid around her neck before moving up to her cheek and cradling it and guiding her eyes to his.

"Jane…" He picked her up off the floor and set her back on the bed.

She blinked a couple of times before finally focusing on his face.

"Kurt…" She looked devastated.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He worried. After all the talk of the CIA black site he wasn't really that surprised.

Jane nodded but didn't continue.

"You want to talk about it?" He encouraged.

"I dreamt about the CIA," Jane explained.

"You made it," Kurt reminded her, pulling her close.

"No," Jane denied, "I didn't dream about the past…it was about the future."

"I will never let you go back there," Kurt assured her.

"I _was_ back there," Jane told him without looking at him, "Tasha was Keaton."

" _Tasha_ was the one torturing you?" Kurt felt sick.

"She wasn't hitting me," Jane denied, "She was showing me a picture."

"A picture?" Kurt didn't understand.

"It was of you…" Jane whispered, "You and your family."

"You're my family," Kurt insisted.

"You gave up on me," Jane forced herself to admit, "Just like Cade's husband and VanGosh's partner…you found someone else."

"You are the only one for me," Kurt insisted, forcing her to look up at him so that she could see his earnest expression. See the truth in his eyes.

"As bad as my time with the CIA was," Jane explained, "I still had a purpose. I still had something to live for."

"You're the strongest woman I know," Kurt agreed.

"That's just it," Jane felt a tear fall down her face, " _Cade_ is living _my_ nightmare. He's lost everything, his family, his son, and the woman that he came to for help is the one that shot him and put him there. _I_ put him there!"

"We're going to do everything we can to help him," Kurt cradled her face in both hands so that she would meet his eyes and understand how important this was to both of them.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, on us," She whispered.

"Even the worst moments in my life are better if I share them with you," Kurt explained.

"I love you," Jane whispered.

It was the first time she'd said that to him since she'd found out about his lie.

"I love you too," Kurt shook his head in helpless wonder at her admission.

He watched her close the distance between them, hardly breathing. He wanted nothing, _nothing_ to ruin this moment.

As their lips met he tried to let her set the pace, but it wasn't too long until his need overwhelmed his good intentions.

He began to pull her shirt up and she assisted him. It wasn't long until nobody was thinking and nothing stood between them.

Kurt didn't realize just how much he needed this closeness until he felt her soft skin against his own. She seemed equally desperate for contact and he relished her need. He couldn't remember ever needing anything as much as he needed her right now.

Jane felt Kurt's hands as they drifted down her body and she felt overwhelmed. Arching into the sensation she let her own hands drift. Everything about his moment was perfect, his heat, his scent, and the deepening kisses that stole her breath. The warmth of his body blanketing her own heated the cold places inside her soul.

She scraped her nails down his spine and felt him shiver. His lips traveled down her neck and it was her turn to move against him restlessly.

"Kurt," Her voice was needy.

He felt her naked body against his with satisfaction. The thought of ever losing her again was driving him to a level of desperation that was unfamiliar. After she'd left to protect their family, he'd always believed he'd get her back, but after she found out about Avery and he'd found out about Clem…he'd realized just how tenuous forever actual was. He wanted…he _needed_ forever and even that wouldn't be enough.

Jane didn't know if they were rushing things and she didn't care. He was her husband and the only thing she'd ever allowed herself to have. It had nothing to do with Sandstorm or the FBI. It wasn't about a mission or support. He was the best man she'd ever met and she loved him with her whole heart. Every part of her life she could remember and even the parts she didn't had been driven by duty and responsibility. She did what she had to because she could. What she wanted had never played any part in her decisions…except for Kurt. She'd chosen him before everything and everyone and then she'd given him up to keep him safe.

With the dream of him lost to her forever fresh in her mind she couldn't stop touching him, kissing him, holding him against her. She couldn't get him close enough.

When she bit him on the shoulder he buried his face in her neck and scraped his teeth along her bird tattoo on a path down to her chest. He felt her catch her breath when he rubbed his beard along her chest. When his lips joined in she moaned out loud. He smiled against her skin. He loved how she reacted to their intimacy. She completely lost herself to his touch and he couldn't get enough. She was always composed, she could face death without blinking, but in this…in him…she let herself go and he loved it. He loved her. It added a dimension to intimacy he hadn't even known he'd been missing until Jane.

When she finally felt him join them together she could have sobbed with relief.

Kurt slid home and all the desperation he'd felt found relief in the tight clench of her body. He hadn't thought he'd ever get this privilege again and even his overwhelming need for her wouldn't make him rush. He was savoring every moment, every movement, every grasping touch and desperate kiss soothed the hurt place in his wounded heart after watching her walk out on him…on them.

How long it lasted neither of them could have said, but in the aftermath they lay entwined together content in a way they thought they might never be again.

"I will not lose you to the past, or the future. I won't lose you to your self-doubts, our lies or even your own brother. _You_ are the other half of _me._ I will never give up on us, because I don't ever want to have to face the world without you again." Kurt kissed her closed eyelids.

"I will not lose you to the past we can't change or the future that isn't guaranteed. I won't doubt what we've found in each other. When I first loved you, you where the brightest light in my sky, my starting point. When I left, I was forced to find out who I was and what I wanted, separate from you…from us. I know who I am now. I've changed and grown, but the one thing that never changed was what you mean to me. You were my starting point and you are my end point. You're the man I don't deserve, but love with everything in me. I will spend whatever time I have left grateful that of everything I've been through all of it brought you to me and me to you. I will never turn my back on what we have again." Jane whispered against his chest.

Kurt felt the moisture that filled his eyes and spilled over. Even after every mistake he'd made along the way, she still loved him. She still wanted him. She still chose him. It was more than he deserved, but he'd take it, because the alternative was losing her and he would never willingly do that.

"I love you," He whispered as his hand ran down her slender back.

"I love you," She whispered as her hand gently wiped the moisture from his stubbly cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want us to do what?" Reade looked between Jane and Kurt in disbelief.

"I want to protect Cade from going back to the CIA," Jane said without hesitation.

"I'm standing right here," Tasha reminded them in disbelief.

"He just tried to kill Tasha yesterday," Reade reminded them grimly. It hadn't been one of his best moments.

"He knew they weren't going to honor the agreement," Jane insisted, "He was desperate."

"Of course they were," Reade argued, "He's delusional."

"Tasha," Kurt looked over at her expectantly.

"Tasha?" Reade looked at her in surprise.

"Keaton wasn't going to honor the deal," Tasha admitted, unable to look at either Reade or Patterson.

"But…Cade saved his life," Patterson protested.

"He said all former Standstorm operatives belong in CIA custody full stop." Tasha admitted.

Reade was looking at Tasha in shock, but Patterson's head whipped around to look at Jane in concern.

"What does that mean for Jane?" Patterson demanded in the coldest voice Tasha had ever heard her use.

"I don't' know," Tasha admitted, "When I asked him about that, he said she had friends in high places and she was too much trouble. Since I wasn't the one that had to torture her, he said I wouldn't understand."

Jane shuddered at that comment and Kurt pulled her back to rest against his chest.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Reade asked Tasha bluntly.

"I can't tell you," Tasha argued.

"You still believe that what the CIA is doing is right?" He asked incredulously.

"I still think that following all the rules puts us at a disadvantage." Tasha admitted.

"At what point exactly do you start becoming like the very people you're trying to stop?" Reade asked her.

Tasha looked away.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Patterson admitted, trying to break the tension, "So I did some digging on Cade."

"What'd you find?" Jane worried.

"Keaton lied," Patterson admitted.

"Of course he did," Kurt said exasperated, "About what exactly?"

"Cade's husband," Patterson pulled up a picture, "He isn't in CIA WITSEC Program."

"Where is he?" Jane worried.

"He's still living in the apartment he used to share with Cade," Patterson pulled up a picture of the building.

"So that wasn't his son either?" Jane was horrified.

"It was," Patterson assured her, "The reason he was so distressed isn't because of Cade. He was taken from his school yesterday without permission. Flown here and then left on his doorstep this morning."

"Cade's husband didn't know they were taking him?" Kurt demanded in disbelief.

"No," Patterson admitted, "Cade's husband filed a missing child report for their son. He also filed a missing person's report for Cade last year."

"So he still loves him," Jane realized.

"He's still looking," Patterson agreed, "So I'd say so."

"Keaton lied to Cade," Reade said in resignation.

"Why would he do that?" Patterson was angry, "Why not just tell Cade the truth?"

"Because he's torturing him," Jane explained, "He knows that Cade is able to hang on, even after all of this time, because he wants to go back to his family. If you take that belief away from him…"

"He gives up," Patterson said emotionally.

"Did he do that with you?" Reade asked Jane in the echoing silence.

It was the first time any of them had asked her about her time at the black site.

"Yes," She agreed, without meeting their eyes.

"How?" This came from Tasha.

"He told me that you all sent me there." Jane admitted.

Kurt stiffened behind her.

"You didn't believe that!" Patterson protested.

Jane didn't answer. She hadn't initially, but when no one had come for her, she'd thought it was true.

"Jane?" Reade was looking at her with concern.

"You didn't," Jane reminded them.

"But," Patterson wouldn't let it go, "Did you believe him?"

"Yes," Jane finally admitted.

Kurt drew in a sharp breath at her admission.

"I didn't at first," She admitted, "But the longer I was there…"

"And we didn't come," Patterson finished for her.

"He actually did me a favor," Jane tried to reassure them, "If I hadn't started to believe him, I wouldn't have found a way out on my own."

Nobody said anything, in truth they couldn't. The horror of what she was describing was simply too painful.

"Let's concentrate on Cade," Jane insisted, "We can still help him, but once they take him from the hospital, we'll never find him."

"Keaton won't stop looking until Cade is dead," Tasha warned the team.

"Then let's kill him," Rich piped up from out of nowhere.

"Rich!" Kurt turned to look at him in exasperation,

"What?" Rich said innocently, "You clearly are not equipped to come up with this solution on your own."

"We're trying to give him back his life," Jane explained, "Not take what little he has left."

"I know that," It was Rich's turn to be exasperated. "I'm just saying that we could learn a few things from your brother."

"What does Roman have to do with this?" Patterson asked with flushed cheeks.

The other's just looked at her with a puzzled frowns, all but Tasha who was trying not to smile.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Rich looked around the flustered faces around him, "You're generally quicker on the uptake and I don't actually want to have to say it aloud."

"Does it have anything to do with the way you cross boarders?" Jane was catching on.

"Among other things," Rich agreed with a twinkle in his eyes.

"This is illegal," Patterson whispered looking around.

"Subtle," Rich told her with a shake of his head, "Technically, Keaton offered Cade a deal."

"We don't have any proof of that," Reade reminded him.

"You don't," Rich agreed, "I, on the other hand, have a copy of the signed agreement right here."

The others looked at the pages he held up in shock.

"How'd you get those?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Rich brushed it aside, "Just be glad I did."

"Keaton will never let him go," Tasha warned them.

"Who's going to tell him?" Rich looked around the room with raised eyebrows.

"I can't just keep something like this from him," Tasha argued, "He is my boss."

"I thought that's what you do," Rich said with a hard voice, "Keep secrets. You need to get comfortable with that."

When he quoted Keaton back to her, Tasha realized that there was very little that went on around here that Rich didn't know. On one hand she was very alarmed, but on the other he wasn't wrong.

"Kurt?" Reade looked over at him for guidance.

"He signed the paperwork," Kurt knew they were so far in the grey area it was almost black, but he wouldn't let Jane down again.

"Tasha?" Patterson looked over at her.

She knew what they were asking and she wasn't going to let them down again, even if it one day meant her job. "I'm in."

Rich looked around in excitement, "I've never been more attracted to you all."

"Shut up," Kurt warned him as they turned to go. His voice lacked heat because for the first time since Jane had shot Cade, she was looking up at him with vulnerable hope. She was the one thing he valued more than right and wrong. She'd brought Technicolor into his black and white world along with a million shades of intriguing gray. He wouldn't have it or her any other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cade woke up in confusion. Looking around the bedroom he couldn't help but notice that it was very different from his last black site cell. It was stark, but not inhospitable. Feeling sick, he reached up and felt the bandage that still covered his shoulder from where Jane had shot him.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and looking over his eyes widened when he realized that his husband was standing there.

"How is this possible?" Cade gasped as he struggled to sit up and was engulfed in a desperate hug.

"Some woman with a bunch of tattoos brought you here," He was told, "She left you this."

Cade opened the note and realized that she had come through for him after all. Reading her warning he felt his eyes fill with tears. He was officially dead and suddenly he'd never felt better.

He saw a little face peaking over the end of the bed and he felt a big smile break out. He'd risked everything coming to her and he knew she was risking everything by helping him. He wouldn't forget and if she ever needed him for anything, he wouldn't hesitate. She'd turned her life around and he would too. He owned it to her, he owed it to himself and looking at the people most important to him he owned it to his family. Jane's team would never have to regret helping him and he would never turn his back on them. For the first time since his Father had been killed so tragically Cade looked to the future with hope. He was on a new path now…a little bird had shown him the way.


	21. Zip is Lethal?

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thinking of Blindspot-overwatch...you inspired me, hope this helps you. You've got this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane watched Kurt sleep. Her phone was sitting on the nightstand and she didn't need to look at it to remember what Roman had sent her.

 _I have something he doesn't…a future._ Patterson's words echoed through her head and she considered her options. According the information Roman provided her she didn't have a future either. As it turns out, Zip is actually a death sentence. Roman had begun to exhibit symptoms and Jane had been assured she would too. She needed to tell Kurt. They'd promised not to keep secrets anymore and she would tell him, but let him get at least one more peaceful night before their world came crashing down again.

She didn't want to believe Roman, but her body was already exhibiting symptoms. She was shaky and weak. Became dizzy without warning and was experiencing nausea. Remembering the difficult road they'd been traveling she realized she'd been chasing a dream that was never meant to be. How many times would she have to watch their world fall apart before she stopped putting them both through it?

"What's wrong?" Kurt's voice startled her.

When she just looked at him without answering, he reached over and turned on the lamp before scooting up in the bed and turning back to look at her.

Jane sat up as well, but the words wouldn't come. At least he'd already distanced himself from her this time. Ever since he'd found out about Clem, they'd been living and working together, but the intimacy and joy they had found in each other was missing.

"Jane?" The longer she hesitated the tenser he became.

"Roman sent me some information," Jane finally forced the words out.

"On a tattoo?" Kurt reached for her hand when he realized just how difficult this was for her.

"No," Jane denied, "He…"

"Tell me," Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest the longer she struggled.

"Apparently, Zip is poisonous," Jane all but whispered.

"What?" It was so far removed from anything he'd been anticipating it took him a moment to understand the implications.

"We're dying," Jane met his eyes as she told him.

"No," Kurt denied, shaking his head, "He's lying."

"Kurt…" Jane squeezed his hand tightly.

"It's been over three years," Kurt argued, "If it was going to kill you, you would have had symptoms before now!"

"I do have symptoms," Jane looked away when she confessed that.

"What symptoms?" Kurt pulled his hand free and used it to pull her against his side. He needed contact right now to keep it all together.

"Shaky, weak, nauseous," Jane listed.

"That's almost sounds like…" Kurt trailed off.

"What?" Jane didn't understand.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Kurt demanded, his arm tightening around her.

Jane's eyes flew up to meet his. He saw the longing she wasn't able to hide before she looked away again. "I'm sure."

"Did you take a test?" Kurt demanded.

"Well, no," Jane denied, "But I've had my period a couple of times since the last time we…"

"We need a test," Kurt insisted, refusing to consider any other alternative. One outcome granted one of his deepest wishes and the other destroyed his whole world.

"I'll get one tomorrow," Jane knew she wasn't pregnant, but she also knew Kurt well enough that he needed this right now so that he could process what was happening.

"I'll go now," Kurt denied, throwing the covers aside and getting up.

"It's after three in the morning," Jane protested in astonishment.

"There's a twenty-four hour store a couple of blocks away," Kurt said as he pulled on his pants.

Jane watched him silently, her expression tragic. He wasn't handling the realization of what was happening well at all. She doesn't know why she's so surprised, but she is. He's the strongest man she's ever known. He didn't falter in even the most difficult situations, but he was on the edge right now and she didn't know what to do for him.

"Be careful," Jane worried as he headed for the door of the bedroom.

Kurt froze before turning back around and making a bee line straight for her. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth, ignoring her startled expression.

"I love you," He met her eyes before he turned away.

"I love you too," Jane whispered as he disappeared from view.

She had hoped that their current estrangement might make this news easier to hear, but she realized if anything he seemed to be taking it even harder. What did she do when she took the test and it was negative? How would he handle that truth?

Kurt closed the apartment door behind him, but he didn't head to the elevator, instead he stopped just outside their home and rested his head back against the wall. He'd stood in this exact spot the first time she'd told him she loved him. Whatever was causing her to feel sick, it must be contagious because he was physically shaking and didn't know if he even had the strength to walk over to the elevator. His stomach was churning and unbeknownst to him tears were silently falling down his face.

When the door behind him opened abruptly he hastily wiped his cheeks before he turned to see Jane standing there, her expression one of concern.

"Kurt," She took a step toward him.

He scooped her up and held her against him tightly, his face buried in her neck.

"He's lying," Kurt refused to consider any other possibility.

"Come back inside," Jane soothed him.

He did as she asked, but his arms never released her and she found herself sitting on his lap when he sank down on the couch.

"We can have Patterson look into what he sent tomorrow," Jane's arms held him. She was the only thing keeping him from flying apart.

"How long have you been having symptoms?" Kurt worried.

"A few weeks," Jane admitted.

"But you've been going out in the field!" Kurt worried.

"It doesn't happen all that often," Jane assured him, "And the tattoos…"

"I don't give a shit about the tattoos," Kurt interrupted her. "I _love_ you. If we're taking fire and you get dizzy or sick…"

"I would never put you or the team at risk," Jane insisted, "If it gets to the point that it's affecting my performance, I'll pull out."

"Is there a cure?" Kurt worried.

"No," Jane denied softly.

"So…what?" Kurt was becoming agitated, "I'm just supposed to accept losing your again?"

"I would never willingly leave you again," Jane cupped his cheek gently, "But we're in a dangerous line of work, there aren't any guarantees."

"Don't do that," Kurt insisted, his hand sliding up to cup her neck and the other to her cheek so that she was forced to meet his eyes, "You're a fighter and if what Roman says is true, you fight. Don't just accept it!"

"I'll fight," Jane assured him, her eyes locked on his, "I promise."

"We'll fight," Kurt corrected her, "We're in this together."

"Together." Jane agreed, her head falling down to rest on his chest.

He pulled her closer and the gentle thumping of her heart against his hand necessary in an undeniable way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, I've looked into the file Roman sent us and unfortunately…it's legit." Patterson looked over at Jane in concern.

"So I'm dying?" Jane demanded with a worried glace at Kurt. He was stoic and Jane suddenly felt adrift. Her head began to swim in alarming fashion and she stiffened her spine to stay erect.

"No," Kurt denied, still unable to accept even the possibility.

"Now wait," Patterson was looking back and forth between the two of them with a concerned expression.

"So all this time this…poison has been inside her, killing her?" Kurt demanded with a clenched jaw.

"It was never meant to be used in the manner that Sheppard utilized it," Patterson reminded him.

"Why are we just finding out about this _now?"_ Kurt was so outside his comfort zone he didn't realize he was all but accusing Patterson of missing something so important.

"Everything we know about zip came from Bordon," Jane defended Patterson when she said nothing, "And I was gone for eighteen months…"

Kurt saw the devastation on Patterson's face and realized he'd unwittingly put it there.

"I'm sorry," Kurt looked away from her and over to Jane.

Jane took a step closer and claimed his hand.

It was the lifeline he needed and he clamped down on it with desperation.

It was only when she felt Kurt's rock steady grip that Jane realized that she was shaking. When she tried to pull away before Kurt realized, he tightened his grip. Within moments he became aware of her involuntary movements.

"We need to find out everything we can on zip right now," Kurt turned back to the team with a pleading expression.

"I'll start researching zip through the clinical files and research," Patterson immediately assured them.

"I'll start with the medical information that Roman sent over," Tasha offered, "See if it's real or set up."

"We need to be careful we don't get him flagged by Crawford," Jane worried.

"I'll be careful." Tasha assured her.

"Doesn't anyone find this a little too coincidental?" Reade demanded, "Why now, all of a sudden, is the zip just starting to affect them?"

"I don't know," Jane admitted before holding out her hand abruptly. The team looked at how it shook silently, "But it is."

Kurt reached for it and pulled it against his chest. "We'll figure this out," he promised.

Jane just looked up at Kurt with concern. She of all people knew some things just couldn't be fixed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're looking into it," The Doctor told Roman looking up from the computer.

"Good," Roman smiled in satisfaction.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing," The Doctor warned him with a troubled frown.

"No," Roman denied, "This isn't a game. If we want to have any hope of returning her memories, we need to have regular access. The only way that will happen is if they think she's being treated for something else. We needed to give them a believable scenario."

"You know attempting to restore her memory might just be the thing that kills her…right?" The Doctor's reluctance was evident.

"Remi would rather die than live the life she's currently living and her husband doesn't really love her." Roman insisted stubbornly.

The Doctor looked at the file that contained a picture of Jane and Kurt at their wedding. Somehow he thought Remi wasn't the one that wanted her back in her old life, but he held his tongue. He'd seen what happened to people that defied the man standing so determined before him. He didn't have a death wish. He'd do what he could, but there was every chance Remi or Jane…whatever she called herself, wasn't going to live through this. Better her than him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was official side lined when she fainted on the way to the lab later that day. Kurt was close enough to catch her when she fell, but the team felt the impact themselves. Kurt looked on the verge of collapse.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Kurt worried as he lowered her gently to the floor.

"There's a doctor that specializes in Zip," Patterson admitted, "He's the only expert in this field."

"Where is he?" Kurt demanded.

"Right here in New York," Patterson assured him.

Kurt was gently smoothing Jane's hair out of her face.

"We need to see him," Reade knelt on the other side of Jane.

"I'll make sure it happens," Patterson assured them with one last worried look at Jane before she turned away.

Jane came awake as quickly as she'd fainted.

"I'm okay," She immediately assured Kurt and Reade as she sat up.

"No," Reade denied, "You aren't, but Patterson is getting in touch with the only expert in Zip and we're taking you to him."

Kurt didn't say anything, but he was the one that supported Jane as she stood up and it was his strength that she leaned against when she had none of her own.

Tasha walked up and at one look at their expressions she demanded, "What happened?"

"Jane fainted," Reade answered her without meeting her eyes.

Tasha ignored the tension between them and walked over to Jane's other side. "You need to sit down."

"No," Patterson rejoined them, "I spoke to the Doctor personally and he's waiting on you."

"Let's go," Kurt wanted nothing more than to lift Jane up and carry her out, but he knew she'd hate that. He satisfied himself with keeping her tucked against his side as they made their way to the car.

The Doctor spent several hours with them and when he broke the news that Roman was indeed correct, he watched as the woman who hated her life, turned to the man that didn't really love her. The tears they shared belied Roman's claim. Unfortunately, he was the only one the Doctor would never defy. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night it was Kurt's turn to watch Jane sleep. It was the exhaustion of the tests that had finally caught up with her. Instead of staying on his side of the bed, he was in the middle and so was she. His arms were full of his wife and if it wasn't for the fact that he might lose her, he would have been content. As it was, he couldn't sleep in spite of his exhaustion. All this time she'd been living with this poison inside her and it had been slowly killing her. Bordon was claiming another victim, because it was his faulty Intel that had brought them to this point.

Kurt couldn't resist kissing her forehead while she slept. This was another battle that he would be force to watch her struggle with, unable to help. She was the strongest woman he knew, but at some point even she wouldn't be able to go on anymore. She'd been through so much already. They'd lost so much time…

He was a man that knew he could lose the one person that meant the most. She could be taken away and the hours he spent holding her weren't enough. They would never be enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane began treatment that same week. If she though the symptoms were bad, the treatment was worse. Her headaches bordered on debilitating. She spent hours with the Doctor, Kurt either right beside her or as close as they would allow him to be.

She didn't feel like she was getting any better, if anything she felt worse. She'd also begun to have flashbacks to before Time Square. They'd only ever been triggered by familiar sights, events or people. Now they seemed to come randomly, preying on her even in her sleep.

Kurt rubbed her head and her back. She was soothed by his presence and he seemed to need her every bit as much.

They were three weeks into treatment when it happened. The drugs they'd given her were an extremely high dose. Kurt watched on helplessly when she went into seizure. The Doctor and medical team seemed to be working frantically and Kurt held his breath as he watched his wife's struggle.

They finally injected her with something to put her to sleep and he waited for the Doctor with shaking hands and clenched fists.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded once the Doctor finally joined him.

"I told you both that if she was going to have any chance, we needed to be aggressive with the treatment."

"Is she okay?" Kurt worried.

"We've sedated her for now," The Doctor explained, "We're going to keep her tonight, just to keep an eye on her."  
"I'm staying," Kurt immediately insisted.

"You can't," The Doctor denied with just the right about of reluctance in his voice, "The medicine we gave her isn't safe for you."

"Then I'll wait in the waiting room," Kurt wasn't going to be dissuaded.

"Suit yourself," The Doctor told him, "But there's nothing you can do."

Kurt watched him walk away before he sat down in one of the hard chairs and rested his head back against the wall. All he could do was keep repeating to himself that his wife was the strongest woman he'd ever met. It was hollow comfort during the long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've done all that I can do," The Doctor insisted to Roman, "She isn't going to remember. If we push her any further, you might as well walk in there and put a bullet in her head. She won't make it."

"Chemically you've done everything," Roman agreed, "But there is still something we haven't tried."

"What?" The Doctor almost didn't want to know.

"Don't worry about it," Roman's smile lacked sincerity, "I'll take care of this one."

The Doctor turned away with a worried expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up to find Roman standing next to her bed.

"Roman?" It was obvious she was confused.

"Jane," Roman greeted her.

"You shouldn't be in here…it isn't safe." Jane worried. Her voice was weak.

Roman smiled at that.

"I want my sister back," He told her.

"I've always been here," Jane argued, "You're the one that left."

"No," Roman denied, "I want Remi."

"She's gone," Jane said seriously.

"Is she?" Roman asked.

Jane frowned at that. He was up to something and it worried her.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and Kurt began to enter. Jane looked over at him in concern just as Roman aimed and fired. Kurt fell back against the wall with a shocked look on his face.

The adrenalin that flooded Jane's system had her reaching for Roman's gun before he could pull the trigger again.

As they began to struggle, old instincts kicked in and before long the battle was lethal and vicious.

Jane turned the gun on Roman just as Kurt groaned and began to move.

Looking over at him in relief, Jane looked back at Roman. "He's alive?"

"Yeah," Roman assured her, "I was using darts."

Jane lowered the weapon she was holding and simply stood there.

When she didn't respond Roman began to smile, "You remember."

"Was that what this was all about?" Jane didn't agree or disagree with his assessment.

"I wanted my sister back," Roman agreed with a little smile.

"So I was never sick at all?" Jane verified.

"No," Roman admitted.

Jane knew what he was hoping, that she would get her old memories back and turn away from Kurt and their team to go back with Roman. The problem in his plan was that even with her memories back, she still loved and wanted Kurt.

"Who I was…doesn't change who I am now," Jane told him.

"You're going to stay with him!" Roman finally realized.

"I love him," Jane agreed with a sad look on her face.

"Do you have any idea just what I had to do to get your memories back?" Roman was beyond frustrated.

Jane's mind was flooded with a million images and none of them even began to compare of the few treasured year's she'd had with Kurt.

"You would rather die with him as Jane than live with me as Remi," Roman was watching her closely, praying this would finally get him his sister back.

"I am Jane," She tried to explain, "But I'm also still Remi."

"You have to choose," Roman insisted with a hard and ridged expression.

"Kurt is my starting point," Jane said softly.

"Well," Roman turned from her and quoted their wedding video back to her, "I can be his end point."

"I love you," Jane told him as he headed for the door, "But if you go after Kurt, I will find you."

"You don't scare me," Roman said from the door.

"Jane doesn't scare you, but you and I both know that Remi does. Thanks to your little experiment, that's who will be coming for you."

"You think I'm scared?" Roman scoffed.

"Yes," Jane admitted, "And you should be."

At that warning Roman actually smiled at her, "I missed you."

Jane watched the door close behind him with a troubled expression. She didn't want to admit just how scared she was at all the images now crowding her mind. It was almost like watching a horror movie you could turn off. She wasn't the only monster in her mind, but truth be told Remi scared her too.

Kurt sat up and looked over at Jane in concern.

"Are you okay?" He demanded as she sank down on the floor next to him.

"I was never dying," She told him.

"Then what was this all about?" Kurt worried, pulling her closer with hands that trembled.

"Roman was trying to make me remember," Jane explained.

"Did it work?" Kurt reached up so he could raise her chin and look into her eyes. The caring empathetic woman he loved was still in there, but he could also read her fear.

"Yes," She wouldn't lie anymore.

Kurt stiffened. What did this mean for her? For them?

"Are you okay?" That would always come first for him. Anything else was second.

"I'm scared." Jane admitted.

"I'm here," Kurt drew her hand to his chest.

Looking down at where their fingers intertwined Jane let herself relax. She hadn't lost him…and he wouldn't be losing her. Everything else would just take time. Time they now had.

"I love you," Jane whispered looking up to meet his eyes.

It was Kurt's turn to relax. If she loved him even after remembering everything, he knew they would make it.

"I love you too," Kurt assured her leaning in and claiming a soft kiss against her lips.

"Let's go home," Jane said as she nuzzled his face.

He'd never heard a better suggestion. With his eyes closed he counted his blessings. She was here, with him, alive and healthy. Everything else was insignificant. He wouldn't forget again.


	22. Til Death Do Us Part

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked around the hospital corridor blankly. It wasn't the first time that she'd stood there waiting on word for one of her team…one of her family, but it was the first time she'd had to stand alone.

Kurt, Reade, Zapata, Patterson, they had all been attacked. Fortunately, they would all recover, but she had no doubt who had sent the assassins after the people closest to her. As if her thoughts had conjured him up her phone began to ring.

She looked down at the unavailable number and with a trembling hand she answered the call.

"Roman."

"Hey sis," He greeted her easily.

"Did you send these people to kill my team…my husband?" She all but whispered.

"To quote you…" Roman responded, "I chose this life, away from you. You should really thank yourself for showing me the way. It doesn't feel good when the person that you trusted most, turns their back on you. Does it?"

"So what?" Jane felt hollow inside, "I'm next?"

"Oh, no," Roman denied, "You won't die until you've had to watch everyone you love die first."

"Why did you do all of this…the tattoos, the clues, if you were just going to side with Crawford in the end?" Jane demanded, "Why bring us into it at all?"

"I intended to bring Crawford down," Roman explained, "But I needed you help. It wasn't until you explained how I could chose the life I lived, just like you did, that I realized that the people I _should_ be taking down wasn't Crawford, it was you and you're new little family."

"Roman," Jane wanted to cry.

"So how many did they get?" Roman asked casually, "I don't expect that they were all killed…so how many?"

His casual tone belied the tension he was feeling.

"What do you care?" Jane felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I just wondering if I should say goodbye," Roman admitted, "If the others are dead, then you're next."

"You got them all," Jane told him, "You've taken everything from me and now I'm going to do the same thing to you."

Roman felt a kick to his heart at her shattered words.

"You're lying," He accused her, "I know that none of the people I contacted have claimed their payment."

"No," Jane agreed, "And they won't. They're dead and you're next."

"Are you saying you killed _all_ of them?" Roman scoffed.

"No," Jane denied, "Remi killed all of them and now I'm coming for you."

Roman's hand tightened on the receiver.

"I thought you were Jane?" He taunted his heart racing.

"Jane and the life she made for herself are gone," Jane whispered, "You were right, I will always be Remi."

Jane hung up on Roman and placed a second call.

"Keaton."

"It's Jane," She told him, "I need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt woke up feeling horrible. He realized he was in a hospital bed, but not a hospital. His confused eyes scanned the room and he attempted to sit up with a groan.

The door opened and Keaton entered.

"What's going on?" Kurt demanded, "Where am I?"

"You are in a CIA medical facility," Keaton explained, "There was an attempt made on your life."  
"What kind of attempt?" Kurt made it to sitting position.

"You were poisoned." Keaton explained.

Kurt remembered being in a restaurant with Jane and then…nothing.

"Where's Jane?" Kurt immediately worried.

"She's fine," Keaton assured him, "Well…she was as of ten hours ago."

"What do you mean?" Kurt wasn't in the mood for games.

"You weren't the only one with a hit out on them." Keaton explained.

"Jane?" Kurt went to stand before falling weakly back down on the bed.

"I'm sure there is one out on her," Keaton agreed, "But I was referring to the rest of your team."

"Are they alive?" Kurt looked up at Keaton with a hard expression.

"They all survived," Keaton assured him, "But with varying degree of injuries."

"Are they here?" Kurt confirmed.

"Everyone but Jane," Keaton explained.

"Where is she?" Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode.

"She lied and told Roman he had killed you all and went after her brother." Keaton admitted.

This time Kurt made it to his feet.

"She's not leaving me behind again," His determination made up for what he lacked in strength.

"No," Keaton agreed, "She isn't."

"Then where is she?" Kurt placed his hand against the wall for support.

"She's at your place," Keaton explained, "Waiting for someone to kill her."

"Alone?" Kurt clarified.

"We have eyes watching her," Keaton assured him, "But we have no idea what type of assassin was sent. You were poisoned, Tasha had a sniper after her, Reade was attacked with a knife and Patterson had a weight lifting bomb expert fail to kill her."

"Roman knows Jane's strengths," Kurt warned him, "He's going to send someone that can match her."

"Nobody can match her," Keaton reminded him.

"I'm not willing to risk that," Kurt took three determined steps toward the door.

"You can't help her," Keaton denied, "She told Roman you were dead, to protect you and ensure the final assassin came for her. If they see you, it's over."

"Well I'm not going to be waiting here," Kurt denied.

"Let her take care of this last detail," Keaton urged, "Then the team can be free to hunt Roman without him even seeing you coming."

At that Kurt froze. "You're going to let the assassin kill Jane, or at least let them think they have." Kurt realized.

"Yeah," Keaton admitted, "It's a fine line between truth and reality so I really do not need you mucking up the works."

"What if they blow up the apartment?" Kurt asked with a tick in his jaw.

"That would be easier than an up close and personal death," Keaton said bluntly.

"This is too dangerous," Kurt argued, "Pull the plug."

Keaton lifted a hand to the earpiece he was wearing. Looking up at Kurt with a worried look he told him, "It's too late, let the games begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was sitting at the dining table with a drink in her hand when the door to the balcony opened quietly.

She looked over at watched the woman walk into their home as though she owned it.

"Face to face?" Jane asked without standing.

"Honor demands it," The woman said with an indistinguishable accent.

"Honor," Jane actually smiled, "Nothing about any of this has to do with honor."

"Life and death," The woman looked around the apartment suspiciously, "They are the only things that do have honor, people…they generally don't."

She knew the reputation of the woman seated so casually at the table and she was treating her with the respect that reputation deserved. She wasn't, however, acting at all like she expected her to.

"Is this a trap?" The woman asked walking around and taking in the shadows and hallways.

"No trap," Jane said truthfully, this woman would walk away because she needed her to, but making her believe she'd succeeded wasn't going to be easy.

Jane finished her drink and stood.

The woman turned to her and her tension was evident.

"You came to me," Jane reminded her, "If you didn't think you could succeed, why bother?"

"I'm getting well paid," The woman assured her.

"Honor," Jane scoffed.

The woman ignored the taunt. "Paid enough that I didn't have to come alone."

Jane didn't tense. She simply turned her head and watched the man walk up the hallway toward her. This changed things. She had thought she'd have a fight on her hands and Keaton had agreed to come to the rescue once Jane made the killer believe she was down, but two of them meant that she had to really take one down before she faked her own death, because Roman wouldn't believe that she couldn't do some serious damage. On one hand it would make it easier because now someone was really going to die...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you here?" Kurt demanded struggling to follow after Keaton as he made his way into a room set up for surveillance of the op.

"I promised her I would make sure you stay here." Keaton admitted, "She seems to remember what happened when Cade came after her. That was before you were even married wasn't it?"

Kurt scowled at him, "You know it was."  
"Exactly," Keaton said without remorse.

Kurt sank down into the chair weakly and studied the video feed of Jane sitting at their dining table. She looked so lost and alone that he felt his stomach knot.

"So what's the plan?" Kurt looked back up at Keaton and inserted the earpiece that Keaton provided him.

"We don't have an actual plan," Keaton denied, "Since we don't know what type of assassin Roman sent. We need to wait and play it by ear. The end result is that Jane is going to put up a convincing fight…but lose. We are going to swoop in before positive mortality can be verified."

"That's not a plan," Kurt argued.

Jane heard Kurt's voice come over the coms as he and Keaton discussed his dissatisfaction with the op and felt some of her tension ease. They told her Kurt was going to be fine, but she hadn't allowed herself to believe them. Before she could even engage him, the balcony door opened.

Kurt watched and listened as Jane and the woman sent to kill her talked. He knew that Jane grew up in a different world from him, but listening to her discuss her own murder so casually disconcerted even him.

When the second assassin appeared, Kurt turned to Keaton, "You need for your team to move in now."

"That's not going to happen," Keaton said more to assure Jane than to answer Kurt.

"They _kill_ for a living," Kurt argued, "Two of them against Jane…"  
"There are two of them because of who your wife _is,"_ Keaton reminded him, "Having been on the other side of her contempt, please let me assure you, they still don't stand a chance."

Logically Kurt knew what Keaton said was true, but watching the woman he loved most in the world face two people that shared goal was to kill her was more than he could take calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane knew what this was. She didn't bother looking at either of the two people before her because she knew the threat that was coming wasn't from either of them.

She dropped and rolled just as the shot that was meant to kill her shattered the balcony door.

She rose up and knocked the kitchen knives off the counter and onto the floor. She had her gun, but she needed this to look real and that meant blood. If it wasn't _her_ blood it would have to be someone's. When the man from the hallway barreled into the kitchen she was ready. Using the knife she made very deliberate cuts on the man to ensure blood was plentiful, but he would still be disabled.

"Move in." She heard Keaton's order even as the shooter across the street began laying down fire. This wasn't sniper fire, this was overkill. The woman that had so calmly entered her home fell first. The fact that she was expendable wasn't surprising to Jane. Their apartment held a lot of amazing memories, but it wasn't built to be a fortress and Jane knew that if Keaton's men didn't do something soon, she might very well die.

She felt the lick of fire crease her arm and then her side and attempted to make herself smaller and use the now dead assassin as a shield.

"Jane!" Kurt was desperate to assure himself that she was alive.

"We have to let the snipper go," Jane reminded Keaton calmly.

"We'll scare him off," Keaton assured her, "Play dead."  
"Hurry," Jane urged him, "Or I won't be playing."

When the rapid fire finally stopped, Jane let the tension leave her.

"Jane," Kurt all but whispered weakly.

"I'm here," Jane assured him.

"Are you hit?" Kurt worried.

"Minor damage." Jane denied.

"Are we still a go for the plan?" Keaton worried.

"Run it like a crime scene," Jane assured him, "I'm signing off."

"I love you," Kurt told her.

"I love you too" Jane whispered.

Kurt didn't call to her again, but his eyes were glued to the video feed that looked like something from a horror movie. Blood ran in rivers and the destruction of their home took second place to the safety of the woman that was currently lying unresponsive on their kitchen floor. He consciously knew she wasn't actually dead, but his heart wasn't listening. Its rapid beat refused to slow down until this wife was back in his arms once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean someone other than the woman I hired is here to claim the bounty?" The look on Roman's face had the man advising him take a worried step back.

"I don't know," The man said defensively, "He's waiting outside."

Roman didn't waste any more words, but headed to where he was told the man was standing.

The man looked up at Roman neared him. He shivered at the look on his face.

"Who are you?" Roman demanded.

"I'm the only survivor from the hit you placed on that FBI Agent." The man said boldly.

"I didn't hire you," Roman denied, "I hired someone else."

"The woman you hired researched the target and with the amount you were offering, she elected to take some backup." The man explained.

"How many?" Roman obviously wasn't pleased.

"Three," The man said in confusion.

"The target's dead?" Roman confirmed.

"She is," The man confirmed, "She was fierce…we almost didn't get her."

Roman felt rage building up inside of him. Remi was dead. Even as he'd placed the hit on her, he hadn't believed they'd be able to take her. He'd counted on it. The fact that they'd overwhelmed her with numbers infuriated him.

"You need proof?" The man demanded at Roman's continued silence.

"You have it?" Roman looked up at him and the assassin felt growing fear at the look on the man's face.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture.

Roman looked down and immediately recognized Weller and Jane's apartment, or what was left of it. Jane was lying on the kitchen floor, covered in blood her eyes opened and fixed. Flipping through the phone he saw that the man heading up the investigation was the CIA Assistant Director Keaton. None of the pictures showed any of the team. Handing the man's phone back to him Roman clenched his fist. There was no going back now…

"About payment…" The man ventured.

Roman pulled out the knife he kept on him and plunged it deep.

"What?" The man gasped.

"I didn't hire _you_ to kill her," Roman whispered in his ear, "You should have minded your own business."

He watched the man fall and felt nothing.

"Tom?" Blake called to him from the back door.

Roman looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't coming out.

"I'll be right there," He called back.

"Is everything okay?" Blake worried.

 _No,_ Roman thought. _Everything was definitely not okay and he knew with certainty it would never be again._

"Everything is fine," He lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane knew just how important it was that her death was without question, so as she lay on the floor she plunged the syringe into her leg. Before the medicine began to take effect, she discarded the evidence for Keaton to retrieve later.

Closing her eyes she succumbed readily.

Keaton kept a close watch on the time. Three hours wasn't all that long he realized as he watched Jane's dead body being removed.

Weller was waiting impatiently in the ambulance that was to transport Jane's body to the CIA medical facility. Keaton knew just how impatiently because Weller had kept up a demanding and running commentary throughout the entire time he'd been making sure everything looked authentic.

"She's on her way down," Keaton all but growled.

"You're cutting it too close," Kurt insisted.

"You have thirty minutes to inject her," Keaton reminded him.

And finally Kurt fell silent.

Jane was loaded into the ambulance and Kurt forced himself to wait until the doors closed before he knelt down beside her. He unzipped the body bag and his first look at her had his stomach lurching. She was covered in blood and he knew that some of it was hers.

He gently brushed her hair back from her face and injected the antidote into the only blood free section of her arm.

It was worse than Italy because there she'd appeared to be sleeping, but here…she looked dead.

He knew the antidote would work quickly, when it didn't immediately show results, he began to feel panic settling in. She wasn't actually dead?

Just as his eyes began to fill she took a deep and gasping breath of air. He closed his eyes in relief and his shaking hand tunneled his fingers through her hair as he waited for her to open her eyes and look at him.

"Kurt," Jane gasped as she saw him, "Are you okay?"

He simply shook his head at that question. She was currently in a body bag, covered in blood and she was worried about _him?_

"I'm better now," He assured her resting his forehead against hers.

"You should be resting." Jane lifted her hand to cup his cheek. When she saw that she was covered in blood, she let it drop down without touching him.

Kurt didn't hesitate to reclaim it. He threaded her bloody fingers through his clean hands and clutched her tightly.

"You were hit," He worried.

"Grazed," Jane tried to reassure him.

"Let me see," Kurt insisted his eyes running over her possessively.

Jane pushed herself up and pulled her shirt up and off. He saw that her arm and her side were seeping blood.

He looked around and reached for some supplies.

"Let me get you patched up."

"It can wait," Jane was watching him with soft eyes.

"What?" He asked at her look.

"I thought you were going to die," She admitted with tears filling her eyes, "You took one drink from that glass and immediately began to convulse…"

"Jane," Kurt pulled her against his chest, "I'm fine. I'm right here."

"Roman tried to kill you." Jane said with a tragic look.

"He tried to kill you too," Kurt reminded her.

"I'm going after him," Jane wouldn't meet his eyes.

"No," Kurt denied, " _We're_ going after him."

Jane looked up at him in understanding, " _We're_ going after him."

"I love you," Kurt soothed her, his arms holding her tight.

"I love you too," Jane turned her face into his neck and nuzzled him softly. She had never meant anything more.


	23. Death is a Fickle Mistress

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This one is for smird85. I hope this is what you were looking for. Thanks for the review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avery stood outside the door of the apartment where her mother and step-father lived and felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

She looked at the police tape that barred her entry. The door opened and she caught a glimpse inside and the destruction wasn't what made her draw in a sharp breath, it was the blood that seemed to coat every surface that held her horrified gaze.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, a gurney appeared and she was forced to step back while the body was removed.

Her detail went to the door and she waited while one of them held a hushed conversation with someone inside. Within moments a man came to join her.

"You're Jane's daughter?" The man looked at her searching for a resemblance.

"Who are you?" Avery demanded instead of answering.

"Yup," The man nodded while rubbing his chin, "You're definitely her daughter. My name is Keaton and I'm the Assistant Director of the CIA."

"What happened?" Avery asked, even though she didn't want to hear.

Keaton hesitated. He and Jane hadn't discussed how to handle Avery, but he realized if he wanted to sell Jane's death, this was just the way to do it. He almost regretted it, but that had never stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but your mom was killed earlier today." Keaton lied.

"What?" Avery took a step toward the door in dismay.

"You can't go in there," Keaton blocked her with his arm.

"Was that?" She looked at where the body was just now being loaded onto the elevator.

"Yeah," Keaton admitted.

"Where's Kurt?" Avery's chin trembled as she watched the elevator door close on the woman she'd begun to care so much about.

"He's...dead." Keaton was watching her with a worried expression, "Poisoned late last night."

"They're both…dead?" Avery thought she might throw up. If she hadn't planted that bug on Roman…he might not have changed his mind on taking Crawford down. This was her fault.

"Does Patterson know who did this?" Avery asked, even though she had no doubt.

"Avery," Keaton pulled her away from the door as a second gurney appeared. "The team, they're all dead. Someone hired assassins to eliminate them."

"All of them?" Aver swayed and black spots swam before her eyes. If the others were gone, then it was up to her to stop Roman and Crawford. She wouldn't rest until she made them pay.

"I'm sorry," Keaton told her retreating back as she fled. He knew that Jane and Weller could very well kill him when they realized what he'd done, but this would insure that Roman bought the ruse. The end would definitely justify the means. It always did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know somethings wrong," Blake told Roman later that night.

"I just got word that someone I was…close to was killed." He told her without expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" She rubbed his back soothingly.

Even though she was one of the reasons he'd turned his back on his sister, Roman just wanted to be left alone.

"Its fine," He pulled away from her, "I'm fine."

Blake wanted to argue but her phone began to ring, distracting her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"It's Avery," Jane's daughter told her.

"Avery!" Blake's voice turned soothing. "Are you okay?"

"No," Avery admitted, "Can I come stay with you?"

"You want to come here?" Blake was obviously pleased, she'd been trying to help Avery since she'd lost her parents so tragically, but this was the first time Avery had shown any willingness to let her help.

Roman turned to look at her when he realized who she was talking to.

"I just need someplace to go for a little while," Avery admitted.

"I'll get you a ticket," Blake assured her, "Where are you now?"

"New York," Avery admitted.

"I'll call you back with the details." Blake assured her.

"Thanks Blake," Avery whispered as she hung up. She wasn't going to expose Crawford and his corruption. She was going there to kill him and Roman. She had nothing left to lose.

"What was that all about?" Roman asked Blake once she hung up.

"Remember that girl I was telling you about, that lost her parents and is all alone in the world?" Blake told him, "That was her. She asked if she could stay with us for a while. She seemed upset. I don't know what happened, but I've been trying to reach out to her for a while. I'm glad she finally accepted."

"Why are you getting back to her?" Roman asked.

"I'm setting up her flight here," Blake explained, "I told her I'd call her back with the details."

"I'll handle it," Roman offered.

"I can do it," Blake assured him.

"I could use the distraction," Roman explained looking away, "What's her number?"

Blake passed it over to him with a worried smile.

"Thanks," She said as he turned away.

"No problem," Roman assured her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avery was sitting in the safe house wondering how she was going to ditch her security detail when the phone rang. She expected to hear Blake, but when she answered it was Roman.

"Hello?"

"You might act like your mother, but you aren't her," Roman didn't waste time on pleasantries.

"You're right, she loved you and I don't," Avery agreed.

"Loved…past tense." Roman noted.

"Well since you had her killed," Avery accused him, "I'm guessing she got over it."

"So, you're saying she's dead?" Roman confirmed.

"You know she is," Avery accused him.

"I was told she was," Roman admitted, "But you can't believe everything you hear."

"Well I was standing there when they removed her body," Avery yelled at him, "I saw the blood and destruction!"

Roman's eyes closed in grief.

"Why are you coming here?" He asked her.

"Why do you think?" Avery taunted him.

"Because I'm all the family you have left?" Roman asked her.

"Yeah right," Avery gave a painful laugh, "I'm coming there to do what neither you or my mother could, I'm going to ruin Crawford."

"Lofty goals…" Roman told her.

"Well, somebody has to do it and I'm all that's left." Avery reminded him.

"You aren't alone," Roman insisted.

"What?" Avery scoffed, "You?"

"I'll help you," Roman insisted.

"Like you did my mother?" Avery reminded him.

"She wasn't supposed to die!" Roman raged suddenly volatile, before he got himself back under control.

"So you failed at killing Crawford and succeeded in killing your sister. Sounds like I really need your help."

"I have your flight information," Roman didn't let her taunts sway him.

"Great," Avery wrote down the details, "As soon as I figure out a way to get rid of my detail, I'll head over to the airport."

"They haven't been called off yet?" Roman demanded.

"By who?" Avery reminded him, "Everyone associated with this case is dead."

"I'll handle them," Roman told her, his hand clenched around the phone tightly at that timely reminder.

"Don't kill them," Avery warned him.

"I won't," He insisted without elaborating.

Avery went to the look out the front window. Within minutes her detail was obviously on the move. She watched and within ten minutes the coast was clear. She didn't know how he'd done it, but Avery didn't waste any time. She would be on the plane out of the country before anyone was the wiser. The tears that were hovering just on the tip of her lashes would have to wait. There would be time enough on the flight to mourn what she'd so recently found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. She felt better, but the grooves in her arm and side stung uncomfortably. She was patting her towel over them gently when Kurt came up behind her and took it from her.

"Allow me," He insisted.

"You should be resting," Jane protested.

"When you can join me," Kurt insisted.

That sounded good to her. He was gentle and she followed him back into the room he'd woken up in. The bed was too narrow, but after seeing her dead for the second time in less than six months, it wasn't a problem for him.

They settled down together and Jane felt her tense muscles relax.

"I thought I was going to lose you," She finally opened her eyes and looked over at him.

He could see the sorrow and anxiety still lingering in her expression and he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm right here."

"What now?" Jane worried.

"I've checked on the others." Kurt explained.

"How are they?" Jane worried.

"Angry," Kurt smiled down at her, "Determined and a little worse for wear, but ready to go when you are."

"Are they upset that I had Keaton list them as dead?" Jane worried.

"They understand," Kurt assured her, "We're going to delay the family notifications for as long as possible."

At that Jane stiffened in dismay.

"Kurt!" Jane sat up abruptly, "Avery…"

It was Kurt's turn to stiffen. With everything that happened he hadn't given Avery a thought.

"She has to know by now," Kurt worried.

"Surely Keaton…" Jane trailed off when she realized what she was saying.

"Let's ask," Kurt rose and followed Jane from the room.

They found Keaton in the same room in which he and Kurt observed Jane's confrontation with the assassin.

"What did you tell Avery?" Jane demanded. Her face was unnaturally pale.

"I told her you were dead," Keaton admitted.

Jane expected that answer, but hearing it made her gasp and clutch her churning stomach.

"Why?" Kurt asked with a clenched fist.

"Roman needed to believe it," Keaton reminded him, "I expected him to look to her for answers."

"Did he call her?" Jane demanded.

"No," Roman denied, " _She_ contacted him."  
"What?" Kurt looked over at Jane in concern.

"Why?" Jane was stiff.

"She called Blake and asked her to send her a ticket to join them." Keaton pulled up the recording of the conversation and played it for them.

Jane looked over at Kurt in dismay. "She's going after them."

"Where is she now?" Kurt looked over at Keaton with a clenched jaw.

"Well, now that's the interesting thing," Keaton told them as he began to play the conversation between Roman and Avery.

Jane listened silently.

"She can't believe that Roman is going to help her!" Kurt protested.

"She doesn't believe that," Jane denied, "She's going after him _and_ Crawford."

"Where is she?" Kurt slammed his hand down on the desk in front of Keaton.

"On the way to Roman," Keaton admitted, "Her flight left over an hour ago."  
"Why didn't you stop her?" Jane asked with a trembling voice.

"We needed him to believe it," Keaton reminded them, with firm resolve.

"We need to stop her!" Jane yelled.

"She ditched her phone," Keaton warned her, "We have no way to stop her."

"Divert the plane," Kurt insisted.

"I can't do that," Keaton denied, "I placed a tracking device on her. The best I can do is give you their location once she lands."

"You need to get us on a flight out," Jane argued.

"I have a jet refueled at the airport," Keaton admitted, "But you're going to have to leave the team behind. It wouldn't be safe for them to fly right now."

"Let's go," Kurt didn't argue with him, they didn't have time and he knew it.

Jane clutched his hand tightly as they went to get their daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake and Roman met her at the airport.

Avery hugged Blake all the while shooting furious looks at Roman over her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you called," Blake was telling her as she led her toward the baggage claim area.

"Thanks for the ticket," Avery told her.

"I've been trying to connect with your since your father passed," Blake admitted, "What made you decide to come now?"

"I had no place else to go," Avery told her truthfully.

Roman followed after them silently.

They climbed into the back of the limo and Blake began reminiscing about good times they'd had together. Avery tried to engage in the conversation, but she was struggling and it showed.

"Where are we going?" Roman asked out of the blue.

"I thought that Avery might appreciate being out in the country." Blake explained with a smile, "Get her away from everything for a little while."

"I don't think I need isolation right now," Avery denied.

"You'll see," Blake insisted, "Once you're out in the fresh air away from the stress of everyday life..."

Avery was watching Blake with a troubled frown.

"What's going on?" Roman too had recognized something amiss.

Blake tapped on the glass partition segmenting them off from the driver. "Stop the car."

They pulled over on an isolated road several miles outside of town.

"Are we going back?" Avery worried, looking between Blake and Roman.

"No," Blake denied, climbing from the car. Before Avery or Roman could follow her, she slammed the door closed behind her.

Roman tried the handle, only to realize they were locked inside.

He shared a pointed look with Avery just as the gas began to fill the interior of the car. It only took a few moments before they succumbed to the unknown substance.

Blake looked at her father's newest enforcer, "You know what to do."

The man nodded and Blake calmly climbed inside the trailing vehicle and headed back toward town.

She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Did you get them?" Crawford demanded upon answering.

"They're both secured," Blake assured him.

"Great job," Crawford assured her, "With his sister and their team out of the way, Roman was the only thing standing between us and our goals."

"He won't be for long," Blake said.

"Once you get confirmation on who else knows about what we're doing," Crawford told her, "Get rid of them and join me."

"This shouldn't take too long," Blake said dispassionately.

"That's my girl," Hank said with affection.

Blake hung up the phone and looked over at the driver. "I have to stop by the office and then we'll head back out. It shouldn't take me long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman woke up first, his head was pounding and he looked around the stark cell with vacant eyes. She'd played him. That painful realization still didn't hurt as much as hearing the sister that he hated and loved with equal measure would never be coming back.

His searching eyes fell on Avery in the next cell over. They were going to die and he knew it. He felt regret fill him as he realized not only had he destroyed his sister, but her daughter was undoubtedly going to pay right along with him.

"You're awake," Blake said from the doorway.

Roman turned to her and said nothing.

"What?" Blake smiled at him, "Don't you have any questions?"

"You're in on it with your father," Roman said dispassionately, "What more do I need to know?"

"Did you really think that we wouldn't recognize Sheppard's children?" Blake asked with a contemptuous laugh.

"Why didn't you kill me that first day?" Roman asked her.

"You weren't the only threat," Blake reminded him, "Your sister and her husband, that was a big problem."

"Why not just kill them?" Roman demanded.

"We tried," Blake admitted, "They were good. Really good. We needed the inside track on them and who knows his sister better than you?"

"So all of this time," Roman realized, "None of it was real. You were just using me to bring down my sister."

"Not just her," Blake denied, "You too. We know that you loved her and that it was unlikely that you'd actually kill her, but you did."

"No," Roman denied, "You did."

"I know that changing your orders on killing your sister was risky," Blake admitted, "But we both know that one assassin wasn't going to be able to take her. Especially after you called and warned her about the hit."

"I didn't!" Roman protested.

"Oh, please," Blake scoffed, "You practically told her to prepare."

"You sent in the additional troops," Roman realized.

"Of course I did," Blake agreed, "We wanted her dead and we both know you are incapable to actually killing your sister."

Avery listened to the exchange without giving on that she was awake.

She'd come here to take down Roman and Crawford, but the longer she listened, the more she realized that Roman was every bit the victim she was. They'd both trusted the wrong person and they would pay for it, just as her mother had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked down at where his wife was resting against his chest. It had taken her hours to fall asleep and he knew the only reason shed been able to do it was because of the drugs still pulsing through her system. They were nearing their destination, but he was trying to wait until the last minute to wake her.

He hadn't slept. His mind was consumed with their daughter and what kind of trouble she could be getting into. He knew he wasn't her biological father, but she was Jane's child and everything he expected their own children to be one day and he would protect her with his life. If he got the chance and they weren't too late was his painful thought.

He'd expected to have years of practice before he had to deal with Jane's willful nature in teenage form, but he wouldn't change anything even if he could. She was so much like her mother he couldn't help but love her. Not just for the similarities, but for their differences. They were both live wires, but Avery had the benefit of growing up in a somewhat stable environment and Jane had never had that.

He smiled when he realized that if Jane's DNA could imprint on someone she hadn't even had the opportunity to be around, what would their kids be like? He was in for a hell of a ride, he realized. His arms involuntarily tightened as he acknowledged he couldn't wait.

"What?" Jane asked sleepily not lifting her head up.

"I was just thinking that if Avery is this much like you, what our kids are going to be like?" Kurt admitted.

"Like you hopefully," Jane said with a little smile of her own.

"Naw," Kurt denied, "I want them to all be like you."

" _All?"_ Jane lifted up her head at that comment. "How many are we talking about?"

"As many as you'll agree to," Kurt leaned in and kissed the startled look off her face.

Remembering his dream of having a big family Jane settled back against him with a little smile.

"Okay," She agreed as she nuzzled him.

"Okay?" Kurt leaned back to look at her face.

"Let's get this one back," Jane suggested, "And we can get started on our next one."

Kurt gave her a heated look, "Sounds fun."

Jane smiled up at him with a sexy grin.

He stole a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avery waited until Blake left before she sat up.

"You okay?" Roman asked her.

"Don't pretend like you care," Avery looked over at him with lingering hostility.

Roman smiled over at her gently, "I actually do," He admitted.

"Sure," Avery agreed with a hard look, "That's why you abducted me and made Kurt and Jane's life miserable before you killed them."

Roman looked away.

"What don't you have anything to say?" Avery demanded with a scowl.

"No," Roman admitted, "I did make their life miserable. I wanted them to feel what I was feeling."

"Before you killed them?" Avery wanted him to admit it.

"I never intended for them to die," Roman denied.

"You sent hit men after them," Avery reminded him.

"You don't understand," Roman stood up and began to pace, "The people I sent shouldn't have been _able_ to kill any of them!"

"Yeah," Avery admitted, "I heard."

"Blake changed them…she played me." Roman sank back down weakly.

"I guess she's more like her father than you realized." Avery was looking at him with reluctant sympathy.

"I should have known she didn't really love me," Roman agreed with a little smile, "Apparently, I'm not that loveable."

"My mom loved you," Avery admitted, "She tried to hide it…but she couldn't help herself."

"I think after Kurt was killed, she probably got over it." Roman remembered their last conversation.

"Maybe," Avery acknowledged, "They really loved each other." She thought back on all the nights she'd spent with them and how they always seemed to know just what to say and do to make the other one feel better.

"We're going to die," Roman told her, "You know that."

"Yeah," Avery admitted, "I figured that one out for myself."

"This is why I kept you locked away," Roman admitted, "I didn't want you to have anything to do with any of this."

"So you're saying it was for my own protection?" Avery asked skeptically, "I thought it was just to mess with Kurt."

"Okay," Roman didn't sound particularly contrite when he admitted, "It was _one_ of the reasons."

"Why did you hate Kurt so much?" Avery finally asked him, "He was a great guy."

"That's why," Roman admitted, "Nobody had ever come between Remi and I before. Even Oscar knew not to try that, but Kurt…he barreled into her life and seemed to take everything. Her love, attention, future, she had no room left for me anymore."

"You were jealous!" Avery suddenly realized.

"Remi and I…we only ever had each other." Roman said defensively, "What was I supposed to do now that she turned her back on me to go with him?"

"They would have made room for you," Avery insisted, "Just like they did with me."

"I was a wanted criminal and he was the Assistant Director of the FBI," Roman reminded her, "That was never going to work."

"Jane was just like you and he ended up married to her!" Avery reminded him, "They would have made it work."

"Well it's too late now," Roman didn't want to talk about this anymore. The fact that he knew she was right only made him more defensive.

"We need to find a way out of here," Avery stood up and began to inspect her cell.

"There won't be one," Roman warned her.

"Well instead of trying to rewrite the past," Avery ignored him and keep searching, "Let's see if we can find a future."

Roman watched her for a moment longer before he stood up himself. He might not care if he lived or died at his point, but he damn sure owed it to his sister to ensure her daughter had another chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This compound seems pretty fortified," Jane looked over at Kurt with a concerned expression.

"Keaton sent us all the information he had for this sight," Kurt reminded her, "Crawford isn't here very often, the only security they're going to have is what they brought with them."

"We still don't know how many that is," Jane reminded him.

"We aren't here to engage in a war," Kurt insisted, "We just want to find Avery and get out."

"Kurt," Jane scooted over to him and cupped his cheek. "I love you."

"Don't do that," Kurt warned her.

"Do what?" Jane looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't say goodbye," Kurt warned her, "We have a soccer team to build."

"A _soccer team_?" Jane hissed at him.

He just smiled down at her.

"Do you _know_ how many players are on a soccer team?" Jane demanded.

"Depends on the age of the team and if it's indoor or outdoor." Kurt said cryptically.

"Kurt," Jane protested.

"We have two already," He tried to calm her down, "Better make sure they both stay really safe, or you're going to be really busy."

"Not funny," Jane told him as she turned to head toward the house.

He smiled at her retreating back. _That took her mind off her fears, but he wondered what she thought if she knew just how serious he was?_

They reached the side of the building without being detected. Looking inside Jane looked over her shoulder and Kurt and shook her head. They were around the side of the building before they came across an open window. Sharing a look they made it inside and begun clearing the rooms. The complete lack of anyone only made them more concerned. People like Crawford didn't do things for themselves. If nobody was here, that meant something was going to happen that they didn't want witnesses for. Little did they know just how bad it was going to get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avery could feel her heart racing as she and Roman were removed from their cells and taken to a stark white room and strapped to a set of nondescript chairs.

Roman's face was impassive and Avery knew she needed to get a handle on her fear before they realized just how scared she was and used that against them.

Blake came in and walked around the chairs casually.

"I'm really disappointed in you two," She admitted, "I genially liked you. Why did you have to go against us?"

"I killed my own sister for you," Roman reminded her, "I don't see that as the big betrayal."

"You w _arned_ her," Blake reminded him, "Who else knows about our plans?"

"How would I know?" Roman asked her.

"You've been feeding them information all of this time," She insisted, "How were you doing it?"

Roman didn't say anything about the tattoos, he knew once she found out he and Avery would be dead.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roman denied.

Blake nodded to one to the men in the room with her. Roman watched him carefully, but when he went and slapped Avery across the face, Roman was hard pressed not to show any reaction.

"That's how this is going to go?" Roman smirked, "You ask me question and then punish her? I could definitely do this all day…"

"You're acting like you don't care about her," Blake charged him, "But I _know_ you're not as unemotional as you pretend to be."

"Why?" Roman taunted her, "Because I convinced you that I cared about you? Maybe I'm not the one that's turning soft."

It was Blake that struck Roman across the face and all he felt was relief. If he could infuriate her enough that she lost her control, then maybe he could spare Avery everything but the final bullet.

"Why isn't anyone here?" Jane asked Kurt once they cleared the entire house.

"Her tracker is here," Kurt assured Jane.

"Maybe she changed clothes here and left again." Jane worried.

"She's here," Kurt insisted, "We just have to find where they're keeping her."

Jane nodded and the search continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avery was unconscious in the chair twenty minutes later.

Roman was doing everything in his power to hold it together. He'd gotten one hand lose and he was ready to move.

"Why won't you just tell us?" Blake demanded, leaning over Roman.

"Because then you'd just kill us," He said with a little smile.

Blake pulled back in frustration.

Roman took that opportunity and using the chair as a weapon he took out one of the guards and had Blake by the neck seconds later.

"Tom," Blake tried to calm him.

"Roman," He corrected her.

"Rrroman," Blake stuttered.

"Save it," He told her looking at the other guard, "Release her."

The guard looked down at where Avery was bound. He pulled out his weapon and pointed at her instead.

"No," He told Roman, "You release her, or your nieces brains will be all over the wall."  
Roman knew they were at an impasse, but before he could decide how to play it, the door burst inward and Jane and Weller were there. Kurt took out the guard and Jane was kneeling beside Avery moments later.

"You're alive," Roman said with a relieved laugh.

Kurt felt his finger twitch on the trigger as he looked at the man responsible for so much of their pain.

"No thanks to you," Jane freed Avery and only then realized she was conscious.

"It wasn't him," Avery reluctantly admitted, "Blake changed the hit."

"So you're saying Roman wasn't trying to kill any of us?" Jane reached up and gently touched her daughter's battered face.

"No," Blake denied, "You're brother is too weak."

At that taught Roman wrenched Blake's neck as she felt dead to the floor.

Jane looked up at Kurt in alarm.

"Don't move," Kurt warned Roman.

"Or what?" He asked, "You're going to kill me? Go ahead, what have I really got left?"

"Roman," Jane stood up and faced him, "I know you loved her."

"A lot of good that did me," Roman's eyes were glued to Blake's still figure.

"We're taking you in," Kurt warned him.

"If it's all the same to you," Roman looked from Jane to Kurt, "I'd rather you just kill me now. Torture isn't really my thing."

"No!" Avery moved over to Kurt and placed her hand on his arm.

"After everything he did," Kurt looked down at her, "You want to save him?"

"I want to save you both," Avery admitted, "If you kill him it will just be another thing he puts between you and my mom."

Kurt looked over at Jane with a troubled expression.

"I let him walk away before," Jane reminded her, "And he turned on me and tried to ruin my life."

"Instead I just ended up ruining mine," Roman admitted.

"We can't just let him walk away," Kurt insisted.

"Then get him help," Avery argued, "I know of this place…it's a mental facility. My adoptive mom, she spent some time in there. They can help him, I know it."

Jane looked over at Kurt, her worry apparent.

"They won't be able to keep him there if he decides to run," Kurt argued.

"Run where?" Roman walked over to Avery's now vacant seat and sank down into it.

Jane had never seen he brother so defeated.

"Please," Avery insisted.

Kurt looked down into her eyes, so different from his wife's, but still so effective and lowered his gun.

"I'm going to regret this." He told the room at large.

Jane lifted up a trembling hand to cover her mouth as she realized the sacrifice he was willing to make for their family.

Just that quickly Kurt realized the regret would be worth it if he could make these two women look at him like that.

"You'd be a fool to trust me," Roman told him.

"I don't trust you…I love them." Kurt admitted.

Roman looked between his sister and his niece before he answered, "Yeah, I do too."

Jane felt tears fall at that admission.

"Keaton will never go for it," Jane warned Kurt.

"We won't tell him," Kurt assured her.

"What about the team?" Jane worried.

"They're not going to love it," Kurt admitted, "But their family and families forgive."

Jane remembered her words to Tasha and she moved over to Kurt and pulled him close.

"We still have to get Crawford," Jane worried.

"I can help you with that," Roman admitted.

Jane went over to Avery and wrapped her arm around her gently.

"You did it," Jane whispered.

" _We did it, together."_ Avery denied.

"I'm sorry you were told that we were dead." Jane worried, gently moving her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry you were almost killed because I planted that tracking device on Roman," Avery told her.

"Well," Kurt pulled both women against him, "I'm just glad that well all made it, even if were slightly worse for wear."

Jane and Avery shared a smile as they settled against Kurt's chest. They might be the most dysfunctional family ever, but there was no question that love would be the glue that held them all together. Looking over at where Roman was watching them with a little smile, love and years of therapy…


	24. Barbeque and Love

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…this is for A11y50n & Scousedancer, I had to give you a glimpse into their soccer team life…hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed your reviews. J

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt walked around the yard looking for Jane, she shouldn't be that hard to find, but he wasn't having any luck.

"Hey, Weller," Reade called to him, "These burgers are almost ready, if you want any more done, you better bring them."

"Yeah," Kurt acknowledged Reade, "I'll check with Jane."

Moving past him on the porch he headed inside. The kitchen was full of people, but none of them were his wife.

"Has anyone seen Jane?" Kurt asked the room at large.

"No," Allie denied, looking over at Avery in question.

"I saw her with Patterson a little while ago," Avery told him, "She wanted to show her the chair you made."

Kurt headed for the stairs, calling back over his shoulder, "Hey, Reade needs more burgers!"

"I'm on it," Allie opened the fridge and pulled out the second plate of raw patties ready for the grill.

Kurt was headed for the steps leading up to the second story when he heard running feet. It wasn't unusual and he looked over and warned the kids, "Slow down you two, wait for your brother!"

"Okay dad!" The oldest of the three at just five years slowed down and took her brother's hand to help him.

"Where's your mom?" He asked them.

"I donno," Was the response as they disappeared outside, their puppy trailing after them.

Kurt headed up the stairs two at a time, a worried frown on his face.

He checked each empty room heading toward their bedroom, opening the door he found Tasha and Patterson sitting on the bed.

"Where's Jane?" He asked them.

"Don't worry," Patterson teased him, "She was here just a second ago, but she was worried about Reade running out of burgers, so she went down the kitchen stairs."

"What are you doing up here?" Kurt asked absently as he turned to go back downstairs.

"We're hiding from Roman," Patterson admitted, "He's in prank mode."

Kurt groaned at that. Roman's idea of a prank was somewhat terrifying.

"That kids going to come out paranoid," Kurt warned her, looking down at her distended stomach.

"He'll probably join his father in his mischief and I'll never have a moment's peace," Patterson smiled at the possibility, rubbing her stomach gently.

Kurt shook his head, that was a pairing he hadn't seen coming. Jane had been thrilled, Tasha less so, but Reade had talked her around.

"Reade's done with the first round of burgers," He told Tasha and she immediately stood.

"Wait!" Patterson protested, "I thought you wanted to hide out with me."

"I want food more," Tasha admitted, "You're kid might like antics, but mine likes food. I hope he or she can cook like their father, I'll be set for life."

"You're only four months pregnant and you're putting the kid to work already?" Kurt teased her as she followed him down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Don't judge me," Tasha insisted. "At least I'm not entering my kid in an art competition!"

"Hey," Kurt protested, "Her finger painting was good and it was a mommy and me competition."

Tasha just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"She's clearly gifted," Kurt insisted seriously.

Tasha just grinned at his earnest defense of their five year old.

"Clearly," She agreed.

Kurt scowled at her before looking over at Bethany.

"Sweetheart have you seen Jane?" He asked her.

"Dad," Bethany walked over to give him a hug, "She came through here and made sure Reade had the new burgers, but then she went to the studio."

"Thanks honey," Kurt lifted her off her feet, "If she comes back tell her I'm looking for her."

"Okay," Bethany agreed, placing more cookies on the cookie sheet so they could go into the oven.

Kurt moved outside and headed for the little art studio they had built behind the house. Opening the door, he found his very pregnant wife going through the canvases.

"There you are," Kurt immediately closed the distance between them, "I was looking everywhere for you."

Jane looked up at him with a loving expression and that smile she used just for him.

"I'm sorry," She turned and embraced him as he eliminated her personal space.

"You need to slow down!" He chided his hand running possessively over her stomach.

"The twins are fine," She assured him.

"You watch out for our new little bundles," Kurt agreed, "I'll watch out for you."

"I've done this a few times," Jane reminded him.

"And I worry every time," Kurt reminded her.

She smiled at that. With Avery and Bethany their children with the twins she was currently carrying numbered seven. Kurt had been seriously overprotective with each of her four pregnancies. She liked to tease him that her body had begun producing multiples in hopes of providing Kurt with his soccer team. He just smiled at the possibility.

"It's almost time to eat," Jane warned him, "But I wanted to find that painting I did for Roman and Patterson before I forget."

"I'll help you look," Kurt assured her, his arms dropping reluctantly away, "But then you have to sit down and rest."

"It's a deal," Jane assured him.

They found the painting and Kurt ushered her back to the porch.

"The burgers are done!" Reade announced once he saw them.

"I'll round up the troops," Kurt agreed, his voice calling to the others.

Roman came out of the house with one of their kids wrapped around each leg and the littlest one sitting on the back of his neck. Their laughter was contagious and Jane watched as Kurt began prying them off him. Roman was one of their favorites and she wouldn't have believed things could turn out as beautifully has they had.

Jane smiled as the porch began to fill with their family. She gently rocked the swing she was sitting in as she watched Kurt round up their three small children to wash their hands. When he tickled them into submission she began to laugh. He was an amazing father. Hands on and the kids clearly adored him.

"What are you smiling about?" Avery asked as she joined her on the swing.

"Kurt with the kids," Jane admitted.

Allie walked over as she watched Connor helping Reade get the burgers on the table.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Kurt Weller would be so happily domestic," She agreed, taking a drink of lemonade.

"I think that they all take after him," Jane said with a relieved smile.

Avery and Allie shared a look before they burst out laughing.

"What?" Jane looked up at them with a puzzled frown.

"Kurt was just telling us that he loves the fact that all of the children take after you!" Avery admitted.

"He even told me Bethany has more your personality than his," Allie teased her. "I didn't point out the obvious flaw in that statement."

Jane looked up at Allie's laughing expression and joined them in their mirth.

"Okay," Jane finally conceded, "I guess they take after both of us."

"Mommy," Jane looked over at the face of her oldest, "Daddy said you would help me get my plate!"

Jane immediately stood up and lifted up their five year old, "Of course I will," She agreed.

"Hey!" Kurt protested, "She can walk."

Jane just shook her head and proceeded to carry their daughter over to where the food was laid out.

"I'm fine," She said for the millionth time.

Kurt watched after her with a bestowed expression.

Avery and Allie shared a smile.

"I'll take little Jake," Allie offered, scooping their three year old up.

"That leaves you Max," Avery teased him, "Since he only eats baby food, guess you're all set."

Kurt looked over at the table filled with goodies and scowled.

"I'll bring you a plate," Avery assured him with a smile.

"Don't forget the cookies," Kurt insisted.

"I've got you Dad," Avery assured him.

"Love you!" Kurt called after her retreating back.

"Love you too!" Avery called back over her shoulder.

Kurt placed Max in his high chair and opened up the little bottle of baby food, "Don't worry big guy, I'll share my cookies."

Max slapped his hands down on the tray in excitement and Kurt laughed as he turned to watch his large family teasing and pushing each other playfully at the buffet line.

He'd dreamed of a big family when he was younger, but he'd given up on that dream long ago. Now, watching the people he loved more than life, he knew he'd found it after all. As the woman he had to thank for making his dreams come true turned to join him, Kurt thought his heart would burst with the love he felt for her and their family.

Rising he met her and as she lifted her face up to his for a kiss, he he'd never been happier. She would always be his North Star and he wouldn't have it any other way…


	25. Mom and Dad

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…this one is for the Guest that requested it. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked over at her daughter as they were walking back to the apartment from the restaurant. They'd eaten a good meal together and Avery had finally begun to share stories with her about growing up. Not the stories that would help them bring down Hank Crawford, the ones that made her the person that she was today.

Jane loved listening about how Avery had won a writing contest when she was just ten. The first time she was asked out by a boy. The first time she drove a car and ended up taking out their mailbox. It was like listening to those stories gave her back some of what she had lost when Sheppard stole her away.

It also allowed her to come to terms with the fact that as hard as it had been for her, for Avery it had given her a chance at a normal life. A life she and Roman had never had growing up. She hadn't ever experienced anything even remotely like that until she'd married Kurt. Thinking about him made her smile.

"I know that smile," He daughter teased her.

"What?" Jane looked over at her with a puzzled look.

"You're thinking of Kurt," Avery accused her.

Jane knew she blushed, but she laughed anyway, "I was."

"You two are cute together," Avery shared her smile.

"He's…" Jane didn't know how to describe Kurt Weller in a single sentence. He was so many wonderful things… honest, kind, protective, loyal, brave, handsome, amazing, smart, empathetic, and dangerous, a great leader, a gentle husband, a devoted father, great at solving puzzles…the list was endless, "The best."

Avery laughed. "He's pretty good," She consented, "Where is he tonight?"

"Reade is having his Bachelor Party," Jane admitted with a crinkled nose.

"So he's somewhere ogling a scantily clad woman who isn't you." Avery said with a grimace.

"No he's not," Jane denied with a scowl.

"What do you think happens at those parties?" Avery asked dryly.

"I…don't know," Jane admitted. She and Kurt hadn't had the Bachelor or Bachelorette parties when they'd gotten married. She'd never been to one.

"Don't get that look," Avery chided, "I'm just giving you grief."

"What else do they do?" Jane asked her.

"Drink," Avery suggested, "Party."

Jane became quiet.

"I've seen the way Kurt looks at you," Avery insisted, "Trust me when I say nothing he sees tonight will change that."

Jane smiled up at her in appreciation, but it was forced. She'd come to terms with her tattoos a long time ago, but she'd always secretly wondered if Kurt ever tired of seeing them.

"Why don't you call him?" Avery suggested when she realized just how quite Jane had become.

"You don't think he'll mind?" Jane looked over at Avery.

"He probably wishes he were anywhere but there," Avery assured her.

Jane didn't wait, but reached for her phone. At least she could find out how long he'd be.

Kurt answered on the second ring, "Hey."

Jane could hear the loud music in the background.

"I'm sorry," She worried, "Are you busy?"

Kurt moved away from the crowd and found a quieter corner in which to retreat, "No, I'm just biding my time until I can get out of here."

"Aren't you having fun?" Jane asked seriously.

"Well," Kurt told her, "My wife is absent…so no, not really."

Jane smiled at that.

Kurt smiled when he realized he'd rather being eating vegan food with Jane than eating steak and watching other women without her. She wasn't the only one that had drunk the Kool aid he realized.

"Avery and I are on our way home," Jane told him.

"Tell her I said hi," Kurt encouraged her, "Are you taking a cab?"

"No," Jane denied, "Kurt says hi. I'm walking her back to the safe house and then I'm going home."

"Is her detail with you?" Kurt worried. He knew his wife could more than handle herself, but he would always worry about her welfare. He knew just how vital she was to his happiness. Her leaving had more than shown him she was necessary on a fundamental level.

Jane looked over her shoulder at where two agents were trailing them at a discrete distance.

"Right behind us," She assured him.

No sooner had those words left her lips than Jane flew backwards. The phone dropped from her hand and it wasn't until she hit the ground that the sound of the shot reverberated through the street.

"Mom!" Avery screamed, dropping down on her knees next to where Jane was laying.

"SNIPER," Jane yelled, pushing Avery toward the cover of a car parked along the curb.

The agents trailing them drew their weapons and converged.

"You're hit!" Avery placed her hand over Jane's shoulder where blood was pooling.

Jane looked up at Avery with a trembling smile.

"What?" Avery demanded.

"You called me mom…" Jane whispered before she lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt heard it all happen. He heard Jane's grunt before the sound of the phone falling made him wince.

"Mom!" Avery screamed before the sounds of other people screaming blocked out what was happening.  
"Sniper!" Jane's faint voice came through the speaker.

"Jane!" Kurt called, but there was no response.

"AVERY!" Kurt tried to no avail.

He didn't get their attention, but he had gotten Reade's.

"What's going on?" Reade asked as he joined him.

"I think a sniper has gone after Jane and Avery," Kurt told him, his face pale.

"WHAT?" Reade reached for his phone.

He dialed the agents on Avery's detail. When they didn't answer, he knew something bad was happening.

"Let's go," Reade hung up and insisted.

Kurt followed after him, his shaking hands dialing Avery's number.

She didn't answer.

"Nobody's answering," Kurt worried looking at Reade.

He was on the phone with someone.

"Patterson," Reade said, "I need you to give me Avery's current location."

Kurt climbed inside the passenger seat and Reade took off. They were a few blocks away when Avery's detail called Reade back.

"Report," Reade answered over the car's speaker system.

"We had a sniper take a shot at Jane Doe," The man advised, "She's hit in the shoulder and unconscious. Avery is not harmed and we are following the ambulance to the hospital."

Kurt raised his trembling hand to cover his face.

"What's the prognosis on Jane?" Reade demanded.

"She was bleeding pretty bad," The Agent reported, "But it didn't hit any vital organs."

"What about the sniper?" Reade demanded.

"We called for backup and I'm staying with Avery and Parker is going after the shooter."

"We'll meet you at the hospital and relieve you of Avery," Reade confirmed, "Zapata will meet you at the location and take point."

The man hung up and Reade dialed Tasha.

"Reade," Tasha answered. She knew that tonight was his Bachelor Party and he was still upset that she'd pulled out of being best man.

"Jane's been shot," Reade didn't waste words, "Patterson has the location, I need you to go over there and take control of the scene. Agents are in route and Kurt and I are on the way to the hospital."

"Is Jane…" Tasha could even say it.

"She's hit," Reade tried to reassure her, "But we were advised not in any vital organs."

"Keep me updated." Tasha's voice was shaken.

"We will, be careful," Reade insisted.

Reade looked over at Kurt. His complete silence spoke volumes.

"Are _you_ okay?" Reade asked him.

"No," Kurt didn't elaborate and but he didn't need to, Reade completely understood.

The ride to the hospital seemed endless, but Kurt knew that Reade was making good time. He was simply trying to hold it together.

Reade dropped him off at the emergency room doors and went to park.

Kurt walked in to see Avery standing at the nurse's station talking earnestly. The blood that covered her made his stomach lurch. That was Jane's blood.

"I'm sorry," The nurse was saying.

"You don't understand!" Avery all but wailed, almost incoherent.

"Avery," Kurt came up and put his arm around her.

"They won't tell me anything!" Avery all but sobbed.

"Why?" Kurt didn't understand.

"Sir, we can only give immediate family information…" She was explaining.

"She's her _daughter!_ " Kurt argued.

"She's you're Mom?" The nurse asked more kindly.

"Yes," Avery claimed urgently.

"I can take you back to the surgical waiting room and request an update," The nurse offered.

Kurt turned with her and when the nurse hesitated Avery looked over at Kurt with renewed panic.

"He's my Dad!" Avery insisted, her hand clutching Kurt's arm tightly.

Kurt froze at her claim. His arm came around her to pull her against him in reassurance.

"Are you and Ms. Doe?" The nurse looked up at Kurt to confirm, "A couple?"

"She's my wife," Kurt insisted, "I'm Kurt Weller."

The nurse looked up at him in surprise, "You're name is tattooed on her back!"

"That's right," Kurt agreed following after her. The last thing he wanted or needed was innate conversation.

Just as they were about to pass through the doors leading them to the surgical waiting room Reade caught up with them.

When the nurse looked over at him in question he held out his badge and said bluntly, "I'm with them."

She turned away without question.

When they arrived at the waiting room, Avery turned to Kurt as they waited for the update.

"I…" Avery hesitated, "I don't know why I didn't tell them that you were her husband. I panicked."

"Avery…" Kurt's arms came around her soothingly, "When you called me your Dad, I liked it."

"You did?" Avery seemed to sink against him in relief.

"If you want to call me that," Kurt gently placed her hair behind her ear, "I would feel honored. I know how important your adopted Dad was to you."

"Actually," Avery looked away when she admitted, "He didn't like the informality of _Dad_. He preferred it when I called him _father."_

"So do you want to call me Dad?" Kurt didn't comment on that revelation.

"You really don't mind?" Avery worried.

"I know I'm not your biological father, or the man that adopted you," Kurt said promise in his voice, "But I'll love you like you're mine."

Avery buried her face into Kurt's chest and nodded her assent. He held her against him tightly his love for Jane extending to the child that was her priority. His arms tightened around her when he realized just how closely he'd come to being the reason she was lost.

"I'm so grateful you're here," Kurt whispered truthfully.

Avery looked up at him and could read the sincerity in his face. She'd had a biological father she'd never know, a father that had chosen _her_ at birth, but Kurt Weller was the dad _she_ would chose. He and her mom would be her family and she would protect them. She refused to lose anyone else that mattered.

"Mr. Weller?" A different nurse was standing in the doorway drawing their attention.

Kurt guided Avery forward and demanded, "You have news on Jane?"

"She's still in surgery," The nurse explained, "The Doctor was able to remove the bullet and is repairing the damage now, but it's going to take a little while."

"Is she going to be okay?" Avery asked bluntly.  
"She made it to the hospital," The nurse tried to reassure, "I can't give you any guarantees, but the Doctor's with her and he's doing everything he can. As soon as I have more news, I'll let you know."

It was Reade that thanked her and Kurt led Avery over to one of the many chairs scattered throughout the room and lowered her down before joining her and shooting close enough to place his arm around her in support.

"I don't want to lose her," Avery admitted, "I just found her…"

"I don't want to lose her either," Kurt admitted before reassuring her, "Avery, she's the strongest woman I've ever known."

Reade watched them with a worried frown before reaching for his phone to contact Tasha.

"I'm a little busy," Tasha advised him after the first ring.

"Do you have him?" Reade insisted.

The sound of gunfire interrupted.

"Tasha?" Reade worried.

"We tracked him to the basement of the Charter Building, but we're currently in negotiations." She said dryly.

Reade heard the sound of additional shots and said abruptly, "I'm on my way."

"It's not necessary," Tasha denied.

"I'm coming," Reade disconnected the call.

He walked over to Kurt and Avery to report. "Tasha has the gunman pinned down, but he doesn't seem eager to surrender. I'm going over to make sure Tasha doesn't do anything rash."

"Call me once it's done," Kurt said with a hard voice.

"Be careful!" Avery called at his retreating back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was groggy when she finally woke up.

Everything hurt.

Kurt was watching Jane's face intently. Had he not been, he realized, he wouldn't have known she was awake. It broke his heart that even sedated and coming out of surgery she was so conditioned to expect the worst that she was able to remain calm and still while she determined her circumstances. It said so much about the tragedy of her life he wanted to cry.

"You're okay," Kurt placed a gentle hand on her forehead to sooth her.

Her eyes opened immediately. It made him feel good that he could make her feel safe. It was only fair since she made him feel invincible.

"Is Avery?" Jane whispered.

"I'm here Mom," Avery immediately moved to the other side of the bed.

Jane's face relaxed into relief. Lifting her hand up, so that Avery could grasp it tightly.

"She called me mom," Jane turned to Kurt her happiness apparent.

"Dad already knows," Avery admitted, looking away in embarrassment.

Jane gasped at that. Kurt leaned down and kissed her gently before wiping the single tear that trailed down her cheek away.

"You don't mind?" Avery worried when Jane didn't say anything.

"This is the best day ever," Jane finally admitted.

Kurt shook his head and looked over at where Avery was struck mute.

"Guess she doesn't mind," Kurt suggested, his hand gently cupping his wife's cheek.

"I guess not," Avery looked up at him with an endearing grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade joined Tasha behind the crate.

"You didn't have to come here," She insisted, "I've got this."

"I know that," Reade admitted, "I've got you."

Tasha looked up at him in surprise.

"Look," Reade told her, "I know things are awkward between us right now, but you're still my best friend and nothing is ever going to change that."

Tasha gave him a trembling smile. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too," Reade admitted, "Now let's go get this bastard that shot Jane."

"We're going to kick his ass," Tasha agreed.

"I'll go left," Reade told her.

"Well, I'm always right," Tasha countered.

"You wish," Reade scoffed moving away.

Tasha smiled after him before moving away.

The gunman was subdued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later Jane looked down at the scar that crossed the tattoo on her right shoulder and winced, it wasn't that unseemly, the stitches corresponded with the lines of the tattoo. Had the Doctor done that on purpose?

Kurt startled her when he appeared in the mirror as he came up behind her. He leaned down and kissed her naked shoulder before his arms came around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"You okay?" He worried studying her naked form in the mirror in front of him. He'd never seen Jane studying herself like this before.

"Do you think it's ugly?" She finally asked him.

"You're scar is barely noticeable," Kurt assured her.

"Not the scar," Jane denied, "My body…the tattoos."

Kurt's head jerked up and he met her eyes in the reflection, "I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Her lips trembled even as she smiled up at him.

"Where is this coming from?" Kurt demanded his hand settling on her stomach possessively.

"Avery said that Bachelor's parties generally involve scantily clad woman showing the guy what he'll be missing."

"Nobody's ever compared to you in any way," Kurt assured her, "I have everything that I want right here and there's no way I'm ever letting it out of my sight."

As he repeated his words to her from their wedding day, Jane turned in his arms and wound her arms around his neck.

"Is that a promise?" She asked him.

"A vow," Kurt denied.

"Then let me give you one," Jane leaned in to kiss his lips softly before continuing, "I will never give up on us again. The only way I will ever leave you is through death and then I'll probably just end up haunting you."

"No dying," Kurt chided her with a slap on her backside.

She laughed up at him and shook her head. They both knew they didn't get to choose that.

"I'll see what I can do," Was the best she could offer.

Knowing just who she was and what she could do, Kurt would take that vow. His grin was endearing as he lifted her up against him and turned toward their bed.

"I thought we were going out to eat," Jane teased him, her voice husky.

"After," Kurt insisted, his lips trailing over her neck tattoo. "I'll feed you after…I think you might need some additional reassurance just how beautiful I find you."

Jane grinned at that comment. That sound fine to her…


	26. Can You Kill Me?

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt's heart sank as he opened the back door to the restaurant and didn't see Jane.

"Jane!" He called, his desperation rising when she didn't answer.

He ran up the alley and couldn't deny that she was gone.

"Jane!" He called again still refusing to accept what he knew was true.

His phone rang and he answered it only to find out he and Jane weren't the only two targeted.

He listened as he realized that Reade and Tasha had been attacked with lethal intent. The fact that they were alive was only partly due in part to their skill, luck had certainly played a part. Patterson wasn't answering and Jane was gone.

Had they been able to take down Jane? Why would they attempt to kill the team, but abduct Jane? The undeniable answer was that they wouldn't. They were sent to kill them and Jane was missing.

He walked over to the side of the building and leaned against it weakly. His lips still tingled from the kiss she'd given him when they'd gone after the woman who was trailing them. What if that was the last kiss they ever shared?

He felt like he was about to throw up the little he had in his stomach. He straightened up and headed back inside the restaurant. He wouldn't believe she was dead until he was forced to. Until that time he would do whatever it took to get her back.

He began to question the patrons disregarding the management's protests. He didn't care about their reputation for refinement all he wanted was his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt arrived back at the NYO and was relieved to see Patterson standing with Reade and Tasha.

"Weller," She worried as she moved over and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"What have you been able to find out?" Kurt allowed himself a moment to feel relief as he squeezed her hand back in return, but if he wanted his wife, he needed to stay focused.

Patterson pulled up the pictures of the assassin's. "All of them are mercenaries. None of them have worked together in the past."

"How is that going to help us find Jane?"

Rich did his magic and Kurt looked at the woman that was responsible for taking Jane.

"That's a lot of aliases," Reade noted.

"A witness at the restaurant saw a white truck driving away," Kurt told them, 'See if any of these aliases have rented a truck. If we find that truck, we find Jane."

Whether she would be dead or alive was the thought he refused to voice. The realization that they might never find out what happened to her…made the vein in his forehead pulse.

"Let's get ready," Kurt looked over at Reade and Tasha.

Patterson didn't point out that they didn't have the information yet, she shared a concerned look with Rich as she watched them go without a word.

Kurt didn't say anything while he put on his gear. Reade and Tasha watched him with silent concern. They all felt Jane's absence as they geared up.

Patterson came through and they rushed to intercept the truck. When they were advised it had stopped on the side of the road Kurt looked over to where Reade was driving, "Hurry."

Reade depressed the accelerator and didn't argue.

They reached the street where the truck was located and Kurt, Tasha and Reade converged on it from different angles.

As Kurt ran toward what was his only hope he began to hear the sound of a fight. His heart accelerated and he watched as Jane struggled between two assailants. The woman from the bar and a male accomplice stood on either side of a restrained Jane and Kurt knew he was still too far away to help her. He held his breath as he watched Jane and the female from the bar rolled on the ground before Jane used the Taser to subdue the male.

Jane began to rise from the ground as her assailant reached for the weapon strapped to her ankle. Jane was too far away to defend herself, but fortunately Kurt was now close enough to protect the woman he needed more than any other. He fired and kept firing to make sure the woman stayed down. He hadn't announced himself or given her a chance to surrender. She'd taken Jane away and tried to kill her. No way was he risking Jane to give the assassin a choice.

Kurt kept his eyes glued to the woman until he was sure she wasn't going to be any further threat. It was only then that Kurt allowed his eyes to settling on his wife. He felt his eyes tear up in relief as he realized that Jane was okay.

"Kurt," Jane's eyes were watery when she looked over at him with blatant relief, "Is Avery okay?"

"She's fine," Kurt assured her.

He knew the conversation continued, but his eyes, his focus was on his wife. How many times would he be forced with the threat of losing her? It was the one thing he couldn't handle.

Jane heard Kurt's warning about them all having a target on their back and she knew it was all her fault. This was her brother, her tattoos, her decision to let Roman walk away so if anything happened to the people she considered her family, it would be her fault.

As Reade and Tasha took over the scene, Kurt pulled Jane against him and demanded, "Are you okay?"

She nodded without speaking, her hand grasping his sleeve tightly.

"Jane?" He worried at her continued silence.

"Roman said that you wouldn't be coming because he sent an assassin to poison you," Jane explained her voice husky.

"He tried," Kurt admitted, "But I was already on guard because of your comment about the woman at the bar."

"I was afraid…" Jane trailed off, her lip trembling as she attempted to real in the overwhelming emotion she could barely contain.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured her, "Avery's fine. We're fine. The team's fine."

Jane closed her eyes and it was only when her arms went to embrace him that she realized she was still cuffed.

Kurt immediately reached for the keys to the cuffs.

Once her arms were free, he rubbed her chaffed wrists gently and she pulled away so that she could finally pull him against her and hold him tightly.

"What happened?" Kurt worried.

"I heard your shot," Jane explained, "But the door was locked. When I went to shoot the lock, I was grabbed from behind. I was able to subdue him, but the other assassin had the Taser."

"They used the Taser on you?" Kurt worried.

Jane lifted her hand to rub the back of her neck as she nodded her agreement.

"Let me see," Kurt worried. He checked for damage and saw the two burn marks. He lifted her chin up until she met his eyes. "How are you feeling now?"

"You're alive," Jane told him with a trembling smile, "I feel grateful."

Kurt pulled her in and kissed her forehead gently, "Physically," Kurt insisted, "How's your head?"

"Its fine," Jane dismissed. It hurt, but she'd had worse.

"Do you think it was Crawford?" Reade asked Jane seriously.

"It was Roman," Jane admitted looking down.

"What do you mean?" Tasha demanded with a scowl, "How do you know?"

"When I woke up in the truck," Jane explained, "Roman was on a monitor waiting to talk to me. He told me he'd hired assassins to kill everyone I loved."

"Did he do this on his own?" Reade demanded.

"I told him he didn't have to kill you," Jane said, still not looking at any of them, "But he insisted he did. I'm sure he's doing Crawford's bidding."

"What were they going to do with you?" Reade asked her.

Kurt pulled her more tightly against him when he felt the tremors that shook her.

"Roman said it was too easy to kill me, he wanted to wait until everyone I loved was dead." Jane explained.

"It didn't look like they were going to wait," Tasha said looking over at the gun the she'd kicked out of the dead woman's hand.

"We need to get back to the NYO," Kurt insisted, "Call for backup so we can release the scene."

Reade nodded his agreement and Jane met Kurt's intent look with one of her own.

He leaned in and when his lips saluted hers, she looked up at him in surprise. He'd never shown her affection when they were in the field.

Kurt saw her surprise, but after thinking that they might never share another intimate moment, he couldn't have denied himself for any reason.

Jane knew he intended for it to be a brief brush, but as he began to pull away, she buried her face in his neck and nuzzled him, breathing him in.

He froze for a moment, before pulling her more snuggly against him. Reade and Tasha watched on with knowing expressions. Neither of them said anything, but they both understood the need. Reade bent down and cuffed the unconscious assassin before he woke up. He knew an engaged man shouldn't be feeling what he was at this moment, but common sense had nothing to do with how he felt. Tasha was alive and that would have to be enough, because he was promised to someone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived back at the NYO Patterson and Rich met them as they stepped off the elevator.

"Jane!" Patterson exclaimed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Jane worried.

"Don't worry," Patterson assured her, "My date was the worst part of the evening."

Rich didn't try for reassurance, but rushed over and pulled Jane in for a brief but hard embrace.

"I don't care for your brother," He warned her, "I don't care how clever and handsome he is."

Jane shot him an exasperated look before she realized just how truly emotional he actually was. Instead of pulling away as she intended she simply patted his back in reassurance. It was Kurt that pried her away.

"Rich that's enough."

"I see why you like takeout so much," Rich simply stated.

Kurt just shook his head without comment.

They gathered what evidence they could and Reade and Tasha went to interrogate the male assassin Jane had Tased.

"Let's go home," Kurt turned to Jane abruptly.

"What?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"We haven't eaten," Kurt reminded her, "And I know you've got a headache."

"But what about Roman or the man in holding?" Jane protested.

"If there's one thing we can be sure of," Kurt reminded her, "Roman will still be there tomorrow."

Jane couldn't argue with that.

"Thai or Italian?" Kurt repeated his question from earlier.

"Italian," Jane said with a little smile.

"I call you if anything comes up," Patterson promised them as she watched Weller lead Jane away. One of her hands held firmly within his.

"It's not fair," Rich said as he watched the elevator close on his favorite couple.

"What's not fair?" Patterson asked him.  
"After everything they've gone through," Rich reminded her, "They deserve to be happy."

"They are happy," Patterson insisted, "And we're going to make sure they don't screw it up this time."

"Yeah we are," Rich agreed with new enthusiasm.

Patterson fist bumped Rich and they got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched Jane eat and couldn't resist the question.

"What else did your brother say, other than he wants to kill us?"

"He said he found a new family." Jane admitted.

"Do you believe him?" Kurt looked at her with a concerned expression.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "It's Roman, who knows. I do know one thing though, after thinking you might be dead…Roman's never getting away from me again."

"Even if you have to kill him?" Kurt looked over at Jane in concern.

"Especially if I have to kill him," Jane said in a hard voice.

Kurt remained silent, but he knew he'd do everything within his power to ensure that didn't happen. He wouldn't let Roman take any more pieces of his wife. He was targeting the very heart of the woman he loved and he'd watched her struggle and worry for too long. He knew having to kill her brother would change her and he loved her just the way she was. He knew if it came down to it she might be able to kill her brother, but she could never kill the way that he felt about her. He refused to let Roman destroy the beautiful, empathetic woman he loved. He would risk losing her before he'd watch her lose herself. He just hoped it didn't come to that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Roman's too close," Jane argued, "We can't let him get away!"  
"Jane," Kurt moved over to her side, his hand claiming hers to steady her.

"We're going to get him," Reade insisted, "But we have to keep our focus on the bigger picture."

Jane didn't argue any further, but she knew what had to be done. Nobody would be safe until Roman was either arrested or eliminated.

The other's continued to talk but she stopped listening. Her eyes fell on the picture of the warehouse where Roman was believed to be staying while he brokered a deal for Crawford.

The deal was supposed to go down tomorrow, but she knew that the Intel could be wrong. If they missed him again, next time he might successfully kill Kurt…

"Jane," Reade said her name again.

Jane looked up to find that everyone was watching her.

"We need to get him," She whispered, her voice pleading.

"We will," Patterson assured her, "But we have to do it during the exchange or we have nothing on Crawford."

Jane nodded, but her desperation was growing. She couldn't lose Kurt. She didn't care about getting Crawford as much as she cared that Kurt was no longer targeted. That's all that mattered to her.

She knew that this task force was formed to bring down Crawford and the team has all sworn an oath to uphold the law, but she wasn't FBI. She didn't have a rule book to follow and that was one of the reasons she was able to do what she did. She might not be FBI, but she was Kurt's wife and he was her priority. Right now she didn't give a damn about Crawford, or the law, she only wanted to get Roman.

"Let's take a break," Reade shared a look with Kurt, "We can figure out logistics on tomorrow's raid after we get something to eat."

Kurt nodded his understanding and the second the team moved away he pulled Jane aside.

"I know you feel responsible," Kurt worried, "But Roman isn't the little boy you protected anymore. He's a man who has to make his own choices. Whatever happens, it isn't your fault."

"One of us is going to end up dead," Jane worried.

"We know the risks," Kurt reminded her, "We chose this life."

"You think knowing that will make me feel better if you're dead?" Jane demanded.

"We have the advantage," Kurt insisted, "Roman doesn't know we're closing in."

"Don't underestimate him," Jane insisted, "He's not a child, he's a dangerous man and he will kill you."

"Will he kill you?" Kurt worried.

"I don't know." Jane admitted.

"Will you kill him?" Kurt worried.

"Yes," Jane insisted.

"Maybe you shouldn't go on the raid," Kurt looked down at her seriously.

"Kurt!" Jane was stunned.

"There are other ways to die," Kurt warned her, "If you're the one that takes down your brother it will change you. I know you still love him and I love you. I'm not willing to lose you to death or even your own sense of responsibility. I won't let him hurt you and I won't let you hurt yourself."

"Reade makes the call," Jane reminded him, her heart racing at the thought of them going after Roman without her. They were a lethal unit, but bound by rules. She'd told Roman he should have come after her himself, because she knew he was likely one of the few people that could take her. Well, the same could be said in reverse. She was one of the few that could take down Roman, she _needed_ to be there.

"I'm going to talk to Reade," Kurt warned her.

"Don't do this," Jane pleaded.

"I won't risk losing you to yourself," Kurt told her as he turned to go.

Jane watched him with a growing sense of acceptance. If Reade agreed with him, she would be left behind.

The decision made, she turned toward the armory. While Kurt went to get her sidelined, she'd take matters into her own hands. He'd probably never forgive her, but at least he'd be alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roman!" Jane screamed.

She'd been tracking him throughout the building while he taunted her and her frustration was at an all-time high.

"Killing me would be like killing a part of yourself," Roman insisted moving off to the left.

Jane turned in that direction immediately.

"I guess I should thank you," Jane called back, "I loved you too much to kill you in DC, but after everything you've put me through with Kurt and Avery…I won't hesitate this time."

"I thought you were working with the FBI," Roman taunted her, "Aren't you supposed to be at least trying to take me in alive?"

"We both know where this is going," Jane insisted, "It's either going to be you or me."

"Kind of like the old west, guns at high noon." Roman said with a little laugh.

Just like that Jane flashed back to another time and another place. Roman was younger, but they'd had this conversation before. Jane watched the kaleidoscope of memories playout before her unfocused gaze quietly.

"No comment?" Roman said when she remained quiet.

"You're enjoying this," Jane abruptly realized.

"I am," He admitted, "I've missed you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Jane moved closer, trying to get a line.

"You don't know yet," Roman seemed surprised as he moved out of range again.

"Know what?" Jane demanded as she climbed up trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"You might call yourself Jane," He taunted, "But everything about you right now is Remi."

Jane froze at that. He was right she realized. She'd turned her back on her team, her husband, even the rules she'd imposed on herself to go after him. Everything about this decision screamed Remi.

Roman knew he'd gotten her with that comment and he closed the distance between them. When he finally got his line of sight, he hesitated.

 _You can't kill me…_

Her taunt had him lifting his weapon up, but before he could pull the trigger he realized that she was right. He couldn't kill her. He lowered his weapon and rested his head back against the crate he was crouching behind. Now what? He might not be able to kill her, but could she kill him? He suddenly had to know. The only way he would find out would be to give her the chance. He knew it was risky, but did her really want to live in a world where the only person that he'd always been able to count out could kill him?

Roman turned away and headed toward the exit. He needed this to end now. As much fun as he was having, he had no doubt that Weller would be here any moment to reclaim his wife.

"I need to go," Roman told Jane as he moved not so soundlessly toward the back exit, "But it's been fun."

Jane's gun swung toward his voice and she marshalled her determination. She couldn't let him leave… she had too much to lose.

Sliding down the rafter, she headed after him, her determination pushing past her new revelations about herself.

Roman stepped through the door and as it began to swing closed between them he turned at watched her lift her weapon up to aim. He waited, knowing that one way or the other he was going to find out if it was too late for them.

Jane met his eyes and the door closed on her hesitation. Roman turned away with a relieved smile. It wasn't too late after all. He knew he was failing in Crawford's little task, but he didn't give a damn. He'd gotten what he wanted. Remi was back, even if Jane didn't want to admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was sitting on the floor of the warehouse, her eyes drenched in tears when Weller arrived with the team as backup.

"Jane!" He rushed over to her side, "Are you hurt?"

The team continued past where they were kneeling to clear the building, but Jane knew they wouldn't find anyone.

"I'm not hurt," She assured Kurt.

Looking into her bruised and tear drenched eyes, Kurt would have argued that. Instead he pulled her into his tight embrace and rubbed her back in reassurance. For her that he was here and for him that she was still alive.

"What happened?" Kurt worried.

"I couldn't do it," Jane admitted, "I had the shot, but I couldn't take it."

"Good," Kurt said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good?" Jane looked up at him in disbelief.

"The woman I love could never kill her brother," Kurt explained, "I don't want to lose that woman. I'd rather have Roman kill me than you kill him."

"You don't mean that!" Jane denied.

"Yes," Kurt insisted, "I do."

"Roman said I was becoming Remi," Jane looked up at him in fear.

Kurt shook his head in denial, "I think you're more Jane than ever."

"What do you mean?" Jane worried.

"Remi would have taken the shot, because the mission was too important. Jane listened to her heart and couldn't take the shot. That's the woman I fell in love with. That's the woman I would die for. I know your heart." Kurt reminded her gently.

"I love you," Jane whispered as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"And I love you," Kurt assured her, "But these solo missions have to stop."

Jane smiled up at him through her tears, "You know me better than I do myself."

"You're the other half of me," Kurt reminded her, "How could I not know what's in your heart?"

"And you're the better half of me," Jane made the distinct difference.

He smiled down at her, but Kurt knew the truth. There was _nobody_ better than her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman watched the video feed of his sister with her husband and looked up in frustration. He couldn't kill her and he'd thrown away his plan to take down Crawford…what now? He's afraid there was really only one person in the world that could help his with the mess he'd created, he just didn't know if there was enough of Remi left inside Jane to depend on. There was really only one way to find out…


	27. Remi and Kurt

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi sat in Kurt's chair and listened to the argument going on around her.

"He knows where Kurt is!" Patterson insisted in a heated voice.

"That doesn't mean that we can torture him," Reade insisted in frustration.

"Torture is such a harsh word…" Rich tried to negotiate, "Maybe we just scare him into thinking we're going to torture him. Fear is a great motivator."

"I don't what to know why you know that," Reade told him.

Rich turned to find Patterson looking at him with a frown.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Remi didn't say anything, not that any of them would be looking to her for suggestions. Kurt had discovered that she wasn't Jane and to say he was displeased to have her for a wife was an understatement. It had taken him just over a month to realize that she was hiding the truth. She knew it would have taken less time if he hadn't been recovering. Unfortunately, in that month she'd begun to understand why Jane had done what she'd done and to realize that Jane's love for Kurt was something Remi could still feel. Finding herself caring about a man that couldn't stand her was just another reason Remi hated her new reality.

"We need to find him another way," Read insisted.

"We don't have time!" Patterson said desperately, "We have completely dismantled their organization. The only person still alive won't talk, if Kurt's hurt…"

"Or dead…" Rich looked sick.

Remi felt her heart beating in her chest so strongly she raised her hand to her chest and pressed. The thought of Kurt dead made her want to throw up.

"I can get him to talk," She stood up abruptly.

"No," Reade immediately denied, "I know you don't remember being Jane, but you went through a lot to earn your freedom, breaking the law now will throw away everything. Jane could still come back. We'll find another way."

Remi watched Patterson and Rich reluctantly begin searching through their databases for answers that weren't there.

Reade looked up as Breanna walked over to give him some paperwork.

They didn't have time for this. Remi looked over at the monitor and watched the only surviving suspect Kurt had gone in to take down. The fact that he was sitting in lockup looking like he didn't have a care in the world only made her more furious.

Reade's words echoed in her head while she watched him…he was worried that she might throw away everything Jane had worked for by making him talk. She smiled without amusement. She was dying. The one thing Jane had made for herself was gone. Even if they could free Kurt, he'd made no apologies that she was not the woman he'd married. He didn't love Remi, he loved Jane. The fact that she could still feel Jane's love for him only made it harder. She was not going to let Kurt die, to protect a life that wasn't hers anymore. The Jane that Kurt loved was gone and the life she knew as Remi was gone too. She had nothing to lose. Weller might not love her, but she still loved him and she was willing to throw away whatever little time she had left to make sure he survived.

Remi had no value to these people that loved Jane. They all were just waiting for the miracle that would make her go away and Jane to come back. It wasn't that easy and she knew it. Jane was just a part of Remi and Remi a part of Jane. Things couldn't go back to the way they had been and Jane's family wanted nothing to do with this part of her. They loved the image of who Jane and been and not the reality of who she actually was. They loved the illusion, but that's all it had ever been. A part of her was Jane, but Remi knew they could never accept that a part of her was Remi.

Looking up from the monitor she looked around at the faces of Jane's team. Looking back down at the suspect she firmed her resolve. Weller would live…Remi knew she would not. Turning from the monitor she felt no regret for what she was about to do. Another way she was unlike Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are the monitors dark?" Patterson demanded looking around at the confused faces of her lab techs.

Rich wasn't even looking up so she immediately made a bee line to him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded suspiciously.

"I'm not doing it," Rich denied, his face serious.

"We're being hacked?" Patterson asked in disbelief.

"No," Rich denied, "We _are_ hacked."

"That isn't possible," Patterson denied.

"Says the woman looking at the blank screen," Rich reminded her.

"There are maybe five people in the world that could hack this computer," Patterson insisted "And the three that aren't us are in prison."

"Guess your math is wrong," Rich reminded her, "Apparently, there are six."

Patterson shot him a glare and started immediate protocol to handle this unlikely event.

The system override began and the emergency doors began to close…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi hit the final key stroke and knew there was no going back.

Standing she headed toward the interrogation room. The suspect looked up in surprise when she came in.

"I'm not talking," He insisted.

"I'm not here to talk," Remi denied, "This is a jailbreak."

"What?" The man looked at her in disbelief.

"You want to stay here?" She demanded.

He didn't think twice. He held up his cuffed hands and she unlocked them.

"We only have a few minutes," She warned him, "Follow me."

She took his arm so that anyone they passed would think that she was simply moving him, but it wouldn't have mattered since they didn't pass anyone.

Pressing the elevator Remi knew it was the make or break moment. If Patterson and Rich could isolate her hack, they wouldn't make it out of the building and for what she had in mind for their suspect she needed some privacy.

They made it…just. As they were exiting the lobby the emergency doors began to close behind them.

Remi didn't waste time second guessing her decision. Seeing a taxi with the driver door open as the taxi driver assisted the passenger with their cases Remi pushed the suspect through as she took the wheel.

"Hey!" The driver protested as she slammed the door. She didn't acknowledge him as they sped away.

"We made it!" The man sitting next to her said with a smile on his face.

Turning toward him without expression Remi agreed, "We did."

His relief would be short lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean the suspect is gone?" Reade demanded.

"We were hacked," Rich explained.

"What does one have to do with the other?" Reade didn't understand.

"Remi hacked our system and took the prisoner," Patterson said bluntly.

Reade froze.

They watched him in silence.

"Do you know where she took him?" He asked them.

"No," Rich denied, "She killed all the surveillance for ten city blocks."

"So she's somewhere in those blocks," Reade suggested.

When Rich and Patterson looked at each other he realized there was more.

"What else?" He demanded.

"She might have stolen a taxi," Rich admitted, "But it's a good thing!"

"How is any of this a good thing?" Reade demanded.

"We're able to track the taxi," Patterson explained, "It had a GPS locater."

"Let me know when you find them." Reade insisted.

"What are you going to do?" Rich worried.

"My job," Reade said cryptically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt knew he was in trouble and he knew it was his own fault.

He'd taken stupid risks and he was paying for them. Desperate to get his wife back, he'd gone undercover to infiltrate the organization because Roman had left intel that they might have information on a possible cure for the Zip poisoning.

They hadn't.

Sitting alone in the dark, his hands cuffed behind him, he pictured Jane in his mind. The image that appeared wasn't their wedding day, or even the day he'd gotten her back, it was of her this morning. Remi sat at the kitchen counter, avoiding his watchful stare as she sipped her coffee. She hadn't looked at him and he really couldn't blame her. When he'd found out that it was Remi and not Jane, he hadn't taken it well. He closed his eyes in remorse when he remembered his outburst and her total lack of response. For a man that had been unable to express himself he sure hadn't been at a loss for words.

He accused her of lying. Going behind their backs and having her own agenda. Sitting here the last few hours he'd had the opportunity to realize that what she needed hadn't been his accusations, but his support. She was in a world far different than the one she'd left. Struggling to understand what happened, alone in an unfamiliar environment and married to a man she didn't even know. He knew of her past. The orphanage, Orion, Sheppard…hell she'd killed Oscar and Roman was dead. Her entire life had been obliterated. Then you add on the fact that she was dying of Zip poisoning, it was amazing that she was handling it as well as she was.

What she needed was someone to lean on and what she'd gotten was a bunch of people who were trying desperately to get rid of her and find that small part of her that they knew.

Sitting here he realized he'd made a mistake. The woman he loved wasn't just Jane, she was Jane with all the history that made her who she was, even if she couldn't remember it. He'd been fooling himself all along. He realized it now, but knew he might very well never get a chance to explain it to her and apologize for his reaction. Struggling against the bonds he let his head fall back in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi knew they would track the taxi. Let them. The suspect they were looking for was waiting for them. He wasn't even that damaged. She smiled without mirth. He'd been posturing so the second he realized this jail break was a bad thing for him he'd begun spilling his guts. Not literally.

Remi approached the location he'd given her for where Kurt was being held. Although they'd wiped out the organization, Remi still proceeded with caution. They would have to be fools to leave Weller unattended. She might not remember their past together, but in the time she'd been with him she learned to not only appreciate him for who he was, but for his abilities. It was what made this current situation so surreal. He'd been caught because he was desperate. He wanted his wife back so much he'd been willing to sacrifice himself to do it. It hadn't worked.

Now Remi stood there knowing that her actions would forever deny him what he wanted most. His life with Jane, but she was sacrificing herself to save him. It was ironic.

She entered the warehouse alone. It was quiet. She headed toward the empty back offices her gun ready. She heard scuffling and she stop to listen before proceeding forward.

After clearing the other rooms she stopped in front of the only locked door. Raising her gun she fired once.

As she pulled open the door she knew she would never forget the look on Weller's face as she entered. He had a warriors face…and then the most amazing thing happened. When he saw her his expression softened. The change made her heart race. She found herself jealous of Jane, which was pretty funny considering.

Lowering her weapon she asked him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little worse for wear, but nothing that won't heal." Weller assured her, "Where's the team?"

"They'll be here soon enough," Remi told him, still not closing the distance between them.

"You came alone?" Weller demanded, his face drawing into concern.

"Yeah," Remi admitted. She'd taken the time to put the battery back into her phone before she came in. She knew that Rich and Patterson would find them, but she hadn't wanted them to be too quick.

"What's going on?" Weller asked her, "Release me."

"I can't," Remi admitted.

"Why not?" Kurt was watching Remi with a piercing expression.

"Because I need to go," Remi explained.

"Where?" Kurt almost didn't want to ask.

"Not here," Remi said softly.

"You're leaving?" Kurt demanded.

"I really don't have any choice," Remi admitted.

"Why?" Kurt was getting desperate.

"Bad choices," Remi smiled over at him, "I'm sure you're not surprised."

"What'd you do?" Kurt almost didn't want to know.

"I might have broken out our prisoner to get him to tell me where they were keeping you." Remi admitted.

"Did you kill him?" Kurt asked her without accusation.

"No," Remi denied, "He told me what I wanted to know, so he lived. I _would_ have killed him."

She didn't know why she said that. She wanted to force him to see who she really was, what she really was. Maybe if he did that, walking away would be easier on both of them.

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment.

"She was lucky," Remi finally told him.

"Who?" Kurt didn't understand.

"Jane," Remi explained, "She had a husband that loved her, friends, a job she could do well."

"You _are_ Jane," Kurt reminded her, "You still have all of those things."

"That's not what you said yesterday," Remi reminded him.

"I was wrong," Kurt insisted. The fact that Remi sacrificed her own freedom to protect him more than proved that. Jane and Remi were two sides of the same coin. Jane just had the love and support Remi had always been denied.

"It doesn't matter," Remi walked over to him at last. Running her hand gently down his face she studied him silently. "I'm dying anyway."

"No," Kurt refused to accept that, "We _will_ find a cure. I will _never_ stop looking. You need to know that we're here for you."

Remi couldn't resist leaning down slowly. Her eyes met Kurt's and for the first time she didn't shy away from the intimacy of that moment. As their lips met she knew that the hand resting against his cheek trembled. It started slowly, but her eyes closed and the rightness of the moment took over. The kiss deepened and whatever part of Jane that was still in her woke up a little more. Pulling back reluctantly she leaned forward and rubbed their noses together softly. It felt so familiar she let her eyes fall closed once more and rested her forehead against his softly.

Kurt knew what this was and he was becoming increasingly desperate. She was saying goodbye and if she left him, he would never find her in time to save her. He felt a single tear slip down his cheek when she rubbed her nose against his like she had on their wedding day.

He needed to do something….now.

As she began to stand straight he began coughing harshly. Letting his eyes roll back in his head he went slack. As he hung boneless he prayed she'd buy it. He wouldn't lose her again.

Remi was just fortifying her resolve to leave when Weller began to cough and spasm. She watched helplessly as he lost consciousness and immediately reached for the keys to free his cuffs. He'd said he was okay… The right cuff fell away, but before she could unlock the second cuff he was on her.

She struggled in surprise before he easily clipped the open cuff to her own hand. Ripping the keys from her he threw them away.

"What are you doing?" She demanded in disbelief.

"I refuse to lose you again," Kurt made no apology. He would do anything for her. The fact that Remi had gone to such lengths to save him more than proved she felt the same way.

"I'm not Jane." Remi reminded him.

"You're my wife," Kurt insisted, "I don't care what you call yourself."

"Jane may never come back," Remi reminded him harshly.

Kurt heard her words, but wasted no time pulling her slight body into the shelter of his. The cuffs weren't enough to reassure him, he wanted her as close as he could get her. He knew holding her to keep her from leaving was not realistic, but he needed the contact. He needed to reassure himself that she was still here, that he still had a chance to make things right.

"Kurt," Remi sat still in his embrace. She could have fought and probably would have won, but she didn't. "If I stay, they're going to arrest me."

"We either both go, or we both stay." Kurt said stubbornly.

"You would go?" Remi looked up at him in surprise.

"What part of _I will not lose you again_ is unclear?" Kurt asked her.

"But your whole life is here," Remi reminded him.

"No," Kurt denied, "My whole life is right here."

Remi felt his arms tighten around her at that pronouncement.

"What if Jane never comes back?" Remi demanded, "Don't throw away everything for something that's already gone."

"You're here," Kurt reminded her.

"But I'm not who you love." Remi said sadly.

"I _do love you,_ " Kurt insisted.

Remi closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. She wanted to believe him. She wanted it to be true. If he was lying…

He kissed the top of her head gently.

Her arms finally tightened around him.

Kurt felt the relief fill him as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I love you," Remi whispered into his neck.

Pulling back he looked down into her hesitant eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

Kurt sat there holding her and realized that there was nothing like having to face the reality that the person you loved was leaving to make you realize your mistakes. For the first time he'd realized it soon enough to stop her. Maybe next time he could remember before he drove her away…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team arrived to find the warehouse empty. Remi's phone sat next to an overturned chair.

"What's going on?" Patterson looked over to Reade.

"I don't know." Reade admitted with a worried frown.

Rich didn't say anything.

Reade looked over at him suspiciously, "What do you know?"

"Me?" Rich asked innocently.

Patterson marched over to him and poked him in the chest, "Tell me."

"What?" Rich backed up, "She risked everything to find him and he left everything to keep her. Sounds about what I'd expect from the two of them."

"So you think they just…left?" Patterson looked defeated.

"She's dying and I'm sure he doesn't want to spend the little time they have left with her in jail for what she just did to find him." Rich suggested.

Patterson turned to Reade, "Are you going to arrest her?"

"Patterson…" Reade looked pained.

"Are you?" She pressed.

"She hacked the FBI and broke out a prisoner, who she tortured for information." Reade reminded her.

"You can't prove that," Rich insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Reade demanded, "You and Patterson were the ones that told me what happened."

"I don't remember that," Rich looked over at Patterson, "Did you tell him that?"

"No…" Patterson understood immediately, "I was too busy trying to stop the attack on our data base to know how the prisoner escaped."

"We have a witness that claims she stole a taxi…" Reade reminded them.

"Do we?" Rich asked doubtfully.

"Rich…" Reade was not amused, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Rich insisted, "If getting rid of a couple of hundred parking tickets is nothing…"

Patterson's eyes got big as his softly whispered confession sank in.

"What?" Reade was looking at him with a scowl.

"I didn't say anything," Rich insisted, "Did you say anything?"

Patterson looked from him to Reade, "I didn't say anything."

"I can't just pretend none of this happened," Reade argued.

"The suspect is back in custody," Rich pointed out, "Alive. Which I admit is a big surprise."

"The taxi was recovered," Patterson noted.

"It looks like Weller might have been saved," Reade conceded.

"Now we just have to find them before they leave," Patterson worried

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rich watched Reade and Patterson move over toward the exit all the while discussing where they should look for Remi and Weller first.

He fell behind, his eyes going from the cuff keys off in the corner and the phone sitting next to the overturned chair. Then his eyes went around the room silently.

Patterson turned around and yelled, "Are you coming?"

"In a minute," Rich called back.

"We have to hurry!" Patterson insisted.

"We will leave you," Reade threatened.

"Yeah, yeah," Rich acknowledged as they disappeared into the main part of the warehouse.

Bending down he picked up the cuff keys and threw them in the air.

"I didn't know you were into bondage," Rich told the empty room.

Kurt's arms tightened around Remi where they were hiding in the corner rafter.

He knew the team would protect them, protect Remi, but he wouldn't make the choice for her.

Remi was lying on top of Kurt and she'd heard every word.

She hadn't expected Jane's team to risk themselves for her. Did she trust them to help her or did she run? If she ran Kurt was going with her. He'd willingly offered to give up his life to save hers.

She squeezed Kurt in reassurance and sat up.

"Don't get any ideas," She warned Rich.

"How did you know we were here?" Kurt sat up too.

"Math," Rich admitted.

"What?" Remi shook her head.

"I know when you put the battery back in your phone," Rich explained looking up at them in satisfaction, "I know Remi would have come in here carefully. By the look of the room, I would say Kurt had some convincing to do. Good job, by the way." He told Kurt holding up the keys.

"Could you throw those up here?" Kurt requested.

He caught them and Remi asked Rich, "Why didn't you tell the others?"

"If Patterson weren't so upset, she would have figured it out already." Rich admitted, "I'm not going to give you up, but I'm hoping you've changed your mind."

"And if we haven't?" Remi asked in challenge.

Rich took note of the _we_ with satisfaction, "Then I'm going to help you."

"Why would you do that?" Remi didn't understand.

"You changed my life," Rich told her simply, "I'm returning the favor."

Kurt climbed down first and waited, Remi fell down into his waiting embrace.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked Remi, gently rubbing her wrist where the cuffs chafed her.

She watched his absentminded action with a vulnerable expression.

Rich watched the two of them with a little smile. It was about time.

Suddenly Patterson slammed open the door.

Kurt and Remi looked over at her in surprise.

"You didn't tell me!" She accused Rich all the while running over and grabbing Kurt and Remi and hugging them.

"I told you she would figure it out." Rich watched Patterson with an amused smile.

"I thought you left!" She accused them tearfully.

"I just…" Remi didn't know what to say. Nothing was like she expected it to be.

"Where none of you going to tell me?" Reade asked from the doorway.

"Are you going to arrest her?" Kurt asked him instead of answering.

Looking at the protective way Kurt, Rich and Patterson stepped in front of her Remi was struck mute.

"With what evidence?" Reade reminded him.

"Would you have?" Rich asked in the ensuing silence.

"No," Reade admitted, "But next time come to me instead of risking going back to prison."

"You were in prison?" Remi asked in surprise.

"Dark web genius at your service," Rich winked at her.

It was only then that Remi realized that there _was_ a chance she could be accepted even if she never remembered her time as Jane.

"Don't do that again," Reade warned her, "We all wanted Weller back. You aren't alone."

Remi nodded looking away. She would do it again if it came down to Kurt's life or the law.

"Okay," Reade could read her well enough, "Next time we'll help you, you just have to trust us."

The team left the warehouse, Kurt holding Remi's hand. Remi looked up at him as she passed him to get into the SUV. He smiled down at her. She felt her heart flutter.

As they drove back to the NYO the team shifted again. Their new shape was still missing a piece, but time would make it strong once more.


	28. You Are Not My Wife!

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is not a continuation of my other post, this is an alternative version... :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are not my wife!" Kurt told Remi heatedly.

Remi listened to him and couldn't have agreed more. They'd been having this argument for over an hour and she didn't know why he was being so insistent. She wasn't protesting.

"The ring on your finger says otherwise," She didn't know where those words came from, but seeing how red his face got she felt some satisfaction for so successfully needling him. Did he want her to protest? Is that why they'd been going around in circles for so long?

"You want me to take off my ring?" Kurt demanded as he reached for it.

Suddenly Remi's amusement fled. No. She couldn't deny that her gut reaction to that question was unequivocally no…

He pulled it off and slammed it down on the counter.

"Does that make you happy?" Kurt asked her.

Remi suddenly had the strongest urge to cry. She twisted the ring that was still on her finger without answering. She knew the obvious reaction was to pull hers off as well, but something stopped her.

Before she had to make a decision one way or the other, Weller's phone rang. She listen to him answer it, but her eyes were glued to the ring now sitting on the bar. She didn't know what it was about the sight that hit a cord inside her, but everything suddenly seemed hopelessly real.

"Let's go," Kurt hung up and told her, "We have a case."

Remi let go of her ring and followed Kurt from the apartment. The ride over to the NYO was completed in silence.

Three hours later Remi was holding a glass of wine, dressed in elegant attire and attempting to find a courier before top secret information could be passed to the wrong people. Jane's team was there too and they were all connected through their Coms. She wasn't wearing her ring because she was undercover, but felt its absence. For someone who couldn't even remember it going on, she certainly noticed when it was gone. With that being said, she missed the one on Kurt's finger even more, him taking it off seemed so significant that even without her memories Remi felt distressed.

"Well, hello." Remi turned to find the very man they were searching for standing next to a stranger.

"Hello," Remi returned with a smile.

"Shall we?" The man indicated the dance floor.

Remi took his hand with a feigned smile but no enthusiasm. Placing the glass down on a table she followed him to the dance floor.

As they danced he pulled her closer. She subtly resisted and he asked her.

"You're not married are you? I would hate to draw anyone in this room's ire." He teased her.

She understood his concern because nobody in this room was legit. They were the underbelly of society partying on their ill-gotten gains.

Before she answered she hesitated. If she said yes, things would be easier, but Weller's ring sitting on the kitchen counter was still seared into her head.

 _You are not my wife…_

"No," She said without inflection.

Kurt cursed under his breath. This was his fault. Seeing the uncomfortable way Remi was holding herself and the interest the other man wasn't even trying to hide he cursed those so harshly thrown out words.

"We really need to get them alone," Reade told Remi through the coms, "See if you can get them out of here before the takedown. We don't want to burn our covers if we don't have to."

Before Kurt could protest Remi flipped the switch. Her reluctance faded away and she looked up at her partner with a smile full of invitation. Kurt saw the look, but it was different from any that he'd ever seen from her before. He realized for the first time the way she looked at him had been genuine all along and he now understood the difference. She'd been looking at him with a hurt expression when he'd taken off his ring. The realization that he had the power to hurt Remi gave him pause. Could Remi be different than he always believed? Was she more like Jane than he thought?

"This party is getting a little old," She said, her voice husky, "We could go somewhere more…private."

"Believe me I'm more than tempted," The man assured her, pulling her more fully against him, "But my business associate is only in town for a few days and I'm responsible for keeping him entertained."

Remi looked over at their mark and found him watching them with a piercing expression.

"He looks like a big boy," Remi denied, "I'm sure he can entertain himself."

The man was watching her with a slightly dazed expression. Kurt knew the feeling.

"I can't," The man was clearly wavering.

"Well," Remi looked up at him her eyes hooded, "Maybe the two of us can show him a really good time."

Rich started coughing and had to turn off his Coms.  
"Why don't we," The stranger with Remi grabbed her hand and headed toward the man watching them so intently.

"We're going to get out of here," He told the target, "You can join us."

The man had been watching silently, but at that offer his eyes turned to Remi. She felt her stomach lurch at the lust he wasn't even trying to hide.

"Can I?" The man said, but he wasn't looking at the other man anymore, "Or… _we_ could have a good time and I'll call you tomorrow."

Remi stiffened at that implication. Patterson's intel had indicated this man was not anyone you wanted to be alone with.

The man with Remi was clearly taken back by the suggestion.

"I…" He looked down at her and for the first time she could read the fear in his eyes.

"Let's go," Remi let go of the one man and accepted the arm of the suspected terrorist.

The first man watched them go from the edge of the dance floor and felt a tinge of regret. She didn't know what she was getting into and he doubted that they would meet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi allowed the terrorist to escort her from the party. She wasn't too concerned not only because she could take care of herself, but because Jane's team would be moving in shortly.

Instead of heading for the parking lot as she expected, the man escorted her toward the elevator.

"I thought we were going somewhere more private?" She looked up at him guilelessly.

"My room will be very private," The man assured her.

That wasn't good news. They didn't have any intel on him having a room in the hotel. Taking a deep breath Remi realized that she was on her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was in an uproar. How could they have overlooked such a vital piece of information? He left the party just in time to see the elevator doors closing on Remi. He could tell by the look on her face that she was going to do something. His gut told him he needed to stop whatever was about to happen.

"We need to keep them from getting to his room," He warned the others, his tone broke no argument.

"I'll see if I can stop the elevator and bring it back down to the lobby," Rich offered.

"Do it," Kurt insisted.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a struggle through Remi's open mike.

"What are you doing?" She continued the ruse, hoping to buy enough time for Rich to get the elevator back to the lobby.

"Shut up," The man told her pushing her back against the wall roughly.

Remi was done with this game. She pushed back. His initial surprise gave way to fury and she took in the large knife that he pulled out in resignation. There wasn't enough room to maneuver in the small space so she knew the next few moments were going to suck.

She wasn't wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the elevator doors finally opened an impatient Weller took in the scene with his heart in his throat.

Remi was on the floor of the elevator with the terrorist astride her attempting to keep him from stabbing her in the neck. The knife was a breath away from doing serious damage. Weller wasted no time rendering the man unconscious.

Remi laid her head back against the floor as the man was unceremoniously removed.

Kurt took in the blood and dropped down beside her, his face creased in a worried frown.

"How bad is it?" He worried.

"I'm fine," Remi insisted, but she continued to lay there.

"You're bleeding," Kurt denied, "Are you cut or stabbed?"

He was attempting to lift her clothing away to inspect the damage for himself before she could even answer.

"Don't worry," Remi pushed his hands away and started to rise, "Nobody expects you to play the concerned husband."

Kurt's eyes closed at her resigned comment.

"You're hurt!" Patterson joined them as Remi exited the elevator.

Remi dismissed the blood as unimportant, "I've had worse."

"We need to get you checked out," Weller denied.

"Then let's get it over with," Remi turned away, "I'm tired."

Kurt and Patterson shared a look at that admission. In all the time they'd known her, Jane had never admitted to a frailty before and if anything Remi was even more determined to keep things to herself. The fact that she admitted to being tired only pointed out to them just how much the whole situation was affecting her.

Remi was transported to the hospital after the paramedic took one look at the gash on her waist. The other superficial wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, but the cut on her torso needed stitches.

Kurt insisted on riding with her and she hated the reassurance it gave her. That wasn't their relationship and she needed to remember that. She was vulnerable to Weller in a way that was completely unacceptable.

With her eyes closed she felt him take her hand. Turning her head she looked over to find him studying her, his concern evident.

"It's okay," She said, "You don't have to do all this. I know I'm not who you married, you don't have to feel guilty for not caring."

"I didn't say I didn't care," Weller denied.

"Not in so many words," Remi agreed, "But I got the message clearly. Don't make this more difficult by pretending any of this really matters."

"You _do_ matter," Kurt insisted.

"Only as an extension of her..." Remi denied, "All any of you want is for me to go away and for her to come back."

"That's not true."

Looking down at his bare finger she reminded him, "You just said so."

"I was surprised and angry," Kurt admitted, "I shouldn't have said that."

"But it's true." Remi reminded him, her hand still held securely in his, "I'm not her."

"You are her and she is you," Kurt denied.

"You want that to be true," Remi insisted, "But it isn't."

"I'm the only one of the two of us who has met you both," Kurt reminded her, "I recognize her in you and I can see the part of you that was in her all along."

"Stop," Remi almost pleaded. "It's too hard to handle this on top of everything else. I am tired. I just want to sleep until everything makes sense again."

"Go ahead and sleep," Kurt insisted, "I'll try to make sense out of this for both of us."

Remi did something she wouldn't have believed she do…she leaned on him. She didn't know how she'd come to rely so heavily on a virtual stranger to whom she was married and a man that was quickly becoming important for all the wrong reasons.

Kurt looked down at the physical representation of his wife, but knew he comforted a stranger. Even as she rested against him he looked down at her and suddenly realized he could easily love her every bit as much as he loved his wife, the only question was would she ever care about him? Would she ever even remember and if she did would she still feel the same way?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi slept for ten hours straight.

Kurt looked down at her and knew he was going to have to wake her soon. She had medication to take and if the truth were told he wanted to make sure she was okay. He'd never known Jane to sleep such a long stretch. He knew that her exhaustion was a part of the Zip poisoning, but even knowing that, he felt compelled to make sure she was still with him.

His eyes fell to her left hand. Her left finger was still bare. They'd never made it back to the office last night. Even if she'd been willing to replace the ring he'd given her, she hadn't had the chance. Looking down at his own empty finger he felt intense regret. He couldn't simply replace the ring, even as much as he wanted to. They had serious issues. The fact that she couldn't even remember him was clearly one of their biggest challenges, but it wasn't the only one.

She might never remember. That realization made his stomach tighten. He knew the woman he'd fallen in love with. He'd seen her reflected in Remi's eyes, he watched the empathy Jane was known for transform Remi's face on more than one occasion. The fierce heart was the part of Remi Jane had so evidently retained. As he watched her he saw not the stranger he'd accused her of being, he saw the woman he loved. Even as he admitted that to himself, he knew when she looked at him she didn't see any of those things.

He was a stranger that had thus far done nothing to endear himself to her. He couldn't put his ring back on, not because he couldn't love her, but because he'd done nothing to earn her love in return. He wouldn't win her by default, he'd earn the love that Jane had gifted him. He'd show Remi he wasn't a mistake she couldn't remember, but the man that wanted nothing more than to share her future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi woke up but didn't move. As was her habit she used her senses to determine her circumstances before she opened her eyes. It didn't take her long. The bed was familiar, the scent on the sheets the stranger that was quickly becoming necessary. The pain from her wound filled in the last of the blanks. She opened her eyes silently and saw Weller standing over her. It wasn't the first time she'd woken up to see him checking on her. She couldn't help but feel reassured at his vigil. She couldn't remember sleeping so deeply. She didn't want to admit having him close reassured her.

"I was just about to wake you," Kurt admitted, "You need to eat something and take your prescription."

"What time is it?" Remi was still a little groggy because sleeping that long seemed to actually make her more tired.

"Eleven," Kurt admitted.

"Don't we need to go in?" Remi sat up in surprise.

"Soon," Kurt agreed, "But there's no hurry. Everything will still be there waiting for us."

Remi looked down at his hand and then away. He was treating her like she was important, but the symbol that made her anything special was gone. She started to wonder just how much he could have loved Jane to give up on their relationship so quickly. She had no idea just how much they'd already been through.

Remi pushed herself up, but before she could stand, Kurt was there to assist her. She didn't understand what was going on. One day he seemed almost to hate her and then the next he treated her like he cared.

"I'm okay," She assured him, "I'll just go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Call me if you need me," Kurt worried watching her as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Thanks," Remi closed the door between them and steadied herself against the wall weakly.

Kurt headed to the kitchen and began to make her something to eat. Remi wasn't vegan and he made what he knew Jane used to like before she left. Her medication was sitting next to the hot food when she joined him.

"It looks great," Remi admitted, looking at the plate her mouth watered. Suddenly she had an unexpected memory. This scene had been played out before. In her mind she could see herself waking up next to Kurt. This memory was very different from her reality. She hadn't been alone in the bed but curled up with Kurt intimately. He'd been watching her then too. She could remember being embarrassed to find him looking at her when she'd woken up.

Somehow she just knew it was the first time they'd been together. He'd made her breakfast then too. Everything was just like the first time, except for the happiness on his face in the flashback. He wasn't smiling now, but watching her with concern.

"What's wrong?" He worried.

"Nothing," She lied. She suddenly wanted him to look at her like that again. Turning away from his too intense gaze her eyes fell on his ring once more. It only reminded her that she was not the wife he loved. She wasn't even a person that he particularly liked.

She started eating without further comment. What was there to say?

"Reade interrogated the courier," Kurt told her, "He hadn't passed on the Intel yet."

"Did he get any more information on the Zip poisoning?" Remi looked up at him briefly before looking back down at her food.

"No," Kurt reluctantly admitted.

Remi just nodded. She had no hope that they would find a cure.

"We aren't going to stop looking." Kurt assured her at her continued silence.

"What if there isn't a cure?" Remi's voice was resigned.

"Then we'll make one," Kurt insisted.

Remi nodded again, but she'd given up fairy tales long ago. Now was all she had, it was all she'd ever had. She wouldn't forget again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand how we keep going on these wild goose chases," Kurt was telling Patterson in frustration.

"We're following all the leads Roman gave us," She explained patiently.

"But they aren't leading anywhere," Kurt reminded her. "I don't believe he thought that all of these people might have a lead on the Zip poisoning. He's playing with us."

"The problem is we won't know which leads are real and which ones are bogus without checking them all out." Rich argued.

"We don't have time!" Kurt insisted, "Remi is getting weaker. We need to find a way to narrow down our search."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rich argued back, "Roman set it up so we wouldn't be able to tell."

"We should aske Remi to look at it," Kurt insisted, "She knows Roman better than anyone. Jane was even able to remember his passcode."

Remi was listening to their heated exchange and the desperation in Weller's voice warmed her. He might not love her, but he was a good man. It might be the only thing that she and Sheppard agreed on.

It had been several weeks since she'd first began remembering their life together, initially she hadn't wanted to tell him because the memories had been sparse, but by now she'd remembered a good portion of their life together. She loved him. He was holding out hope that Remi would go away and Jane would come back, but with the return of Jane's memories, Remi was still firmly in residence. Ironically enough she didn't want to tell him that she remembered because then he'd have to face the fact that Remi wasn't going anywhere. His disappointment would devastate her so she hid the truth. He loved the part of her that was Jane, but that was only a part of her. Could he ever love the part of her that was Remi? Did he even want to try?

Kurt ran his hand through his hair in frustration, as was his habit he looked toward his wife. _I love her_. Kurt wasn't even trying to fool himself anymore. Remi wasn't the horrible, warped, evil person Kurt had expected to see. She was Jane struggling every day with more horrible memories than one person should ever have to face. Knowing just how gentle and empathetic she was normally only reinforced the pain Remi must live with after everything that's happened. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was in the middle of a gun fight when the answer came to her. Kurt was waiting for his wife to come back and Remi to go away, so that's what she'd do. She'd turn her back on the part of herself that was Remi and pretend to be Jane. Then he would love her again. She couldn't undo the past, but she could create her own future, what little future she had left anyway.

One of the bullets ricocheted off the concrete wall and she flinched when the shrapnel hit her cheek. Raising her hand up she felt the blood on her face, but knew it was superficial. Ignoring the pain she returned fire hitting the shooter in the chest. Any relief she might have felt was overshadowed by the reality that Kurt was somewhere in the warehouse taking fire. They'd split up and she could hear the gun fire, but didn't know how many were left or if Kurt was injured.

"Kurt," She tried her com. When she didn't get any response she tried, "Patterson?"

It was only then that she realized that her com was also a casualty of her inattention. Before she could stand a wave of dizziness hit her. She knew what this was, but that didn't stop the room from spinning around her. Even as she fell to the ground she knew she needed to get up. She was Kurt's backup and by the sound of it he needed her. She pushed herself off the ground and that was the last thing she remembered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Find her," Kurt yelled into the coms returning fire.

"Thermal Imaging has two people prone on the warehouse floor." Rich admitted.

"Is one of them Remi?" Kurt demanded, "Are either of them moving?"

"They aren't moving," Rich admitted.

"Where's backup?" Kurt demanded in frustration.

"Breaching now," Reade assured him.

Suddenly them men shooting at him realized they were in a cross fire. They surrendered immediately.

"They're secure," Reade assured Kurt, "Go find Remi."

Kurt was already heading toward the warehouse at a run before Reade finished his sentence.

"Remi!" Kurt called, his gun raised. When there was no response, he tried again, "REMI!"

As though saying her name more forcefully might generate a response.

"Where are the bodies?" Kurt asked Rich sickly.

"One is in the far back corner and the other just past the exit door." Rich didn't make him wait.

The first body he came to was dead. It wasn't Remi. His first sight of her stopped him cold. She was lying on the ground blood covering her face and he didn't know is she was dead or alive. Within a single heartbeat he'd unconsciously closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Remi," His hands were shaking as they reached for her. He didn't want to hurt her and hesitated before he touched her.

Suddenly she moaned before her eyes flew open.

"Kurt!" She sat up so quickly she was dizzy again. She'd been his backup and he'd been taking fire…it all came back and her heart was racing.

"Are you hurt?" Kurt reached out an pulled her against him while he waited for her to answer.

Remi rested against him and listened to the reassuring heartbeat with her eyes closed. He was fine…

"I'm fine," She assured him.

His hand was cradling the back of her head and she never wanted this moment to end.

He leaned back and looked down at her to worry, "Where's the blood from?"

"Blood?" Remi didn't immediately understand. She'd completely forgotten about the ricochet.

"Can't you remember?" Kurt worried, the hand from the back of her head coming round to cradle her cheek while he inspected her injury.

She'd considered pretending to be Jane again, but his question tempted her. She wanted him to look at her like he had before…

"I…" She knew she shouldn't. "I don't remember."

"Remi," Kurt was running his hand down her arm as he inspected her for any more injuries.

"Remi?" Even as she lied she knew it was wrong.

"Jane?" Kurt was now cradling her face in both his hands gently. There was the look. The love in his face when he looked down at her made any regret she might have felt melt away.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, her hand coming up to touch his lips.  
"I'm…" Kurt began to smile, "I'm great!"

He leaned down and her lips met his, their smiles mingling.

"I'm guessing she's okay," Rich said dryly from a few feet away. He was carrying a medical bag and Patterson was standing beside him breathless.

"It's Jane," Kurt said over his shoulder and the others joined him beside Jane as they celebrated.

Remi didn't regret her decision and she knew that now that she remembered being Jane she could pull it off, but she was secretly disappointed that everyone was so happy Remi was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt lay in bed holding his wife and knew her being back in his arms was a miracle. He wondered how she would feel if she realized that he missed Remi. He loved Jane without measure, but Remi had challenged him and defied him in a way that was intoxicating. He'd fallen in love with both of them he acknowledged as he stared up at the ceiling. He could see pieces of each personality at times, but where Remi had been too aggressive and headstrong, Jane had been so agreeable since she remembered it was almost like she was a stranger. He loved having her back, but she didn't even argue with things he knew she would have before she lost her memory. It didn't make any sense.

His hand was feathering down her back gently as he considered the puzzle.

Remi lay awake, her naked body lying against her husband as his fingers soothed her. She'd been completely relaxed, but it was evident that he wasn't. She was worrying that he'd figured out she was pretending. Was it a betrayal to hide who you were so that someone could love you? Yes, she realized with a sinking heart. It was a betrayal to both of them. She was lying to Kurt and she was doing herself a serious disservice. She wanted him to love her…all of her. The problem she had now was how to tell him the truth.

What if he hated her?

"Can't you sleep?" Remi asked him softly.

"I don't want to waste a moment of time we have together sleeping." Kurt admitted.

"Are you afraid Remi will come back?" Remi asked him, with a worried frown.

"No," Kurt assured her, "I'm worried about the Zip Poisoning."

"What if I…remembered some things?" Remi asked him, her voice hesitant.

"Are you remembering?" Kurt pulled back to look down at her.

"I've lied to you," Remi admitted expecting him to pull away.

Instead his arms tightened around her.

"How? When?" Kurt was watching her closely.

"I'm Jane," Remi admitted, "but…I'm Remi too."

"I'm the one that told you that," Kurt reminded her.

"No," Remi denied, "I'm not back as…Jane, I just remembered being her."

"So you can remember being _both_ Jane and Remi?" Kurt verified.

"I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt was worried that she might not feel the same way about him.

"You wanted Jane back so much," Remi explained, "I wanted what we had, but I thought the only way you could ever feel for me like that again was if I pretended to _only_ be Jane."

Kurt's eyes closed in pain. "I love all of you."

"You do?" Remi looked up at him in surprise.

"No matter what you call yourself, or what you remember," Kurt insisted, "You are my other half, my love and the woman I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with."

"You aren't mad?" Remi looked up at him in surprised hope.

"I'm upset that you felt like you needed to change who you are for me to love you." Kurt admitted, "But that's more on me than you. I should have told you."

"It was hard keeping this from you," Remi admitted.

"Is that why you've been so agreeable?" Kurt realized.

"Surely you aren't complaining," Remi teased him.

"I've kind of gotten used to your stubborn insistence about being right," He teased her back.

"Well…I am right," Remi said more seriously.

Kurt laughed.

"So…remembering everything, you still want what we have?" Kurt made himself asked.

"Enough to try to be someone else," Remi admitted.

"I love both sides of you." Kurt assured her, "Do you want to be called Remi Krueger or Jane Doe?"

"Well," Remi looked away, "I was thinking maybe Jane Weller?"

She peaked up at Kurt and saw his extremely satisfied expression. It convinced her more completely than anything else he could have said.

"We aren't in Italy," Kurt noted, "But…will you marry me?"

Remi felt her lips tremble. The fact that he was asking her again meant everything. He didn't love the woman she'd been, he loved the woman she was.

"Yes," She whispered and Jane Weller was finally home in the loving arms of her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, this was a one shot. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	29. Breaking Sheppard Out

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This one is for kyoko minion. I still think writing it is a terrible idea, but I did it anyway. This is undoubtedly going to make the shows angst all the harder to watch. I blame you. Lol. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _She needed to get her out_. The thought obsessed her. She'd already lost Roman, Oscar and Markos. She had nobody.

"Jane," Patterson called to her again, "I'm running to the deli, do you want anything?"

"No," Remi assured Patterson, her thoughts so internalized she missed the fact that she wasn't alone at all.

"I know it's always hard when you see your Mother," Patterson worried, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I can't imagine having to face the fact that you and your brother were expendable, not everyone is cut out to be a Mom."

Avery's face flashed before her and she felt her heart ache.

"Thanks," Remi told her. Watching her go, she wondered what to do. At best she and Sheppard had a tremulous relationship.

"Roman was your best chance for curing the Zip poisoning," Sheppard had insisted only hours ago. So to say that Roman had been her favorite would have been a massive understatement.

"How could you have flooded my system with it knowing it was going to kill me?" Remi had demanded.

"You knew the risks, you chose to take them." Sheppard reminded her, her face impassive.

"You were going to send in Roman, I didn't have a choice!" Remi leaned forward aggressively.

It was those words that had shown her hand.

"Remi?" Sheppard leaned forward eagerly.

Remi sat back, her face hard, her lips sealed.

"I can't believe it!" Sheppard was positively gleeful.

"Jane," Remi insisted, but both of them knew she lied.

"I gave you the drug because I knew we could cure you," Sheppard said with a little smile.

"You have the cure?" Remi felt a jolt.

"I don't know it in my head," Sheppard chided, "But I know where I can find it."

"Are you bartering with my life?" Remi asked calmly. She wasn't at all surprised.

"I'll show you where it is," Sheppard agreed easily, "But only if you let me take you there myself."

"I don't think the CIA allows their prisoners field trips," Remi reminded her.

"How badly do you want the cure?" Sheppard asked softly.

Remi knew what she wanted. Breaking her Mother out of prison was a losing game and she knew it. Remi also knew there was a good chance that she was lying, but still she hesitated. She was her _Mother_. She couldn't just leave her in the dark hole the CIA kept her in. She had saved both Roman and her from the Orphanage. She owed her.

Three hours later she was still playing the conversation over and over in her head.

"What did Sheppard say to you?" Kurt asked from behind her.

Turning she found the one man that knew the truth, Jane's husband. He'd figured it out almost immediately, but for reasons she still didn't understand, he was keeping her secret.

"She figured it out too," Remi admitted.

"And?" Kurt encouraged when she didn't go on.

"She seemed pleased," Remi explained.

"And?" Kurt waited.

"And…what?" Remi shifted uncomfortably.

"She's had years of successful manipulation of you and Roman," Kurt explained calmly, "I can't believe she'd pass up such a golden opportunity to get under your skin."

Weller was constantly disconcerting her with his knowledge of her and now her extended family. Had Jane told him everything? If she had, then why was he still hanging around?

"She said they had a cure," Remi admitted.

"Did she tell you where?" Kurt was suddenly on high alert.

"No," Remi admitted, "She's probably lying."

"You aren't telling me everything," Kurt accused her.

"Why would I?" Remi scoffed.

"I'm the only one you _can_ tell," Kurt reminded her.

"I agreed to be sent to the FBI so that she wouldn't send Roman," Remi blurted it out.

Kurt heard the words and wasn't in the least bit surprised. Roman had been Remi's only vulnerability, she was strong enough to protect him, even when she'd been vulnerable herself.

Rolling his chair over he placed his hand over hers, "You tried to save him."

Remi looked down at the hand that dwarfed her own, but didn't pull away.

"I failed," She said with self-loathing.

"You did everything you could," Kurt insisted.

Remi suddenly wanted to tell Weller everything, but she looked over into his sympathetic eyes and knew she couldn't. There was no good choice. She could risk breaking her Mother out of a CIA Black Site and become a felon or she could start planning her funeral. The one thing she couldn't do was take Weller down with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weller knew something was up. Sheppard had left looking very satisfied with herself. Remi should never have met with her alone. She wouldn't have if he'd been aware it was going to happen. That was the problem with keeping the fact that Jane was Remi to himself. He'd been trying to protect her, but he was leaving her vulnerable and his FBI family at risk. Roman had blackmailed him to get him to help and Remi didn't because he was all but forcing his help on her. She didn't feel like she needed it or him, but she had both much to her dismay.

He watched Remi, but that was nothing new. He'd been watching Jane from the moment he met her, now all these years later he couldn't help himself. If she was in the same room, his eyes sought her, even Rich constantly commented on it.

"Weller?" Reade called to him. It was only then that he realized he'd been ignoring the briefing to worry about his reluctant wife.

"What?" Weller knew bluffing was out of the question, these briefings were to keep the team alive. He needed to focus before something happened that he couldn't live with.

"Is everything okay?" Reade looked between him and Jane.

Kurt just shook his head and assured him, "Its fine."

Remi shot him an exasperated look. He knew she didn't like him drawing attention to the fact that anything was wrong, but it was next to impossible to fool the people closest to them. They knew them too well, were too astute.

Rich was looking at Remi with a narrow gaze.

"Let's take a break," Reade insisted, "Weller I need a moment."

Kurt reluctantly followed Reade to his office. With a worried glance back at Remi, Kurt disappeared.

Remi watched him go. Love was a liability that could make even a good man make bad choices. She couldn't afford to feel anything for him. It would make her weak when she needed to be strong.

Turning, she jumped when she found Rich standing much too close looking at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Remi demanded taking a step back.

Rich looked down at that single step and knew.

"What's going on?" He demanded under his breath.

"With what?" Remi asked defensively.

"With you," Rich hissed.

"Nothing," She insisted.

"Weller's been thrown off his game and only one thing can make that happen," Rich insisted, "So what gives?"

"He's been recovering," Remi reminded him in exasperation. Watching Weller struggle with his injuries had been unexpectedly difficult.

"No," Rich denied, "Death's door…no problem, trouble with his beloved…that's the only thing that will knock him on his ass."

Remi shifted uncomfortably.

"I KNEW IT!" Rich pointed at her accusingly.

"What?" Remi demanded.

"You _KNOW_ what's going on," He accused her.

"Dot Com, leave me alone," Remi warned him. He was getting uncomfortably close to the truth.

" _Dot Com?"_ Rich was taken back. "You never call me that. Who _are_ you?"

His question had been rhetorical, but at the flash of panic in her eyes, he froze.

"Fine," He didn't wait for her answer, "Be that way. I just wanted to help."

Remi watched as he turned away in relief. It faded as he made his way directly over to Patterson and spoke to her quietly. When they both looked over at her before heading toward the lab, she knew she needed to make up her mind about Sheppard. She couldn't fool them forever…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Rich," Patterson stopped abruptly, "You got me out here, what's so critical?"

"That's not Jane!" Rich insisted.

"Of course it's Jane," Patterson scoffed, "Who else would it be?"

"Remi," Rich said bluntly.

"What?" Patterson shook her head in confusion.

"It's her," Rich stated flatly.

"How do you know?" Patterson demanded.

"I might," Rich looked slightly uncomfortable, "Have met Remi before."

"What!" Patterson looked shocked, "When?"

"In her pre-FBI days," Rich explained, "It was just a few times, same circles and all that, but back then she used to call me Dot Com. She _NEVER_ called me Rich. She'd say it in a certain tone…you really had to be there."

"How did you not know it was her in the Hamptons?" Patterson demanded.

"She looked different," Rich insisted, "Despite all the tattoos, which I didn't see at the time, there was a change in her eyes. I don't know how to explain it. It was different enough that I thought it was just a coincidence. A sexy, hot, amazing coincidence…Let's just say that Weller is good for her."

"We need to tell Kurt!" Patterson insisted.

"You think he doesn't know that's not his wife?" Rich was looking at her in exasperation, "Of course he knows!"

"Why didn't he say anything?" Patterson asked, hurt.

"And risk her being arrested or worse?" Rich pointed out.

"Good point," Patterson felt a little better, "But Remi having Jane's access to the FBI database…"

"Not good," Rich agreed. "Not everyone has my restraint."

"Don't push it," Patterson said flatly.

"Not buying it?" Rich smiled over at her.

"I know you better than that!" Patterson reminded him.

"As my partner in crime," Rich said seriously, "You should probably climb down from that high horse before you get a nose bleed."

"Shut up!" Patterson couldn't really protest and she knew it.

Rich began typing on the computer.

"See, he knows," He looked over at Patterson.

She looked at the proof that Weller had recently changed Jane's security clearance and back to Rich, "HE KNOWS!"

"I just said that." Rich reminded her.

"Yeah," Patterson admitted, "But you say a lot of things. This is actual proof."

"I'm hurt," Rich told her.

"Well get over it," Patterson wasn't buying the hurt expression, "We have bigger problems."

"I think we should confront him," Rich told her.

"He obviously needs help," Patterson agreed.

"So that would make this a three way…right?" Rich was suddenly looking really pleased.

"Rich!" Patterson smacked him.

"I'm just saying…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on with you and Jane?" Reade asked Kurt his expression serious.

"She's sick," Kurt reminded him.

"I know she's sick," Reade said patiently, "But you aren't telling me everything."

"I don't know what you mean," Kurt denied.

"How can I help you, if you don't trust me?" Reade argued.

"Sometimes not knowing is a way to protect you," Kurt said bluntly.

"Okay," Reade sat back, "That's implying that if you told me something, I would have to act on it."

Kurt said nothing more.

"Hypothetically," Reade continued, "If Jane had done something illegal…then keeping it a secret would protect her from the repercussions and me from the need to act."

"She hasn't done anything illegal." Kurt denied. He hoped.

"You wouldn't be protecting me from normal relationship issues…" Reade thought aloud. "After the way Roman manipulated you with Avery, what more could you possibly have to face? If she could forgive you that…I can't see anything coming between you."

Kurt looked away uncomfortably. He hated lying to his team, but if they found out…

"Kurt there is nothing I wouldn't do for you and Jane…" Reade reminded him at his continued silence, "You're both a part of my family. You've been there for me, I won't let you down. Tell me."

Kurt wanted to. He almost needed to, but still he hesitated. He couldn't lose her to a bad decision. Even though she wasn't Jane, he loved her. He would always love her.

"Kurt," Reade drew his attention back to him.

"She's not Jane, she's Remi." Kurt said. His voice so low Reade had to strain to hear him.

"What?" Reade hadn't expected anything like that.

"She doesn't remember being Jane, only being Remi. It's a side effect from the zip."

"But…Remi hates us!" Reade protested, shocked.

"She's been Remi since she woke up from the coma," Kurt said bluntly.

Reade thought back to all the times they'd been out in the field with a virtual stranger.

"How long have you known?" Reade asked quietly.

"A couple of weeks," Kurt admitted.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Reade was holding onto his composure…barely.

"You'd been working with her for over a month before I was conscious enough to realize the difference. If she'd been going to hurt any of you she already would have." Kurt argued.

Reade realized that he was right. Remi had even saved him from certain death on a very memorable occasion.

"Did you think I would arrest her?" Reade was offended.

"Not you," Kurt denied, "We lost Jane to the CIA before. If this goes in to a report and Keaton finds out she has her memories…"

"Noted," Reade couldn't argue that point.

"I lowered her security access," Kurt admitted, "I'm with her all the time."

"She met with Sheppard today." Reade suddenly realized.

"Sheppard figured it out," Kurt admitted.

"So you know, Sheppard knows, I'm literally the last person to figure it out." Reade shook his head.

"The team doesn't know," Kurt denied.

Suddenly Patterson and Rich were pushing open the door.

"We need a word with Kurt," Patterson told Reade.

"They don't?" Reade looked over at Kurt in exasperation. "Come in."

"What do you need?" Kurt asked them.

"Well…" Patterson looked over at Rich.

"It's personal," Rich insisted, "About that thing you wanted us to check."

"They know," Reade looked over at Kurt.  
"Know what?" Rich shifted uncomfortably, "We don't know anything. Do we?"

"No," Patterson denied, "Nothing."

"Remi," Reade said watching them closely.

"Shhhh," Rich moved over to the desk, "Don't say it out loud. You don't know who might be listening."

"They know," Reade looked back over at Kurt.

"How?" Kurt was clearly taken back.

"We figure things out," Rich reminded him, "That's sort of what we do here."

"It would have been much easier if you had just told us," Patterson said with tone.

"I'm sorry," Kurt told them.

"About which part?" Rich asked him, "The not telling us, or insulting us by thinking we couldn't figure it out on our own?"

"Rich," Reade chided.

"How did you figure it out?" Kurt scowled.

"Never mind about that…" Rich quickly back peddled.

"Rich?" Kurt stood up.

"I might have met Remi before," Rich said all in one quick breath. The fact that there wasn't any breaks between the words did nothing to delay Kurt's reaction.  
"What," He advanced on him, unamused.

"It was just a couple of times," Rich held up his hands, "I'm sure you'll be surprised to hear I wasn't her favorite person and she used to call me Dot Com, you know, with tone."

"She just did it again and Rich immediately realized the difference," Patterson finished for him.

"What'd you do?" Kurt demanded.

"Nothing!" Rich insisted, "I was just trying to help. You know lend an ear…I think you're missing the point here."

"Where is she now?" Kurt worried, looking out into the bullpen.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, looking with him.

"We need to find her," Kurt worried, heading toward the door. The other's followed after him with their own worried frowns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi knew that Weller had downgraded her security clearance, but it didn't really matter. She was observant and she knew the codes both Rich and Patterson used. Rich's security clearance wasn't as advanced as Patterson's, but he had some back doors to his system that she'd found very useful.

It was Patterson's ID she used to get the information she needed on Sheppard. Once she knew where she was being held, she pulled up the building's blueprints and began to formulate her plan. She knew she had only one chance and she also knew there was no going back. Kurt's face flashed into her head as she headed for the door, but she wouldn't let sentiment sway her from what needed to be done. She hadn't before and she wouldn't now.

This life wasn't hers and if she wanted to have any type of future, she needed to remember that. The illusion had been nice, but it wasn't her reality and it never would be…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's going after Sheppard," Patterson worried.

"How do you know?" Reade demanded.

"I checked the system for her most recent activity." Patterson explained.

"You mean the one where you measure keystrokes and patterned activity for each person in the office?" Rich asked her, proving he was well aware of her program.

"Yes," Patterson shot him a glare.

"Wouldn't Remi's differ from Janes?" Reade asked in confusion, ignoring Rich's snide comment.

"You would think so, but it isn't." Patterson explained, "She might not remember being Jane, but her body still has the same muscle memory and preforms the same actions no matter which one of them is in control at any given time."

"So she might not remember," Reade confirmed, "But subconsciously she still physically reacts like Jane."

"I think Jane and Remi aren't that dissimilar," Patterson insisted, "She's been working with us for weeks and hasn't hurt us or undermined our missions."

"Well," Kurt worried, "If she breaks out Sheppard, it will be impossible to keep Keaton from finding out Remi's back."

"We have to stop her before she's able to do that," Reade agreed.

"Let's go," Kurt urged them.

"I've got the location," Patterson assured them, "We can come up with a plan in the car. If she hurts or kills anyone over there, we won't be able to help her anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi didn't even need to physically confront any of the CIA that were guarding her Mother. She simply located the holding facility and used the ventilation system to overcome the guards. Once she was sure it would be clear, she pulled on her gas mask and entered the facility. The cameras were destroyed with the virus she'd found on Rich's computer.

Sheppard appeared to be the only prisoner housed at this location. Remi wasted no time putting the unconscious Sheppard into the folding cart she'd brought along for this purpose. It was almost too easy. She was outside before reinforcements could arrive. She knew she couldn't drive out of here without getting caught. Pulling the raft out of the back of the SUV she threw it into the river and pushed Sheppard into the boat. Going back to the SUV she started it up and drove it right over the edge of the pier. Climbing out the open window she swam over to the boat and climbed aboard. Letting the current take them silently away she looked back to see the lights converging on the scene. Her smile was lacking mirth as she watched Jane's old life disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're too late," Patterson looked over at Kurt in panic.

"What do you mean?" Kurt demanded with his jaw clenched.

"I've been monitoring the CIA frequencies and they are converging on Sheppard's Black Site." Patterson explained.

"Do you know if she made it?" Kurt felt sick.

"They've called in everyone," Patterson explained, "She must have succeeded."

"Was anyone hurt?" Reade worried.

"I don't know," Patterson denied, "They aren't worrying about how she did it, they're worried about catching whoever did it."

"No way does she get away with it," Rich was panicking.

"We have to help her!" Patterson pleaded.

"You want to aid her in getting Sheppard out?" Reade demanded.

"No!" Patterson denied heatedly, "We need to find and stop her before Sheppard does something to her. Sheppard was going to kill her!"

Kurt closed his eyes at that reminder. Sheppard would blame Remi for Roman's death and want revenge. If she was caught the CIA would have her, if she got away, Sheppard would probably kill her.

"We need to find them first," Kurt knew that no other alternative was acceptable.

"You know her better than anyone," Reade looked over at Kurt, "What'd she do?"

"She wouldn't know how many men were guarding her," Kurt realized, "She wouldn't want to risk Sheppard getting killed before she was released."

"How does she do it then?" Rich demanded.

Patterson and Kurt looked at each other, "Gas."

Their voices rang out together, their certainty evident.

"So she gassed the guards," Reade agreed, "Where would they go afterward?"

"She couldn't just gas the guards," Patterson denied.

"She'd have to have gas Sheppard too." Kurt confirmed.

"That's good!" Rich said in excitement, "That means we can find them _before_ Sheppard gets a chance to kill her!"

"So she'd have to get her out of there." Reade suggested.

"It would be slow," Kurt worried, "Moving Sheppard would take time."

"She wouldn't be able to drive out," Rich insisted, "They'd find her."

"So she didn't drive," Kurt pointed to the Aerial photos, "She used the river."

"Silent," Rich agreed with relieved breath, "She's going with the current."

"What about the car?" Patterson worried, "If she left the car behind, then the CIA will already be after her, not some random stranger."

"We can't worry about the car right now," Reade insisted, "We need to find her before Sheppard comes around."

"I've been doing calculations," Rich told them looking down at his laptop, "Based on the current and starting point, the most likely place to obtain another vehicle is the 7th Street Bridge."

"Let's go," Kurt looked over at Reade.

Reade headed there directly, "If we miss her there, we won't find them."

"Then we can't miss them." Kurt insisted as Reade pressed down the accelerator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi looked down at the unconscious body of her Mother and knew she'd made a mistake. She'd been in such a hurry to get Sheppard out before the others found out what she was doing, she hadn't spent any time wondering if this was the right choice. As the boat silently floated away, she'd had time to reflect on her choices and knew this was the wrong one.

 _Sheppard's had years of successfully manipulating you and Roman…_ Kurt's words were echoing in her head.

He was right. She'd been at odds with Sheppard ever since she'd taken Avery from her. The only thing she and Roman had never agreed on was Sheppard's methods. Roman had loved her unconditionally and Remi had realized a long time ago she and Roman were simply weapons to be used and discarded.

They didn't have a cure…there wasn't one. She was expendable and she'd done exactly what Sheppard wanted her to do. Looking down Remi realized there was only one thing left to do…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team arrived at the bridge fifteen minutes later.

"We're too late," Rich insisted climbing out of the car, "They would have arrived here five minutes ago, they have to be gone. That's if they didn't have a motor that took them upstream."

"Rich," Patterson chided, looking over at a rigid and silent Weller in concern.

"Let's split up," Reade insisted, "Kurt check the water, I've got the street, Rich and Patterson check the police scanner and see if any cars have been reported stolen in the area."

Kurt watched them move away and knew this was his fault. If he'd told them sooner, Remi would never have been able to be manipulated by Sheppard because she would never have been allowed to meet with her.

He found the empty boat tied to one of the piers. His heart racing he looked around. He'd lost her, probably for good this time. His heart in his throat he froze. Shaking his head in disbelief he saw her. At first he was afraid his mind was playing tricks on him. Then he headed over to where Remi was sitting next to a still unconscious Sheppard. Seeing that Sheppard was secured to a safety rail, Kurt lowered his gun and approached her slowly.

"Are you okay?" He worried when she watched him approach without saying anything.

"Not really," Remi admitted.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked her, his relief at seeing her being overshadowed by concern.

"You were right," Remi admitted, "I know she's lying to me, but I still let her get to me."

"She's been conditioning you since you were young," Kurt reminded her.

"But I'm not young anymore," Remi said, turning away and wiping the moisture off her face, "I've lost everyone, I _wanted_ to believe what she said."

"You haven't lost everyone," Kurt insisted, sinking down to sit next to her.

"I don't remember you," Remi said softly.

"But I remember you," Kurt reminded her, "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I am," She smiled over at him, "The CIA will definitely want a word with me."

"Did you…" Kurt didn't want to ask.

"Kill anyone?" Remi finished for him. "No."

Kurt's eyes closed in relief, "Why did you stop?"

"I knew you would come," Remi admitted.

"I'll always come," Kurt agreed.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Remi asked him. Just like that the memory came and then another one, so quickly she felt disoriented.

"No," Kurt denied, pulling her against him when she raised her hand to her head. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Remi didn't know what to say.

"You found her!" Patterson ran over to them.

"She waited on us," Kurt denied.

"You changed your mind?" Patterson was relieved.

"Well," Rich joined them, "It would have been better if this happened like an hour ago."

"Rich!" Patterson chided.

"What?" Rich argued, "She broke her out…we can't undo that."

"We can just turn her back over to the CIA," Patterson argued.

"No," Kurt denied, knowing that Remi cared about Sheppard, he wouldn't let her be taken back to the Black Site, "We take her into FBI custody."

Remi looked up at Kurt with an expression he'd only ever seen on Jane's face.

"What are you going to tell them?" Remi asked, her skepticism winning out.

"That we apprehended a fugitive they lost," Kurt said simply.

Reade joined them, "You stopped Remi."

"No," Kurt denied, "She waited on us."

"You want us to take Sheppard into custody." Reade knew Kurt very well.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed.

"Okay," Reade agreed, "But why'd you break her out in the first place?"

"She said they had a cure for the zip poisoning…and she's my Mother." Remi explained.

"She has a cure?" Patterson gasped.

"I'm sure she's lying." Remi said flatly.

"What if she's not?" Rich demanded.

"We can't just let her go," Reade denied.

"What if we just let her think she's free?" Rich suggested, "Just until we know for sure."

"What if she hurts Jane…or Remi?" Patterson worried, "She tried to kill her on multiple occasions."

Remi was stunned. Jane's team knew who she was, but instead of arresting her, they were still trying to help.

"Whatever we're going to do, we need to do it," Reade insisted, "She's going to wake up. Kurt?"

"We'll place a tracker on her," Kurt agreed, his arm around Remi tightening, "But I'll go with them."

"She'll never believe that you helped break her out of a CIA Black Site!" Remi protested.

"She'll believe it," Kurt denied.

"Why?" Remi didn't understand, Kurt Weller was the best man she'd ever met.

"Because I would have," He said bluntly. "She knows how much I love you, she'll believe it."

Remi froze at the realization that Kurt was saying that he loved _her_ , not Jane or some part of her… _her_. Maybe this life wasn't an illusion at all. Maybe this was actually where she was meant to be, with people that actually cared about her and were willing to risk themselves for her.

Nothing was like she believed it to be.

Kurt was watching the emotions play across Remi's face. He knew they were finally getting through to her and even knowing their situation was difficult, he felt something in his chest loosen.

"I don't want to drag you all into this," Remi couldn't let them do it.

"We're already in," Reade pointed out, "We either all get out of this together or we go down together."

Remi turned her face into Weller's side to hide just what those words meant to her. The team won her loyalty in that moment. Kurt owned her heart, maybe Jane knew what she was doing after all.

"Get the tracker on her," Rich pushed at Patterson.

"You think I just carry a tracker with me?" Patterson demanded.

"I know you do," Rich insisted, "Get on with it."

Patterson didn't protest any further, but did as he suggested.

"When she wakes up," Patterson warned them, "She's going to be suspicious."

"I brought her a change of clothes," Remi pointed back to the boat.

"I'll put the tracking device on those clothes," Patterson explained, "But guys, be very careful."

"You should go with them," Remi worried, looking at Kurt.

"I'm with you," He wouldn't be swayed.

Sheppard woke up within a few minutes. When she looked over and saw Kurt, her smile was wide, "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Says the woman in a prison uniform." Kurt pointed out.

"I wouldn't have thought anything could sway you from your path for truth and justice." Sheppard taunted him.

"No," Kurt denied, "You knew there was one thing."

"Welcome to the family," Sheppard couldn't have been more pleased.

"Get changed and let's go," Kurt threw the change of clothes at her, "I'll get the car."

Watching him go Remi knew what true love really was. It wasn't what she'd always thought it was, it was selfless and patient. It was the willingness to put someone else before yourself. It was Kurt Weller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi was stunned to find out that Sheppard hadn't been lying at all. They did have the cure to her Zip poisoning.

Holding the formula she met Kurt's eyes and saw his relief.

"Sheppard," Kurt advanced on her, "You have the right to remain silent…"

"Wait!" Sheppard began to struggle, "What's going on?"

"You're under arrest," Remi said calmly.

"But I kept up my end of the deal!" Sheppard protested.

"I said I'd get you out," Remi reminded her, "I didn't say you would be released."

"You manipulated me!" Sheppard realized.

"I learned from the best," Remi reminded her.

"I should have known when Kurt was there, it was a setup. He would never break the law, not even for you." Sheppard taunted.

Remi didn't protest, but she knew better. Suddenly more memories began to fill her head. The kaleidoscope of images overwhelmed her and she began to fall. Kurt was there before she could hit the ground, looking up into his concerned face Remi stopped fighting Jane's memories. As the past came back to her, she knew the arms holding her so gently were the only home she'd ever known.

With a trembling smile she raised her hand to his lips. Looking down at her Kurt saw the change and knew what it meant. Remi and Jane had always been the same person. They'd always been the woman he loved.

"Welcome home," He whispered.

"There's no place I'd rather be," Jane admitted.

Leaning down their lips met and as the team breached the building all was right in the world again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yup, I'm sure this version of their reality will make the actual events all the harder to watch. Let me just say sorry in advance. My angst factor is set around 2 and the shows around 200, so there you go. Another round of I should have known better, but did it anyway. Guess you never grow out of that. Ha! (Still blaming kyoko minion) Lol. Turning my back on my own culpability…check. What other mischief can I get into now? :D


	30. The Truth Comes Out

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I haven't posted anything in quite a while, so I hope you enjoy it. Life is crazy busy and the new season is awesome, so writing has fallen to the wayside. I miss it, so I'm dipping my toes back in… fingers crossed this post is well received! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi looked over at where Kurt was sleeping. He'd been restless last night and she didn't know if it was because he was upset over the outcome of the Stem Cell treatment or the fact that he was suspicious enough to follow her.

She hadn't slept well either. She was dying. He might keep insisting everything would be okay, but she knew better. There wasn't going to be any happily ever after for her and she'd never expected one. Jane might have been naïve enough to believe in that, but she'd never been. Looking at Weller she felt a tinge of regret. Turning away she let herself admit, if only this one time, that it was more than a tinge. She wanted the unconditional love and support he gave his wife. Unfortunately, for both of them, she wasn't that person anymore.

He was trying to save a woman that died months ago. She wondered what he'd say if she told him that?

Sliding from the bed silently she headed toward the bathroom. Her head was killing her and she felt like she was going to be sick. They'd warned her she would feel this way. Splashing water on her face she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Blinking in astonishment she realized she wasn't alone. Turning she faced the person she hated the most.

"You don't deserve him," Jane told her, her expression hostile.

"I don't want him," Remi countered.

"You're lying," Jane scoffed, "That might work with other people, but I know better."

"You don't know me," Remi denied.

"I know you," Jane insisted, "But more importantly I know _him_."

"What does that mean?" Remi demanded.

"Love is earned," Jane taunted her, "He loves you and unless you're a complete monster, you must care about him too."

"What difference does it make?" Remi asked her without confirming or denying Jane's statement, "We're dying."

"Maybe," Jane agreed, "But you need to stop making this harder on him. He'll do whatever he can to help you, but you can help him too."

"I have other things to do," Remi denied.

"What?" Jane shook her head, "Break Sheppard out?"

"Something you should have done a long time ago!" Remi told her with aggression.

"Why? I helped stop her." Jane asked with genuine puzzlement.

"She's your mother," Remi said scathingly, "She took you and Roman in."

"And then tried to turn us against each other…stole our childhood training us to be her super soldiers. Let's not forget about taking Avery…"

Remi looked away uncomfortably.

"You might not remember this, but she did try to kill you multiple times."

"No," Remi denied, "She tried to kill _you_."

"Who are you talking to?" Kurt asked from behind her.

Remi jumped and suddenly Jane was gone. Turning she found Kurt watching her from the doorway with a concerned frown.

"I'm…" Remi had no idea what to say.

The love and concern on Kurt's face had her turning away from him.

"Jane?" Kurt walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's nothing." Remi insisted.

"You were arguing with someone," Kurt denied, "Who?"

"I've…been seeing Roman," Remi finally admitted.

Kurt's hands tightened on her shoulders.

"How long?" Kurt asked softly.

"Over a week," Remi admitted. She didn't know why she was telling him this, not now when her course was already set.

"That means…" Kurt turned her to face him.

"There's not much more time left," Remi finished for him.

Pulling her tightly against him Kurt felt his hands shaking. They were running out of time.

Remi felt his silence deeply. He'd been steadfast in his insistence that they would find a cure…until now.

"I'm sorry," She whispered into his neck.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt pulled back to look down at her.

"I'm sorry I let you believe this could ever work." Remi knew Kurt loved Jane and she wished she could have been the person he needed her to be.

"It does work," Kurt insisted, his arms tightening around her.

"One day you're going to have to accept that wanting a different outcome rarely makes a difference in the one you get," Remi had learned that early in life.

Kurt was silent. Jane always looked for the best in every situation, but when she needed that trait the most she seems to have lost it. It was just another part of the puzzle that made up his wife.

"Just say it," Remi demanded, her body was stiff against him.

And that was another change.

"You have to believe that there is still hope. We're still working on finding a cure." Kurt said softly.

The pain in his voice and the emotion he didn't even try to hide hit Remi hard. Jane's voice still echoed in her head.

Kurt's breath caught when she suddenly closed the distance between them. The speed at which she moved was in direct contrast to the reverence of the kiss she gifted him.

His eyes closed and his heart ached because it suddenly felt like goodbye.

Remi knew that the plan she'd set in motion was going to hurt him. She suddenly felt keen remorse, but she couldn't change anything now, it was too late.

Pulling back, Kurt looked down into her worried eyes, his hand came up to smooth her hair back gently.

"We're going to find the cure," He refused to consider any other outcome.

Remi knew that she was out of time. The plan to free Sheppard was ready. There would be no coming back from that decision. Suddenly, she wanted something for herself. After a life full of sacrifice and pain she wanted a moment that was…just theirs. Reaching up she kissed Kurt not in reassurance, but something entirely different. He returned her adore immediately.

"Let's go back to bed," Remi suggested huskily.

With a sexy smile, Weller lifted her up against him and turned back toward their bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt listened to the interrogation of Boston silently.

Reade wasn't buying his claim that he'd hacked into the FBI database for Jane, but Kurt had a sinking sensation that it was true.

All the missing pieces were falling into place and the picture he was getting was one that made him want to throw up.

"What files were taken?" Kurt turned to look at Patterson.

"You don't actually think…" She protested.

"What files?" Kurt repeated his face devoid of any emotion.

"CIA Black Site locations." Patterson whispered.

"Where is Jane now?" Kurt demanded.

Patterson reached for her computer, moments later she looked up, her face pale. "Her phone is off. I can't turn it back on."

"So she removed the battery?" Kurt wasn't really asking, he already knew.

"Why would she do this?" Patterson was finally starting to accept it.

"I found her arguing with Roman this morning," Kurt admitted.

"She's hallucinating?" Patterson grabbed his arm in panic.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed.

"What does that have to do with wanting Black Site locations?"

"Sheppard," Kurt only said that one word, but no other words were needed.

"We need to stop her!" Patterson was as close to losing control as she'd ever been.

"We first need to know which site she's going to," Kurt insisted.

"I'll find out," Patterson pulled herself together to focus on the problem.

"She's not going to do it alone," Kurt worried.

"Sandstorm is completely dismantled," Patterson insisted, "Except for that one…"

When she trailed off Kurt met her eyes as they both realized that Jane was the Sandstorm operative they'd placed on the FBI's most wanted list.

"You weren't looking into that woman for Allie, where you?" Patterson suddenly realized.

"Jane was meeting with her." Kurt admitted.

"I don't understand," Patterson felt as sick as Kurt looked, "Sheppard tried to kill her, multiple times, why would she risk setting her free?"

"None of this makes sense," Kurt's hand was clenched, "But we'll have to ask her that once we stop her from trying to break Sheppard out."

"I'll find which site she's going to," Patterson assured him, "But then what? We can't exactly call and warn them she's coming."

"We've got to keep this to ourselves until we know what's going on." Kurt urged her.

"We can't keep this silent!" Patterson protested, "If she goes in there and kills someone…"

"She won't," Kurt denied.

"I think Jane's done a lot of things we wouldn't have thought she'd do," Patterson pointed out, "We can't trust her to act like we expect her to. The Zip poisoning is clearly beginning to impair her thinking."

"Just get me the location," Kurt urged her, "I'm going to talk to Reade."

"Good luck," Patterson let go of his arm after giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Kurt knew he was going to need more than just luck, he was going to need backup…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remi was distracted and it showed. She'd been selfish. She knew that Weller loved Jane, she shouldn't have been so weak. Pretending to be something she wasn't always came with a cost. This time she knew she wouldn't be the only one paying it. It made leaving all the harder. She was going to die and she knew it. It would be too easy to lean on Kurt and let him take care of her. Dying in his arms would have been hard, but going it alone was what Jane would have wanted. Why that even mattered she didn't know. Making Kurt watch her deteriorate and talk to people that weren't even there seemed cruel. She'd never been cruel. Vicious and deadly, but not deliberately cruel.

"You need to get your head in the game," Violet warned Remi, her voice hard.

Remi pushed Kurt to the back of her mind and looked over at Violet, "And you need to remember who's paying you."

The men she recruited watched the exchange silently.

Remi turned to them and warned them, "The site might be heavily guarded, but we aren't going in there guns blazing shooting everyone we come across. We need to go in silently and try to do as little damage as possible." _She owed Keaton that at least after what he'd done for her._

"This isn't a field trip," One of the men protested, "They're going to be trying to kill us."

"Well," Remi wasn't intimidated by his tone, "We're going in to liberate Sheppard, not to create a blood bath, if you don't think you can do that then you can go now."

"I can do it," He reluctantly agreed. The money was pretty good, but the look on Remi's face was what made him fall into line. He'd seen death plenty and he had no doubt the woman in front of him had been the last thing many people had seen. He didn't want to be in that group. He didn't think she'd simply let him walk away.

Remi checked her gun. The ring still resting on the finger of her left hand drew her attention. She should have left it behind. When it had come time to take it off though, she hadn't been able to do it. It had no place here, just like she'd had no place there, but she still wore it. If the truth were told, it gave her comfort. The relationship Jane had with Weller was unlike anything she'd ever shared or even seen before. Too bad it was an illusion. He loved the version of her that wasn't real. The burdens of her past would never allow her to be that woman he loved.

"Let's go," Remi climbed into the van without looking back. The past was gone and she didn't have a future, just a few more tasks to accomplish before she could do nothing else. Wishing it were different, wouldn't make it so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt and Reade shared a look as they waited.

"Patterson," Reade said over coms, "How sure are you that this is the right location?"

"Eighty percent," Patterson replied.

"Has Jane's phone come back online yet?" Kurt asked her.

"No," Rich denied.

"What about Violet's?" Reade demanded, "Anything on her?"

"She's been doing this a long time without getting arrested," Patterson reminded them, "If she has a phone, it's a burner."

"What's that?" Reade drew Kurt's attention to a van that was pulling up, lights off.

"That's got to be them," Kurt pulled his night vision down and picked up his weapon.

Reade followed suit.

Jane's team was moving fast. Before Kurt and Reade could intercept them, they made it past the guard and into the compound. The fact that it was a black site played into their favor. The government presence was low to keep the nature of the facility under wraps.

Leaning down Reade checked the guard, "He's alive." His surprise was evident.

"Let's stop them before they end up killing someone," Kurt urged.

"Kurt," Reade was watching him seriously, "Even if they don't kill anyone, there's going to be serious repercussions from this. You know that…right?"

"Let's go," Kurt didn't respond.

Reade followed after him silently.

Suddenly, alarms began sounding, and it was evident stealth was no longer necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remi knew better than to take an unproven team into a volatile situation and this was why.

"Keep in formation!" She yelled, her frustration evident.

"We aren't getting out of here, if we don't start taking them down." One of them yelled at her. The rapid fire of the CIA Operatives weapon more than proved his statement true, but still she hesitated. It proved costly.

Suddenly the light was blinding. Turning she could see the silhouettes of the men coming for them. Her team began to fall around her, but she didn't give the order to return fire. It was over and she knew it. Just as the realization sank in a concussion grenade landed in the middle of the battle. As the effects of the sonic blast hit her she crumpled to the ground. Her last thought inexplicably was of what all of this was going to do to Kurt.

Kurt wasted no time on any of the others he rushed over to Jane and knelt down to check her.

"Get her and let's go," Reade insisted, "This isn't going to keep them down for long."

Reade was checking on Jane's team as Kurt was lifting her up and into his arms.

"They're dead," Reade reported.

"Well, unless we want to join them, we need to go," Kurt reminded him.

Stepping over Violet's body, Reade didn't argue. They made it outside before reinforcements could arrive.

"Go," Kurt urged. He'd climbed into the back and was gently removing Jane's tactical helmet as Reade suited actions to words.

"I've got multiple vehicles converging on the scene," Patterson warned them.

"We need an out," Reade demanded.

"We've got you," Rich assured him, "Take the next left."

Reade didn't argue and following their instructions they ditched the van and headed back to Kurt's apartment.

Remi woke up and the first thing she saw was Weller's concerned expression. She was confused and it showed.

"What's going on?" She asked as she struggled to sit up.

"I think that might be our question," Reade looked over his shoulder into the back seat.

Suddenly it all came back to her and she gasped as her eyes flew to Kurt.

"How'd you know?" She didn't even try to pretend.

"While we were searching the system for whatever Zapata wanted, we discovered the back door you created to give Boston access." Kurt explained, "He was really confused when we arrested him, since he said he was only doing what you asked him to."

Remi had to look away from Kurt's hurt expression.

"Do you want to explain to me exactly what's going on?" Kurt didn't yell, but there was no doubt of his anger born of betrayal.

"I couldn't leave her in there," Remi admitted, not meeting his eyes.

"Why not?" Kurt didn't understand. Jane hated Sheppard, after everything she'd done.

"She's my mother," Remi tried to explain.

"She tried to kill you and Roman," Kurt reminded her.

"And half the Eastern Seaboard," Reade said from the front seat.

"She was just trying to get rid of the corruption," Remi argued, "It's in every level of the government…"

"You remember," Kurt realized, his heart sinking.

Remi didn't answer.

Reade looked over his shoulder sharply.

"Don't you?" Kurt withdrew from Remi, physically and emotionally.

"I remember Sheppard," Remi admitted. What was the difference, she was dying and he deserved the truth, "I don't remember you…"

"What?" Reade was the one that reacted. Kurt was frozen in horror.

"I'm sorry," Remi had to give him that. She was sorry. She wished it could have been different.

"For how long?" Kurt asked stiffly, all the little inconsistency's taking on new meaning.

"When I woke up and you were still in the coma." Remi explained.

"That was months ago!" Reade's distress was evident.

Kurt heard her words and immediately began to replay the last few months over in his head. So many things made sense now…

"So it was all just an act?" He asked her.

She knew what he wanted to know and she was tempted to lie to him, but she knew he deserved the truth. "I wished it had all been a lie." It would have been easier on her if she didn't care.

If she thought telling him the truth would make him turn away from her, she couldn't have been more wrong. Hearing that she did still have feelings for him brought Kurt back from the edge of the abyss.

He met Reade's eyes in the review mirror.

Reade knew that what they were about to do was career ending and might just land them in Rikers, but this was more than a team, it was his family.

With a little nod Reade answered the question Kurt hadn't needed to ask.

Kurt's eyes closed in relief. When they opened they were filled with the fire of determination. As long as there was hope he would fight.

Remi looked up in astonishment when Kurt claimed her hand and held it silently. With a vulnerable expression she turned it until she was clasping it back. She didn't understand why he wasn't turning his back on her, but she trusted him…and it scared her.

From the front seat Reade watched the vulnerability that neither Jane nor Kurt was able to hide and felt a kick of adrenalin. This was going to get messy, but he wouldn't give up on them, no matter what the cost and he knew he wasn't the only one that felt that way…


	31. Jane and Remi are One

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is just a short one shot. I don't want to speculate too much and ruin the amazing season we've been gifted! Hope you enjoy. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You love him," Roman accused her.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Remi scoffed.

"You've had numerous chances to kill him and yet he's still alive." He reminded her.

Remi remained prudently silent.

"You can't say you still need him," Roman went on, "If anything his determination to bring his wife back puts you at greater risk."

"He'll give up," Remi said softly, "When he realizes the woman _he_ loves is gone forever."

"Is that why you were trying to convince him that you and Jane weren't all that different?" Roman realized. "You want him to love you!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Remi kept busy so she wouldn't have to consider her own motivation.

'He will never love you," Roman insisted, "You heard him, you're a terrorist."

"I was a terrorist before…and he fell in love with me," Remi said thoughtlessly.

This time it was Roman that remained silent.

"Does it even matter?" Remi finally turned to confront Roman directly, "He could never love the real version of me, even if I wanted him to and I can never be the compassionate and kind woman he married."

"He's going to come after you," Roman warned her, "I've never seen anyone love someone like he loved his wife."

Remi hated the pang she felt in her chest at that taunt.

He _had_ loved her, she thought stubbornly, even if he hadn't realized it at the time. She and Jane weren't that different. She wouldn't be seeing him again anyway, so she needed to plan her next steps. Time was running out and looking back wasn't going to change anything.

"Are you still going after Sheppard?" Roman demanded.

"What else is there?" Remi answered him with a question.

"Better hurry," Roman smiled before he suddenly disappeared.

Standing alone in the empty room Remi looked around at the stark and cold surroundings. This was her life. Not the home she so briefly shared with Kurt. She wouldn't let herself wish for what could never be. She'd learned that lesson a long time ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt hung up the phone and looked around. The apartment was destroyed and it pretty adequately represented his life right now. Looking down at their wedding picture he struggled to contain the grief for what they'd lost.

He stood in the center of the destruction, but didn't see it, all he could see, and all he could feel, was the terror he'd experienced when Remi had gone out to confront the terrorists on her own.

When she'd turned back and told him that Jane was dead he'd finally seen what he'd been missing all along. Jane _was_ in there and she was hurting. How could Remi exist inside Jane, but Jane not exist inside Remi? They weren't two separate people. Remi hadn't killed him and he'd taken that as a sign that the Jane part of her still cared for him, but what if _Remi_ actually cared for him? They had been sharing an unbelievably difficult challenge together for months. He'd known she was different and keeping secrets, but she'd also been openly vulnerable with him.

" _I'm scared_ ," She'd admitted in the hospital when they were going to test her for the stem cell treatment. That had been a huge admission from a person used to standing on her own. She'd allowed herself to lean on him. He'd seen how closed off Roman was and he knew the life she'd been forced to live before she'd been zipped. He knew for Remi to allow herself to admit to any vulnerability meant that she'd had to trust him on some level. Her entire life all of her vulnerabilities had been exploited until she'd felt the need to hide any sign of weakness.

She was a feral animal and he'd taunted her with failing in her mission and with the fact that she hadn't killed him when she had the chance. He'd driven her out that door. He'd treated her like the only value she had was in the hope that he could get rid of her to get Jane back again. He closed his eyes at that startling realization.

Sinking down on the bar stool he went over their conversation again.

" _Maybe it's not her you love so much…why did it take you so long to tell us apart?"_ What if Remi hadn't just been pretending all this time? What if the reason she hadn't been able to kill him wasn't because that Jane was still inside her somewhere, but because she'd begun to care about him herself? She'd even asked them once they got outside, what was going to happen? He hadn't answered her and as a result she'd risked her life going it alone. She'd been protecting him when she locked him in there. She could have killed him, _again_ , but she hadn't. She'd even called him to make sure he got out of there okay. Jane wasn't inside of her trying to get out, but the part of her she'd always been forced to hide. She'd been trying to tell him that.

" _Jane and I aren't so different,"_ She'd claimed and he'd been so focused on what he'd always imagined Remi to be, he hadn't seen her for who she actually was. The only difference between Jane and Remi was that Jane had a choice and Remi never had.

He'd failed to see the truth, but he saw it now. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say what now?" Rich was looking at Kurt with big eyes.

"She's been _Remi_ for months?" Patterson whispered, leaning in close to ensure that they weren't overheard.

"Yes," Weller confirmed.

"But…" Patterson's mind was replaying the events of the last few months, "She risked her life disarming the bomb on the subway!"

"That explains the Tokyo sword fight," Rich said under his breath.

"Where is she now?" Patterson looked over his shoulder as if expecting to see Remi standing behind Kurt.

"When she realized I knew," Kurt rubbed his neck in agitation, "She ran off."  
"Why didn't you stop her?" Rich demanded thoughtlessly.

"Well," Kurt's agitation was evident, "She's Remi….and she locked me in a secure area with my own ID Badge."

"Okay…" Patterson was busy giving Rich the _look._ He recognized it immediately and shut up. "We need to find her."

"Find Remi," Rich repeated, immediately going back to the missing eighteen months Jane had been successfully on the run. They didn't have that kind of time.

"I think it's safe to say the disease is rapidly progressing," Kurt's stress was evident.

"We can't tell anyone about this!" Patterson worried, "If Weitz finds out…she might get sent back to the CIA!"

"Then we won't tell him," Kurt insisted, "I'll take some time off, hunt for her on my own."

"You can't go on your own!" Rich protested, "What if she…you know…kills you?"

"She's had plenty of chances to do that if she wanted to and she hasn't." Kurt reminded Rich.

"Well," Rich looked between Patterson and Kurt, "Roman was helping us right up to the end too. Then he hired hit men to take you out. You don't know how far Jane's disease has progressed. She might just be getting to the bunny boiler stage."

"Rich!" Patterson protested.

"What?" Rich whispered back furiously, "He loves her and she's psychotic! In the hottest kind of way." He said in an aside to Kurt, "You want to just send him out after her without warning him?"

"Let me worry about Remi," Kurt said in exasperation, "I just need your help finding her."

"Of course we'll help," Patterson placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's arm.

Rich suddenly felt like this was a very bad idea, but even as his fingers flew over the keyboard he knew he'd do it anyway. Remi might be a terrorist, but she was their terrorist and he'd help in any way he could. Riker's wasn't all that bad. He kind of missed the constant threat of death. It kept the heart pumping…


	32. Jane and Remi are One- Chapter 2

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is for gypsyscarfwoman because she asked so sweetly and is a terrible influence. Writing about tomorrow's episode a day before it airs is a terrible idea. That's on me… :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's going after Sheppard," Kurt realized when Patterson pulled up the information Boston provided.

"But…" Rich seemed alarmed, "Hasn't Sheppard attempted to kill her on multiple occasions?"

"She tried to kill Jane," Patterson argued.

"What's the difference?" Rich demanded, "She's the same person! It just means that she doesn't remember Sheppard trying to kill her, not that it didn't happen."

The easy way Rich accepted both sides of Jane made Kurt wince. Remi had also denied any difference between being a terrorist or an FBI Agent. She was doing what she thought was right, regardless of what people thought of her. To her a bad guy could have good intentions and a good guy could be completely corrupt. After all of these years fighting both together, he should have seen it sooner.

Rich didn't miss his reaction, "Please tell me you didn't differentiate between Jane and Remi."

"I called Remi a terrorist," Kurt admitted.

"After everything you still believe you can group the good and bad people in separate categories?" Rich was totally offended. "So what am I then?"

"You're the person I'm relying on to help me find my wife." Kurt reminded him, "You know how much she means to me. I wouldn't trust just anyone."

Rich went from offended to sentimental. "Aww…Stubbles…"

"Calm down Rich, we don't have time for this." Patterson pulled up the information they had on the CIA Black site where Sheppard was being held.

"It's not going to be easy." Kurt realized looking at the fortified location.

"So far as we know," Patterson reminded them, "Remi has done a lot of good work since she's been back. She hasn't killed anyone or destroyed anything…"

"If we overlook grand larceny." Rich waved his hands like it was inconsequential.

"Do you think she's trying to bribe the guards?" Patterson looked to Kurt hopefully.

"No," Kurt denied, "I think she hired herself an army."

"You think she's going to take it by force?" Now even Rich was looking alarmed.

"At the warehouse where she was meeting Violet," Kurt explained, "I found some shell casings."

"So they were probably running scenarios," Patterson didn't comment on this realization.

"If she goes in there and kills CIA Agents," Rich worried, "She really can't come back from that."

"That's why we're going to stop her," Kurt said more calmly than he felt.

Suddenly Rich's phone began to ring.

"It's Boston," Rich said in surprise. After they'd questioned him, he had sworn he was never talking to Rich ever again.

"You better get it," Patterson encouraged, "He might have thought of something else that will help us find Remi."

"Bost…" Rich began

"Wait….what?" Rich couldn't understand what Boston was saying because he was talking so fast.

Kurt and Patterson shared a look at the agitated chatter that even they could hear.

"We'll be right there," Rich promised.

"What's going on?" Patterson worried.

"He was trying to find more information on what Remi was doing…it looks like she might have obtained a nuclear warhead." Rich was watching Kurt with a worried expression.

"What?" Kurt's jaw was clamped tight. "No way could the little she stole help her to obtain a nuclear device."

"Well," Patterson worried, "That's not exactly true. The fall of the Soviet Democracy put a number of nuclear warheads in the wind."

"No way," Kurt denied, "This is a decoy to keep us from stopping her raid on the compound."

"But…" Patterson looked torn, "What if it's not? Can we really risk every life in New York on your faith in her? That even though she can't remember you, Remi still cares about you, about any of us?"

"No," Kurt reluctantly admitted, "You and Rich go to Boston. I'm going to head toward the CIA Compound. If this is a distraction, then that means that she's going after Sheppard today."

"We'll keep you informed," Patterson assured him, "Let us know what you need."

"Copy that." Kurt turned away. Remi was good…really good at what she did, but he knew her heart and this wasn't who she really was. He'd bet his life on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They took the bait," Violet told Remi.

"Nuclear destruction does tend to get their attention," She agreed. "This ensures that the CIA will only have a skeleton crew watching Sheppard and with any luck the FBI will be too busy to worry about us right now."

"What about your husband?" Violet demanded.

"What about him?" Remi returned coldly.

"He didn't appear to be the type to give up," Violet reminded her. "We should have killed him when we had the chance."

"I'm paying you," Remi reminded her coldly, "I call the shots. Don't try to tell me what we should be doing or when we should be doing it."

"I don't think you're thinking clearly," Violet didn't let it drop.

"Well," Remi studied Violet coldly, "You won't be thinking anything if you try to make calls on your own. If Weller needs to be killed, then _I_ will kill him."

"Whatever you say," Violet finally relented. She had no doubt the woman before her would kill her without concern. She'd never met anyone so coldly controlled before. These weren't idle threats, Remi was dangerous and she knew openly challenging her would only get her killed. She just hoped not challenging her didn't have the same outcome.

"Did we get the report on the activity at the Black Site?" Remi changed the subject.

"They're mobilizing," Violet admitted, "Just like we expected them to."

"Then let's gear up," Remi stood up, "It won't take them long to realize the bomb's a rues."

"You're the boss," Violet stood up as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt didn't waste any time, but he knew he was already too late. The long drive gave him plenty of time to reflect on how he could have handled things differently.

It was one thing to lose his wife's love, it was something else entirely to physically lose her. If the Zip kills her, or she's killed breaking her Mother out of a CIA black site didn't matter. He couldn't watch her die. _He_ still loved _her_ , whatever she called herself. He would do everything within his power to ensure even if Jane was lost to him, Remi would still have a chance at the life that had been taken from her when she was too young. She would have the choice, but he had to get to her first.

Pressing down the accelerator he clenched the wheel tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi looked down at the single CIA Agent left at the facility. He was unconscious.

"We'll leave him in Sheppard's cell," Remi told the team, "Let's go."

Violet wasn't pleased. She'd been the one to render the man unconscious. He'd seen her. She couldn't leave a witness.

Following after Remi Violet considered her options. The team Remi had bought was in it for the money and they had no loyalty to her. She could offer them more money…

Remi waited for the lock to cycle thru. The fact that her Mother was just on the other side of the door made her heart race.

"She probably won't be happy to see you," Roman warned her, making her jump.

Remi didn't respond. The others were already looking at her with suspicion.

"She did try to kill you…and she tried to get me to kill you. Did I mention that she leaked the Intel that resulted in the drone attack that killed your Orion team?" Roman continued helpfully.

"Shut up," Remi said under her breath.

Violet shared a look with the mercenaries.

Just then the lock clicked. Reaching for the door, Remi was knocked backwards when the door flew open and Sheppard barreled out.

"It's me!" Remi backed away and gave her space.

Sheppard continued to advance. Remi prepared herself for the assault, but instead Sheppard stripped the weapon from one of the Mercs.

Suddenly Remi and Sheppard were both pointing guns at each other.

"Drop the gun," Remi warned her.

"That's not going to happen," Sheppard actually laughed.

"We're here to break you out," Remi told her.

Looking at the team with her daughter, her eyes jerked back to Remi. "Why would you do that, when you were the one that put me in here?"

"Jane put you in here," Remi argued.

The tone of her voice and the look on her face convinced Sheppard, "Remi?" She started to smile.

"We need to get out of here," Violet urged.

Remi indicated the cell and the still unconscious CIA Agent was dumped inside.

"We need to kill him," Violet argued even as Remi slammed the door shut.

"Let's go," Remi insisted.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Sheppard demanded.

"He can identify me," Violet insisted.

"That _is_ a problem," Sheppard agreed. Raising her gun she shot Violet center mass. "Anyone else sloppy?"

The Mercenaries were trained to stay alive, nobody protested.

Remi looked down at Violet, but knew it was already too late. Falling into formation she suddenly realized she was no longer in charge. It was an uncomfortable realization.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt entered the facility easily. Whatever guards had been present were no longer a threat. He took some reassurance that it hadn't been a blood bath.

Turning a corner he suddenly found himself face to face with Sheppard.

"Well, well, well, she smiled up at him, if it isn't my son-in-law." She taunted and Remi froze.

Kurt's eyes met Remi's and he had to force himself to look back at Sheppard.

"I can't let you leave," He warned her.

"How are you planning to stop me?" Sheppard encouraged.

"I could kill you," Kurt warned her.

"Or you could die trying," Sheppard agreed, suddenly her gun turned toward Remi. "Or I could just take away the one thing that matters."

Remi froze. She knew Sheppard wasn't bluffing.

Suddenly, there were bright flashes of light behind her eyes. The images that began to fill her head were obviously not her own memories. She didn't understand the context, but the theme was all the same. It was Kurt in a hundred different moments, all of them achingly familiar but each completely foreign.

"Don't shoot her," Kurt pleaded.

"Get out of the way," Sheppard warned him.

"Leave her here…with me," Kurt pleaded.

"She's betrayed you," Sheppard reminded him, "You still want her?"

"I love her," Kurt insisted.

"You love Jane," Sheppard reminded him, "She isn't Jane anymore."

"She's dying," Kurt insisted, "You poisoned her, your own daughter. We're trying to find a cure. Leave her with me."

Remi heard him pleading and knew he was fighting for the wife he loved, but Jane was gone.

"Kurt," Remi warned him, "Jane is dead. I told you that, you've already lost."

"Remi," Sheppard looked over at her, "Kill him."

Remi's eyes jerked to Sheppard in dismay.

"What?" She demanded.

"Kill him," Sheppard said calmly.

"Why?" Remi asked in confusion.

"I need to know I can trust you," Sheppard insisted, "Jane killed Oscar. If you are Remi again you shouldn't have any problem killing Weller."

Remi knew what the punishment was for defying Sheppard, but she still didn't hesitate, "No."

"What?" Sheppard demanded her voice cold.

"No," Remi repeated, but this time her gun moved to train on Sheppard.

Sheppard actually smiled, "Very well."

The sound of the blast was deafening. Remi felt the impact to her vest and fell backward. Roman's smiling face watching from the corner.

"No!" Kurt roared, raising his own weapon. Before he could discharge it, he was hit from behind. Slumping to the ground his last sight was of Remi lying prone on the floor.

"Do you want me to kill them?" One of the men asked Sheppard.

Looking at the two figures she smiled, "No, leave them. The CIA will take care of them for us. Let's go."

Sheppard couldn't afford to exhibit any weakness in front of her new recruits, but she was secretly pleased at the way things had just worked out. Remi was a liability she couldn't afford right now. The sickness made her weak and she knew that Weller would take care of her. It might be too late to save her, but at least she would die with someone that cared about her. She didn't look back.

Remi gasped for breath. Her chest was on fire and her head felt like it was going to explode. Opening her eyes she saw Sheppard and her team leaving. She was surprised to wake up. Looking over she saw Weller lying prone. Her heart stopped. Crawling over to him she leaned over him to check for a pulse. Before her hand could connect with his neck he reacted. Her hand was seized in a gentle, but vice like grip.

"Are you okay?" She demanded her eyes concerned.

Kurt looked up into the face of a stranger, but suddenly he saw Jane in Remi clearly. She might not remember him, she might not love him, but she was the same woman he'd fallen in love with. She'd even disobeyed Sheppard to spare his life.

"Kurt?" Remi looked even more concerned.

"You picked me," He couldn't keep the wonder out of his voice.

Remi didn't know what to say to that. He was right.

Looking down at the ring she still wore on her finger, Kurt looked back up at her with a huge smile.

"Don't let it go to your head," Remi warned him, her gruff response an obvious attempt to downplay her actions.

"We have to get out of here," Kurt stood up, her hand still held securely in his own.

"Where will we go?" Remi worried.

"Home, Rich and Patterson are going to help us, but first," Remi was surprised when Kurt leaned down and gave her a quick but heartfelt kiss."

Remi jerked back in surprise, "What was that for?"

"Not killing me," He explained. He was in a strange mood…

"About your wife," Remi didn't know how to apologize for not being the woman he loved, "I'm sorry you lost her."

"I haven't lost her," Kurt denied, "She's right here."

"I'm not Jane." Remi argued.

"You are the woman I love," Kurt explained, "I just need to give you a reason to love me back."

Remi was speechless.

"You've been doing a pretty good job already," She finally admitted.

Kurt stopped and looked down at her.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I…" Remi cleared her throat in that endearingly familiar way, "You matter to me."

It wasn't a declaration of undying love, but he'd take it.

"I love you too," Kurt admitted before leading her from the compound.

"Now what?" Remi worried.

Kurt wasn't going to miss that opportunity again, "Now we find a cure for you, go after your mother, stop KCI Global."

"Just like that?" Remi couldn't believe he could accept her for who she actually was.

"I will do whatever it takes," Kurt said and she couldn't doubt his sincerity.

"I remembered some things," Remi said softly. At least she could give him that.

Kurt felt his heart leap.

"We'll get there," He assured her kissing the back of her hand.

"I love you," Remi admitted softly. She could be vulnerable with him. For the first time in her life she could be who she really was. Without Sheppard's expectations or pretending to be someone else. It was unexpected and even though she knew she was dying, she wasn't going to waste a moment.

His hand tightened around her. Nothing was going to take this woman from him. He would fight with everything he had.

"I love you too."


	33. The Battle is On

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A11y50n asked for a Chapter 3 to Jane and Remi are One so sweetly…but this isn't that story. Sorry. Lol. Maybe this one will do. I couldn't wait until Jan 11 to find out what happens, so I made up my own version. Hope you like it. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi ran toward Kurt, her heart racing her rage knowing no bounds. Why wouldn't he give up? How could he know her so well that he kept showing up even when she'd been so careful?

Kurt watched Remi coming toward him and his heart was racing too. He just needed to get his hands on her. He'd been so close so many times, only to watch her step just beyond reach. With every step he took toward her his heart steadied a little more. She wasn't slipping away again. If he lost her this time, it could be for the last time. The Zip poisoning was progressing too fast, he refused to lose her…

They collided together with great force. He did everything he could to absorb the impact. Even as her hands flashed to disable him, he concentrated on not doing anything to hurt her. She was already suffering enough.

"Stop it!" Remi screamed at him, knowing just what he was doing, "Fight if we're going to fight."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kurt denied, remaining on the defense.

"Then you're going to lose," Remi warned him moving back in to disable him.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

Looking down in surprise she saw a dart protruding from it.

"What?" She looked over to find Rich and Patterson both aiming tranquilizer guns at her.

"Sorry," Patterson whispered even as Remi began to fall.

Kurt caught her against him and gently lowered her to the ground.

"What'd you give her?" He worried pulling the dart out.

"It's a simple tranquilizer," Rich insisted, "You know…so she wouldn't kill you and hurt herself doing it."

"She wasn't going to kill me," Kurt insisted.

"She did just cause you to wreck," Patterson reminded him in exasperation.

Kurt couldn't deny that. He knew her health was failing rapidly, but how would this interfere with the Zip poisoning and their ability to try the procedure to bring Jane back to him? They didn't have the time to wait for the drug to wear off.

"We need to set up the procedure," Kurt told Patterson.

"Kurt…" Patterson looked torn.

"She's dying," Kurt told her impatiently. "We have to at least _try_!"

Rich didn't say anything, but his face was creased in concern. The risk was not in their favor and he knew Weller would never be able to live with having anything to do with Jane's death. They were going to either save them or lose them both. Neither of them could come back from this without the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi slowly began to wake up. It was only then she realized she was strapped to a gurney.

"What's going on?" She demanded to Kurt, her eyes darting around in alarm.

"You're Zip poisoning is progressing too fast," Kurt explained, "There's an experimental procedure that might slow the progression until we can find the cure."  
"Might?" Remi said calmly.

"There are no guarantees," Kurt admitted, "It's not without risk."

"What kind of risk?" Remi demanded, pulling against the restraints.

"It could kill you," Kurt forced himself to admit.

"Were you just going to do it?" Remi demanded.

"You're going to die without it," Kurt insisted. "If there's even a one percent chance that it's going to work, we have to try."

Remi recognized her own words immediately.

"What if I say no?" She demanded.

"Then you will die," Kurt said seriously.

"Would you take away my choice?" Remi already knew the answer.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you here," Kurt admitted.

"Then you're no better than Sheppard," Remi turned away.

"What do you mean?" Kurt felt his stomach drop at that charge.

"She knew the Zip might kill me, but she didn't tell me. She didn't give me the choice. You aren't either." Remi let her eyes close, "Jane might have had a choice, but I'm never going to."

Kurt felt his eyes fill with tears. She was right.

"You're wrong," It was Rich that answered her. "Sheppard gave you the drug, knowing it would kill you. Kurt's trying to save you, even in the same day you tried to kill him. It's not the same."

"Rich," Kurt warned him.

Remi heard him and knew he was right. There was no real choice here. She either died trying or she died without trying. She knew Weller might hate her, but she also knew just how much he loved Jane. If she died and he was forced to make the call, it would weigh on him. It could be her last act of revenge, but she knew everything that happened was on her. It wouldn't be fair to make him pay for her mistakes.

"I agree," Remi's eyes met Kurt's when she made her choice.

"You agree?" The Doctor preforming the procedure walked up to her.

"Do it," Remi closed her eyes to retreat inside herself. She was scared, but she knew the feeling well. She'd face it because she had to.

Suddenly she felt her hand being taken.

Opening her eyes she found Kurt looking down at her with an expression she hadn't seen since he'd found out she was Remi.

"Don't," She almost pleaded.

"You are the strongest person I know," Kurt reminded her, "You're going to do just fine."

Remi felt her eyes well up. She turned away to hide her reaction to his words.

"Don't be scared," Kurt whispered as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I'm going to be here with you the entire time."

Remi felt her own hand tighten around his.

She felt the prick of the needle and it was the last thing she knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She does love him," Rich looked over at Patterson.

"What do you mean?" Patterson worried, watching the pair.

"She knows he loves Jane," Rich insisted, "She could have denied the procedure, knowing he was going to insist on doing it anyway. If she died…it would have been on him. She gave her consent. She _does_ love him."

"Well," Patterson worried, "That doesn't mean the procedure will work or that we'll find the cure in time."

"One step at a time," Rich insisted, "That's all we can do."

Patterson looked over at him, her concern evident, "We need to do it faster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt didn't let go of Remi's hand even after the sedation took effect. Even as he watched her lying so still he had a sudden desperation take hold of him. She could die…

"The patient in the trial study…" Kurt looked up at the Doctor.

"Died," She finished for him.

"Are you taking steps to keep that from happening again?" Kurt worried.

"We're going to go slowly," The Doctor assured him, "In stages, but this is far from a guarantee."

"I can't lose her," Kurt said candidly.

"This isn't going to be easy to watch," The Doctor warned him, "Maybe you should wait outside."

"NO!" Kurt insisted, "I'm not leaving."

"You can't interfere," The Doctor warned him.

Kurt didn't make any promises.

The Doctor continued to set up the equipment. Kurt knew it was going to be hard, he just didn't realize how hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi looked at the empty space around her warily. Was she dead?

Walking slowly forward she realized she couldn't hear anything, not even her own footsteps.

Turning slowly in a circle she felt panic setting in.

Just as she was completing the turn she suddenly realized she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" Remi demanded.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Jane asked her.

"You're dead," Remi said bluntly.

"Maybe you're dead too," Jane suggested.

"No…" Remi backed away, "Kurt's trying to save me."

"No," Jane denied, "He's trying to save me."

"He loves you _so_ much," Remi taunted aggressively, "He didn't notice the difference between us for months."

"No," Jane insisted, "He noticed, but he gave you the benefit of the doubt."

"It doesn't matter," Remi told her, "We're dying."

"It mattered," Jane denied.

"You turned your back on everything for him!" Remi accused her.

"You've been with him for months!" Jane insisted, "You know he's a good man, a loving man. He didn't use you or only see you as a soldier. I know you felt something for him."

"I hated him," Remi denied.

"No," Jane insisted, "You hated how he made you feel. You'd just lost everything and you wanted to hate him, but you couldn't."

"You were weak," Remi accused her, "You destroyed your own family. You killed Oscar!"

"He was going to Zip me again," Jane insisted, "That's not love."

"You don't know what love is!" Remi insisted, "I was willing to die for this mission and all you could do was destroy it!"

"No," Jane denied, "You don't know what love is. Dying for a mission isn't love. It's hate. You let your hatred consume you until there was nothing left. Nothing for Roman, nothing for Oscar, nothing for you."

"You're wrong!" Remi insisted advancing on Jane.

"You can't win," Jane taunted her as she drew near.

"I'm not weak like you," Remi argued.

"It takes strength to be vulnerable enough to love someone. Trust makes you stronger." Jane explained.

"Let's see how strong you are," Remi threw the first punch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The electrodes were placed carefully.

"You're going to shock her?" Kurt worried.

"We're trying to stimulate a particular portion of her brain in which she stores her memories." The Doctor explained.

"She's been tortured using shock," Kurt said in a worried tone, "What if she's too weak for this?"

"When was this?" The Doctor looked interested.

"Just over two years ago." Kurt explained.

"That might explain it," The Doctor said cryptically.

"Explain what?" Kurt worried.

"Patterson was explaining that both she and her brother were poisoned with the same drug, but he progressed faster, even though she'd been given more of the Zip." The Doctor said. "Since she was introduced to the shock, it slowed down the progression of the disease enough that her symptoms came on later than his did."

"So you're saying that a form of this treatment has already helped slow the progression," Kurt realized.

"Unknowingly," The Doctor confirmed.

"Then that's good!" Kurt needed to look at something positive.

"It's promising," The Doctor agreed, "If she's still strong enough to handle the high doses we're about to give her."

"She's strong enough," Kurt said adamantly, "She's the strongest person I know."

"Let's hope your right," The Doctor moved away to check some instruments.

Closing his eyes, Kurt hoped so too.

The Doctor removed Remi's wedding ring and handed it over to Kurt.

He looked down at it silently. Closing his fist around it he held it tightly. She hadn't taken it off. There was still hope.  
"You need to clear," The Doctor warned Kurt.

He reluctantly released Remi's hand. Stepping back he watched as the Doctor began to administer the shock treatment. Watching her body convulse he felt his hands tremble. He wanted nothing more than to spare her from this, but he could only watch helplessly as she faced this new battle all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm stronger than you," Remi told Jane, both of them prone in the vast nothingness.

"But I have something worth fighting for," Jane reminded Remi.

"Had something," Remi taunted, "He didn't exactly look in love when I tried to kill him."

"What?" Jane sat up.

"He was in the way," Remi said simply, "I told him you were gone, but he refused to stop,"

"What'd you do?" Jane pushed herself into a standing position.

"I shot out his tire and watched him flip the car he was driving." Remi pushed herself back up as well.

Suddenly it was Jane that was the aggressive one. She moved forward to attack and Remi was caught off guard by her aggression.

"You fight for _him?_ " Remi demanded.

The blows wore them down, but neither one would stop. Even as their legs trembled and their movements became uncoordinated, they still fought on, neither one willing to give up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched in horror as the latest round of shock abated. Remi's nose was bleeding and her breath was shallow.

"We need to stop!" Kurt insisted, closing the distance between him and Remi. He placed a gentle hand on her sweating forehead and blotted at the blood coming from her nose with a hand that trembled.

"We can't stop now," The Doctor denied, "We have to complete the circuit or it will all be for nothing!"

Before he could protest further, Rich and Patterson were there to pull him away. The Doctor upped the voltage and began shocking Remi again.

"NO!" Kurt screamed as he watched her arch off the table.

When the Doctor hit the switch to end the final treatment they all looked over at Remi, their breath held.

"Is she breathing?" Rich demanded in agitation.

"She's not," The Doctor denied.

Kurt leaned against Rich heavily as Patterson and The Doctor began CPR on Remi. Seeing the lifeless body of his wife laying on the gurney _he'd_ strapped her to, Kurt's head began to swim. She was dead…

Remi looked up at Jane, "Stop."

Jane slumped over her weakly. "Admit it."

When Remi said nothing, Jane reared back and hit her across the face, "Admit it."

"I love him," Remi couldn't hide it anymore.

Suddenly Jane stood up and took a staggering step forward before she dropped to her knees.

"Do you remember?" Jane demanded.

Remi could see all the lost memories that Jane was referring to. They spun through her mind like a whirlwind.

"Yes," Remi confirmed.

"Now do you see?" Jane demanded falling forward.

Remi didn't have time to answer before the darkness claimed her once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was over two minutes that Patterson and the Doctor worked on Remi. Rich knew because he was watching the clock. He knew that in a normal hospital setting they would have called it already. His hands tightened on Kurt and he turned to look at him with tragic eyes. They were going to lose her…

"Keep trying!" Kurt begged, "She's strong, she wants to live!"

The Doctor shared a look with Patterson. At her little nod they continued attempting to resuscitate Remi.

"Give her another dose," Patterson urged her.

The Doctor reached for the adrenaline without protest.

After what seemed like an eternity, suddenly the heart monitor Remi was wearing began to beat once more. Not the disjointed beats caused by Patterson's chest compressions, but a strong, regular and steady beat.

Patterson stopped pumping, but the heart just kept beating.

"Is she…" Kurt was afraid to ask.

"Alive," Patterson looked over at him with tears running down her face.

Kurt closed the distance between he and Remi and immediately claimed her hand. It was still warm.

"How long until we know if it worked?" Rich worried.

"We're going to bring her around in a few minutes," The Doctor explained, "We'll see what she remembers."

"Do you think it slowed the progression of the poison?" Kurt demanded.

"It did before," The Doctor reminded him, "That she lived through the procedure is a major hurdle, but only time will tell."

"Let's give him a minute," Patterson insisted, pushing a chair over by Remi's bed and looking over a Rich pointedly.

Following her out he turned to see Kurt kissing the back of Remi's hand reverently as he gently replaced her wedding ring. He always knew they loved each other, but this level of devotion was far beyond anything he ever witnessed before. He just hoped they finally got their happy ending…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt rested his head on the bed next to her. He would never forget seeing her body contorting in pain. The fear of losing her, compounded by watching them resuscitate her was going to live in his nightmares, but if it bought her more time he'd do it all again.

Suddenly, Remi's hand twitched inside of his own. He looked down at it in confusion. The Doctor hadn't given her the medicine to bring her around yet…

Then her hand slowly turned until instead of simply resting inside of his, she was now holding his hand back. When Kurt's eyes flew to her face he found her watching him silently.

"Are you okay?" He worried, his other hand going to her forehead to touch it gently.

"Are you?"

With those two little words he knew.

"Jane," He didn't have a single doubt.

"I love you," Jane told him.

With tears flowing easily Kurt leaned in to kiss her reverently, "I love you too."

"Remi's not gone," Jane warned him, "I can still remember…"

"That's okay," Kurt quickly assured her, "A part of her was always inside you."

"I was inside her too," Jane said tearfully. "All the things she did…"

"As long as you still love me," Kurt assured her, "We can figure the rest out…together."

"Together," Jane agreed before exhaustion finally put her back out.

Kurt let his head fall down to rest against her side. He had his wife back…and she loved him. That was enough for now. The events of the past few hours finally caught up with him and he fell asleep holding the woman he loved close.

Watching from the other room Rich looked over at Patterson, "I didn't expect it to work."

"Let's just hope it did," She worried.

"You mean…you think it still might be Remi?" Rich worried.

"How would we know if she was?" Patterson asked seriously.

Rich didn't have an answer. Looking back through the glass he wondered how they would ever be sure again…


	34. The Battle is On Extention

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I feel bad for how I ended the _Battle is On_ , so here is a little continuation to make it a little better. :}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked down at Kurt where he rested against the side of her bed. Raising her hand she gently rested it on the back of his head. Her eyes closed in pain as she thought back to everything that happened in the last few months. His love had proven unwavering and she knew she would never get over the moment she'd tried to kill him. Even after all of that, he still hadn't stopped trying to save her.

Looking up she found Patterson watching silently.

She let her hand drop and looked away.

Kurt stirred and Jane watched him sit up.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt worried.

"Tired," Jane admitted, "But I'll be okay."

"Kurt," Rich called from the doorway, "You have a moment?"

Kurt rubbed his face and stood up, "Yea."

Jane watched him go silently before looking over at Patterson.

"I don't blame you," Jane whispered.

"I never suspected you were Remi," Patterson admitted.

"I'm sorry." Jane didn't know what else to say.

"It's not your fault," Patterson moved over to the bed, "But I don't know how to trust you anymore."

"I don't trust myself either," Jane admitted.

"How could you do that?" Patterson knew it wasn't fair, but she had to understand.

"I didn't remember you…any of you," Jane said quietly, "When I woke up my last memory was climbing into that bag to be left in Time Square. I quickly realized I was missing time. A lot of time and everything I knew and cared about was gone. I blamed Kurt for everything falling apart."

"He loves you so much!" Patterson argued, "Even if you didn't remember, you had to see that!"

"It only made it harder." Jane admitted, "I could see why I turned my back on my family, on everything and everyone I knew, but I did that for myself. It was selfish to put my happiness before everyone else. I felt like the "Jane" part of me had been weak. I needed to make it right."

"By destroying Jane's life, like she destroyed Remi's?" Patterson still didn't understand.

"No," Jane denied, "The only thing left from the past was Sheppard. I was desperate to make that one connection. I had to know it wasn't too late to make amends."

"But…she tried to kill you." Patterson argued.

Jane could see Patterson wanted to understand so she tried to think of another way to explain the unexplainable.

"You loved Bordon," Jane reminded her, "What if when Sheppard took you, they Zipped you? You married Bordon and helped them destroy everything you cared about now? Reade, Tasha and Rich were dead and Weller was in Prison, being tortured for information. Would you simply push those old feelings away, or would you try to save Kurt?"

Patterson felt the breath leave her at that analogy.

"Oh…Jane."

"The funny thing was after I rescued Sheppard I found out that she _knew_ the Zip would kill me and she gave it to me anyway." Jane's heartbreak was evident.

Patterson reached over and took Jane's hand.

"I threw away everything that was real for an illusion that never existed." Jane looked heartbroken.

"What if Remi comes back?" Patterson worried.

Jane looked up at her, "She never left."

"What?" Patterson worried.

"I didn't lose Remi's memories, I still have them. I just can now remember being Jane too."

"But…" Patterson didn't know what to say.

"Now I have a choice," Jane went on, "Do I want to die as Remi or live as Jane."

"What are you going to do?" Patterson asked compassionately.

"If Kurt still wants me," Jane explained, "I choose him."

"I still want you," Kurt said from the doorway. He'd overheard their conversation. He'd never doubted the choice she'd make if she'd ever been given the opportunity.

Jane looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"I won't let you down again," She promised.

"Remi is a part of you," Kurt understood, "Even when you couldn't remember, you still worked with us to save people. You didn't deliberately hurt us and you could have. You and Remi aren't that different."

Jane gasped at that.

"But I caused you to wreck." Jane protested her stomach knotting.

"None of those bullets hit the windshield," Kurt reminded her. "I've seen you shoot. You could have killed me and you didn't."

Jane took his hand as he moved over to her side. She knew he loved her, he'd more than proven that, but she wouldn't be so quick to forgive herself for everything. There would be a price to pay for her actions and she needed to make sure the others didn't pay it with her.

"I'll make it up to you all," Jane insisted, "Even if it's the last thing I ever do."

Patterson heard her conviction and even if it was naive…she believed her.

"We're here for you Jane," Patterson squeezed her hand, "That's what families do."

At that Jane broke down. Supported by Kurt and Patterson she let the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her out. She would die before she ever hurt them again.

Rich watched on with a troubled frown. It wasn't going to be easy protecting Jane from the repercussions of the last few months. Fortunately for them, they had a computer hacker with a questionable reputation willing to do whatever it took to make this all go away. He'd thought they were incredible before, but seeing Remi and rogue Kurt had upped his opinion of them. They weren't just the good guys and he wasn't just the bad guy, they were all just human, all just family. They'd saved him and now he would save them, even from their selves if he had to. This was going to be fun…


	35. Cookies and Christmas

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We still have almost a month…WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG? The waiting is killing me. I have no patience! There is a lot to be said for instant gratification…just saying. I wish they would release the pictures…or a sneak peek…or ANYTHING… Sigh. One shot because…I NEED JELLER.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked at the decorations she and Kurt placed around the apartment. It looked very festive. They'd had to buy the decorations because even though they'd been married for years, this was their first holiday together in New York. They'd never really had the opportunity to relax and enjoy the occasion.

She had cookies in the oven and some cooling on the kitchen counter. They weren't made from scratch, but they still smelled delicious. There were actually a few different options. She'd made sugar cookies with sprinkles, chocolate chip and snickerdoodle.

Kurt had gone out to get a "special surprise" and she smiled when she remembered his grin as he headed out the door.

She had a surprise for him too, hiding in the back of the closet. They had more presents under the tree. Some for Bethany, some for them, but the big surprise was hidden away…

She was sneaking another cookie when Kurt came back.

"How many have you had?" He asked, placing their dinner on the bar.

"Only three," She insisted shoving the rest of the cookie into her mouth.

"Only three?" He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "Ummm…" he leaned back in for a second taste.

"I had to try them all!" She insisted.

"Of course you did," Kurt smiled.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" She asked with her eyes lingering on his lips.

He didn't answer right away and she looked up to find him watching her with the heavy lidded expression that always made her heart race.

"I'm feeding you first…" He said, his voice husky, before stealing another quick kiss.

She pouted at him and crinkled her nose before turning to pull out the takeout containers.

"Yeah," Kurt answered her question, his eyes tracing her slender back as she leaned over the bags.

She looked over her shoulder and saw him.

Her wink almost changed his mind.

"Maybe the food can wait…" She suggested, her eyes caressing him.

"No," Kurt denied, "Food."

"After?" Jane turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Kurt just looked down at her with a glazed expression, Jane teased him, "Now?"

"Stop," He said hoarsely.

Leaning in she kissed his jaw, "What do you mean?"

He felt the kiss on his neck before she reached that place behind his ear that drove him mad.

"Jane…" He protested.

"What?" She pulled back and looked up at him innocently.

"You haven't had anything to eat today but three cookies," Kurt reminded himself.

Suddenly Jane became serious, "We should eat."

Kurt blinked at her sudden turnaround.

"Tease," He accused her with a swat on her backside.

"Anticipation," Jane insisted.

"You're going to pay for that," Kurt warned her.

"Promise?" She asked huskily.

"Jane!" Kurt protested.

She laughed, "I love you."  
He pulled her into a bear hug, "I love you too," and proceeded to return the favor.

She squealed as he rubbed his beard on the sensitive spot on her neck.

He released her and they settled on the couch with their takeout. Once they were seated he lifted up his takeout container and patiently waited. She smiled at him sweetly as she settled her legs across his lap. He felt at peace.

They ate talking about Bethany's coming visit and Rich and Patterson's antics at the office party.

"I can't believe we're off for an entire week!" Jane sank back into the cushions and placed her now empty carton on the coffee table.

Kurt smiled at her enthusiasm before placing his empty container next to hers. Climbing over her he settled himself behind her on the couch and she promptly draped herself across him and snuggled in.

His hand came up to bury in her hair and he began to lightly knead her head.

"Hmmmm…." She murmured her approval.

He smiled up at the ceiling at the sounds of her enjoyment. He felt her burrow her hand underneath the edge of his shirt so that it could rest against his bare skin. He loved when she did that…

"I love you," He whispered placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Her head popped up and her eyes met his. With a kiss she responded, "I love you too."

As she settled back against him, he did some burrowing of his own. She felt his hand slide under her shirt before smoothing down to rest low on her hip. She felt goose bumps break out at the warmth of his hand and the feel of his skin.

Kurt knew he would never get enough of this feeling. His peace and contentment just being with Jane was something he'd never experienced before her. He'd had relationships and people in his life that were important to him, but none had ever affected him like she did. He wished he could make her realized just how much joy she gave him simply by breathing. He knew she worried about everything they'd been through and her guilt at bringing any of it to his door, but she made every moment they'd suffered worth it just for moments like this. He wished he could make her see that.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered, with her nose buried in his neck.

He shivered at the feel of her breath on his skin.

"You," He admitted with a little smile. "Always you…"

He felt the kiss she placed softly.

Jane could now remember her entire life. The memories weren't much of a gift, but now that they were recovered, she was able to appreciate just what she'd found with Kurt that much more. He wasn't like anyone she'd ever met before. She didn't know how it was that he loved her, but she didn't doubt that he did. He'd more than proven that. She was determined that he never doubted what she felt for him ever again. Her eyes closed in pain when she thought back on all the times she turned away from him.

He felt the tension in her and looked down at the top of her head in concern, "You okay?"

"I wish there was some way that I could show you how much I love you," Jane admitted.

"You show me every day!" Kurt protested. "You fought with me to bring down your own family, you forgave me for not protecting you from the CIA, you accepted my daughter with another woman and treat her like your own, you ran away to face the onslaught of assassins by yourself so that I could be safe and see my daughter grow up, you turned your back on everything to move to Colorado with me and you forgave me for lying to you about your daughter. I know you love me Jane."

Jane felt her lips tremble at just how adamant he was.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their front door. Kurt groaned and Jane laughed before she reluctantly stood up.

"Maybe if we don't answer they'll just go away," Kurt suggested.

"I know you're in there!" Rich called out from the other side.

"Yeah," Jane started walking toward the door, "If we don't answer, he'll just pick the lock."

Kurt couldn't argue with that.

"Hey Rich," Jane greeted him as she opened the door.

"Where are the cookies?" He demanded brushing past her.

"How do you know about the cookies?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"I'm with the FBI," Rich said cryptically, "I know things…"

"I told Patterson I was making them," Jane explained to Kurt.

"Plus," Rich said munching on a cookie, "I missed you."

"We just saw you yesterday," Kurt protested.

"Yeah," Rich said reaching for his second, "Twenty-four hours is a long time…"

Jane and Kurt shared an amused look.

Another knock sounded. This time it was Kurt that answered.

"Hey guys," Patterson entered carrying a bag, "I brought some snacks."

"For what?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Game night," Patterson explained, dropping the bag on the bar stool and reaching for her own cookie.

"Jane these are great! I love warm cookies." She pushed Rich over a little so she could reach for a snickerdoodle.

Kurt looked over at the couch longingly. He knew what he'd rather be doing…

Jane was openly laughing up at him.

The happiness on her face made him shake his head with a little smile. They had the rest of their life so he could wait a few more hours.

"Anticipation…" She whispered.

He squeezed her bottom playfully.

"I'm trying to eat here," Rich protested, but he was smiling.

Boston, Reade and Tasha arrived together.

"You invited Boston!" Rich protested even as he walked over to greet him.

"Did we invite anyone?" Kurt whispered to Jane in question.

Laughing she insisted, "They're our family, you don't have to invite family."

"So is this everyone?" Kurt asked as he hurried to claim his own cookie.

"We're just waiting on Mathew." Reade explained. "He stopped to pick up some drinks."

The new Director of the FBI had certainly earned his place in their family. Kurt couldn't have imagined that ever happening after their tremulous relationship, but he'd really gone to bat for Jane and their team. It was one of the reasons they were all together now.

"So what are we playing?" Kurt looked around.

Everyone had a different opinion.

"Charades…" Tasha suggested.

"Pictionary…" Boston argued.

"Trivia," Patterson insisted.

"NO!" Everyone immediately denied.

"Calm down," She said with a disgruntled expression.

"You always win that," Jane reminded her.

"Scattegories," Rich insisted, "It gives me insight into your deepest thoughts…."

"Why can't we just play good old fashion poker like regular people?" Reade demanded.

"Don't you want to play something you could actually win?" Tasha teased him.

"Ha…Ha..I could win!" Reade protested.

Kurt and Jane started laughing.

Walking over Kurt held out the cookie he was holding and Jane took a bite. He then ate the rest and put his arms around her as they watched their family bicker.

"We could play them all!" Patterson suggested.

Jane felt more than heard Kurt's groan against her back. She rested her head against him and reached around to squeeze his bottom. His cheek flexed and her eyes met his as she looked up over her shoulder at him.

"Well," Rich noted, "Weller and Jane are going to have to be on different teams if they keep this up."

"Not a chance," Kurt said completely serious.

"Calm down," Rich insisted, "We all know that's not happening."

Mathew arrived with the refreshments and Jane hesitated when he tried to hand her a Pennsylvania beer.

"No…" She denied, "I've just opened a bottle of water."

"I thought you liked Pennsylvania beer!" Mathew protested, "Are you all messing with me?"

"No, no…" Jane hastened to assure him, "I like it, I'm just not thirsty right now…"

She turned to find Kurt looking down at her with an intent expression.

"Jane?" He moved closer and his hands settled on her hips.

The entire room had gone quiet.

"We're…" She looked over at her family and then back at Kurt, "Pregnant."

The room exploded into chaos, but she didn't hear any of it. Her sole and entire focus was on Kurt and his reaction to the news.

He appeared initially stunned, but even as she watched a smile transformed his face and his arms came around her to lift her off her feet.

It wasn't the way that she planned to tell him, but suddenly it seemed right. Surrounded by their family their lives changed forever…

Many….many hours later Kurt lay holding his sleeping wife, his hand running over her naked skin gently. They'd finally been alone and the anticipation certainly hadn't hurt, but the reverence of their love had overshadowed everything else. Kurt was tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to live in this moment forever, because it was perfect. He finally succumbed, knowing that just like the day she told him she loved him and their wedding day, this moment would join other perfect moments they would share together. A lifetime of perfect moments…


	36. Santa Kurt

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this was a Christmas fic…but its New Year's…oops. Better late than never? Maybe I'll write a New Year's fic for Valentines? Probably not. Lol. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this short little fic anyway. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wanted to give a very special shout out to my new friend in Finland! Wow. I've been meaning to thank you for your wonderful review. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Your review made my day! I can't respond directly to guest reviews, but I couldn't ignore your kind words. Thank you. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt scratched at his face for the hundredth time.

"I don't understand," Rich complained, "You have a beard, how can that one bother you?"

"I almost don't want to ask where you got this one," Kurt complained, "What's it made out of?"

"Yeah," Rich looked away with a little smile, "You probably shouldn't ask."

Jane and Tasha shared a look before exchanging a smile.

"It's not funny," Kurt insisted, "I think I'm getting a rash."

Jane looked up at him with a sympathetic smile, "Think of all the good you're doing," She came over, pulled down the irritating beard and rubbed his face gently before leaning in and giving him a smooch.

Rich was watching them with a big grin.

"At least it stopped his complaining," Tasha looked over her shoulder at Reade and Patterson.

Jane pulled back and with his arms still holding her against him Kurt smiled down at her without any embarrassment.

"This was not on my Christmas list as things I wanted to see…" Tasha warned them.

"It was the only thing on mine," Kurt said rubbing his nose against Janes.

"Okay…okay," Patterson prudently intervened. "Are we ready?"

Jane tugged on the short skirt uncomfortably. It didn't get any longer.

"Ready," She agreed knowing the tights she was wearing covered her leg tats.

"Why do we have to carry all the presents?" Rich complained, "Shouldn't Santa be carrying the bag?"

"We're elves," Read reminded him, "You know Santa's helpers…"

"I should have been Santa," Rich complained picking up the heavy bag with a disgruntled expression.

"You said you would kill the first kid that kneed you in the…"

"I remember what I said," Rich interrupted, "Did you wear a jock strap?"

Kurt looked at Rich in exasperation, "You weren't serious."

"You'll see," Rich insisted, "It happens…"

"When did you _ever_ play Santa Clause?" Patterson scoffed.

"Well, it wasn't Santa," Rich confessed, "I was one of those Disney Park employees…you know with the costume."

"You worked at the happiest place on Earth?" Reade tried to imagine that in his head.

"Only like for a day…" Rich insisted, "They had an exhibit that I really wanted to get my hands on…"

"You were there to steal?" Tasha stopped and looked at him.

"I got over it," Rich argued, "Once you've been kicked… _there_ …other things don't matter so much anymore. You'll see…"

Jane was the one that was looking concerned now.

"They aren't going to kick me," Kurt assured her, "I'm giving them presents…"

The team wasn't working. This was their day off. It was Patterson that had told them about the home for disadvantage kids. They'd coordinated with the Director and picked out gifts that the children wanted and needed. Kurt was playing Santa, with Reade and Rich as his helper elves. Tasha, Jane and Patterson were also elves, but they obviously looked the part more than either Reade or Rich.

It started off well enough. The kids had gotten very excited when the gifts were handed out. Nobody tried to kick Kurt anywhere offensive and they were smiling as they watched the kids play with their toys when it happened.

The door burst opened and a group of tough looking men entered.

Jane and Tasha were the closest to the door and watched as the director tried to stop the men from coming inside.

Knowing the children hadn't seen what was happening yet, Jane and Tasha moved to intervene.

"Is everything okay?" Jane asked as they joined them.

"No," The leader denied, "I'm here for my kid."

"You lost custody of him," The Director reminded him, "You need to go through the courts to regain visitation rights."

"I don't care what they say and I don't care what you say," The man was clearly intoxicated, "I'm taking him."

Tasha went to close the doors to the play room while Jane looked past the trouble maker to take in his backup. She had no doubt she and Tasha could handle this well enough.

"I don't think so," Jane denied.

"Who are you?" The man turned on her.

"I'm the person going to be testifying at your next hearing if you don't leave here right now," Jane explained patiently.

"Is that right?" The man advanced on her, "What are you going to do, give me a candy cane?"

Jane knew that she looked like a piece of fluff in this outfit, but he should have looked a little closer.

"Let's go," The man told his friends as he attempted to brush by Jane.

He didn't make it. Looking up at her from the floor he blinked in astonishment.

"Last chance to leave, " Tasha rejoined Jane and they waited to see if landing on his ass had knocked some sense into his head.

It hadn't.

The five burly men attempted to overwhelm them with numbers. They didn't make it past them, but it did draw the team's attention.

The door opened and Reade stuck his head out…"What the hell!" He joined the fray.

Patterson was right behind him.

Rich was manning the door making sure the kids didn't catch a glimpse of what was happening in the hallway.

Kurt was the last to join the fray. He cleared the door in time to see the man fighting Jane land a lucky punch.

Santa was not happy.

Once the men realized that the tide had turned they attempted to flee.

Two of them didn't make it outside the house, the other three ended up making the evening news being apprehended by Santa and two of his angelic looking elves.

"Remind me not to get on the naughty list," The Broadcaster noted as they watched Santa slam the fleeing man face down on the ground.

"I don't know," Her co-anchor said as he watched Jane tackle the second suspect, "Learning from your transgressions has its merits…"

She shot him an exasperated look.

Tasha came by the camera with her suspect in cuffs and he looked over at his co-anchor, "Where can I sign up for elf school?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked over at Jane when she turned off the TV.

"How did Rich know I was going to need a cup?" Kurt demanded.

Jane looked at how he was sprawled on the couch, obviously uncomfortable and looked up at him in sympathy.

"I think he was worried about the kids…not a drunk unfit father." She rubbed his brow tenderly. "I had everything under control."

"He hit you," Kurt growled, getting all worked up again, his thumb brushing the bruise on her cheek.

"I'm sure he regrets that," Jane said with a straight face.

"Go ahead and laugh," Kurt said in exasperation.

"I will never laugh at you getting hurt," Jane denied, completely serious.

Kurt's eyes softened.

"Santa's never looked so hot," Jane admitted, thinking back to the broadcast.

"Stop that," Kurt chided, "I'm broken in the worst way."

"It took your mind off the beard," Jane looked on the bright side.

"Really?" Kurt asked her shifting uncomfortably.

"Do you want some ice?" Jane worried.

Kurt just looked at her, "That sounds horrible."

"Well, I don't know how you treat this, but it seems reasonable."

"Fine," He relented.

She put some ice in a plastic baggie and wrapped it in a kitchen towel.

Kurt looked pained as she gently applied it to his crotch.

"I can't believe you were able to chase him down even after he landed the unlucky blow." Jane sat down next to him and ran her hand through his hair.

"I didn't feel it at the time," Kurt admitted, "I was too angry."

"My hero," She said in a teasing voice, but she was more than a little serious.

"If there is anyone that didn't need saving…it's you." He denied.

"I think I needed saving more than anyone you've ever met," She insisted, thinking back to everything they been through and all that he'd done to get them to this point.

"You saved me too," Kurt reminded her, thinking about how solitary his life had been before she'd penetrated his very thick walls.

"So how long do you think you're going to be out of action?" Jane worried.

"I'm sure I'll be able to go in to work in the morning," Kurt assured her.

"I wasn't talking about work," Jane teased him.

Kurt groaned as her teasing had the predictable effect.

"Sorry," She worried looking down at him in concern.

"It was worth it," Kurt assured her, "You're always worth it…"

Settling into the couch behind him she pulled him back against her chest and ran soothing hands over his shoulders.

His eyes closed and he leaned into her.

With her face buried into the side of his neck she whispered, "You're the best gift I've ever had."

Kurt smiled as she kissed him softly.

"You know Rich was right about the cup," Kurt admitted, "But he was wrong about the outcome."

"What do you mean?" Jane continued her administrations.

Kurt explained, "He said once you get kicked there…other things don't matter so much anymore…but it wouldn't matter how many times I was kicked, you would still be my…everything."

Jane's hands froze at his softly voiced comment. Her heart felt like it would burst. She didn't know how she could continue to love him more every day, when she loved him so much already. Then he'd say something or do something like this and she did.

"I love you," Too simple a phrase to describe her devotion to him.

"You're the only thing I ever wanted." He admitted.

"You're the best thing I've ever had. Merry Christmas," Jane told him.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt whispered back the pain taking back seat to the love in his heart.


	37. Remi Remembers

I don't own Blindspot or any other of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's still here," Jane warned Kurt quietly.

"I know," Kurt assured her, "She's always been there…but you're back now too."

Jane didn't say anything to that.

"Do you…" Kurt hesitated, "Do you still think I ruined your life?" Kurt forced himself to finish. He was afraid of her answer and it showed.

"Oh…Kurt…NO," Jane denied reaching for his hand.

"Jane….Remi…" Kurt was at a loss as to what to even call his wife.

"I'm Jane," Jane insisted, "I choose to be Jane."

Kurt's eyes closed in relief. She'd almost died….and he'd been the one to insist on the procedure. Patterson had tried to warn him, but he hadn't listened. Jane was the strongest person he'd ever known, but he hadn't even allowed himself to consider the possibility that she might die, until he'd been confronted with that reality. Watching her struggle and wither in pain, he'd realized it hadn't been his choice…no matter what he'd told himself at the time.

"We still have to find the cure," Kurt warned her, "But we've found over half of Roman's caches."

"I know the team's doing everything they can," Jane assured him.

"Does your head hurt?" Kurt worried, his hand reaching up to sooth her troubled brow.

"It's fine. We can't pretend the last few months didn't happen," Jane finally met his eyes.

"You weren't yourself," Kurt immediately protested, "It's going to be okay."

"How can it?" Jane asked him, "I broke Sheppard out of a CIA black site, I caused mass panic in New York over a fake missile launch….I tried to kill you." The last was said with such heartbreak his hand tightened around hers.

"But you didn't," Kurt reminded her.

"But I could have!" Jane insisted.

"Jane," Kurt felt her trying to pull away, but he didn't release her hand, "You could have killed me a hundred times and you didn't."

"You hate Remi," Jane didn't accuse him, she simply stated a fact.

Kurt didn't know what to say to that. Remi was a part of Jane, he knew that, she'd kept her alive when a weaker woman would have given up.

"I don't hate her," Kurt realized it was true.

"Stop," Jane pleaded, "You were willing to risk the possibility of me dying, just to get rid of her."

"NO!" Kurt suddenly felt desperate, "That's not the only reason. You were going to die if we didn't try something. This will buy us more time. Time to find a cure."

"I don't blame you," Jane didn't comment on his protest, "I hate her too."

"Do you still remember…?" Kurt worried.

"Yes," Jane admitted. She wanted to lie. She wanted things to go back the way they'd been, but if she'd learned nothing else, their relationship wouldn't withstand any more lies.

"I love you," Kurt knew that of everything he could have said, it all boiled down to one thing.

Jane felt a tear roll down her cheek at his heartfelt words.

"I love you too," Jane admitted. She always would, but that didn't mean they were going to be able to weather this new storm. Remi was like a hurricane, blowing through their world and destroying everything they'd worked so hard to build.

Kurt stood up and sat on the edge of her bed. She hesitated only a second before she allowed herself to lean on him. His eyes closed in relief, even as his arms tightened around her pulling her closer. They still had a long road in front of them, but there was nothing they couldn't do together, he just needed to remind her of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The CIA was pushing for an arrest.

At Reade's urging Weitz was holding them off, barely.

"They aren't just going to forgive her for breaking Sheppard out." Patterson worried.

"We need to give them something in exchange." Kurt insisted, "Make a deal."

"What could we possibly give them that would make up releasing one of the top terrorists in the World and wounding one of their agents in the process?" Rich couldn't help pointing out the problems.

"We need to get Sheppard back," Patterson insisted.

"I don't know where she went," Jane admitted.

"I thought you remembered being _both_ Jane and Remi?" Rich looked at her.

"I do," Jane insisted, Remi more than a little apparent, "But after I didn't come back, she left the warehouse."

"She's not in good shape," Patterson reminded Jane, "She couldn't have gone too far."

"Maybe you don't want to find her?" Reade suggested, his suspicions far from reassured.

Jane didn't get angry, how could she? She had released her…

"That's enough," Kurt warned Reade in a hard voice.

"No," Reade denied, "I don't think it is. How do we even know if that's Jane and not Remi still pretending?"

Suddenly Rich pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kurt.

Jane gasped in shock before she instinctively stepped in front of Kurt to block Rich's shot.

Reade had pulled his weapon only seconds after Rich.

"Drop it," He warned Rich.

"It's just a prop," Rich insisted pulling the trigger bubbles began to spill out.

"I could have killed you!" Reade lowered his weapon to berate Rich.

"Naw," Rich denied, "I knew you'd give me a chance to explain. That's how we know it's Jane…"

Everyone turned to see how Jane had instinctively moved to shield Kurt.

"Okay," Reade put his gun back in the holster, "She's Jane, but for how long?"

There was the problem, Jane acknowledged silently. They didn't trust her anymore and she didn't blame them.

"Don't do that," Kurt reached for Jane and drew her to him.

"I…" She knew he was angry she shielded him, but she hadn't even had to give it a moment's thought, "I didn't mean to…when I saw him pull out the gun…"

"You instinctively tried to save your husband," Patterson finished for her.

"I trust her," Kurt stated emphatically.

"Well," Reade reminded him, "You trusted her when she was Remi too and look where that got us."

"To be fair," Rich interceded, "When she was Remi she did save New York from a bomb and bring down a lot of terrible people."

"She also ran me off the road," Reade reminded him.

"But she didn't kill you," Rich insisted, "Even when she didn't remember any of us, she didn't kill any of us….that's something, right?"

"Well, who knows what Remi will do next time," Reade wasn't so easily swayed.

"Remi isn't gone," Jane finally spoke up, "It's just that I can remember everything now."

"Jane…" Patterson was watching her sympathetically.

"Well excuse me if that doesn't make me feel any better," Reade said bluntly.

"That's enough," Kurt warned Reade.

"Why should I trust you?" Reade asked Jane directly.

"You shouldn't," Jane admitted.

There was utter silence after her admission.

"And that's why I still do," Reade finally said softly, "Remi could talk herself out of about anything, but Jane always took the weight of her decisions all on herself. Welcome back."

Looking at Reade's outstretched arms. Jane took a hesitant step forward. He met her half way and her eyes closed on a gasping little sob as he embraced her.

The team watched on with approving smiles.

"Now what do we do about everyone that wants to arrest her?" Rich demanded.

"We tell them she was undercover trying to bring down Violet, the last Sandstorm Operative and things went South." Reade suggested.

"That could work," Rich insisted. "Weller did try to call the CIA and warn them there was going to be a move on Sheppard."

"But Violet was killed," Patterson reminded them, "And Remi still left with Sheppard."

"We'll say it was all staged to get information from her on the Zip poisoning," Kurt insisted, "But Jane had an episode and Sheppard was able to get away."

"I can't let you all do this," Jane protested, "It could ruin your lives."

"Well not doing it could destroy our family," Reade reminded her.

Kurt walked up behind Jane and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You were sick and confused," He reminded her, "Let us help you…"

Jane looked at all of them. Each one of them was willing to put everything on the line…for her.

"I don't know what to say…" She admitted.

"You don't have to say anything," Rich insisted walking over to give her a hug, "And I mean _ever_. Remi was kind of hot…"

"Rich!" Kurt protested.

"What?" He asked innocently, "She was."

The others laughed at Kurt's disgruntled expression and just like that the tension was broken.

"Now we just need to figure out how we save Zapata…" Reade worried.

"She might not want to be saved," Patterson reminded him.

"I don't believe that," Reade insisted, "Something is going on, we just need to figure out what it is."

Jane looked down. Zapata had bought her cover with Roman's life and turned over her file to Carter. The pain that caused her was like a rock on her chest.

Kurt felt Jane tense and he didn't need to ask what was wrong. He knew Jane even better now and he shared her struggle about his feelings for Zapata. His arms firmed around her and she looked up over her shoulder at him. The naked pain in her expression had him kissing her forehead in reassurance.

"We also need to find the cure for the Zip poisoning," Patterson insisted, "We bought some time, but that has to be our first priority."

"Copy that," Reade agreed, "Zapata might not be terminal, but I don't think the way things are going, she has much time left either."

"We'll do what we can," Patterson assured him.

"I have a meeting with Weitz," Reade explained as he headed toward the door, "This stays between us,"

"I thought you trusted him now?" Rich reminded him.

"Not with something this important," Reade denied.

"So…just the family?" Rich suggested.

"Yeah," Reade said, his voice tired, "Just the family."

"He really loves us," Rich said, his voice delighted.

Jane looked over at Patterson and they shared a tired smiled. The healing had begun.


	38. Kurt's Desperation

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This one was requested by lurkingwhump…hope it's what you were looking for! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was watching Kurt with a worried expression. The procedure they'd done to help her remember had been weeks ago. She still was having symptoms of the Zip poisoning, but since the cure was still proving illusive, that was to be expected. She tried to down play the symptoms, but Kurt knew her too well. He wasn't fooled. She'd watched his concern turn to desperation and it hurt her heart. He was a man driven. He only ate to ensure she did. He wasn't sleeping. She'd woken up to find him sitting at the dining room table pouring over Roman's drives and searching the internet for anything that might save her.

It was breaking her heart. He was wearing himself too thin. Every time they went out into the field, he stuck to her like glue. She didn't protest because the last thing she wanted to do was make this any harder on him, but she was also worried that he would do anything to save her. Even die.

Looking at him now she saw just how tired he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and he kept coughing. They were about to go out and she knew she needed to keep him here. She woke up this morning listening to his raspy breathing. Her head had been cushioned on his chest and she'd tried to get him to say home to no avail.

"Jane," Reade began, "You'll go out with…"

"Jackson," Jane finished for him.

"What?" Kurt looked at her sharply, "NO!"

"Yes," Jane didn't relent, "You're sick."

"I'm fine. I can make it." Kurt argued, before he began coughing harshly.

She and Reade shared a telling look.

"You're with Jackson," Reade confirmed.

Kurt looked devastated. If he'd been furious she could have dealt with it, but his hurt expression gutted her.

Walking over she reached up to feel his face, "You're burning up," She worried.

"I'll go to the Doctor," Kurt promised her, "After this mission."

"Now," Jane denied.

"I need to be with you," Kurt insisted. Not caring that the team could hear him.

"And I need you to start taking better care of yourself," Jane insisted, "You think I don't worry about you?"

"I'm not dying," Kurt argued.

"No," Jane agreed, "You're trying to kill yourself. You can't keep going on like this."

Patterson came over and placed her hand on Jane's back gently, "I'll make sure he goes to the Doctor."

"No," Kurt denied, seeing the concern Jane wasn't even trying to hide, "Keep her safe, I'll go now and come back to monitor the operation with you."

Jane knew when to concede. As long as he got checked out, she wasn't going to push her luck.

"Let's go," Reade told Jane and she followed after him, looking back over her shoulder to see a worried Kurt watching them leave.

"How long has he been sick?" Reade asked her.

"Over a week," Jane admitted, "He doesn't sleep…."

"I'm pretty sure the only way to fix him, is to cure you," Reade told her.

"Then let's go find Roman's next drive," Jane told him.

"Let's go," Reade agreed. His worry for both of them easy to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean I have pneumonia?" Kurt demanded.

"That's what happens when you get sick, but don't rest," The Doctor explained.

"I don't have time to be sick," Kurt protested.

"Do you have time to be dead?" The Doctor asked him bluntly.

Kurt had nothing to say to that.

"I didn't think so," The Doctor wrote out a prescription. "You need to take this medication and be on complete bed rest for at least a week. I'm also going to give you and inhaler to help you breathe better."

"Is it contagious?" Kurt worried.

"Yes," The Doctor confirmed, "You should stay away from young children and the elderly for the first twenty-four hours until the antibiotics kick in. Your body is still recovering from when you were shot. You need to take this seriously, or you're going to end up in the hospital."

"My wife," Kurt worried, "She's sick…"

The Doctor was well aware of Jane Doe and her diagnosis.

"I have no reason to believe that her poisoning will in any way make her more susceptible to getting sick." The Doctor tried to reassure him.

"But you also have no reason to believe it won't hurt her," Kurt worried.

"By the look of your X-rays," The Doctor explained, "You've been sick for a little while. If she was going to catch it, she would already exhibit symptoms."

Kurt immediately thought back to see if he could remember Jane coughing…

"Kurt?" The Doctor tried to recapture his attention, "I need you to listen. You have to rest and take the medication. Drink plenty of fluids."

"Yeah, okay," Kurt took the prescription absently.

"I'll send Jane a text," The Doctor realized that his patient was clearly unconcerned about his welfare. He knew Jane and didn't doubt she would be on it.

"I've got to go," Kurt wanted to get back to the lab and monitor the mission with Patterson.

"To bed," The Doctor insisted, "Say it with me, "I've got to go to bed…"

"Yeah," Kurt stood up and headed toward the door, "To bed…"

"Why don't I believe him?" The Doctor asked himself as he reached for his phone to warn Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clear," Jane said.

"Clear," Jackson confirmed.

"I have a group of men in the corridor near the south exit," Reade reported.

"On our way," Jane responded.

Kurt sat on Patterson's lab chair and listened tensely.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire could be heard through the Coms.

"Jackson's down," Jane reported even as she returned fire.

Reaching down she pulled him out of the range of fire and behind a cement pillar.

"We need backup," Reade told Patterson returning fire.

When Kurt went to stand, Patterson grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"Sending backup," She confirmed,

"Let me go," Kurt pulled away.

"No," Patterson refused to release him, "Pneumonia, is a serious condition, I am not letting you get yourself killed."

"How bad is he?" Patterson asked Jane.

"Right leg, right arm," Jane reported, "It didn't hit anything vital."

"Fall back," Reade told her.

"We can't," Jane denied, "We're pinned down. Their reinforcements came in behind us."

Kurt shared a look with Patterson and she released him.

Even as he turned away to gear up Jane's voice came back through the coms, "I'm going up."

"What?" Reade demanded, "Hold your position…backups on the way."

"You know Kurt is coming," Jane insisted, "I'm going to end this now."

"Jane," Kurt stopped dead. She was going to risk herself to keep him from assisting them. "I'm not coming, wait for backup."

Jane knew just how hard that decision was for Kurt. She knew how hard it would be for her to make too.

"Holding position," Jane relented.

Kurt didn't know how Patterson could handle being so remote. He paced and worried until the team was finally able to overcome the resistance. Then he sank down wearily.

"We have Roman's drive," Reade reported, "Coming back in."

"Is Kurt okay?" Jane worried.

"I'm going to be fine," Kurt assured her, shaking his head at the thought of her worrying over him after what they'd just been through.

"You need to go home," Patterson looked over at him.

"I'll wait for Jane," Kurt insisted, "She can drive me."

"Stubborn," Patterson accused him.

He knew better than to argue that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked over at Reade when he joined her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Reade demanded looking down at where the paramedic was bandaging her grazed arm.

At her look, he held up his hand, "Never mind, he's not going to be happy."

"It happened right before the take down," Jane insisted, "There wasn't anything he could do…"

"Good luck with that," Reade told her even as he examined the wound for himself.

"It's just a graze," Jane turned toward him so that she could prove it.

"Yeah," Reade looked down at the blood covering her arm, "That's a winning argument."

"Should I tell him now?" Jane was starting to worry as she observed Reade's attitude.

"No," Reade denied, "We'll be back in just a few minutes, but we need to get you cleaned up before he sees you."

"Deal," Jane said in relief.

She should have known better. When the SUV pulled into the parking garage, Kurt was waiting there for her.

"You're on your own," Reade said as he pulled to a stop.

"Gee, thanks," Jane muttered as she reached for her jacket in an attempt to take the attention away from the blood.

Kurt opened the passenger door just as she was hooking the jacket over her left shoulder.

"What'd the Doctor say?" Jane worried climbing out.

Kurt didn't answer and she followed his eyes to realize that he was staring at where her bloody hand was holding the jacket into place.

"It's just a graze," Jane insisted as Kurt reached for her coat.

She let it drop and felt extra guilty when his face blanched.

"It's nothing," Jane insisted even as he reached for her arm with a trembling hand. He abruptly stopped and stepped back.

"What's the matter?" Jane worried as he took a second step back.

"I'm still contagious," Kurt explained, his eyes still riveted to her bloody arm.

"Contagious?" Reade took a cautious step back as Jane stepped forward to close the distance between her and Kurt.

"What is it?" Jane worried following after him step by step.

"Pneumonia," Kurt dismissed.

Jane's eyes jerked to his face in concern.

"What!" She took another advancing step.

"Stop," Kurt held up his hand. "You can't be around me for at least 24 hours."

"I slept against you last night," Jane reminded him, "No way are you keeping me from being with you."

"We don't know how this will affect your Zip poisoning," Kurt worried.

"One is not related to the other," Jane denied.

Reade opened the back door of the car, "Get in. Let me drive you both home so you can argue in the privacy of your residence."

Jane reluctantly climbed into the front seat and Kurt into the back.

"This is ridiculous," Jane grumbled, looking over her shoulder at Kurt's pale complexion and sweaty brow."

"24 Hours," He insisted.

They arrived back at the apartment and Reade made sure they both made it inside.

"You're both off for the remainder of the week," He told them heading for the door, "We've got this. Get some rest."

"Kurt…" Jane turned toward him after the door closed on Reade.

"I'm not risking you," Kurt denied,

Reaching for her phone she contacted the Doctor directly. Once she had what she needed she hung up and headed toward the bedroom full of purpose. Her determinations deflated when she found her husband asleep, on top of the covers, his shoes still on. She knew how concerned he was about her graze and knew for him to have fallen asleep so quickly meant that he was exhausted. She reached over and pulled off his shoes and drew the cover over him gently. Then she sat down in a chair next to the bed. He was hers to watch over, no matter how much he protested…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first twenty-four hours were a battle. Once he deemed himself safe for her, he pulled her into the bed himself.

Jane fussed over him. Knowing the team was doing everything they could to find all the drives she turned her entire attention into making him feel better.

"I'm really not that hungry," Kurt insisted the second day as Jane placed the soup on the dresser and helped him sit up.

"You need to eat," She held the spoon out patiently and he obediently took a bite.

And so it went. He protested she coddled. Cool cloths for his head, medication at specific timed intervals. She snuggled with him under the covers and they spent the next week going no further than the bathroom.

After the first four days, Kurt decided he was feeling good enough to do some pampering of his own. Jane woke up to his hands running gently up and down her back.

"Mmmmmm," She leaned into his administrations.

When she felt the soft kisses he placed down her spine her eyes popped open.

"No way," She denied turning over. That just provided him access to other parts.

"I feel much better…" Kurt insisted, his beard tickling her chest as his lips trailed over her.

Jane briefly wavered…"No," She denied, "You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"We can take it slow and easy," Kurt agreed readily.

"Kurt!" She protested, even as her arms closed around him.

"Hmmmm?" He purred against her.

Feeling how ready he was and knowing how eager she was, she knew when she was lost…

"Fine," She flipped him over, "But I'm doing all the work…"

"Yes mam," Kurt laughed up at her.

His laugh turned into a groan as her lips did some exploring of their own.

Sometime later she turned her tousled head to look over at him accusingly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I was supposed to do all the work!" She growled.

"I thought as long as I kept it slow and easy…" Kurt said innocently.

Remembering how they spent the last few hours Jane's accusing eyes softened.

"How do you feel?" She worried.

"Cherished," Kurt admitted, pulling her back against him.

Jane snuggled in and they fell asleep in a tangle of legs and synchronized hearts.

Kurt woke up on the morning of the seventh day and looked at where Jane lay sleeping against him. His smile was tender as he thought back to how well she had cared for him. He'd protested when he'd been ordered bed rest, but once he realized it was doing Jane good too, he'd been thoroughly on board. Her headaches had lessened and she'd slept with him, watched movies and generally relaxed all week. He'd needed their time together more than he realized. He still had a little cough, but it was nothing like what he'd had.

"Stop watching me sleep," She protested without opening her eyes.

"How do you know I'm watching you?" Kurt smiled.

"You're arms tighten around me when your awake," Jane explained with a little smile.

"Is that right?" Kurt let his fingers trail to her ribcage.

"Don't do it," Jane warned him, tensing slightly.

"Do what?" Kurt asked innocently, just as he began to tickle her.

"Kurt!" She protested arching into him.

"What?" he let his hands slide down over her hips.

His smile disappeared when she playfully nipped at his neck.

Pulling back she frowned when she saw how seriously he was looking down at her.

"You okay?" She worried, raising her hand to feel his temperature.

He smiled gently in reassurance. "Never better."

She cupped his cheek and smiled back, "I love you."

"You are my life," Kurt told her.

Jane's eyes closed and when they opened they were awash with tears.

"You are my everything," Jane admitted.

Leaning down they shared a kiss that was both a healing and reaffirmation of things to come, neither one whole without the other, both dependent on each other for a future that neither was willing to face alone.


	39. What Happens Next?

I don't own these characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigh. Okay, for the guest that is being bugged by the title of this story "The Weller's" I'm sorry that it's bugging you and I honestly am aware of some, not all, grammatical rules. I meant for it to be the possessive form of "Weller's" because the stories are theirs. I knew it would be a multi-chapter random bunch of stories, so I didn't want to get too specific about the title. I weighed "The Weller's (Stories, Chapters, Angst, Love, Adventures, Struggles, Battle…ect.", but then decided to just call it "The Wellers". I wasn't trying to introduce them to you, I wanted it to be the possessive form because the stories were theirs and I deliberately left it vague. I'm going to leave it as it is though. Thanks for trying to fix me.

Now… I have two people who have requested stories. My goal this year was to write more, but that clearly is not happening. I'm struggling to try and figure out how to turn the requests into stories and I just can't seem to find the right words, so at this time I am shelving them. For me to write about something, I really have to immerse myself in the story, so writing about Jane/Remi getting assaulted and the fall out of that event, bums me out. I probably won't finish it…sorry.

Just for clarification when I can write…I write quickly. The words on the paper are like a conversation that these characters are having in my head. My fingers can barely keep up with the conversation, so grammatical errors are going to happen. Sorry. I am aware of the difference between their, they're, there, effect, affect, you, your, you're, to, too, two and various other homophones. That doesn't mean that when my mind is having a conversation my fingers will type the right word. That probably isn't going to change either. Sorry.

Lastly, I will tell you this. I did not struggle in English. I found it relatively easy, but I didn't like it. I truly hated analyzing great works of fiction. I read a story to be entertained, not in an attempt to analyze the author's style so that I could attempt to mimic what makes that story great and recreate it. I do not believe that there has _ever_ been an author that has sat down and said…"You know what, I'm going to use Iambic pentameter here…" I believe that writers are in love with words and the way that we put them together is unique to each individual. Some are better received than others, but each one can speak to someone…somewhere. So that being said, I will pluck along here, undoubtedly making more errors, in an attempt to entertain someone…somewhere. I hope that the story that is told can outweigh the errors that will undoubtedly continue to exist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat quietly while the techs loaded Sheppard onto the gurney to take her body away. She watched emotionally void as the sheet covered gurney was wheeled out. The blood was the only remaining evidence that anything had happened at all. She stared at it blankly. She knew she should be feeling something, but she didn't. She was overwhelmed with everything that happened. After rediscovering the part of her she'd thought was gone forever and confronting the demons that lived in her mind, killing Sheppard had pushed her right into overload. She was floundering quietly. Then Kurt was there.

"Drink this," He sat down next to her and drew her attention away from where the techs were gathering evidence.

She accepted the cup gratefully.

Kurt was watching her with a concerned expression. She knew he was worried and if she admitted it she was scared. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. He seemed to know, but then he seemed to know her better than she did on most days…

"You were the first thing I remembered," Jane all but whispered.

Kurt drew her against him and kissed her forehead.

"I couldn't remember myself," Jane explained, "But I remembered you."

Kurt closed his eyes at what she was telling him.

"Drink," Kurt insisted. He'd put sugar in her drink to help her with the shock of everything she'd just been through.

She complied, more for him than for her. She knew how much he worried over her and she feared there would be plenty more ahead for him. She'd do whatever she needed to spare him when she could.

"I'm okay," She insisted as his hand tunneled under her hair to hold her against him.

Rich was hovering in the background. He'd been only steps behind her when she'd seen the apartment door standing open and known something was wrong. She'd left him in a rush and he was the one that called in the Calvary.

Kurt knew she wasn't okay at all. She'd been through too much.

He watched her finish off the drink and set the empty glass on the coffee table before swinging her up against him.

"I can walk!" Jane protested, knowing he was suffering too.

"I need to take care of you," He told her simply.

She understood that need. When she'd come in to see Sheppard getting ready to kill Kurt…

Rich watched them head to the bedroom with a worried expression. The hospital had checked Jane over and reluctantly released her and now this.

Suddenly Patterson was there.

"What are you doing here?" Rich asked her.

"The same thing you are," Patterson said in exasperation, "Watching out for them."

"I'm not…" Rich protested.

"What?" Patterson called him on it, "You're still standing here because you're just as worried about them as I am."

Reade suddenly appeared in the doorway, "Does anyone what to tell me what in the _hell_ is going on?"

Patterson and Rich shared a look.

"Sheppard escaped from a CIA Black site and came looking for Jane," Rich explained.

"She escaped?" Reade looked stunned.

"She had some help," Patterson forced herself to admit.

"From who?" Reade demanded.

"Remi," Rich said so softly Reade was sure he'd misunderstood him.

"Excuse me?" Reade was looking between Rich and Patterson in confusion.

"The Zip poisoning took over Jane's brain and turned her back into Remi," Patterson said after pulling him away from the crime scene Techs.

"Is she still…" Reade asked as he was reaching for his gun.

"No!" Patterson insisted stopping him.

"Remi will kill us!" Reade argued.

"Well," Rich contradicted him, "She's been Remi since she woke up in the hospital and she hasn't yet."

"She…" Reade looked stunned.

"She had ample opportunity to kill us and she didn't." Rich insisted, "In fact, you could say that she saved the day on more than one occasion.

"So she's Remi now?" Reade worried.

"No," Patterson assured him, "She's Jane."

"How do you know?" Reade demanded.

Patterson and Rich shared a look, "We _know_ ," Patterson insisted.

"Where are Jane and Weller now?" Reade worried.

Rich pointed toward the bedroom.

Reade walked over as the others trailed behind him. Opening the door he froze on the threshold. Jane was laying on the bed, curled into herself and Kurt was wrapped around her like a blanket. Both were deeply asleep and obviously exhausted.

"I can't believe he fell asleep with all these people in their apartment," Reade looked over his shoulder at Rich and Patterson.

"You don't know what they've been through," Patterson whispered.

"And they knew I was here," Rich reminded them, "I'm not going to let anything happen to them."

" _We're_ not going to let anything happen to them." Reade clarified.

Patterson felt a huge relief at Reade's acceptance of what happened.

"I get the couch," She dibbed.

"NO!" Rich hissed, "I was here first!"

"Snooze you lose," She said as she turned away.

"Not if I'm sleeping on the floor!" Rich followed after her.

Reade didn't turn away immediately, but stood watching over Kurt and Jane with a worried expression. She was still dying…and he still couldn't go on without her. Thinking of what was waiting for him back in holding Reade knew they were far from winning the battle. He just hoped they could be strong enough together to defeat Madeline. He personally was going to need all the help he could get…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt woke up first. He looked down at where Jane was all but plastered against him and smiled gently. She'd done it. Faced another impossible battle and come out on top. He'd been so scared… when she'd finally opened her eyes he'd been torn between the need to laugh and cry. He'd thought he lost her and knowing how sick she still was, knew that possibility was still a huge risk. His arms tightened protectively.

"Morning," Jane whispered, her nose buried in his neck. Her breath against him made him shiver.

"Morning," He nuzzled behind her ear as he returned her greeting. Breathing her in, he felt at peace.

She lifted her head and looked up at him, "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"You never have to apologize for that," He assured her, his hand trailing down her back.

"I'm awake now…" She lifted her own hand to cup his cheek and looked up at him with an expression that made his heart race.

Before he could take her up on her offer, there was a cursory knock on the bedroom door before it opened.

Kurt looked over as it started to open and shielded Jane from whoever was coming.

"Oh," Rich held up his hands reassuringly, "It's just me. Sorry. Reade has the coffee on and Patterson just accepted the delivery for the pastries from the Deli across the street. If you want any, you better get on with it."

Kurt let his guard drop and looked over at Jane's laughing expression with weary acceptance. What he wanted was not in the cards apparently… Seeing the joy on her face was satisfying in an entirely different way and he gently traced her face before pushing her hair behind her ear. Her smile died at the love he wasn't even attempting to hide.

"I love you," She told him.

His eyes closed and when they opened they were moist, "I love you too."

"Awww…." Rich said from the doorway.

"Get out!" Kurt said without looking over at him.

"Grumpy," Rich accused him, "Jane you should really do something about that…"

Kurt growled and Jane burst into laughter. "I was trying Rich!"

"Oh…sorry," Rich retreated.

"Let's feed you," Kurt swatted her playfully.

Jane took the hand that he held out for her and followed after him with a light heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You arrested Tasha?" Patterson stopped eating to look up at him in shock.

"Yeah," Reade admitted rubbing his neck wearily.

"What'd she say?" Patterson worried.

"Nothing," Reade admitted. "She only asked for Keaton and then stopped talking."

"If she asked for Keaton…" Jane trailed off, "He must know what's going on."

"Or she's hoping that he'll help her," Reade argued.

"Well," Rich reminded them, "He's not going to do anything for her right now."

Jane looked down in guilt. He'd taken a bullet for _her._

"He's alive," Kurt reminded her, reading her expression easily.

She smiled over at him in appreciation, "But if he knows anything…"

"She's on her own now," Rich finished for her.

"No," Patterson denied, "She still has us."

When Reade looked away without saying anything, she repeated herself more forcefully, "She still has us!"

Jane and Kurt shared a look. After finding out Tasha had given her file to Carter, they were noticeably quiet. Not to mention giving up Roman and getting him killed…

Patterson started to look devastated, "She has us," Jane conceded.

Knowing just how difficult that was for her Patterson looked at her with a trembling mouth.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Jane, loving her empathy even as he struggled to come to terms with her pronouncement.

"She has us," Kurt finally relented and the look that both Patterson and Jane gave him made the decision more palatable.

They all looked over at Reade, "We'll get her through this…" He finally agreed, "But she needs to start talking or we're going to lose her to the CIA."

"Rich?" Patterson looked over at him when he remained silent.

"I can take what's her name or not," He wasn't going to sugar coat it, "But for the team, I'll try."

Kurt knew how Rich felt about Jane and he could understand his reluctance. Tasha hadn't had the time to build up her relationship with Rich and she'd betrayed Jane…twice.

"Thanks Rich," Kurt understood him on a level the others probably didn't. He didn't know if that should alarm him, but in that moment, they shared a concern for Jane that was more compelling than their anger at Tasha. That would have to be enough for now.

"We better get back," Reade picked up his phone and turned toward the door, "Hopefully she'll realize sitting in holding isn't getting her anywhere and that she needs to tell us what's going on."

"Yeah," Patterson followed after him, "She's not stubborn at all."

"I'm going to keep looking for Roman's caches," Rich assured Jane and Kurt as they followed after the others.

"That has to be our priority," Patterson agreed, looking over at Jane with a troubled expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Keaton?" Tasha demanded when Reade and Patterson came in the interrogation room.

"I told you," Reade said patiently, "He's in a coma."

Tasha looked over at Patterson for confirmation.

"It's true," Patterson admitted, "He was covering Jane…"

Tasha looked down without speaking.

"The CIA is demanding that we release you into their custody," Reade told Tasha pointedly, "You know their policies better than most people. You need to talk to us."

Tasha was clearly battling with herself.

"We don't have time for this," Reade slammed his hand down on the table impatiently.

Both Tasha and Patterson looked at him in astonishment. Reade was known for his calm demeanor.

"What," Tasha fell back into her old banter, "You need a cup of tea?"

Reade turned away from her, his jaw clenched.

"Jane is dying," He finally said, "We're trying to find a cure. If you don't start talking, we'll turn you over to the CIA and concentrate on that."

"Dying!" Tasha all but gasped.

"The Zip is poisoning her," Patterson explained, "Just like it poisoned Roman."

"Is that why he turned on us?" Tasha held herself very still.

"Yes," Patterson didn't sugar coat it.

"He was trying to find a cure for him and Jane when you gave him up to Blake," Reade was watching her closely. He was just fishing, but the way she paled told him he was right.

"Is Jane…" Tasha looked to Patterson.

"She doesn't have long," Patterson admitted.

In the observation room, Kurt looked over at Jane in concern.

"Rich is looking," She reminded Kurt.

He pulled her against him and kissed her forehead as they turned their attention back to Reade and Patterson.

"I'm sorry," Tasha looked ready to cry.

"You're sorry?" Reade didn't appear to be moved, "About buying your cover with Roman's life…or giving Jane's file to Carter?"

The question was so out of left field, Tasha froze.

"Weise told us," Patterson explained, "Is it true?"

"It's true," Tasha didn't look at either of them when she admitted that.

"You were horrible to Jane when she came back from the Black Site," Reade looked at her in incomprehension.

"I blamed her for what happened to Mayfair…and for making me realize I wasn't the woman I thought I was." Tasha said quietly.

Nobody said anything to that.

Suddenly the door opened and Jane and Kurt came in.

Tasha looked over at them with a tragic expression.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, the first tear falling.

Jane looked at the faces of their team, how closed off they were. She'd been in Tasha's position. She understood better than anyone what it feels like to face mistakes from your past. The only question was… what happened now?

 _Are you going to run away again? Kurt wasn't the only one that missed you. Stay with me, I won't make you talk about your feelings, we'll just drink… Where have you been?_

"I forgive you," Jane walked over and leaned down to enfold Tasha in her arms. She was dying. The last thing she wanted was to waste time rewriting their past. They were family and family forgave.

"I didn't know Roman was sick," Tasha was openly crying now.

"Did you kill him?" Kurt demanded. He knew what Jane was doing, but he wasn't so ready to simply forgive.

"NO!" Tasha denied, "Blake shot him. I didn't know what she intended, I just needed him out of the picture."

"You don't want to go to the CIA," Jane warned her as she straightened up.

Tasha closed her eyes at Jane's warning.

"What I'm about to tell you has to be confidential. I can't have any record of what I'm about to say." Tasha warned them.

"You can trust us," Patterson insisted. The fact that they didn't know if they could say that weighed heavily on the room.

"I've always trusted you," Tasha admitted, "I wanted to bring you in from the beginning, but Keaton denied me."

"So you're still CIA?" Kurt verified.

"Deep cover," Tasha confirmed, "Keaton is my handler."

"Was your handler," Reade reminded her, "I'm that now."

"I have to be somewhere tomorrow," Tasha warned them, "Or something really bad is going to happen."

"You need to give us more than that," Kurt warned her.

Tasha began talking and the road before them became less shrouded in secrecy, but not yet paved with trust. It would be rough going, but it was a start.


	40. It Wasn't Real?

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I did it again. Started writing on this without finishing _The Beginning of the End_. I don't know why. I can't help myself apparently. This is a discard, I guess I just needed to get it out of my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know none of it was real, don't you?" Jane sat across from the interrogator, her hands cuffed to the table.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"You pretended to be Taylor Shaw to infiltrate the FBI and they pretended to be your family to bring down all of Sandstorm…including you."

"That's not true," Jane said confidently, "Kurt and I are married, you don't do that just to keep a cover."

"You did," The man reminded her seriously, "When you were Remi…you pretended to be married. Weller was deep cover."

"Kurt loves me," Jane denied, "And I love him."

"I know you love him," The man laughed, "He played his part very well."

"You're saying he married me as part of some cover?" Jane scoffed.

"He never married you," The man denied, "Patterson officiated. It was all just a mission and you couldn't even see it."

Jane could feel her heart race. He was lying. She knew Kurt loved her.

"Do you really think that you could hide for 18 months and nobody would find you?" The man continued, "We knew where you were the whole time, it just made the mission easier for Weller. Do you really think that a man who couldn't stand to be in the same room with you, would suddenly love you? Your brother on the other hand…he was a piece of work. We needed you for that and you helped us hunt him down like a good little soldier."

Jane didn't say anything. Keaton had used various techniques to try to break her, physical torture, psychological torture, but it was like the man in front of her was inside her head, playing on her greatest fears.

"Nothing to say?" The man continued as he walked around the table to stand behind her.

Jane didn't look at him, but all of her senses were attuned to his movements. Was he going to hurt her…kill her?

"You don't believe me?" He continued back around and stopped on the other side of the table. Her tension relaxed slightly.

He slammed his hand down in front of her, but she didn't jump. She might not be Sandstorm anymore, but her skills were ingrained bone deep. Remi's training came to her aid as she listened to the lies he told with her heart breaking at the possibility, but her mind hardening in determination. She wouldn't allow her own fears to become her downfall. She trusted Kurt and she needed to believe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is the debriefing almost done?" Kurt asked Patterson impatiently.

"We all had to do it," She reminded him gently.

"Why is Jane's taking so long?" Kurt asked her in agitation.

"She used a lot of her old contacts while we were on the run," Patterson reminded him, "Of course it's going to take her longer to recount what happened."

"Rich is still in debriefing too," Tasha reminded Kurt with a rueful smile, "Only in his case I'm sure the person debriefing him is the one suffering."

"I can't believe we finally were able to take Madeline down," Reade smiled as Patterson broke out her celebratory bottle.

"We can't start without them," Kurt protested.

"We're not," Patterson assured him, "I've got their glasses right here."

Satisfied Kurt took the drink she held out to him. Finally things were looking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's it going to take to convince you of the truth?" The man looking down at her asked.

"Nothing you can say will make me believe it was all a lie." Jane told him bluntly.

"What about what you see?" The man asked her with a smile.

Jane didn't answer.

"Show her," He said into his earpiece.

The door opened and a Tech came in with a tablet. She handed it to the man in front of her and left without looking at Jane.

He slid the tablet in front of her, but she didn't look down right away. Seeing the satisfaction on his face made her dread spike.

Looking down she saw the team all around Patterson's computer. They were celebrating. The drinks in their hands made her breath catch. While she was being restrained, they were getting ready to toast a mission well done.

"Where's Rich?" Jane looked up without expression.

"Dot Com?" The man reached over and changed the screen.

Looking down Jane saw Rich being readied for transport back to prison.

"Criminals are resources to be used, not a part of the team. When their value goes away, so do they."

Her mind was racing.

"So…. You can either tell us what we want to know or your Black Site awaits."

Jane didn't react.

"Suit yourself," The man stood up and turned toward the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is a risky game you're playing," The man watching from the observation room said when he was joined by his partner.

"Briggs and Enver are criminals," Was the response, "They need to be locked away."

"The backlash isn't going to be pretty."

"It won't matter," The man insisted, "Once these two are taken out of play. There's nothing anyone can do about it."

Suddenly the overhead lights began to flicker.

"What the hell?" The men looked at each other and then both back into the interrogation room.

"She can't be doing that," He insisted.

"Check Dot Com…" He urged.

Before they could pull up the screen everything went dark.

"It's got to be him!" They headed toward the door as the lights came back on.

"She's gone!"

Looking back at the interrogation room the first man cursed. He drew his gun with a determined look. She was not getting away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the lights began to flicker the team shared a look of concern. Their flight or fight instincts were too strong after just bringing down Madeline.

"What's going on?" Reade asked Patterson.

"I don't know," She insisted, "This building is hard wired to prevent these types of glitches."

"Check on Jane," Kurt urged her, his brow furrowed with concern.

Patterson didn't make him wait. "She's not in the conference room, maybe she's finally done."

"Check holding," Tasha urged Patterson, her instincts screaming at her.

"Why would she be in holding?" Reade demanded.

"She's there!" Patterson said in shock, looking up at Kurt in dismay.

Seeing his wife, hands cuffed, sitting in holding Kurt didn't say anything, but drew his gun.

"Kurt," Reade worried, "First we need to find out what's going on! Patterson get us a copy of that interrogation."

"I'm on it," She said, her voice worried as she watched them head toward the interrogation rooms.

Jane knew she needed to figure out what was really going on. When the lights flickered she knew it was Rich immediately. She didn't hesitate. She was out of the cuffs by the time the lights went out and stayed out. How many times would she be forced to find a way out of this building while she was being hunted? She wanted to go directly to Kurt, but she knew they'd expect that. Remembering the team's expressions as they stood around Patterson's computer table she knew they'd be okay.

She didn't go to the exit, but headed to where she knew Rich was being held. Remembering the last time he'd escaped from holding, she opened the vent and went inside. She'd find him here she was sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she!" Kurt demanded, his gun pointed at the chest of the man intent on bringing Remi Briggs to justice.

"She's gone," He said as calmly as he could. Being confronted by a man with a gun inside the NYO of the FBI was not something he'd expected.

"Why was she in the interrogation room?" Reade demanded, "The rest of us gave our dispositions in the conference room."

"The rest of you aren't terrorists." The Agent said simply.

"You need to tell me where she is right now." The absolute authority in Kurt Weller's voice had the man swallowing with difficulty.

"She escaped," He explained, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Escaped? Was she under arrest?" Tasha demanded in disbelief.

"She was never released from CIA custody, she escaped" The Man explained, "It's my job to take her back."

"On who's authority?" Reade demanded.

"The laws of this country…"

"Rich is gone too," Patterson said as she came into the room.

"What do you mean gone?" Tasha worried.

"They were sending him back to prison," Patterson glared at the man responsible, "And Rich engineered the escape."

"Is Jane with him?" Kurt worried, "Do you know where they are now?"

"I don't think Jane is with him," Patterson denied, "Kurt…"  
"What?" He worried.

"We need to find her fast," Was all Patterson would say. The last thing she was going to tell Kurt was what this man had told Jane, at least not while he was holding a gun on him.

Kurt didn't question her, but turned toward the door with purposeful strides.

"This isn't over," Kurt warned the man still standing there.

"No," He agreed, "It isn't."  
After Kurt and Reade left, Patterson stopped Tasha.

"We're taking him into custody," She explained.

"For what?" Tasha stopped and looked over at the man with a scowl.

"For illegally detaining Jane without arresting her, interrogating her without reading her Maranda Rights and anything else you can think of." Patterson said calmly.

"That's not going to stick," The man protested.

"What's going on?" Tasha demanded. Those charges were weak.

"We're going to need him to be in custody when Weller watches Jane's interrogation," Patterson explained briefly.

Tasha's face hardened, without asking any further questions she told the man, "You're under arrest."

"I'll ruin your careers," He warned them.

"We've heard that before," Tasha scoffed.

"We'll take our chances," Patterson watched Tasha cuff the man before turning to join Reade and Weller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Expecting Rich to be on the move Jane missed him and had to back track.

"What are you doing?" She demanded when she finally found him.

He was sitting in the vent, not moving, the cuffs still around his wrists.

"What's the point?" He demanded in a defeated voice, "If changing everything about myself didn't make a difference, then there's nothing I can do."

"We need to go," Jane didn't argue with him.

"What are you doing here?" Rich finally looked up at her in confusion.

"Not going back to a Black Site," Jane explained as she picked his cuffs. She then turned back toward the elevator shaft.

"You mean they were arresting you too?" Rich looked stunned.

"Yes," Jane confirmed, "We need to go if you don't want to get caught."

"I've been sitting here for like twenty minutes," Rich said as he started to crawl after her, "Why are you still here? _You_ could probably be out of the country by now…"

"I was looking for you," Jane said over her shoulder.

Rich stopped, "You risked going back to a Black Site because you didn't want to leave me?"

"Not now," Jane knew where this was going.

"I mean…that's just so…" Rich was getting emotional.

"Rich," Jane hissed, "Do you want to get caught?"

"Sorry," He cleared his throat and fell silent.

They crawled through the shaft for about thirty seconds before he couldn't help himself.

"Do you think the others…"

"No," Jane immediately denied.

"Then why are we trying to escape?" Rich asked her logically, "Shouldn't we just crawl over to Patterson's lab and ask for help?"

"We don't know how high up these orders came down from," Jane reminded him, "There might not be anything they can do to help us."

"Right," Rich agreed, "It's not because you think we're expendable?"

"If I thought that," Jane admitted, "Then it wouldn't matter where they sent me."

"Jane," Rich grabbed her foot.

She stopped to look back at him silently, "If it wasn't true…if they knew…you still have me."

Jane closed her eyes and when she opened them her expression had softened, "Thanks Rich. We have each other."

He let go of her foot and continued to follow her through the shaft. At this point he'd follow her anywhere…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They can't still be in the building," Weller said thirty minutes later.

"Where would they go?" Reade asked Kurt.

"They could be anywhere!" Kurt answered in frustration, "Jane wouldn't go back to our old hideout because the FBI was just gathering evidence there. She wouldn't go home because they'd start looking for her there. I don't know why she hasn't tried to contact me yet…"

Patterson looked away.

"What?" He demanded.

"I think I might know," She said reluctantly.

"Why?" Reade urged when she hesitated.

Instead of answering she pulled up the interrogation video.

Kurt watched in silence as everything he and Jane had gone through was twisted into lies.

"Kurt loves me and I love him…" She was steadfast and his heart squeezed.

When Jane's face became impassive, Kurt's heart broke. She couldn't believe any of that was true!

When the feed ended there was complete silence.

"There was enough truth in what he said to make it believable," Tasha reluctantly admitted.

"None of that was true!" Kurt denied vehemently.

"She did hear you say that you couldn't stand to be in the same room with her," Tasha reminded him.

"And I did officiate your wedding," Patterson said her lips trembling, "Please don't let her think any of that was true!"

Kurt couldn't say anything.

"Where is he?" He finally asked with dead voice.

"We arrested him," Patterson admitted.

"I want to see him," Kurt turned to look at her.

"No," Patterson denied, "Killing him won't get Jane back. We need to focus on that."

"What if we don't find them?" Tasha asked the question they'd all been thinking.

"We have to," Kurt didn't raise his voice, but his determination and conviction made it a vow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to…what?" Rich repeated incredulously.

"We need to get in touch with Kurt," Jane repeated.

"Look you know I'm all about how perfect you are for each other," Rich started, "But what if we're wrong? What if it was all a lie?"

"It wasn't," Jane said with certainty.

"Blind love is good in concept," Rich began carefully, "But it's been my experience that sometimes you blindly love someone only to find yourself naked, in a country you've barely ever heard of, without any money and being hunted by Gorilla Paramilitary Troops."

Jane just stared at him.

"It wasn't my best Friday night," Rich admitted.

"Rich," Jane's long suffering protest made him start talking more quickly.

"Look. I'm not saying that Kurt's going to leave you naked in the jungle with a new tattoo of a donkey on your butt cheek …wait, that's actually happened to you. I didn't realize how much we had in common." Rich looked delighted.

"I do not have a donkey anywhere on my body," Jane insisted.

"No yours was a bull if I recall correctly," Rich said pointedly, "As in stubborn as a…"

"I get it Rich," Jane interrupted him, "I don't have to see your tattoo to know it wasn't a donkey on your butt, it was an ass on your ass."

"He wasn't calling me an Ass!" Rich protested, "He was commenting on how stubborn I am."

"Are you sure?" Jane said pointedly.

"I know this hasn't been the best day," Rich said in an offended tone, "But you don't have to be…you know…so…you."

"Who exactly would you like me to be?" Jane demanded in exasperation.

She knew her mistake immediately.

Rich didn't say anything, but the laughter in his expression and raised eyebrows spoke volumes.

"Shut up," She warned him.

"I didn't say anything," He insisted, his lips still quirking.

"I'm calling Kurt," Jane went back to their original discussion. She didn't know how he was able to derail the conversation so easily.

"You can't just call his cell phone," Rich argued, "You have to contact him anonymously, using some code, or something known only to the two of you."

"What do you suggest?" She asked.

"Maybe a favorite position?" He offered.

"I meant, what do you suggest we do to contact him?" Jane clarified with a clenched jaw.

"Are you getting irritated?" Rich asked her, "Because you always get this little tick in your right eye right before…"

"Yes," Jane confirmed, "I am irritated. I've been cuffed, interrogated, told my marriage was a deep cover assignment, crawled through the ventilation shaft for more hours than I want to remember and now I am standing here discussing "favorite positions" in clear sight of at least four cameras when all I want to do is get in touch with Kurt!"

Her raised voice got his attention. It was only then that he realized that she was not as calm as she appeared to be.

"I know for a fact that he loves you," Rich reassured her in a soft voice.

"Love isn't always enough," Jane seemed to wilt, "He's been so excited to be able to see Bethany again. If this is the government trying to reacquire me, what are we supposed to do? Run forever?"

"I'm sorry," He told her sincerely.

"Let's go," Jane urged him.

He followed after her silently with a troubled expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've got them!" Patterson said in an excited voice.

"Looks like they are together," Tasha said in relief.

Kurt's eyes were glued to his wife. He of all people knew that determination to find her wasn't enough.

"Where is that?" Kurt asked Patterson.

"It's just four blocks from here," Patterson said in a puzzled voice.

"Let's move," Kurt urged them, "If you can track her so can they."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He did _what?"_ Keaton demanded in disbelief.

"Tried to return her back to a Black Site."

"I don't want her back!" Keaton yelled, "You have no idea what those three months were like. She might have been the one in custody but we all suffered. We're just lucky she didn't kill us when she had the chance."

"Are you saying it was too hard?" The man taunted him.

"Have you ever met Jane?" Keaton demanded.

"Not in person."

"She is like a one woman army. It would be bad enough if it was _just_ her, but when you add in her team…it's not worth it. They have done things…impossible things. Not just once, but over and over again. _Everyone_ that has ever challenged them has gone down one by one."

"She's a terrorist," The man reminded him.

"She's been pardoned," Keaton reminded him back, "You and your stupid partner just declared war on the one group of people you can't beat and I'm not going to save you from them."

"You'd let them kill us?" The man looked stunned.

"Oh," Keaton denied, "They won't kill you, but you'll wish you were dead."

"Aren't we a team?" The man demanded.

"Not anymore," Keaton denied, "You're fired."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're gone," Patterson said with disappointment.

"They can't have gone far," Kurt denied, "Fan out."

The team split up and began checking possible routes.

Kurt stood silently looking around. He _knew_ his wife. All he had to do was figure out what she'd do. She'd contact him. Reaching for his phone he looked down in disappointment when he realized there was nothing yet.

"Patterson where would you go to send out an encrypted message?" Kurt asked her over Comms.

"Did you receive something?" Tasha demanded.

"No," Kurt denied, "Not yet."

"I'd go to the library," Patterson admitted.

"It's Rich," Tasha reminded her.

"Then where is the nearest niche club with internet access?" Patterson asked him.

"There's a club a few blocks from here," Reade remembered, "It's called…"

"Yes?" Tasha asked him with tone.

"Be calm," Reade insisted, "I can't remember the name."

"NicHe Night?" Patterson said looking down at her phone.

"That's it!" Reade agreed.

"Send us the address," Kurt urged her.

"Tasha…" Reade said at her silence.

"Oh, I want to know all about it, but not right now," She interrupted him.

"It was an assignment," He insisted.

"Sure," She agreed, "We've worked with each other for over five years, let's go with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you kidding?" Jane stopped looking at the building.

"For obvious reasons they have privacy down to a science." He insisted, "It'll be fine."

"No," Jane stopped him from leaving the shadows.

"What?" Rich chided, "Loosen up…"

"Three o'clock," She interrupted him.

"Three…oh, OH!" He stepped further into the shadows.

"Too predictable Rich," Jane chided.

"How do they know so much about us?" Rich demanded.

"We've been wanted felons for most of the year," Jane reminded him. "They can probably tell you what color underwear we're wearing."

"Or not wearing…" Rich raised his eyebrow up with a little smile.

Jane closed her eyes.

"You didn't really want to know that?" He confirmed.

"No," She verified.

"It's the stress," Rich explained.

"Why are you always so stressed?" Jane asked.

"I'm not…" Rich protested before he caught on, "I see what you did there. Okay, to be fair, I act this way pretty much all the time. Let's call it a stress reliever…"

"Concentrate Rich," Jane implored.

"I think we should just go to ground," He admitted, "Wait a few weeks and then contact the team. We're doing this all wrong!"

"I'm not waiting," Jane denied immediately.

"It's not forever," Rich reminded her.

"First Taylor disappeared, then I disappeared for 18 months, I'm not doing that to him again." Jane said, her voice determined.

"Better a few weeks than say…the rest of our lives. If they get us back into holding, we aren't coming back out."

"Let's get some distance," Jane finally relented, "But I'm not waiting."

"Compromise is good," Rich encouraged her.

They climbed through a broken window and into some type of abandoned factory. Jane motioned for them to head up so she could get a look at where the Agents might be.

Rich obediently started to climb.

They reached the rafters and Jane began her inventory of possible lookouts. It was in the Northwest corner that she saw Kurt.

He was walking quickly, head on a swivel, face set in stone. His gun was in his hand and not his holster. She felt her heart race, was there some danger she couldn't see? Where was his backup?  
"It's Kurt," Jane told Rich with a voice that trembled.

"Where?" Rich pushed his way next to her so that he could see.

"That is one angry little munchkin." Rich worried.

"I need to get his attention," Jane didn't want to miss her chance.

"Why is he carrying his weapon like that?" Rich asked her.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "I'm going down."  
"Jane!" Rich protested even as she disappeared. He hoped that gun wasn't for Jane…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane didn't try to confront him. She just needed to get his attention, but only his.

It came to her right before he turned the corner of the building to pass by the broken window. She quickly pulled off her wedding ring and let it fall to the ground outside the window. She immediately wanted it back. She knew he would see it and she hoped when he did he'd return it.

Kurt came around the corner and immediately made the Agent trying to blend in. He took two steps and came to an abrupt stop. With a trembling hand he reached for the ring that belonged on his wife's finger. Picking it up, he clenched it in his hand while looking at the Agent up the street. Had they gotten her? Taking a deep breath he tried to remain calm.

 _I love your fire…but you need to reel it back._ Jane's words came back to steady him. Moving over to the shadows he took stock. The window was broken. He didn't hesitate or wait for backup he was through it without hesitation.

Jane was standing in the shadows watching him. Her hands were over her mouth as she waited for him to notice her.

When he saw Jane any doubt that Rich had dissolved at the love and relief that transformed his face.

"Jane…" Kurt was beside her in an instant. Pulling her against his chest tightly he reached up and guided her lips to his.

He felt her tension melt away as she folded into him.

"I guess this means he's on our side," Rich noted with a little smile.

Kurt reluctantly drew back.

"Are you okay?" He worried, "None of that was true!"

"I know," Jane assured him.

"She kind of believed in you all along," Rich admitted.

"Your ring," Kurt opened his hand.

She held out her hand.

She could see that his hand was shaking when he threaded it back onto her finger.

"If you had left…" He closed his eyes in pain.

"I'm never going to do that to you ever again," She reminded him.

"I know," He assured her. "If you're uncomfortable with Patterson officiating the wedding…"

"No," Jane assured him.

"We can get married again if you want," Kurt went on, "Everyday if that's what it takes to convince you you're it for me."

"Kurt," Jane cupped his face, "I know you. You don't need to convince me of anything."

He smiled at her before leaning back in for another kiss.

"As much as I'm enjoying the show," Rich admitted, "I'm thinking we should probably get far away from here."

"Kurt…" Jane hesitated, "I don't want you to lose Bethany again."

"I won't," He assured her, " _We_ won't. We're going to fix this."

"I believe you," Jane smiled up at him with a soft expression on her face.

Kurt leaned in to rest his forehead against hers and breathed her in.

"Let's go," Kurt said as he pulled reluctantly away.

"Where are the others?" Rich asked Kurt.

"Looking for the two of you," Kurt explained.

As they moved back toward the window Jane smiled over her shoulder at Kurt as he continued to maintain contact with her. It was as if he needed to touch her to know that she was still with him.

"I've got Jane," Kurt told the team.

"And Rich," Rich said behind him.

"And Rich," Kurt obediently repeated.

"We'll pick you up," Patterson insisted, "Wait for us."

"There's an abandoned warehouse in the Southwest Corner of the club," Kurt explained.

"I'll distract the Agent," Tasha assured them and meet you after.

"I'm with Tasha," Reade piped up.

"Wait," Tasha warned the others, "Keaton just arrived."

Jane and Kurt shared a look.

"What's he doing?" Kurt asked Tasha.

"He dismissed the Agent," She reported, "He's coming toward you."

Keaton walked right over to the warehouse. He didn't come in but announced in a loud voice, "I did not order this. One of our former Agents was looking to get promoted. It definitely didn't work out for him."

"Former?" Tasha said from behind him.

"He's fired," Keaton insisted, "As is his partner."

"You once said that all of Sandstorm is to be detained indefinitely." Tasha reminded him.

"Look," Keaton turned to face her and Reade, "I risked my life to save Jane, I'm not going to try and destroy her now."

Jane placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder. She could feel his tension but she stepped through the window to confront Keaton.

"What about Rich?" She asked softly.

Keaton's head jerked back toward Jane.

"I'm sorry," He said sincerely, "You've both been pardoned. Nobody is going to come for you anymore."

"What's going to happen to your Agents?" Kurt demanded, his arm around Jane protectively.

"They're going to be sent someplace you could never find them," Keaton admitted, "I heard what they did and I'm not doing this to save them. I'm doing this to protect you from the temptation of giving them exactly what they deserve."

"Thank you," Jane meant it.

"You all need to be careful," Keaton insisted, "The intense media coverage made you all targets. I know you've been pardoned, but there will always be radical factions that will come for you. I'll help in any way I can, but there's only so much any of us can do."

"I think we're going to be taking a step back from the field," Kurt smiled down at Jane, "Find someplace a little more remote and start our own family."

She smiled up at him sweetly. They'd already started working toward that goal. She might even now be pregnant.

"What about the rest of you?" Keaton turned back to the team.

"Rich and I are going to be working on the next App," Patterson explained.

"Tasha did you want to come back?" Keaton asked her seriously.

"No," She immediately denied, "Reade and I were talking about opening a training facility for law enforcement officers."

"Yeah," Keaton could picture that in his head, "I think I'll skip that…"

"Oh," Reade teased him, "Can't cut it?"

"I'm old enough to know I want nothing to do with that facility," Keaton didn't deny. "Are Jane and Weller going to be involved?"

"When we can convince them," Tasha said confidently.

"Yeah," Keaton nodded, "I'm going to pass."

"Suit yourself," Reade shook his head sadly.

"I can't wait to see those kids," Keaton turned back to Jane and Weller, "You should invite me over for dinner some time."

"Will do," Kurt reached out and shook his hand.

"You were right," Keaton said seriously.

"About what?" Kurt didn't understand.

"When you didn't trust anyone," Keaton reminded Kurt, "You still trusted her."

Kurt nodded in understanding.

"You were right," Keaton looked over at Jane, "We couldn't have done it without you."

Jane smiled. Instead of putting out his hand Keaton opened his arms. She hugged him with a smile.

Kurt reeled her back in with a kiss to her forehead, he slid his arm around her waist to rest low on her abdomen. It was resting over the still undiscovered newest addition to their family.

The team felt their tension release and knew that although the life they'd left behind was nothing like the life they were headed into, as long as they had each other everything would be okay.


End file.
